Apollyons Equal
by natedagrate49
Summary: (It will get seriously dark) Apollyon never says who's her favorite of her wolve's. Just always has her own hand-picked or "naturally selected" from other and her own legion. But one she personally favors most and sees as an equal to her wants to abandon everything she's built up and seek something else. How will she take this? Will, she let him go? Where will he go if she does?
1. Chapter 1: Lawful hand of Apollyon

**Ashfeld…**

In the giant green fields of a plain, two figures could be seen walking side by side. One of these figures were just a bit shorter than the other but not a whole lot. The other was obviously taller and thicker in size. They both stood outside of an unknown castle wall made out of stone. The two figures could be seen clearly now. Both were wearing the black iron armor of their own design. The taller person in the black armor wielded a poleaxe large enough for his massive size. The smaller person wielded nothing other than their own words and wits. They then come to a halt.

The larger figure looked out into the open valley and pondered at its natural green beauty. He then spoke soft but harshly, "Master, why did you bring me out here? Was it to kill me?"

The smaller figure revealed as master responded to him, "No. If I had wanted you dead...we wouldn't have made it out all the way here and it would not be done by my hand. Instead, I have brought you out here because I notice you have been lacking the fightful spirit you had when I first saw you years ago. May I ask what's changed my rightful second?"

The tall stranger had nothing to say as a response until he thought of an answer. "I find no reason to fight in these lands or fight for this cause you have us set on. I only see death, murder, and slaughter of many warriors than a worthy cause. Master Apollyon I seek guidance for my purpose. I wish to find my new reason why I am here."

Now revealed by name of Apollyon it was clear now what this situation appeared to be. Apollyon faced her second, even with helmets on her second could definitely feel a dreadful stare being put on him. She then responded, "You showed me how to be the judge, the jury, and the executioner. I lose wolves all the time during a war but they never affected me on our mission to show who you all are. You, however, seem to be harder to lose for the first time in all my commanding ages. Ironic honestly. A Lawbringer, whose forgotten their own purpose and now seeks to find a new one. Your lucky I have an actual soft spot for you rather than anyone else."

The Lawbringer felt safe to speak freely yet unsatisfied. He places his poleaxe firmly in the ground to stand. He then faces his entire large body towards his master, kneeling before her. "If this truly displeases you master then don't hesitate to take my life since I seem to become an unworthy ally to the cause. Use my own weapon if you must."

A distasteful growl came from Apollyon when saying, "With that sheep-ish like attitude I just may. No! Rise Bonifaas today is the day I set you on a new path. A path that'll take you anywhere than here and to hopefully give you a new meaning. Hopefully, that new meaning is a cause for war."

Bonifaas was surprised to hear her spare someone as sheep-like like him. "D-Do you mean it, Master?!"

Apollyon gives him another dreadful stare along with a groan as she said, "I would not joke about this if I had no intention of hearing you out. Now go before I change my mind and decide to kill you where you stand."

Bonifaas took her last words, took his poleaxe weapon out of the ground, and then began to walk off into the distance. Bonifaas traveled to many lands where the knights of different masters ruled. He was ambushed many times by other legions of knights or thieves. He managed to always come out of it unharmed for such a skilled warrior as himself. So good Apollyon tested his own might against her in a duel and was close to losing against him. Her ruthlessness proved no advantage to their duel and came close to losing until she saw an opening from Bonifaas attacks. Apollyon used it against him and he was held from behind being choked by her own sword close to beheading. Bonifaas thought he was the one to die in that duel but Apollyon yielded the fight and called it a draw. Bonifaas never bothered to ask why she spared him that day or why to call it a draw and he probably never will.

Bonifaas traveled for many weeks turning into months. Meeting new strangers along the way. While Bonifaas made new friends he lost them as well. These events began to change him entirely into something that would strike fear into any man, maybe even Apollyon. While he lost so many of his new friends he became very anti-social. He then became a deadly silent warrior. For a Lawbringer that seems impossible but his name and terror spread across distant and local lands. Thief's never bothered him anymore when they saw him or he saw them. He was given the name, The Silent Judge. Even Vikings heard of his terror and took it as a challenge. So one stormy night Bonifaas sat under the covers of thick and thin trees. He had a fire going to keep himself warm during the night. While he sat comfortably he heard something rattling around in the bushes in front of him. Bonifaas ignores it as if it doesn't bother him. Until the rattling got more vicious sounding all around him. This then got his attention while surveyed the area he slowly reached for his poleaxe that mysteriously disappeared from where it lay.

Bonifaas jumps up out of surprise and shock but didn't stop him from going without a fight. While his back was turned he didn't notice someone jump out from behind and smashed a rock over his thick metal helmet. Bonifaas lost consciousness but the last thing he heard was a crazed maniacal laugh before he passed out.

 **Valkenheim, The Pit….**

Bonifaas slowly begins to wake up. As he regained consciousness he heard someone loud and obnoxious speaking in an unknown language to himself but familiar by sound.

"Vikings!" he whispered to himself. Bonifaas looks over to the left and saw his poleaxe laying there beside him. He takes quickly and stands up and was greeted by a loud roar from the crowd he was surrounded by standing safely outside of his reach.

"Öflugur og banvænn Silent Dómari Ashfeld kom til okkar af einum keppinautum okkar í dag! Drekkið upp stráka í dag, við prófum kannski þessa svokallaða hæfa stríðsmaður! Sjáðu hversu lengi hann getur varað! Settu veðmál þín núna!" shouted the Warlord sitting in his chair like a king.

Bonifaas had no clue what he was saying but knew it couldn't be good. Then the gates to his left opened up and out on all fours came charging a Shaman. The Shaman purposely charged into the lawbringer like a bull. Bonifaas quickly dodged to his right safely straying himself from the Shaman. Little did he know the Shaman did a quick 360 and charged at Bonifaas unsuspectedly from behind. Bonifaas was knocked down from the sudden push from the Shaman, leaving him defenseless. While he tried to regain his stance the Shaman taunted him with her tiny crazy giggle.

Bonifaas heard her and got infuriated by how annoying she sounded. As he was getting up the Shaman behind him dashed towards him but Bonifaas was quick and smart. He quickly turned to face the Shaman he saw lunged at him like a wild mountain lion or wolf. Bonifaas saw she was holding a small ax in her right hand and a small machete-like knife in the left. He prevented her from stabbing him from either side by grabbing her wrists mid-air. Though this Shaman was swift and crafty in intense situations. When she noticed herself held back by her wrists she then decided to kick Bonifaas in the middle of his metal chest then when distracted by the weak kick she instantly headbutted his metal head. Of course, it hurt the Shaman more than it did Bonifaas.

Bonifaas was shocked by the fearsome retaliation the Shaman put up. The Shaman was dropped to the ground in aching pain and Bonifaas felt it was pointless to fight an idiot. Regardless of how deadly they're considered to be. Bonifaas took his poleaxe and hooked onto his back. He faces the warlord and says, "This is no fight! I will not fight an imbecile animal!" Bonifaas was angry and disappointed but the Shaman did not plan on giving in.

The Shaman made a loud growling sound that got the attention of her foe. Bonifaas turned to face the Shaman and out of shock, he was scraped by the ax she swung at him. Bonifaas reacted quickly and stepped back every time she swung at him. "Her swings are clumsy" Bonifaas thought. He then grabbed the ax from the Shaman when she swung again. Stopping her midway Bonifaas believed he had the upper hand until he felt himself get stabbed in the chainmail opening of his armor. Now he felt himself bleed from his armor. He tossed the Shaman away from him to check his wound. He was bleeding and this made him angry. He let out a low groan mixed with anger.

The Shaman noticed the blood and her senses enhanced and then became entranced by the sight of the dark red liquid. The Shaman got on all fours and lunged at Bonifaas once more. He was caught off guard by the Shaman nailing him down on the ground. Bonifaas did his best to get her off but she had way more advantage over him this time. Bonifaas tried to push her off but the Shaman was persistent. She took Bonifaas arm, forcing it down on the ground then impaled it there with her knife. Bonifaas ignored the pain while he focused on getting her off. It was no use as she got ahold of his other arm and then did something only a wolf or lion would do. Chew at his finger but thanks to his iro armor covering his hand she was unable to bite them off.

So Bonifaas yanked his hand from her mouth then went at her head. He caught two of the three ponytails she had on the back and pulled really hard making sure she felt the pain. The Shaman indeed felt something and yelped in pain as she was pulled back off of Bonifaas. Bonifaas pulled hard enough on the Shaman's hair to throw her back away. Giving him enough time to pull out her knife from his hand. Once he did he was then able to stand up on his feet. He saw the Shaman trying to ease from the pain she felt from him. Once she regained her focus she saw the Lawbringer and charged at him once more but this time on her two legs, running at him like some crazed disturbed person. Bonifaas remembered the knife he just pulled and had an idea come to him. He threw the knife at the Shaman and lucky enough it stabbed right at her shoulder. Now the Shaman was knocked down in pain trying to rip out her own weapon used against her.

The crowd around them spectating were roaring wild watching the intense battle between them. They drank mead and ate food that was given to them. Funny enough they placed their bets all on the Shaman because she was the one who dragged Bonifaas in the first place. But some spectators were beginning to regret their decision on who they betted on as seeing their contender was losing.

 **War Lord's POV…**

"What in the Hel's name is going on?! We already started and the contender is losing?! No! Impossible! He should've been dead by now! No one has ever beaten the Shaman in my Pit! Or even lasted this long against her!"

 **The Pit…**

Bonifaas took out his poleaxe and readied to use it. He slowly walks up to the defenseless Shaman who seemed outwinded. The Shaman clumsy like swung at Bonifaas out of breath. Bonifaas hit her directly to the forehead with his poleaxe shaft stunning her to the ground. Bonifaas then positioned himself to decapitate her but then seeing closely at the Shaman all he saw was a broken woman who seemed to lose her mind. She couldn't even seem to beg for mercy because she had no clue what mercy even was. Bonifaas felt it would just be shameful to kill her because of her illness. So instead he places his pole ax beside him standing up. Then he faced the War Lord drinking his mead.

"Is this how you celebrate?! Is this what you call civilized?! A broken woman left to fight for what?! Your enjoyment?! Where I come from this would be shameful! Even you sitting up there all nice and feeling safe makes you a hugleysingi!" Bonifaas shouted out to the top of his lungs pointing at the War Lord.

 **War Lord's POV…**

"Hoc est celebramus quomodo ?! Hoc est, quid autem vocatis humanae ?! Contritum relicta pugnare pro ?! Fructus ?! Quo me venire ut reveles ignominiam? Etiam nice quod et tu sedens illic omnia sentiens ad tutum facit coward!" Shouted the Lawbringer pointing at the Warlord.

The War Lord choked on his mead after he heard exactly what the Lawbringer said. "Coward?! I will make you suffer those words you Black Stone dog!" shouted the War Lord grabbing his shield and sword from either side of him then jumping down.

The Lawbringer picked up his poleaxe quickly then saying, "Deinde veni in. Pugnare mihi!" The Lawbringer banged his poleaxe shaft against his metal chest plate as a sign of "bring it on" or "come at me, bro."

 **Bonifaas POV…**

He saw the War Lord jump down armed with his sword and shield. "Ég drep þig!" said the War Lord angrily.

Bonifaas stood defensively ready for whatever the War Lord would come at him with. Then the War Lord laughed and pulled out a horn. He blew into it and all of a sudden minions, a Raider, and a Berserker came out to assist the War Lord. Rushing to his side ready to fight to the death. Bonifaas looked at the numbers of enemies he was about to fight or he thought he was and told himself he will survive or die to try. The War Lord laughed at the numbers of allies he had with him and decided to speak with the knight.

"Hey. Black Stone." the War Lord called out.

Bonifaas was shocked to hear him speak his language but kept his composure. "What do you want savage?"

"I'll forget what you said and keep you alive IF you let us take that wild animal behind you. She's got a lot to pay back and that won't come easy for bringing in competitors. I have a better plan for her to pay back her debt. So how about you step out our way and this won't be messy?" the War Lord attempted to swindle his way with Bonifaas.

Bonifaas did not respond with his words but his actions said enough when he looked back at the Shaman then back at the numerous of enemies in front of him. He used the other end of his poleaxe shaft to draw a line between him and the Shaman. "You wanted to see a fight right? Well, here it is!" Bonifaas said stepping towards the many Vikings and over the line, he drew in the dirt.

Angering the Vikings the War Lord sent the Raider and the Berserker in first. Bonifaas waited for them to attack first and surely enough the raider ducked down and came charging at him. He dodged to the side and focused on the Berserker that jumped up into the air with his two ax's slamming down towards him. Bonifaas parried his attack and retaliated with one top unblockable and cutting down on the Berserkers head. The Raider came at him from behind and Bonifaas knocked him back in the throat with the opposite end of his poleaxe. Stunned and coughing up a bit of blood the Raider became enraged. The raider swung his ax to the right then left but both times were blocked by Bonifaas. The third time the Raider swung his ax it was parried by Bonifaas. He then grabbed the raider by the throat, lift him up, then broke his neck. He then tossed the body to his side. He then returned his focus on the War Lord who began to worry. He nervously looked to his sides and sent his minions in.

Little did he know his minions were just cannon fodder for him to escape as he saw them all slowly getting cut down by the massive knight. He used them as a distraction to escape through the wooden gate behind him that was locked. He banged on the door and cried for help hoping someone would come and rescue him. Then suddenly a large shadow covered him and it was no one other than the Lawbringer himself, Bonifaas.

"Odin's beard!" cried the War Lord then he was picked up and thrown back into the open area of the arena.

"Fight me with honor coward!" Bonifaas demanded loudly.

The War Lord got up on his feet still armed with his shield and sword. "Why?! Why does that tíkur matter to you so much?!"

"Call it a soft spot," Bonifaas said proudly.

The War Lord disliked his answer and attempted to attack the knight where he stood. Bonifaas however just thwacked him in the head. Stunning and making the War Lord drop his weapons. The War Lord didn't bother to pick them up and went in for a punch. Bonifaas did the same thing again but this time he knocked the War Lord down on all fours.

The War Lord looks up to see his impending doom rain down upon him. "Wait!" he shouted at the top of his lungs before being decapitated by Bonifaas poleaxe.

It's over, Bonifaas thought to himself. He looked around to see a crowd no longer there with them to react to what just happened. Relieved that he made it through the day he looked back to the Shaman. "Now...what am I going to do with you? Hmmmm...aha!" Bonifaas said to himself aloud then came up with an idea.

 **Five hours later…Shamans POV**

The Shaman woke up dizzy. She then noticed her surroundings were different than they were before.

"Valhalla?!" she thought to herself as dead.

But then her vision became clear she was sitting in an empty room by herself on the floor. A bed with a blanket and pillow and in front of her was a plate with food and a cup of mead beside it. Hearing her own stomach growl she was starving and was now given a chance to eat something freshly prepared. She dug right in like a hungry wild beast. Munching away at the meat she was trying to force down her throat. Then a thought came to her.

"Who prepared this?" she thought. Then the Shaman stood up on her two feet and headed towards the door ahead of her then was knocked off her feet by something tugging on her. She coughed a bit till she rolled onto her stomach and saw a chain leading up to her neck. She was imprisoned but by who? The Lawbringer she fought and thought to have lost to then walked in from the door. He bore nothing but his armor. Wielded no weapon of any sort. The only thing he had was a small silver key that goes to the Shamans chain.

"Im 'non certus si possis intellegere verbum ego autem non sum dicentes hic est nocere tibi." said the Lawbringer in a soft tone as he slowly walked closer to the Shaman.

The Shaman understood nothing the Blackstone knight was saying in his foreign tongue. She instantly crawled back in fear with bits of food still in her mouth. She went for her weapons but then saw them over at a table far from her reach. She knew the position she was in was difficult but she would not let her guard down.

"Nolite expavescere. Servavi animam tuam ne despexeris. Uti vellent tibi et prohibuit eam. Omnes occidit. Ego sum iustus trying ut sint vobis...vobis friend." the Lawbringer spoke again but this time the Shaman understood his last word.

"Friend?" she asked aloud confused.

Bonifaas got her attention now and knew he was getting through to her little by little. He nodded and put a hand to his armored chest and pointed back to the Shaman while repeating the word friend in her language. He knew their language barrier would be a problem but he tried physically to show he was not the enemy to her.

The Shaman tilted her head to the side as she swallowed the last bit of her food down. "You...are...friend?" she asked confused tilting her head. "Friend wears black metal," she spoke in a slightly raspy voice.

 **Bonifaas POV…**

Bonifaas knew he was probably close to something as he repeatedly heard the word friend and assumed she was understanding the message he's trying to send. He pushed on, "Yes! Yes! I and you become vinir! I wish not to hurt you or become enemy. I will free you if we are vinir!" he says as he dangles the keys in front of the Shaman.

The Shaman still seemed confused until the sight of the keys to her freedom appeared before her. "Vinur myndi sleppa mér?" The Shaman asked pointing to the keys.

Bonifaas wanted to test her as he saw his plan seemed to be working. He hooked the keys onto his waist belt and reached over to her ax and knife. In both hands he held out them to the Shaman. The shaman slowly reached out for her weapons as she did her eye caught a glimpse of the keys hanging off the knight's waist just within reach. As one of her hands got ahold of her ax an idea popped into her head. She planned on killing the knight scum, take the keys and free herself, then go back to her lifestyle out in the wilderness hoping her kin would hear of her victory over The Silent Judge. She went for that idea and swiped her ax for Bonifaas head. She missed and her knife was yanked from her reach within seconds of her getting ahold of it too.

"I thought I could trust you?! Focus on yourselves and stab each other in the back huh?! I guess my master was right about you and your kin!" Bonifaas said angrily walking towards the door.

The Shaman was furious with her failure and seeing him walking away made her feel even worse. Out of her anger, she clumsily aimed and threw her ax at Bonifaas but missed again hitting the wall next to him. Bonifaas slammed the door behind him without even looking back to the ax thrown at him or even at the Shaman. Before he left he dropped the Shamans knife just in front of the door. The Shaman saw her knife and tried reaching for it just to be held back and choked by the chain she was still stuck with. An anxious whimper came from her mouth as she tried to think of ways to free herself.

Bonifaas sped through the wooden halls of the arena's barracks in anger and rage, grabbing his poleaxe that was leaning against the wall. He made his way out of the halls and onto the battlefield of the arena. He walked out more onto the field to look for a gate to leave from. Seeing he had no way to leave from the fighting grounds he turned back towards the way he came. As soon as he was facing the door he came through, there stood a tired and weak looking Shaman, chain still connected and now wielding her knife and ax. She looked exhausted but somehow managed to look terrifying at the same time. Bonifaas felt around his waist and felt the keys to the Shaman's chain. He took them off from his waist belt and held them out to her.

The Shaman saw but paid no attention to his offer. She was staring dead at him, her blood boiling for revenge. She crouched low and released a furious growl at Bonifaas. He saw this and knew his offer was nothing to the Viking savage until he or she was dead. But to make it fair he tossed the keys to her. The key landed just below the Shaman. She picked it up without looking and with one hand she freed herself from the chain. Now she could move freely without anything holding her back. Bonifaas unsheathed his poleaxe then saluted the Shaman to at least show a bit of honor before commencing the fight. He then holds his poleaxe above his head to guard it. The Shaman did nothing in response but heavily breathed as the anger within her burned like a fire. Then suddenly she releases a terrifying war cry then charging on both legs to Bonifaas.

As she got closer Bonifaas was ready for what he believed was going to push him back. He held his position like a giant stone rock. The Shaman then reached him and swung for a top heavy. Bonifaas didn't flinch or move and waited for the opportunity to parry her attack. Until shockingly the Shaman immediately switched her attack from a top-heavy to a sneaky side bleed with her knife. That hit surprised Bonifaas and made him back up to gain distance from the Shaman. When he did though the shaman on all fours lunged for him. Bonifaas dodged it once but the second time came at him as a surprise as she managed to knock him down then biting down on his neck as hard as she could. Breaking through his chainmail somehow and take a small chunk of his neck. Bonifaas screamed in pain and pushed the Shaman off of him.

The Shaman spat out the mixture of metal and flesh from her mouth but a huge gush of blood stuck to her mouth and teeth like paint. She looked more terrifying than before besides the fact she was pissed off. Bonifaas struggled to keep his stance as he felt his own blood leaking heavily down his neck to his chest and to the tip of his shoes. He begins to feel very light headed then his vision started to blur until he fainted landing on the ground. The Shaman saw the black iron giant fall lifeless to the ground and believed he died from her vicious attack. She carefully crawled towards his body to confirm her kill. A small puddle of blood formed in the cold dirt under his neck growing slowly bigger becoming noticeable.

The Shaman uses her knife to poke the still body of the knight. Out of fear she backed away expecting him to jump up and continue fighting. None of her imaginations came true and believed he had died. Shaman angry attitude changed to joy and began to prance around his body cheering in her victory. That is until she heard a loud choking cough come from the knight. She suddenly stopped and turn her focus to the knight who sat up but no further. The Shaman stood in her ready to pounce stance waiting for her moment to strike.

Bonifaas held himself up from the ground and saw the Shaman ready to finish the killing blow. He used a free hand to take off his helmet to get some fresh air. He felt the winter breeze brush against his face completely as he freed himself from the black metal like cage he contained himself in. A small drop of blood ran down from the corner of his lip. While he was sitting still doing nothing but staring straight at the eyes of the last thing he'll probably see creeping closer to him. The Shaman kept herself ready to whatever she might have to in case it was a trap. As she reached him she knelt on one knee leaning close to the knight. Bonifaas had a saddened expression on his face as he felt his life slowly slip away from him.

He then reached for something in his leather pouch and showed it to the Shaman. The Shaman saw the small object which he held and saw it was a spherical amulet with an engraving of a knights helmet and a sword between the two except the second helmet was designed differently than the other. It appeared simpler than the other in detail comparison.

As Bonifaas held it out he weakly said, "This is the oath I swore to uphold but… that oath was meaningless to me after I joined the Black Stone Legion. War. War was the only thing that meant something to us." he tightened his grip around the amulet almost crushing it as he continued saying, "But not to me. I wanted something far greater than war." He released his tight grip on the amulet and dropped it letting it fall to the ground.

He lost his strength to keep himself up and fell back to the ground. The Shaman got closer to see if he was still breathing. Bonifaas still was but slowly drifting further towards death.

"I wanted...peace.", Bonifaas said softly. He began to breathe shortly but intensely. "Go...take your victory and live on a warrior.", he said patting gently on the Shaman's shoulder.

Even when weak his "gentle" pat was enough to lightly shove the Shaman a bit. She was surprised he spoke to her completely in her language. Was it shock? Memory? She may never know as she then picked up his helmet stained in his blood. The Shaman gave one last look to Bonifaas in the eye as she held his helmet in her hands. She then spoke to him, "Friend will find peace. In Valhalla." She turned away and proceeded to leave the abandoned arena. On her way out she picked up his helmet.

Bonifaas began to see a white light as he gave his last breath of air before he passed. When he did he felt nothing holding onto him. No burdens, no regrets, nothing weighing him down. He then realized he got what he wanted, peace. Not the global peace but the feeling within himself. He closed his eyes and finally died peacefully not feeling any pain.

 **5 months later….**

The Pit arena and surroundings were worn out and crumbled down to the ground. Deceased bodies of old fighters remained where they lay. Bonifaas armor appeared to be intact still but his body seemed to be decaying. Multiple footsteps could be heard approaching the arena floor. It was Apollyon herself in the flesh! She dragged along a small Viking minion towards the body of Bonifaas. Apollyon threw the small Viking beside the body and immediately wielded her sword putting it to the small throat of the minion.

"Is this him?!", she snarled at the minion pushing her sword closer then causing him to bleed a bit down his neck.

The minion hyperventilated but nodded in response in hopes she would not kill him.

"Good." , she calmly said then sheathing her sword. She then said to Holden Cross who traveled with them to kill the minion.

Holden lifted his mighty poleaxe and easily cut down the minion with one swing. Apollyon approached the body of Bonifaas and saw his body barely deceased but can see the progress in motion. She knelt down beside him and inspected the wounds on his neck.

"It's him alright." , Holden said planting his poleaxe in the ground then removing his helmet. "Poor bastard went out fighting it seems." , he added before continuing he picked up Bonifaas weapon, inspecting it. "It appears he didn't have to try that much."

"How so?" , Apollyon asked without looking away from Bonifaas.

Holden brought over Bonifaas poleaxe and showed her the wears and tears on the pole of the poleaxe. "It seems he mostly been on the defensive until he saw an opening," Holden explained while pointing out the battle scars on particulars areas of the weapon.

"What did this then?" , Apollyon asked pointing at the giant wound on Bonifaas neck.

"No way it's-" , he was cut off from the sound of a war horn off in the distance. "We need to leave master, now!" , he added in worry.

"Not without his body." , Apollyon said.

"Master we can't risk getting ourselves killed out here without reinforcements. His body will be deadweight for us." , Holden said beginning to freak out.

"Holden? If you fear being caught and killed by these savages, by all means, leave without me." , Apollyon said then lifting Bonifaas body over her shoulder. It was heavier for her than it appeared but she managed to lift up the body.

Holden saw his master pick up the large body and easily walk out the front door with it in hand. He followed and as soon as he caught up with her he took off the direction they came from. Not stopping for his leader. He kept going until he could not anymore and out of sight from anyone coming. Apollyon was as expectedly being weighed down by Bonifaas dead body but she did not let that stop her from bringing his body back. As she continued to push forward into the snowy forest she heard the bushes beside her rustle around. Suddenly a small pack of large wolves appeared from the bushes blocking Apollyon's path. Then came rushing out a Raider, and a Berserker. Their leader came out last and who better it be than the Shaman who killed Bonifaas herself.

The Shaman had Bonifaas helmet hanging on her waist belt along with other skulls or bones from her previous encounters. Apollyon and the Shaman met with each other's eyes, suddenly a burning anger sparked in her heart as she saw the helmet that belonged to her favorite sparring partner and considered equal, Bonifaas. She felt the anger flow through her veins seeing the savage murderer before her. If she was to bury her dead ally she would bury him whole with his armor. She gently dropped his body beside her in the ankle-deep snow, then dreadfully stare down the Shaman. The Shaman's eyes followed the body and saw it was the knight she had defeated in the arena five months ago. She shuddered in fear of the realization that before she was the Black Stone Legion master. The black armored warden deemed to be a demon that can't feel any pain from the sharpest of blades and daggers. She may not feel pain but she definitely felt the anger of losing someone she saw as an equal to her fighting skill.

The Shamans backup also reacted to realizing it was the great Black Stone Legion master. The said a few words to each other out of their own fear not knowing what to do. The two warriors look to their pack leader for a command, hoping she would have an answer for them. The Shaman said nothing but stared down basically death itself in human form. When her Raider and Berserker was given no command they look to each other and screamed one word, "Valhalla!" They then charged the black knight with the wolves to assist them. The Shaman, however, stood still as if she had frozen from the winter cold.

Apollyon quickly unsheathed her sword as she dashed forward towards the Berserker first bashing his head against the end of her swords handle to stun him. She then turned her attention to a wolf that lunged at her from behind. She put out a free hand to grab the large wolfs neck, strangling the large canine until she crushed its windpipe. Noticing another wolf coming in for an attack she tossed the now dead wolf to the other hoping it would hold it off for a bit. The Raider and Berserker both simultaneously attacked her from behind and in front of her. Apollyon knew they would try this and she simply parried their attacks. She went for the Raider, guard breaking him then shoving him against the Berserker leading them to topple on each other. As she was about approaching them she heard a silent rush of footsteps approaching from behind. She glanced back to see the other wolf she had tossed its dead friend at lunge again at her neck but this time succeeding in its effort.

Apollyon fought to keep on her feet as the wild dog viciously tried to rip apart her armor. While the wolf kept her busy the Raider and Berserker got back on their feet. The Raider quickly spoke to his ally beside him telling him to get far apart from him for what he planned to do next. His Berserker friend listened and got as far from him as he could but also not far from the fight. Apollyon fought hard with the dog until she got ahold of its leg, tossed it over her shoulder then impaling it with her sword deep down into its chest. Pulling it out she cracked her neck after that small confrontation. Then facing the two savage warriors behind her she was caught off guard when the raider was already close to her. The Raider charged at her low and fast like a bull. He caught Apollyon and rushed her directly into a thick tree stunning her. He backed up giving himself some room to work with then summoned his ally to attack her while stunned. The Berserker did, rushing in fast and close toward Apollyon, then swung a light attack. Not much damage was done but he did manage to leave a small scratch across her helmet.

The Raider then went in for a heavy attack from above. He landed a hit leaving a bigger scratch on her chest piece. They held back thinking they did a lot of damage to her. That's when Apollyon gets off the tree and slowly approaches the two.

"Heh." She chuckled mocking the two warriors before her.

They stood cluelessly as to what she was laughing at.

She then said to them which she only understood still softly laughing, "Is that really the strength of the Vikings?! You both could have done so much more than simply damage my armor."

"Weak!" She yelled then shoulder bashing the Raider. She unleashed a small fury of light attacks on him before shoulder bashing him again to an opposite tree.

Apollyon changed her focus to the Berserker. She dashed directly at him and swung from above. Landing the hit she followed it up by shoulder bashing him, landed some lights in different directions. The Berserker could not keep up with her speed to the point it became impossible for him to keep track. The Berserker went in for a heavy from the right of his guard just hoping to land one single hit. Apollyon parried his heavy then bashed him backward. Feeling the pain deep within his chest he dropped both of his axes. He fell to his knees in pain groaning out loud. Apollyon approached the fallen Viking watching him suffer. He was badly hurt and bleeding almost all over his chest. She then lowered herself down to his level and grabbed his throat, choking him as she lifted him up off the ground.

The Raider watched as his ally was about to be killed by the demon his people feared so much. He felt weak but with the last bit of his strength he got to his feet and tried to hurry over to save the Berserker. As all of this went down the Shaman haven't moved from her spot. She still stood where she has been the moment they arrived just staring at the reminder of her victory...and her soon downfall. As the Raider got closer he saw Apollyon doing something he could not see from his point of view. Until she turned around to face the tired Raider. He was left exhausted and terrified at what he was now seeing. His friend beheaded by the hands of the demon. Apollyon tossed the head down in front of the Raider. All he could do was endlessly stare at the head of his friend in terror. The feeling of loss overwhelmed him entirely. That soon ended as Apollyon got behind him then using both of her hands to twist and snap the neck of the Raider. His body dropped to the ground and lay still as his life faded instantly. Apollyon let out a relieved sigh then turned to the last person alive, the Shaman.

"Both of them. Sheep. The usage of wild dogs as help. Sheep. You standing there all dumb and in terror. SHEEP!" Apollyon shouted at the Shaman. She stood in front of the Shaman who then fell to her knees from her yelling. She did not understand anything being said to her but she thought the sight of submission would give her a chance of mercy.

"How could someone so helpless, nameless, weak, and afraid survive this long and yet able to kill...him," Apollyon said then pointing at Bonifaas body. "You killed a very high skilled warrior yet you don't even put up a guard when facing me?! Pathetic!" Apollyon continued to shout at the Shaman. She roughly takes ahold of the Shaman's bottom jaw then forces the Shaman's face to meet hers. "If you think that I'm going to kill you- then no you're wrong. I'm going to make sure you know how it feels to lose everything you ever loved. I will make sure I wipe out the very existence of your kind and make you watch each and every one of them dies slowly!" She said angrily.

Then from the corner of her eye, she saw a silhouette appear. Looking over she saw Holden return to her. "Ah! Holden. I'd like to introduce you to our new friend. The Black Sheep is what we'll call her from now on." She said gesturing to the Shaman on the floor. Holden saw the Shaman that was in fear for her life.

"Why call her the Black Sheep?" Holden asked confused before continuing, "Why not just sheep as all the others?"

"Because Holden, this one is an imposter, a liar to her own kind. She did not even try to fight me or with the others, she brought with her to their own slaughter. That is why of all the sheep-ish warriors I have faced she has proven to be the worst of them all. She's a rare special kind of sheep that should be punished and pushed to their limit." Apollyon explained.

"That bad huh?" Holden asked but not seeming to care. "So what do you plan to do with her then?" He asked.

"We take her back with us and make her a prime example of what I have been trying to show you all," Apollyon answered.

"Alright then," Holden said and without a moment to think he took hold of the Shamans arm before being stopped by his master.

"No. Carry Bonifaas body. She won't try to run after seeing what I can do." Apollyon said then nudging the Shaman with her foot to stand.

The Shaman stood thinking that's what she wanted from her and waited for another command. She then saw Apollyon point in the direction they wanted to go. Then like an obedient child, she walked in that same direction. Apollyon watched her shiveringly do as she was told. Then looking back for Holden she saw him approach from behind her carrying Bonifaas over his shoulder. Apollyon then walked on in the direction leading back to their small camp followed by Holden Cross and the Shaman.

 **Somewhere Dark and Empty….**

Bonifaas wakes up gasping for air as he clenches his chest with his bare hand. He slowed the breathing and calmed down. He then realized he was somewhere he has never seen or been before. It was dark and empty. An endless void it seemed. He was confused and saw he was in nothing but his cloth pants. The top area of his body was revealed. He was a bit ripped and visibly athletic. His body also showed the many scars he previously had gotten in his life. From bruises to stab wounds, he has been through many of the situations to know what the pain felt like. He aimlessly looked around the area he was in and saw nothing that resembled a bit of life.

"Welcome, Bonifaas." said a mysterious deep demonic voice.

"Who said that?!" Bonifaas said worryingly still looking for some form of life.

"Someone who wants to help you." answered the voice sounding as if it moved to his other side.

"How do you know me?!" Bonifaas asked.

"I have been watching you for many years. Watching you grow from the tiniest of flesh into the lawful hand you have been claimed to be." answered the mysterious voice.

"I- I can't see you. It's too dark to see you." Bonifaas said not realizing he could see his hands very well as if in the sunlight.

"You wish to see my appearance do you?" asked the mysterious voice moving around again.

"Yes. I wish to talk to you face to face like noblemen." Bonifaas said as a request.

The mysterious voice let out a haunting laugh then said, "As you wish." Then strange noises erupted from behind Bonifaas. He turned to see what was making that noise only to see the face of no man but what appeared to be the devil himself. Bonifaas stumbled back in fear falling to the ground. The face of the devil got closer and said, "You wished to see me. But I am no mere nobleman you believed me to be." The demon had a wide open mouth smile but his lips did not move. His eyes were red the same as his skin color as they burned of fire, he had bone tusks on both sides of his lower jaw, teeth sharp like an arrowhead, two overly large bottom canines standing out mostly, rocky material jaggedly sticking out along his lower jaw and chin, two pairs of horns that take up most of his forehead but the top pair of horns is smaller than the ones below it. "You are afraid of me. As are all who see my appearance." said the demon lightly breathing out fire very close to Bonifaas face.

"I don't mean to be rude. I was just surprised by the sudden appearance but I assure you...uh sir that you are not terrifying to look at." Bonifaas said trying not to make the demon mad.

"Even after death you fancy a demon don't you?" said the demon with a small chuckle.

"Oh no no no. I wasn't trying to- " "Do not defend yourself I was only joking with you." the demon interrupted.

"Oh! Heh heh thank god I was- wait. Did you say after death?" Bonifaas asked catching what the demon had said.

"Did you forget that you had died? Let me refresh your mind." said the demon. The area they were both in suddenly blindly brightened up until it completely dimmed then showed them inside the arena Bonifaas fought in to survive. "This is The Pit. The arena you fought in until you died by the hands of a scavenger." the demon said showing Bonifaas himself the moment he and the Shaman fought.

"For a scavenger, she fought like a crazed warrior. She bested me sadly." Bonifaas said honoring the Shaman.

"NO!" the demon shouted angrily at Bonifaas, "You were not bested by a small weakling scavenger! You let her win!" the demon added angrily.

"You're accusing me of lying?!" Bonifaas asked defensively.

"I watched and you. LET. HER. WIN!" the demon shouted getting angry and spitting fire from his mouth.

Bonifaas knew if he kept this up he probably will be tormented for eternity. "So? Why does it matter to you?" Bonifaas asked with sass.

"I watched you for many years as I have already said before. You fought against your master warden, Apollyon." the demon said then continued, "You fought well and stood longer than any other opponent she's faced yet. Even managed to be on the offensive too. You have the spirit to protect yourself and others but not able to take a meaningless life when it comes to those that can't fight. You saw her as a tool. A tool being tossed around and used as a toy for others to play with. She wasn't a warrior but a survivor and for feeling sorrow on her you let her live and have the glory she did not deserve."

Bonifaas clenched his fist then angrily said, "I couldn't think of her being used for the filthy desires of those monsters they call themselves warriors. Killing her felt like a waste and she seemed broken enough from the way she moves around, the way she 'walks', and the way she fights. She was pushed to a point of becoming an animal to them and treated no better than one. I let her kill me yeah...but for her to see she has a chance at proving her people all wrong about her. She probably turned out to be one amongst them after knowing she killed me. She'll get the praise she deserves and gets treated better than she was before." He had confessed to the demon of his actions and still didn't feel regretful of his decision.

"What if I told you she did get what she deserved?" the demon asked Bonifaas.

Bonifaas stood up immediately and demanded, "Show me."

The demon then changed the scenery to show the current situation for the Shaman and it made Bonifaas take back everything he said. "Your actions have lead her to a world of pain and agony. Apollyon didn't need to try and capture her- she didn't even try to fight. The sight of her and your dead body meant only one thing in her head...vengeance."

Bonifaas walked across the frozen scene of Holden Cross carrying his body, then made it to the sight of seeing Apollyon tugging at the Shamans arm forcing her to move faster ahead of them.

"No…what is she going to do?!" Bonifaas asked fearingly.

The demon head appeared beside his shoulder and said, "She plans to use her as an example. Torture her to the mind-breaking point. I can tell you the future of what is to become of her."

"I've heard enough," Bonifaas said fastly walking away from the frozen scene.

"You want her to be tortured to the point that living is just a waste? Let her people suffer just for her torment?! I thought Lawbringers were honorable?!" the demon asked in surprise.

"I am dead! What can I do to help her and stop Apollyon from committing a massacre?! I am not of the old order the Wardens have pledged to." Bonifaas asked lashing out at the demons ghostly face.

"No. You are a Lawbringer. You stand to protect the innocent and punish the unjudged. THAT is the oath you have taken and to keep." the demon explained.

Bonifaas took in nothing that the demon had said and decided to sit on the black floor and turn away from the demon.

"Bonifaas. You wish to stop this yes?" the demon asked.

Bonifaas gave the demon no response but silence.

"I can give you the power necessary to defeat Apollyon and stop her conquest for war." the demon added.

This got Bonifaas attention and he responded with, "How?"

"Simplest of things. You must take an oath under me to receive the power. An eternal oath to ease my hunger." the demon explained.

"What hunger?" Bonifaas asked facing the demon.

"Blood. Kill who I say with no defiance." the demon answered.

"If I do I will have the power to stop all of this?" Bonifaas asked for confirmation.

"Yes." the demon agreed to sound anxious for his answer.

"Then I Bonifaas undertake your blood oath. I will kill thy enemies, satisfy your hunger, and kill all who threaten the innocent." Bonifaas said pledging to the oath.

"Good. Now you shall receive the power to seek out and kill Apollyon." the demon said before he was pulled into Bonifaas body completing the oath.

Bonifaas felt the power given to him surge through his soul and body. He felt so powerful that he believed nothing would stop him from getting to Apollyon. Then what seemed to erupt from the depths of hell was black iron armor. Arms with spikes on the elbow guard and the shoulder, plain black iron chest piece with a chain across with a medallion that has engravings of a skull, then the black iron legs with similar spikes as on the elbow guard. Then last but not least the helmet. It had a round cover shading the eye holes that were cut for Bonifaas to see perfectly out of. For fashion an ornament sat on top of his helmet, it was a red crimson crest.

"Perfect. Just what Apollyon has always seen in you. Now your weapon." the demon said pleased with the armor.

The weapon raised out of the black ground and revealed itself to them both. It was a jade crystal color mostly all over. The spike had red rubies inside it and the head ax had three short individual jagged blade tips.

"Does this weapon have a name?" Bonifaas asked the demon now in his mind.

"Artegal's Heart." the demon answered.

Bonifaas was pleased with the name but wanted to know its origin and how it got its name. "I'm ready," he said. Then without a moment's notice, the black armor attached itself to his body automatically putting itself together by some mystical force.

The armor locked itself together till it was complete. Once it was done Bonifaas moved around to test its flexibility. It was just like his old armor but this time more designed to look deadly. Once he was used to the armor he turned his attention to the poleaxe floating off the ground before him. He then reached out and saw it levitate towards him. He caught it then examined its very detailed structure.

"Enjoying your new gear?" asked the demon.

"Yes. I'm actually shocked to see this kind of design. I never have seen this ever before from any blacksmith." Bonifaas responded his breath taken away from the pale green glow. "How did this weapon gets its name?" Bonifaas asked curiosity tingling in his mind.

The demon saw his new 'partner' hypnotized by the weapon he conjured before them. "The Artegal's Heart earned its name long before you were ever a thought. Six hundred years ago a warrior such as yourself had to fall to another one's blade. Though the blade was from of his own men, Artegal. Artegal was a ruthless, coward who also killed those weaker than him. Anyone who didn't have the strength to fight, defend, or even care for themselves he slaughtered with no second thought. But then, a warrior, by a name long forgotten saw no reason to kill those below him. He believed in mercy, the second chance to those who couldn't fight. When Artegal saw the _weak_ nature amongst his ranks he drew his sword on him. He butchered him to make an example to the rest of his men. In death he found something, a newfound purpose, became a spirit that sought vengeance." the demon explained to Bonifaas.

He continued, "He himself imaged the weapon of his own design. Crafted by him alone in a forge of hellfire. Once it was complete he then made the armor he would wear on his vengeful path. Pure black iron armor covered in spikes, armor that no man would ever be able to recreate. When he had all that he needed to begin, he sent himself back to the mortal realm. But he was no longer mortal, he was a bloodthirsty wandering soul that sought out Artegal. He reawoke on the battlefield he was betrayed on. Then began his long search for Artegal. Far and wide he traveled but he still had not found the traitorous snake. Until he arrived in a small village. The folk there saw the armor he wore and the weapon he bears. They were scared not of him but the thought that he might've been one of Artegal's men. Artegal had spread his terror across the land and controlled most of Ashfeld. He made it clear that anyone that did not prove their worth in gold, he would personally cut down. The broken spirit had to prove to the people he wished not to hurt them but instead find Artegal and kill him. He did, of course, rid the village that was housing any of Artegal's soldiers. In return of his service, they pointed him in the right direction where he needed to go. He traveled far until he reached Artegal's fortress. Like the phantom he was, he entered the fortress and killed any that stepped in his path from killing Artegal. He slaughtered many men and women that he used to fight along sides with. Until he finally reached the man himself, Artegal. The broken spirit would finally have his revenge as he impaled his mighty weapon completely through the warlord. Killing him, one thing left behind on his weapon was the poor bastard's heart, beating in its final moment."

The demon sighed as he finished up his story, "When he realized his job was done, he finally slept peacefully and rested in death."

"One man was capable of doing this, all for vengeance?" Bonifaas asked confused about the story.

"Yes. Now...feed me." said the demon with a yearning tone.

 _Author's notes: This is all just a fanfic and I have no ownership claims to For Honor. Please comment if you want to see the full complete fan story of the Artegals poleaxe. Tell me what you think of the story and if you want to see more._


	2. Chapter 2: Fire and Fury

**Apollyon's Castle…**

As the gates closed behind Apollyon, Holden, and the Shaman the three were approached by three officers accompanied by a handful of minions. The Shaman stops and waits for Apollyon to command her. Apollyon walks right on past the Shaman without a single care that she was obedient to her.

"Master! It is a great pleasure to have you return to us." humbly said the center officer out of the other two as they all kneel to her presence.

"Glad to know I was missed," Apollyon responded uncaringly. She grabs the Shamans arm and shoves her forward before the small group of soldiers. "Here. Take this savage to an empty cell. I'll deal with the sheep later." Apollyon demanded as the two silent officers took hold of each arm and dragged her to the lower levels of the castle.

The now lone officer stood to his feet and cautiously asked, "Did you find what you were looking for my lord?" Before anything else was said Holden dropped the body of Bonifaas. He stretched out his upper body as if he was finally free from carrying unbelievably heavyweight. The officer stood shock as he realized the body, "Is that?!"

"Yes, it is. That Black Sheep killed was the one who did the deed." Apollyon answered in disgust.

"What should we do with the body?" asked the officer.

"Prepare a burial for him. Leave everything on him. Let me know when everything is ready." Apollyon said in a rush before pushing herself through the officer and minions heading to her war room.

The officer and minions were a bit confused from the command of their master but, Holden, however, knew something else was conflicting her thoughts just by her actions. The officer turns back to Holden looking at the body then to him as if waiting for him to pick up the body for them.

"I'm not carrying it," he said leaving immediately.

Inside the war room, Apollyon leaned against the obsidian table covered with maps as both of her arms supported her. Her head hanged low as she deeply thought about the death of Bonifaas. She tried to understand how Bonifaas lost to the Shaman but could not seem to find an answer for her to believe. Out of anger and rage, she scratched and tore off the maps that were placed on the table.

"I'm guessing this is a bad time?" Holden asked peeking his head through the door into the room.

Heavily breathing Apollyon calmed herself and said, "No, come in Holden."

"This is about him, isn't it?" he asked stepping completely into the war room.

"Does it matter?! He's dead." Apollyon said slamming her fist on the table.

"It matters to you most of all," Holden responded.

"Watch what you say next, Holden! I'm on the edge of just about to stab anyone, including you!" Apollyon exclaimed, her words piercing like her own sword.

"I don't mean to antagonize you but, this does seem to be somewhat of a bothersome." Holden expressed calmly.

"That is because that sheep somehow managed to kill one our best. One that I saw an equal to." Apollyon says calming down her attitude.

"An equal? So most of us are cannon fodder to you while others are chosen by you to be specialized as wolves and then someone is your significant equal?" Holden said feeling discomforted by the thought.

"No. Sheep are cannon fodder. You are all my wolves in my eyes but, Bonifaas was my equal." Apollyon explained to Holden.

"An equal to you apparently can't seem to handle one lone Viking. It was like he wanted to lose." Holden said in a mocking tone. Just as he finished his sentence Apollyons sword laid right up against Holden's helmet.

"I respect you, Holden. But don't ever make fun out of someone I respected more than you." Apollyon warned him as she delicately moved her sword under Holden's chin. "This conversation is over. Any more of it and I won't even think once about not killing you where you stand." Apollyon said threateningly as she lowered her sword down.

Holden was scared stiff and regretted his choice of words. He left with no hesitation once she lowered her sword and kept walking from there on keeping himself distant. Alone again, Apollyon thought about what Holden said. She chose not to believe that Bonifaas, one she thought had the same value like her, let himself get killed by some weak Viking. Worrying herself over nothing she dropped the thought and left the war room to pass on some tasks she had for a special scout, Mercy.

 **Lower levels of the castle…**

The two officers had dragged the Shaman all the way down to their jail cells where they kept many captives. She saw other knight legions were kept here and some Viking clan minions were also kept here. Once they had reached an empty cell they tossed her inside like she was deadweight. They mumble some spiteful words in her direction and then shut the metal bar door, locking it. The two officers left the jails and it became silent to the point you can hear water dripping from the ceiling. For a while, it was quiet until a metal knock could be heard. Annoying as it may be the Shaman ignored it easily.

Until a voice spoke to her in her own native tongue, "Hey! You with the three tails!"

The Shaman pretended not to hear the prisoner in the next door cell as he continuously tried to get her attention.

"I know who you are. You're the one who killed the black demon's dog." the random cellmate said hysterically laughing uncontrollably.

The Shaman was annoyed by the comments he made about her 'victory' over Bonifaas. "The demon would kill you if she heard your blabbering tongue." the Shaman said as a warning for her next door cellmate.

The prisoner laughed some more as she finally spoke. "You think I do not know the risks?! I do know! Look!" the crazed prisoner exclaimed as he showed his arm that was only a stub. "I know the power of the black demon and the torture. I fought in many battles and hoped the glory of Valhalla would open its gate's and welcome me in Odin's hall. But alas Valhalla saw no glory for me and I became the play toy for the black demon." the prisoner said.

"How long have you been here?!" nervously asked the Shaman.

"Been down here too long to count." said the prisoner.

"How did you know of my battle with the knight?" the Shaman asked.

"Word had spread across the clans of your victory from your return and your trophy. Even the War born seek you out to join them." the prisoner explained.

The Shaman sat against the stone wall with her legs up and covered her face from the despair she felt.

"I have heard the stories of the demons dog. Many stories! Said he was unable to be touched since he was swift with his actions, and no blade had ever gotten close enough to pierce his armor, except yours." the prisoner said surprised.

"ハ！私はこれらのおとぎ話を聞いたことがあります。詐欺以上の何物でもない!" said what sounded like a Japanese captive.

"Ignore him. He's insane." said the prisoner acting as if he knew what the Japanese captive said. "I'm not even sure he knows what he is talking about!" he added laughing maniacally.

"I know exactly what I'm talking about unlike yourself!" said the captive Orochi with a low raspy tone.

"You can speak our language?!" the Shaman asked as she immediately shot her head up.

"少し。" the Orochi said only back in his own native tongue.

"If you think you know so much then how come you're stuck in here with us?!" the prisoner asked with a cocky attitude.

The Orochi stayed quiet instead of speaking to them from that point. He casually sat against the back wall with his legs and arms crossed staring at the bars of his cell, hoping one day he gets out and kills the people that put him in there.

"As I thought. Nothing as usual." said the prisoner unsurprised.

They all stopped talking from then on and kept to themselves in their cell.

 **Just outside the castle gate…**

Mercy, one of Apollyons favorite scouts sat outside the castle on a large rock sharpening her blades. Apollyon approaches her from behind unsuspectedly. When she got close enough she waited for Mercy to notice her.

"If you're trying to frighten me I'm way beyond that point," said Mercy sharpening her small dagger.

"Well, then I'll have to try harder next time," Apollyon said as she approached Mercy and stood beside the rock she sat upon.

"Master." Mercy said as she stopped her sharpening and put her attention to Apollyon.

"I have a special mission for you," Apollyon said as she handed Mercy a rolled up paper.

Mercy opened the paper and read the contents within. Sped through it, she was shocked at her orders, "Master are you sure of this?!"

"I am. It's time to bring a new age of wolves. Go, and make sure you lead the chaos back here." Apollyon said.

Mercy stood up on top of the rock, putting the paper she was given in her front pouch then sprinted off into the depths of the woods covering the area of the castle.

Apollyon let out a single laugh as she knew what she had just unleashed. She turned back toward the castle until she was stopped by the sudden appearance of one of the officers.

"It's ready, master." said the officer panting from running around.

"Good," Apollyon said and was lead back to the inner walls of her castle.

 **Later that day…**

Officers, archers, and minions stood together mixed up with each other before a stone tomb entrance. The top of the doorway was engraved with, 'Apollyons Law.' Inside the tomb was an open space for Apollyon and her chosen to walk inside. Apollyon stood at the head of Bonifaas body while her chosen stood around the stone grave box.

"I once met a man, a man who had the same kind of judgment I have. Kill those who would cut and run, and let the ones strong enought to keep fighting live. We all walk this path as I had intended on happening." Apollyon said speaking softly as she ran one hand across the black iron armor of her favorite. "Bonifaas, MY Lawbringer. Killed by the savage from the north, now captured. I will make her watch as we make our assault on her home and take away everything she cares." she added with frustration.

"Master, we have cleared the Vikings out of our lands already though. If we-" the officer she had prepare the burial from earlier was suddenly silenced as she had threw her sword like a spear at the officer, impaling him completely.

Now, heavily breathing, "We WILL make our way through the north and kill every last one of those savages! Anyone that tries to stop us will be slaughtered. I will avenge Bonifaas even if I have to wipe out their very existence!" Apollyon said with determination.

No one else said anything from the fear that stunned them when around Apollyon. Holden and Stone together lifted the stone cover laying it on the stone grave. The burial was now complete, one by one Apollyon's chosen left either in hurry or calmly from fear. Holden was still there in the tomb with Stone but with one question on his mind, 'Where was Mercy?' He didn't see her anywhere amongst the group during the burial and started to ponder about her absence.

As Stone was beginning to leave he was held back for a moment by Holden being asked the question on his mind. "Where is Mercy?" he whispered to the sleeveless conqueror.

"Last I saw her, was when I was up on top of the wall, she was outside the gates sharpening her blades I think," Stone answered then left hurryingly.

Holden was beginning to question more and more of his master's actions as things seem to get more intense. Knowing his master was purposely targeting the snowy northers he decided to head over to the cells to inspect the prisoner they had escorted all the way back, leaving only Apollyon in the dim lit tomb. She stared down at the stone grave she had prepared for the loss of her special chosen. Laying one of her black iron clawed hands on top of the grave she made a promise, "I will not let your memory be forgotten. I won't be weak where I am needed to be strong. I will prove to them that I am not weak. Then they will see. What I have been trying to show all this time." At this point she was on one knee with her head bowed against the edge of the grave. She stood up and approached the dead officers corpse and yanked out her sword before leaving.

 **Lower area of the castle…**

Holden entered the jail cells and searched for the one holding the Shaman. He kept searching and did not find her until he came up to the very last one at the end of the hall. The loud stomps of his armor alerted the Shaman of his presence but did little to care. She slightly looks over at the silver armored Knight in despair only fearing the worst that could happen. However, Holden carefully knelt down before the cell leveling himself to her. To the Shamans surprise, he was able to fluently speak her native language.

"Do you understand me?" Holden asked removing his helmet.

The Shaman keeps her silence and looks away pretending not to.

"I know you can. I know you don't want to say anything but I have one question to ask. How did you survive?!" Holden asked eagerly.

The Shaman looked at the Knight, questioningly with a bit of shock.

"I saw the arena and clearly more happened than what it appears. Tell me what really went down!" he quietly shouted to her.

The Shaman knew there was no hiding it and eventually, someone would know. "From what I understood, he spared me."

Holden got his answer with a heart-sinking surprise. "Spared you?!" he asked to reconfirm.

"Yes. I was out cold for a while until I came to, chained up. He didn't kill me but killed my people. He must've seen something from the likes of me to be spared. I attacked him and he left me until I was able to break from my binds and find him. He let me loose from my chains and I only had one thing left to do. Kill him only out of my anger." the Shaman explained.

"But he spared you and then you kill him. How come you weren't able to kill him the first time?" Holden asked.

"He was untouchable, yes but something felt different from the second fight. It felt as if he wanted me to-" "HOLDEN CROSS!" the Shaman was cut off by Apollyon shouting.

Returning back to his own language tongue he was approached by Apollyon, speed walking to him. "What do you think you are doing?!" she questioned angrily.

Holden stands to his feet and faces Apollyon. "I was just interrogating the prisoner, Master. Trying to get information about the current storage houses locations." he lied.

"Interrogation? Well, where are they?!" she asked eagerly.

"She hasn't said," Holden answered looking down regretfully.

"That's because you have to force it out!" she said furiously as she handed over her sword for Holden to carry. She was let into the cell with the Shaman by one Officer. Locking the cell door, the Shaman was now at the mercy of Apollyon, not that she had any to give.

"You clearly can speak to her! So start asking!" Apollyon demanded.

"Hvar er geymsluhúsið þitt?" Holden asked.

The Shaman didn't know how to respond. From one moment she was having a casual conversation with the knight who lied for her, now she was going to be tortured for answers.

"No answer? Perfect." Apollyon said sounding impatient, closed a fist tightly then punched the Shaman on the side of her face. The punch left a serious bruise and little scratches across her cheek. "Speak!" she demanded.

The Shaman still gave no response to the threatening knight standing over her looking menacing. This made Apollyon even more impatient than before. Leading her to punch again, this time the other cheek.

"Speak damn it!" Apollyon demanded as she then used an open hand to slap the Shaman's face. Her metal claws though left even bigger scratches.

"Hún krefst þess að þekkja staðsetningu núverandi verslunarhúsa! Segðu okkur!" Holden said harshly to the Shaman. Feeling nervous and sweat running down his face he was forced to watch as the Shaman was brutally beaten. Ruthless and unrelenting pounding to the face and body but this wasn't that bad in Apollyon's eyes. She could and will go even further if she must.

In the next door cell, the Viking minion who had spoken with the Shaman earlier was laying against the stone wall connected to the Shaman's cell. He could feel every punch vibrate the wall. All the sounds of being beaten, the screams of pain reminded him the time he was tortured by her. Strong he might've not been but kind-hearted he was. Coming back to his senses he intruded on the current interrogation.

"Bíðið! Hættu! Vara henni vinsamlegast! Ég mun segja þér hvað þú vilt vita!" the minion spat out.

Holden heard the minion behind him and attempted to stop the current situation. "Master! This one says he can tell us where the storehouses are," he said.

Apollyon pauses on her unending punches, her armored fists bloody from the beating she was giving the Shaman. She looks over to Holden and the minion standing against the bars of his cell. "Of course he can," she says sarcastically.

They unlock the cell and lets her out to approach the other cell. The minion was suddenly faced with the warden that brutally scarred him. He said nothing as he waited for some kind of response or question.

Apollyon looks down at the minion and remembers him and what she did too. "So after surviving all that I put you threw you know where the storage house is?" she asks leaning over to get a closer look at the minion.

The Viking minions heart began to beat hard and fast from the tension that he could feel building. But that suddenly ended when Apollyon viciously grabs the minions throat and tore it off. The minion began choking on his own blood that drowned him instantly. His body uncomfortably leaned against the bars of the cell. Blood spilled out like a sink faucet left on, creating a medium size blood puddle beneath his feet.

The officers that held the keys were terrified from the sudden action. Including Holden who had nothing to say.

"He was past due for anything else," Apollyon said tossing the chunk of the minion's throat away.

The real terror and ability were revealed to the Shaman right before her. If Apollyon wanted someone to suffer she could make it happen in a flash. To Apollyon this was mercy.

Apollyon rushes back into the Shamans cell, pulls on her cloth collar and brings her close. "You'll understand that! If I want you dead I would've done so without hesitation where I first found you. If I want you to suffer I can...and I will." she says releasing the Shaman from her grip.

The Shaman had no ability to think or speak from the horror she had witnessed and barely began to suffer from. She crawled to the back of her cell with the unexplainable terror she felt.

"I'm done here for now. No doubt this sheep will give the information we want." Apollyon says in a calm manner. She then turns to leave the area, behind her was a small trail of blood dripping coming from the hand that had horrifically mauled the minion. The Orochi saw the blood and heard the situation and could only imagine what just happened.

 **Night time…**

Night scheduled guards patrolled the walls and looked out to the open land trying to spot any invading armies that may suddenly appear. Apollyon sat on her throne, just thinking for the last few hours. Holden was apart of the night time patrol and was sent outside the safety of the castle at night to scout around the wall area. On his patrol, he came across the stone tomb that Bonifaas was buried in. As he was walking by he saw it was closed off, as a tomb should be. But what made it strange was the light breaking through the bottom of the door. He cautiously approached closer to investigate.

As he was getting nearer the closed door a strange noise could be heard like something was turning on or growing powerfully. It only got louder until the entire tomb exploded, sending Holden a few feet back. On landing, he hit his head that was luckily shielded by his helmet but made him black out. He woke up only minutes later with blurry vision. He was dizzy and disoriented. A fire burned everywhere around him. He tried to stand up but he felt heavier than usual to the point he couldn't move. He was trying to move his every muscle but with no succession. He suddenly stopped when he heard something moving amongst the rubble of the tomb. His vision was still too blurry for him to tell who it was but someone or something rose out from the debris. It was too dark to make out who Holden was looking at. He saw a strange red light coming from the person's head. "Can you help me, please?" Holden asked in a begging manner as he could not help himself.

The mysterious figure then approached Holden slowly, heading his request for help. The figure stood over Holden looking over the situation. The figure saw he was trapped under a giant piece of the tomb. Without a moment to think the mysterious figure used its strength to lift up the stone piece, freeing Holden. Now that he was free he was able to move and stand, orient himself with the area he was in. He saw the damage that had been done and then his vision returned completely. He saw the fire burning all around them and stone debris scattered. When he turns to face the mysterious stranger that helped him he stumbled back onto the ground from what he saw in terror. A fiery demon head with the strange looking armor that was mostly covered with spikes. "W-What the hell are you?!" Holden shouted.

The stranger stood stiffly before Holden silently. The demon headed stranger then held out his hand towards the fire and debris. A poleaxe that seemed out of this world levitate out of the rubble too and floated right into the stranger's hand. Holden now saw he was a Lawbringer just by the posture he posed. The demon headed stranger extended his hand to Holden waiting for him to accept the help. Holden did accept and was easily lifted back onto his feet. "Who-What the hell are you?!" Holden asks again still clueless to who he was speaking to.

Again, the demon spirit said nothing but did something instead. He reached into his back pouch and held something in its hand. Holding it out to Holden, he takes it. Holden then looks down in his hand to see something familiar, a medallion. The same medallion he took an oath to protect the weak and innocent. Realizing what it was he looked up immediately to ask another question but the demon headed stranger was nowhere to be seen until Holden spotted movement just outside the ring of fire. Movement that was going away from the scene. Holden had answers needing to be figured out once again. He put the medallion into his own back pouch to hang on to. Suddenly, some of the fire near him was suddenly drowned out as water splashed next to him. He looks over to see an Officer with a bucket, next to him was Apollyon looking menacing as ever still.

"You've got some explaining to do Holden," said Apollyon not very pleased with the sight.

Silently he was escorted back into the castle to answer for what happened. Apollyon looked over the area and saw the memorial she had built was now dust and dirt. She had no words to explain how she felt for the situation and quietly walked back inside her castle gate. Unsuspectedly someone watched from afar behind the cover of darkness and bushes. It was Bonifaas, reincarnated in his new armor. As he watched the voice of the demon inside him asked, "Do you think he knows?"

"We'll have to find out," Bonifaas responded.

"Are you even ready to take on an army?!" asked the demon.

"No, and I won't have to. I have a plan." Bonifaas answers then goes deeper into the forest unseen.

 **Next Morning…**

Holden wakes up but instead of in his own bed he wakes up inside of a jail cell. The same jail cell that Apollyon killed the minion in as he saw the blood-stained bars and floor. As he got up from the literal stone cold floor footsteps approached over to his cell. He looks in front of him to see Apollyon standing in front of his cell. Holden then realizes that he was only in his cloth shirt and pants. He didn't have any armor.

"Master, what is the meaning of this?!" Holden asks confused and angry.

"Care to explain this?" Apollyon asks holding up a partially burnt medallion.

Seeing the medallion in her hand reminded him what happened last night. "That wasn't me," he said determinedly.

"It seems pretty obvious Holden. You were jealous of the moment I said Bonifaas was something more to me than anyone else." Apollyon said accusingly.

"So I decided to blow up a grave of a dead soldier?!" Holden asks aggressively.

"Why, yes," Apollyon says agreeing with him.

"Master. This is some mistake. I wasn't the only one there that night. Someone else was too." Holden says trying to defend himself.

"Really? Who?" Apollyon sarcastically asks.

"I-I don't know," Holden responds feeling ashamed.

"Oh, Holden. You poor old fool. I respected you once, ONCE. You should feel grateful that I managed to hold myself back from killing you that night. Don't worry, you'll get to die along with the others today and become the very example I was hoping you wouldn't have become...a sheep." she explains then leaves tossing the burnt medallion on the ground in front of his cell.

Holden now had nothing left but his final moments and the medallion he took. He picked up the medallion and wore it around his neck. "If this is my final moment then I shall cherish it with the one thing I promised to not break," he said aloud.

"It is dishonorable to be executed by your enemy where I come from. I would have taken the pleasure to end it rightly myself." said the Orochi overhearing Holdens little moment.

"Yet you didn't seem to do that right now did ya?" Holden says with a little snicker.

The Orochi kicks the bars of his cell out of anger from Holden's comment. Frustrated, he goes to the back of his cell and quietly sits.

Holden leaned right up against the bars with his hands sticking outside. He looks over and barely sees a foot what he could tell was the Shamans. He looks in the opposite direction to see if any guard was coming and from what he could see, no. Looking back over to the Shaman he asks in her language, "Hey! What were you going to say from yesterday?"

He was given no response and tried again, "Viking! I'm talking to you! You were going to say something about the knight you killed."

The Shaman sat in the corner of her cell away from any interaction Holden tried to make with her ever since the incident from yesterday. She was hiding under her arms and legs ignoring anyone that even talked to her.

"Alright then. Be like that." Holden said spitefully turning to the back of his cell.

 **Ground level of the castle…**

Apollyon, Stone, and a few officers mounted on top of horses just near the gate of the castle. Loading up some gear for a journey. An officer approached the master warden and asked, "My lord, what shall we do with Holden?"

"Hang him and the other two. Make them an example for the troops." Apollyon answered.

Someone in the distance shouted, "Open the gates!" Open they did and Apollyon with her posse took off into the forest to a place undisclosed. As Apollyon leading her posse out to the open world, Bonifaas hid in the bushes waiting for a perfect moment. After the group on horses sped past him he saw the gate closing.

Just as he stood up and exited from his hiding spot he was held back by the monster within him. "Where do you think you're going?" asked the demon in confusion then added, "Apollyon went the other direction."

Bonifaas struggled against the mysterious power holding him back but felt as if his entire body was tied up. "I must get inside the castle." he answered while struggling to break free.

"Ah. I see. The Northern girl has been on your mind." said the demon in a humorous tone. "She CAN wait." the demon growled.

"Please, I promised I would do what you asked, kill who you want me to kill, but please let me see if she is safe!" Bonifaas begged slightly.

Hearing the sounds of begging was like a soothing song to the demon so he agreed. "Well why didn't you say it like that to me before?" the demon toyfully asked then suddenly used its power to teleport quietly into the area the Shaman was being kept.

 **Lower levels of the castle…**

Bonifaas was now inside the castle walls but lower underground where the Demon knew he would want to be. He was on a small set of stairs facing the down part. Cautiously he made his way down the steps leading into a wide hall of cells but little did he know there was a guard at the bottom of the steps. Even as careful as he was, his armor clinked together making a very noticeable noise. The guard was disturbed and looked around the corner to the stairs to see who was coming down. Yet when the guard looked he saw no one. He waited for a moment looking over the stairs, still no one was to be seen.

The guard went back into his usual position but was scared by the sudden appearance of a tall Lawbringer in strange black iron armor standing before him. Shocked and confused ran through his head as he tried to process what was happening. That ended as Bonifaas brought him close and held tightly at the guards neck, slowly crushing it. The guard fought for air and freedom but was sadly snuffed by the mere strength of Knight. The body dropped to the floor making a loud thud. Luckily no one was nearby to hear it.

"And the first of many has fallen." the demon said with glee. Suddenly a strange red essence glow flow out of the guards body and into Bonifaas. He felt the burden the guard had held, the regret he never once had tried to fix in his life. The feeling was overwhelming on him.

"What is this?" Bonifaas asks as he looks at his hands feeling powerful yet terrible.

"The weight of this man's shoulders. The irreversible regrets this man has suffered. Every evil deed this man has done in the name of that wretch of a Warden." the demon answered harshly.

"You feed on the wrongs of others?!" Bonifaas asked in shock.

"Not just them, also on innocent men, women… and children." the demon answered feeling pleased with the essence he was fed with.

"You're sick!" Bonifaas shouted mentally at the demon.

"No Bonifaas, we're sick. You are the one who does the deeds to feed me. I am merely the lord you must listen to. If I say kill you kill without a thought or a moment of reason. If I bark a command I expect you to follow no questions asked. I brought you back into this life at a shot of redemption and opportunity." the demon explained deviously.

"Opportunity? What do you mean?" Bonifaas asked only feeling even more confused.

"In time you'll see. Now go and make peace with the Viking. We have work to do." the demon demanded and kept quiet from there on.

Bonifaas wanted to think on some of the things that were just said but more importantly wanted to find and save the Shaman. He walked past the first cell which held the Orochi. As he walked by the Orochi was standing at the bars, only to step back at the frightening sight of a strange looking Knight he has never seen before. Another set of eyes were drawn to the sight of Bonifaas, Holden Cross. He heard the loud footsteps being made as it approached down the hall. Only terror sprung his eyes as he saw the very same stranger that night of the explosion.

"No." Holden whispered to himself.

Bonifaas heard him and shot his dreadful blocked glare at Holden, still approaching the end of the hallway. Passing his cell he finally reached the end of the hall and was now before the cell holding the Shaman. Bonifaas took one look into the cell and saw the dark silhouette in the back corner of the cell. Not having the key to the cell was his own problem and did not want to bother the demon for assistance. Bonifaas slowly crouches down outside the cell to make his appearance not so threatening.

"Hey." he called out softly and quietly to the Shaman. Even though he was clearly present to others it appeared as if the Shaman didn't notice or hear him. Bonifaas used his fist to gently tap against one of the cells metal bars to see if she would then notice.

No response to the noise.

Bonifaas was beginning to worry from the lack of attention he was seeing from the Shaman. He stood up and used the one word he thought she would understand in her language, friend.

"Vinur?" he called again for a response. He then saw some small movement of the Viking girls feet slide further into the dark area of her cell. She is afraid, he said to himself.

"She won't talk." said Holden suddenly standing up close to the cells metal bar door.

Bonifaas turned his head to Holden, tilted in confusion. "Why?" he asked.

Holden smirked on one side of his face then said, "Apollyon." Holden then walked away towards the back wall of his cell and sat down without another word.

Bonifaas was now a bit frightened at the current thoughts that ran through his head. He immediately turned back towards the cell of the Shaman and desperately said, "Say something! Why do you hide away from me?!"

"Stattu upp og kynnið þér vörðurstúlkuna." Holden shouted to the Shaman.

Suddenly the Shaman out of pure terror revealed herself out from the shadows. And Bonifaas was horrified by what he saw. The Shamans face, bruised, scratched, and scarred with more signs of beating. Bonifaas saw she was in pain and regretted his previous actions to not being able to prevent this. His jaw was open slightly as he was in shock. He felt weak and powerless when just in presence of the Shaman.

"She… did this to her?" Bonifaas asked short breathed.

"Pummeled her until she decided to give up the information. Which she never did. I don't even think she knows what we are looking for exactly." Holden answered.

Bonifaas saw first hand what Apollyon can do. He knew Apollyon was menacing and a tyrant, but torture was the last thing he ever saw from her towards anyone. They were always on the hunt for Wolves and sheep. Fulfilling her conquest across the land but never knowing the true end game of her plans.

"You were the one I saw that night of the explosion. The one who helped me?" Holden asked the black armored stranger he still yet to know. No response from the man he then asked, "Why? Why would you destroy a tomb built for a dead soldier? You should know I was to blame and seen as a jealous traitor."

Bonifaas stood silently as he was stuck staring at the Shaman, who appeared to be in pain. God knows what she endured. In the moments of silence the Shaman slowly looked up to the black armored strangers covered head, making eye contact with each other. Then it hit him. Bonifaas began feel heavy as if his armor was too much to bare. He began to dart away from the Shamans cell. Only half way he then started to continue to dart back and forth in the hall. He mumbled sounds of anger that it began to feel like it was heating up. Hot like a boiling pot of water. A tense burning in his head just getting worse. The Orochi, Holden, and the Shaman watched as he kept going, mumbling and cursing out of anger.

To Bonifaas he felt only hotter and hotter by the minute. To the point of feeling like he was going to burst. "Apollyon…" he slurred under his breath as he stopped in between the Orochi's and Holden's cell. He looks down at his clenched fist, shaking from the intense grip he was having. Then like magic, his fist sparked and a red glowing flame appeared. He wasn't surprised by this, as if he knew it already he looked over to his other hand and it also burst with the same flame. Then his head was consumed by the Demon's instead revealed to all looking his direction.

"This ends here!" the demon said with a deep growl as he quickly walked back over to the Shaman's cell and like the actual demon he is said to be, easily ripped the bar door completely off. The Shaman fell back in terror as she watched this tall knight with some strange power or of being possessed tear off a metal door.

"By the gods!" the Shaman exclaimed to herself.

The demon, now in control, stepped closer to the Shaman very slowly with each step appearing as a menacing stomp. He forced the Shaman back into the corner as he got closer and closer. She was trapped and feared that her life was then coming to an end, but however, the stomping had stopped. The Shaman had covered her face to avoid seeing what she thought as her death, looked up to see the demon hold out his hand to help her up.

"Förum. Fljótt!" the demon said rushing the Shaman to her feet.

"What was that noise?" a distant soldier asked aloud. An officer with three minions heard the loud bang of the metal door from the cell area. He walked down the step with the minions following behind him and as they made it to the bottom what they saw next sent chills down their bodies. They witnessed just in time to see a stranger all in black armor rip off the metal bar doors to the prisoners they held. The demon heard them arrive at them and felt elated of more damned souls to collect. He creepily turns his head to them and gives them a little haunting show as he glows his eye's brighter and growled like a lion. The minions that were supporting the officer turned tail and ran the other direction, horrified of the strange thing they would have fought.

"You cowards! Come back and fight!" the lone officer yelled watching behind as he saw the minions ditch him.

"I think you should worry about yourself, friend." the demon said politely.

The officer almost ran too if it wasn't for the demons fast reactions to catch him with one hand around his neck. He had a wide devilish smile across his face as he brought the officer closer to his monstrous face.

"What the hell are you?!" the officer asked horrified and scared to death.

"Apollyon's worst fear." the demon said with a small chuckle before using his one hand to twist the neck of the officer to kill him instantly. Once dead the red soul essence traveled out of the officer into the demon.

His power grew stronger with each death. This was the Demon's way of feeding? Kill those under the rule of Apollyon and deem it sane? Then again, none of this so far has been in the aspect of sanity. With this new found strength Bonifaas would be sure to use it against his old master, Apollyon. He made a promise to the Demon but he felt something else was up with the Demon and Apollyon. The Demon had also said he wasn't very fond of her. He'll probably find out while on this new journey of his.

 **To be continued…**

 _Author's Notes: Sorry that this chapter took so long. Had a few things taking over my free time to get this done. And if it felt shorter this chapter it's because it is still that same situation. I will start the next chapter ASAP to keep this story going. I also have the fan backstory of the Artegal's Heart poleaxe on hold. If you'd still like to see that in the future please let me know so I can keep it up to date._


	3. Chapter 3: Regret

**Previously…**

Bonifaas or the Demon had just killed an Officer for their own reasons and took their soul essence. He has seen what Apollyon was willingly going to do to the Shaman and seeks Apollyon out for revenge.

 **Now…**

Apollyon's entire garrison had just been alerted of his presence. Will this be a mission gone wrong or the proof to show he can stand up against Apollyon if anything else can't stop him.

"そして、私たちが静かにここから出て行くと思う。" the Orochi said in a mocking tone.

"Quietly? No. Loud? I was hoping for it." the demon said to the short samurai.

"You-?"

"Understand him? Yes. I can hear all of you in your natural language easily. It's not something I never heard of before." the demon explained to everyone in the room.

With that in mind, they pushed themselves out of the jail area and came to an area out in the open and saw minions, officers, and archers heading to their position in a hurry.

"Great. We're going to die." Holden said in annoyance.

They were quickly surrounded by hundreds of soldiers. Bonifaas the only one armed, but willingly able to want to fight against these odds. None said a word until a familiar voice spoke out amongst the crowd.

"A jailbreak huh Holden?" asked Stone stepping out from the crowd.

"Stone. I'm not your enemy." Holden said defensively.

"If you weren't then why'd you break out with… who are you?!" Stone stopped and asked seeing the stranger with the three prisoners.

"Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself." the demon said jokingly.

"It's my job now to take charge of these soldiers while Apollyon is gone, and hang all the prisoners." Stone said letting his mace ball drop out of his hand.

"Soldiers? All I see around here are dead men." said the demon taking a step closer towards Stone. As he took a step closer the crowd of soldiers moved in too.

Stone and the Demon were now within reach of each other and had a stare down. This made everyone around go quietly as they had this intense little contest. Until the Orochi grown worry-some and stepped in.

"あなたが誰であっても、あなたはこれをしたいと確信していますか？私たちは番号が付けられています。" the Orochi said lightly pushing the demon back with his hand.

The demon looked down at the Orochi and said anxiously, "Oh yeah! I've been wanting to do this for a long time. Now. Bring me Apollyon!" The demon then shoved the Orochi out of the way.

Stone took the open moment to swing his mace at the demon only to shockingly behold the agileness of the demon. The demon had caught the ball of the mace with his hand while being impaled by its long sharp spikes.

"What?!" Stone questioned in a terrified tone until he was punched by the same fist that held the ball of the mace.

Shaking off the _dirt_ , the demon felt nothing from that. Stone was laying on the ground in groaning pain. Only to hurt more when the demon put the entire weight down of his foot on top of Stone's armored chest. "I said, bring me Apollyon." the demon demanded angrily.

"She ain't here you fool!" Stone said as he tried to get out from under his foot.

"I know that. I want you to bring her back here. NOW!" the demon demanded angrier than before by slamming his poleaxe beside the head of Stone.

"Why do you want her so badly? Ever since you got here you were making it sound like you have some vendetta." Holden pointed out.

The demon was beginning to get irritated by the lack of obedience from anyone. "That is my business." the demon said.

"Fair enough," Holden said not sounding as if he gave up though.

"You will send word to your master and make her come back here!" the demon demanded once more.

"And how do you expect them to listen?" shouted a threatening familiar voice.

All eyes turned towards the voice of who spoke and saw who it was. Speak of the devil, it was Apollyon who returned with Mercy on the back of her horse. Both hopped off the horse and approached the scene closer. Accompanied by Mercy, Apollyon's presence made her soldiers form an easy walk through hole to make it towards the center. Approaching the small group she set her eye's on the demon's head. She was neither afraid nor was she bothered by the fact of a jailbreak.

"My my, this is certainly unexpected," Apollyon said as she put her foot on Stone's neck while still looking at the demon.

Stone choked as he watched as his master crush his throat. She didn't seem to care one bit and instead of reacting to the Lawbringer she looked down at Stone and said, "What a shame. Here I thought you were capable to take care of this place and these men, but here I see you stuck under the foot of some… monster."

"You are certainly one to talk." the demon said.

"And your certainly one to commit such treason. In. My. Home." she said taking her foot off Stone's neck and then entered a dreadful staring contest with the demon. Only on her movement did the soldier close in on them, inches away from stabbing the demon.

"You use others to fight your own battles now?" the demon mocked Apollyon.

"No, they would give you the mercy to keep you away from me." Apollyon retaliated.

"Oh so you think you can survive a dance with the devil?" the demon asked mocking her again.

"A dance? No, I'm not one for dancing. I thought you wanted to fight me and watch me rip out your heart." Apollyon retaliated again.

"You would be the one ripping out hearts?" the demon jokingly asked.

"As I have been ever since you left me to rot and to fend for myself," Apollyon said before going quietly.

This last comment sent an odd shiver into the Demon's body. Something felt wrong as if what she said meant something to him. "What?!" the demon asked confused.

"Hah. What happened to that vengeful attitude I lived off of when I first met you?" Apollyon asked playing with the demons head.

"Who are you?" Bonifaas asked as the demon had suddenly disappeared.

"I should be asking the same question but it seems I don't have to… Bonifaas." Apollyon said. She knew it was him all along, but how?! "It's such a strange world we live in, isn't it? To find your most loyal soldier die at the hands of a cowardice scavenger rat, and then find them alive, only wanting to kill me. Veeeery strange indeed." she explained in a sarcastic tone.

"How?" Bonifaas asked in terror.

Then suddenly he was impaled by Apollyon herself with her sword. Bonifaas felt every cutting inch of the blade go through him. Still alive but slowly dying, Apollyon leaned him closer to her and whispered in his ear, "We all have demons, old friend." Then with a swift movement, she tossed him off his blade and decapitated him. Bonifaas died once more but at the hands of his old master. Sending him back where he began this whole journey.

Stone got up coughing for air. "Hold off on the hanging for them. Send them back into the cells." Apollyon demanded as she sent the three back down into the jail area.

"Master! That's Bonifaas?!" Holden asked as he forcefully held himself back from being dragged.

"Yes, it was. And I'm guessing next you are going to beg me back to regain your trust?" Apollyon answered.

"As you can see it wasn't me that caused the explosion! So why must I be placed back inside?!" Holden asked.

Apollyon thought for a moment then she decided, "Let him go." The guards released Holden and went off on their own. "You want to know something Holden? When that explosion happened I had to be certain," she said in an irritated manner.

"Certain? Certain of what?!" Holden asked confused about what she meant.

"Hehe. If only you knew what I know, you'll call me crazy. But in time you will see. Now go and take care of that cowardice fool, Daubeny. Let him know who he betrayed." Apollyon said as she approached Holden, patting his shoulder.

Holden obeyed and headed on over to the armory to gather his armor and weapon. As soon as he was out of hearing range Apollyon turned to Mercy. She puts her hand on her scout's shoulder and made there way over to a more secluded area. "I trust that your mission was successful?" she asked looking around to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

"I'm afraid not." Mercy answered looking as if expecting to be hit.

"Hmmm. Were you spotted?" Apollyon asks slightly upset.

"Yes." Mercy answered, this time hesitantly.

Apollyon turned away groaning angrily, "No matter. This will still work in our favor."

"What else would you have me do, master?" Mercy asked in a soothing polite manner as she humbly bowed.

Apollyon said nothing until she turned to watch Holden talking to an officer, "Go with Holden. Make sure he shows Daubeny who he belongs to."

"And if he doesn't?" Mercy asked looking up to her master.

"Do as you please. Just be sure he won't come back." Apollyon answered.

 **Somewhere Dark and Empty….**

Bonifaas woke up like he endured a terrifying nightmare. He slapped his hand up against his bare chest feeling his heavily beating heart pound against his palm. As he took in deep breathes he looked around his surroundings for any sign of the demon, for he had many questions. He saw the demons head floating just a bit away from and stood up to his feet quickly to march over to the head.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED BACK THERE?!" Bonifaas shouted at the demon loud as he could be.

The demon said nothing to Bonifaas because he was entranced by his own thoughts.

"I thought you were supposed to give me the power to defeat anyone- ESPECIALLY her!" Bonifaas shouted again at the demon who still did not respond to his aggressive attitude.

"SAY SOMETHING!" Bonifaas shouted once more. The demon still not responding he was fed up and walked the opposite direction hoping to get as far as he could from the demon.

Until the demon spoke, halting Bonifaas. "Almost a millennia, I've waited for a chance to seek my vengeance upon her. A millennium."

"So what? We had our chance right then and there but YOU. HELD. BACK." Bonifaas said angrily, looking back, then held out his arms with a face of confusion.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I was afraid?" the demon asked turning to face Bonifaas.

Bonifaas couldn't believe what he just heard. A demon, afraid? Impossible.

"You are basically a god compared to all of us. How can you be afraid of a mortal?" Bonifaas asked.

"I was a mortal as well. I never was always like this… thing that I am now. I was once a soldier upholding the name of being a Lawbringer except I was betrayed." the demon explained.

Bonifaas was interested but did not entirely believe the demon, "Go on."

"To put it simply, I created monsters. I…. " the demon choked on his own words.

"What? Go on say it." Bonifaas said anxiously.

"I created Apollyon. And this agenda of hers was from my doing." the demon said as the feeling of regret overtook him.

"You did this? You started all of this?! We have entered an endless war all because of you?!" Bonifaas was furious that he wanted to kill the monster before him but held himself back. "Villages burned. Supplies ran low. Land overrun by the northern people. All this fighting and death because you created one person who set out to have only war?! I thought I was facing a spirit for vengeance at a first impression but really, I'm facing before a man only with a deep regret. A restless soul you are! Not a warrior! Only a coward!"

"WATCH YOUR TONGUE BOY! If I wanted to kill you I would do so without a doubt or _regret_." the demon warned.

"Then do it. I'd rather die knowing I lost in a fight than been helping a coward wanting to get killed again." Bonifaas retaliated.

The two were now head to head, neither backing away or showing a bit of fear. Until the demon slurred and cursed in anger as he was the one to back away from the tensing situation.

"As I thought. You won't kill me. You need me. Or else you would be here for who knows how before another lost soul succumbs to your will and hellbent on revenge. So if you want your revenge you'll have to listen to me now." Bonifaas explained in a demanding tone towards the demon.

"Why should I listen to your command?" the demon asked.

"Guess who hasn't been listening?" Bonifaas replied in a sing-song tone as he continued, "You kill me and you're stuck with no one to help you until you find someone else who wants to seek revenge on Apollyon. You willing to risk more time while she is still continuing her rampage?"

"You can't switch this on me. You forgot about the Northern girl. She'll die painfully by the hands of Apollyon and you are ok with that?" the demon pointed out.

Bonifaas bit his tongue but said, "A necessary risk." Though deep down he still worries for the Shaman.

"Oh, Bonifaas you fool. I know what you're feeling and the thought of letting her go through the abuse will keep your soul from resting peacefully. Knowing that YOU gave up to save someone so weak. Is that a necessary risk to you?" The demon asked as he floated around Bonifaas.

The two went silent for a moment until Bonifaas broke it, "It appears we're at an impasse."

"It appears so." the demon agreed.

 **5 miles away from Daubeny's castle….**

Holden was at the middle of his medium-sized siege army, armed with a ram with a metal head of a ram. He was talking with the same officer he was with before back at the castle discussing the plan to take over Daubeny's castle. While they were consumed by their conversation, someone was watching in the shadows of the thick brush of the forest surrounding them. Not an enemy scout, no, it was Mercy. Keeping an eye as commanded by her master to make sure Holden did his job accordingly.

As they marched on for a while Holden sensed they were being watched. It felt as if eyes were beaming on him like the sun burning flesh. He finished his conversation with the officer who went forward to tell the siege army what to do from then on. Holden though, slowly came to a halt as he waited for the army to continue on and attack. When they all passed he thought he was being watched to his left side closes to the thick forest and bushes. He watched, patiently and carefully, but nothing had given him that idea of someone actually watching him, just the feeling. When he finally thought no one actually watching him he moved to catch up to the small army. Until Mercy appeared opposite side of him.

"Hello, Holden." Mercy greeted him happily as she walked up behind him.

"Mercy?!" Holden asked out of a surprise to hear and see Mercy.

"What are you doing here?! I thought you would off to another mission." Holden said as he looked at her as if her presence was a phenomenon.

"I am." Mercy replied jokingly.

"I don't understand- oh. I see." Holden said until realizing what she meant.

"Don't feel bad Holden. Even though I saw you in the mix of those prisoners and that one STRANGE fellow, I never thought for a moment in my mind you were really a prisoner. Although what did she think you do?" Mercy explained circling around Holden to face him face to face.

"She believed I was jealous of Bonifaas and would do something most indecent just to show that." Holden had put it simply.

"Oh my, how strange of you." Mercy sarcastically said.

"Hush! Do I look like the man to explode and burn a tomb? For someone who she CLEARLY was fond of more?!" he asked feeling offended.

"I don't know Holden. Would you bother to?" Mercy said not being helpful in the slightest of a comrade's feelings.

"Why did she send you here Mercy?" Holden asked annoyed of her joking around.

Then her attitude changed to sadness. She was going to tell a friend the truth of what her mission is and it did not settle well with her. She sighed before saying, "I was told to make sure you did what you were commanded to do. If you don't do it and make her suspicions confirmed… I have to kill you."

Holden was not surprised but it certainly did not make him feel better. He placed his head in his hand and sighed in despair.

Mercy saw this and said, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I just wish this wasn't on me." Holden said feeling terrible inside.

"If it makes you feel better, I know you'll do the right thing and come back with some pride. We could have a drink later tonight when your done and have returned." Mercy said in hopes what she said does make him feel a bit better.

Holden lifts his head and looks at Mercy. He saw she was in a posture filled with a hopeful thought and he said, "That would be nice. Thank you."

Mercy perked up with joy and walked back the way she came.

"Going back to hide and spy are we?" Holden asked without looking back to Mercy.

"If given one. Seems to me you got this. Friends got each other back right?" Mercy said happily as she disappeared into the thick brush of the forest.

Holden let out a chuckle as he walked away with half a grin underneath his helmet. He caught up with the army who were already attacking Daubeny's castle walls. Comparing Daubeny's archers to Apollyon archers, they stood no match. One fell after another while Blackstone barely lost any. This goes to show that Apollyon was smart with her choices of an army, as well as _wolves_. As the siege continued proving to be a success, Holden almost through the front gate, Daubeny on the verge of losing his castle, nothing seem to stop him from losing this battle. Until he was going to meet a rather skilled mercenary Warden.

 **Somewhere Dark and Empty….**

The demon and Bonifaas had still gotten nowhere with their argument. They were stuck in opposing positions that seem to be unable to come to a resolution. Now keeping their distance from each other to pout to themselves like children. They said not one word to either of them or made any eye contact. They kept this going until Bonifaas had a finally something to say.

"Apollyon said, ' _We all have demons_.' Are there… more of you somewhere?" Bonifaas asked with a bit of fear.

The demon was surprised to hear what was asked. The demon thought to himself over Bonifaas question. "No. There shouldn't be." the demon said trying to not raise some sort of suspicion.

"Are you sure? Not even- I don't know a- uh dragons spirit?" Bonifaas asked out of his own fear and curiosity.

"Don't be silly. There's never been such a thing." the demon answered harshly.

"Never? But, something is out there right?" Bonifaas asked only to have more questions.

The demon did not say anything to Bonifaas as he had his own suspicions about this. He sighed and did something that surprised Bonifaas. The demon began to change. Change its floating head into a human form. The body similar build like Bonifaas but scarred more. The face of a man in his late prime with a medium length black beard. After the transformation was done the _demon_ turned to face Bonifaas with a blank expression. "I think it's time I told you what exactly happened." said the demon slowly walking over to Bonifaas.

"You're…." Bonifaas lost his words as his breath was taken from him as he realized who he was standing before.

"I am Balendin, the betrayed." the _demon_ introduced himself as he approached Bonifaas slowly with each step.

"So, all the legends were true? You brought the Japanese and the Vikings together for revenge?" Bonifaas asked his attitude lit up.

"I did. I forged allies amongst cultures, not of my own and fought against my own people to destroy our power ambitious leader, Artegal." Balendin exlained as he made a formal posture with his arms behind his back.

"And you won! Right?" Bonifaas asked happily but changed to concern when he saw Balendins face looked ashamed.

"I got my revenge and set my home free of a tyrannous warlord, but was betrayed once again," Balendin explained as he remembered the day he ended it all.

"By who?" Bonifaas asked pretending to not know.

Balendin then stared eye to eye with Bonifaas as his eyes burst with small flames as he angrily said in a demonic voice, "Apollyon! She was the one who betrayed me and slipped through my sight as I foolishly trusted her."

"What happened?" Bonifaas asked, clueless as he was untold of this in any legend or story.

"She was an innocent girl until her village was burned down, everyone slaughtered, except her. She survived and blamed me for it." Balendin said defensively.

"Why blame you? You didn't order an attack did you?" Bonifaas asked shocked to hear such blasphemy.

"It was one of the Vikings clan that had went out of there way to destroy an unprotected village. No mercy was given to them and Apollyon witnessed it all with her own young eyes." Balendin explained as he felt broken more than he already was when he spoke of the moment again.

"What happened during the days leading to your death?" Bonifaas asked.

"We were consumed with sending a message around our home, telling everyone Artegal was no more. Then one day the two factions leaders showed up once again at our doorstep. I welcomed them and asked why they traveled back there. They said I had called for them. I had made no such summon. That was the moment I was struck down by her longsword. I wasn't dead yet but I was seriously injured, unable to do anything. I laid on the floor, helplessly, as I listened to her blame me for everything and then some reason thank me. She had the help of those who wanted payback for Artegal. The faction leaders who assisted me were overwhelmed and executed in front of me by… her." Balendin explained.

"That's insane! Why kill both the leaders and not seek justice for the one leading the charge on her village?!" Bonifaas asked confused.

"I have no idea. But after they were killed she dragged me and their dead bodies out to the front for everyone to see. Everyone as in the villager's who came to see their new warlord. Unfortunately, they were all deceived by her. She told them I had betrayed both the factions warlords and killed them. Saying she single-handedly stopped me. She continued with her lies as she said I had planned to just gain power over everyone. They bought into it and gave them what they would have wanted, a public execution." Balendin added.

"She did this over one village? Is she not grateful that she even survived?!" Bonifaas asked as he continued to listen.

Balendin paused on his story and gave Bonifaas a questioning look. "If it was you that day or even when you were young, you'd feel what she felt. She lost her mother and her father boy. That could do many things to someone." He said then looking sternly at Bonifaas.

"Forgive me I ju-" "Don't dwell on it. Just seriously watch what you say to someone, especially me." Balendin interrupted Bonifaas, forgiving him.

"After she had gained the influence of the people, she herself executed me. Not by beheading, not by any simpler or fast ways of execution. No, for her to enjoy it more, she somehow had the power to gut me alive. She made me feel the slow painful death she thought I deserved." Balendin said finished with his explanation.

"That's it?!" Bonifaas asked unsatisfied.

"What else do you want me to say?" Balendin asked confused what Bonifaas was seeking.

"That can't be it! There is more to this than your telling me!" Bonifaas exclaimed.

"Remember what I said, boy. Careful." Balendin warned.

"Why didn't you try doing anything sooner?! It feels like you gave up!" Bonifaas said carelessly.

Balendin was angered by how he was being treated. He rushed Bonifaas, grabbing him by the neck and lifted him up. "You don't know what I been through! I saw that I had brought peace amongst all three factions. Do you hear me?! Peace! We had a chance to enter a new age until she came and destroyed it all. I was broken, hurt, I had thought I was forgotten. Apparently not." Balendin calmed, letting Bonifaas go from his grip.

"I had lost people too you know. My family was killed when they had planned on moving to a new area. They were ambushed by thieves and I was nowhere to help them. I was in the army, unable to help them. Before I got the news of their death, I received a letter from them. Asking how I was, telling me where they planned to move. Then to my surprise, I found out they had another child, a girl." Bonifaas said angrily as he fell to his knees. He looked up to Balendin and continued, "I had a sister! For years I've been an only child and now I have no one! You think I don't understand?! You are wrong. I know what its like to lose."

Balendin saw he was being genuine. Not by the fear, he struck in him but from the tears, he had spilled down his face. He then took a closer look at Bonifaas. He couldn't name anything right then but he knew they weren't so different. In some way, he saw himself when looking at Bonifaas. Poor kid, he thought as he changed from angry he showed some compassion. He held out his hand to Bonifaas who was still down.

"What? What is this?" Bonifaas asked confused.

"An apology," Balendin said.

"What do you mean?" Bonifaas asked still not understanding.

"I had given up before. Thought that we had already lost. Now I see I just need to keep pushing." Balendin explained giving a small grin to Bonifaas.

"What changed your mind?" Bonifaas asked as he took the helping hand and was lifted up back on his feet.

"You did. You still kept going even when at your worst." Balendin said. He then stepped back away from Bonifaas to give him some room. Balendin had a smirk on his face.

"What?" Bonifaas asked curiously.

Balendin kept his smirk as he summoned his poleaxe, the one Bonifaas had been using this entire time. "Let's go save your girl and stop Apollyon once and for all," Balendin said happily.

Bonifaas dried up from his tears and had the most amazed expression he had. He first saw this evil demon, then seen the broken man it was, now he sees an old legend reborn.

"Wait. Are you coming back too?!" Bonifaas asked surprised a bit.

"It's time this old fool brings the law once more," Balendin said happily.

Bonifaas was happy, he cheered on that he would fight along a legend and bring back the peace he had hoped for. "Wait, so what am I going to wear?!" Bonifaas stopped immediately as he realized he would have nothing.

"Don't worry kid. I'll get you something fixed up quick." Balendin said.

 **Apollyon's castle (private quarters)….**

Apollyon sat alone in her room. Not making any sound as she sharpened her long sword. As she did a cold chill crawled up her back and laid on top of her shoulders. She ignored the strange feeling but the feeling didn't seem to enjoy being ignored. So it got colder and colder on her shoulders to the point she felt herself go numb a bit.

"What do you want?!" she asked aloud irritated.

Suddenly the cold feeling ceased and she could feel again. That was when she felt a presence beside her head. Without looking to her side, she saw a blue figure appearing out from the corner of her eye. She was not afraid of whatever it was as she knew what _**it**_ was. The thing came into a clearer view beside her and it was a floating blue flaming skull. It didn't say anything clear, only whispered to her of things she would want to hear and what it wants her to hear. This time it whispered something unpleasant to her because of her reaction when she angrily threw her sword at the door. It got stuck as it went all the way through until it stopped at the guard.

Knowing she went berserk she pretended that nothing happened. She calmly got up from the chair she sat in then pulled out her sword. Then another whisper was said to her by the mysterious thing. It told her to go to the Northern girl. She listened and went down to the cells where the Shaman was imprisoned. She approached the cage she was in and saw she still sat in the dark corner. The Shaman was sound asleep however and did not hear the door to her cell open.

Now standing inside the cage unnoticed by the Shaman, she thought to herself how easy it would be just to simply snap her neck. But that was not why she was there. The skull wanted her here but now what? She was given another whisper. Get close to the girl. Not understanding why but obeyed regardless and got close as she could without disturbing the Shaman. She knelt down in front of her.

Then the last command she was given was to put a hand on the Shaman. She did and then what happened next surprised her. She was given mental images that felt like flashbacks. She saw people dying, murdered in cold blood. Nothing new, she thought, until the image of a child crying amongst corspes while their hands were covered with blood above those corspes. The images then stopped. One more whisper came to her. She is his weakness. The skull whispered nothing else to her. She was confused with the meaning of this but she pondered about it for the rest of her night. She returned to her quarters and no one noticed anything, except the Orochi.

In the dining hall, minions, officers, and the heroes of the Blackstone legion ate and drink as they celebrated the successful raid on Daubenys castle. Holden, Stone, and Mercy along with others amongst them that have made it into Apollyons army sat at their own table. With the new comer warden they retrieved from the raid. Some were unhappy with the outcome of the raid as this new warden killed Holden's second in a duel. This new warden had to adjust to the new life he was about to live.

"So, recruit, what was it like working with the jester himself, Daubeny?" Mercy asked looking at the warden next to her.

The warden said nothing as he was still trying to adjust to the new scenery.

"C'mon say something." Mercy persisted as she nudged his side a bit.

"Don't scare the new recruit." Holden said nudging her.

"Aww I don't mean to scare ya. Just want to know what it's like working for that coward." Mercy playfully apologized.

"It was… not enjoyable for the most part. Even the part when I'm suddenly thrown into the ring to fight for him." the Warden said.

"Then maybe you should've died instead of killing our friend." said a different Peacekeeper.

The warden chose to keep his mouth shut to not piss her off. However Mercy decided to fireback, "Maybe if he wasn't such a uptight dick he would be here right now."

The other Peacekeeper got ticked off and said, "Speak of him like that again and I'll have your head."

"The only head you'll get is the tip of my dagger." Mercy said as she laughed.

"You two calm down." Holden demanded as he stood up when the other Peacekeeper stood up.

"How much did you have to drink?!" the Warden whispered to Mercy.

Mercy counted with her fingers then said, "I don't know."

"Holden move." the Peacekeeper adjacent from Mercy demanded.

"She is drunk. She doesn't mean it." Holden defended Mercy.

"I'll make this quick starting with her then the warden." the Peacekeepr threatened.

The warden looked at the peacekeeper with confusion to why he was involved but soon realized why.

"Not here. We're here to enjoy ourselves and relax." Holden persisted to reason.

"I'll relax if she apologizes or… if she is dead." the Peacekeeper threatened again.

"Bitch!" Mercy spat out quickly.

The other peacekeeper had it and quickly climbed to the top of the table as she reached for her small dagger. About halfway over the table she was stopped by something. She froze by the small sword Mercy was now holding against her neck. Mercy sat in a relaxed posture while up against the tables edge. The sudden commotion had the room go silent quickly and all eyes were on them. She toyed with the her by only holding the blade up with her palm.

"Mercy." Holden called her name to get her attention.

Mercy although wasn't listening. She stared straight into the other peacekeepers eye holes.

"Mercy." Holden called her name again only more urging.

Near the front door to the hall a minion saw the situation intensing. Sneakingly he slipped out the door to alert their Warlord.

"He may have been your friend but then again he didn't prove horse shit to be Holdens second. Your buddy lost to a mercenary. Mourn your friend all you'd like but some of us don't care." Mercy sinisterly said before gently removing the blade from the peacekeerpers neck.

The peacekeeper backed off the table and proceeded to leave to hall before she was stopped by Apollyon. "Enjoying yourselves?" Apollyon asks.

"Yes master." Holden asnwered for the group.

"Good. So what this I hear about a fight?" Apollyon asks.

"No fight master. Just a misunderstanding." Holden answered once again trying to defend the table of heroes.

"Was our new friend here involved?" Apollyon asks gesturing to the new warden.

"Yes- but it's okay now." Holden replied.

"Well that's sad. Forgive us for the terrible first impressions but I am Apollyon. Your new warlord." Apollyon said as she greeted the recruit. "Now where were you off to?" she asked the peacekeeper.

"I was going to be alone for awhile." the Peacekeeper answered looking down the floor.

"Well you can certainly have that once we solve the problem we currently have here." Apollyon said as she shoved the peacekeeper back.

"Master the sit-" "Silence Holden," Apollyon commanded.

"Now, you two are going to finish where you left off," Apollyon said looking to Mercy and the other peacekeeper.

"My lord I-" the peacekeeper was shut up by her warlord with one swift slap.

Apollyon grabbed the peacekeepers shoulder and forced over to Mercy. "I said finish it." she demanded.

Both assassins, as was the room, were intensely quiet. Neither said a word after Apollyon forced them back into this position. Apollyon became impatient and to make it more meaningful to her she pulled down her hood and removed her helmet. "Please, I just-" The peacekeeper was silence again by the slap to the face from her warlord.

Mercy felt stuck in her position. She had to either kill the peacekeeper or be killed by the peacekeeper. She stood up from the table and faced the peacekeeper who strained from wanting to kill her. Mercy was still drunk so she was having trouble thinking straight about this situation. She slowly reached for her small blade as she continuously tried to think of some other way to prevent this. Then an idea came to mind. She was probably going to regret it.

"What the hell." Mercy said carelessly and took off her helmet. Immediately she pulled the other peacekeeper close to her and kissed her. She continued to press the kiss on while the other peacekeeper seemed to struggle a bit. Whistles across the room rang out the silence as they watched the intense make-out session.

"Well, that's something." Apollyon said surprised by the reaction of Mercy. "Enjoy the rest of your time." she said then left without looking back.

After a moment longer waiting to see if Apollyon really left, Mercy finally let the other peacekeeper go. Followed by a blushing assassin then a punch straight to Mercy's face. The peacekeeper then decided to rush out the hall as some howls to her came to her.

Mercy rubbed her hand across her bottom jaw and said, "Deserved that." Everything went back to the way it was before and everyone enjoyed themselves from then on.

Later that same night Mercy stumbled back to her own room. Having drunk too much she stumbled around. Finally making it to her door she clumsily entered her room. To her surprise, her room was lit up with the candles by her bed side. Confused as she knew she didn't do that. Her door suddenly closed on its own. Someone was waiting for her. Mercy was then suddenly ambushed from behind, tackled and pinned down to her bed. She had no will power to fight back and had no idea what was going on. Until she was forced on her back side and then saw who it was trying to rape her, the other peacekeeper.

Mercy managed to get some control back of her body and reversed the situation onto the other peacekeeper. Now having the upper hand, Mercy looked over the unmasked Peacekeeper, making sure she was seeing clearly who it was. The two didn't say a word but blankly stared into each other's eyes.

"Well…" the Peacekeeper being held down said turning red in embarrassment, "Get on with it."

Mercy was struck confused by the words of the Peacekeeper she had trapped. She thought it was a hallucination from being drunk. "What?" she asks slurring out the word.

"Do what you want to me." the Peacekeeper sheepishly said.

"Ya trying to play games with me?" Mercy asked releasing a small hiccup.

"No- I- I…" the Peacekeeper was confused and lost for words. She didn't know what to say to this drunken fool.

"Iss okayy." Mercy said as if she had no intelligence from being drunk. Then fell off to the Peacekeepers side on her bed, passing out.

"Mercy I- Mercy?" the Peacekeeper built up the courage to say what she was going to, lifting herself up off the bed and looked down to Mercy. She saw she was out cold. Upset and annoyed she couldn't tell her what she was wanting to. Mercy may be a silent assassin but she sure does not sleep like one, she thought to hear the loud sounds of Mercy snoring. The Peacekeeper saw her chance of trying to get Mercy back up were little and thought it better to let her sleep. So she turned to head out the way she came in, but before she walked out Mercy mumbled something to her.

"I'm sorry… about your frie-" Mercy was cut off by her own self as she slid down the side of her bed. However, the Peacekeeper quickly caught her before she hit the ground and decided to help her get into bed. She placed the passed assassin flat on her back on her bed and begun to strip her of her armor. Piece by piece she unhooked belts, and chainmail underneath the leather covers. Leaving her in only her undergarments. The Peacekeeper placed the clothes over on a separate table, then took Mercy and placed her nicely under her blanket with her head on the pillow. The Peacekeeper looked at Mercies peaceful sleeping face and said, "It's ok. It's not your fault." the Peacekeeper said standing beside the bed, looking down feeling regretful of something. "I wish I knew," she said softly.

She then exited Mercies room and went back to her room to sleep, but little did she know she was being watched. Apollyon watched silently from above on a walkway that can see everything below. She watched as the Peacekeeper exit her favored scout's room. She let out a low deep groan, annoyed by the events that have happened recently. Bonifaas is one such problem and she plans to make sure he doesn't interfere with her goal.

 _Author's notes: Let me know what you guys think. What name should we give our second Peacekeeper and maybe a name for our Warden? Let me know if you like the little romance I threw in with the two Peacekeepers and if you'd like to see it again. Next Chapter coming ASAP..._


	4. Chapter 4: Another Legend

**Morning, Apollyons Castle….**

Mercy wakes up abruptly with a loud sudden gasp. Her sudden wake caused a painful strain in her head. She instantly received her hangover headache hard and suddenly felt the need to throw up. She tossed herself off her bed and let out the vomit onto the floor of her room. She slowed her breathing to keep calm, looking over herself she saw she worn nothing but her underwear. She had no memory of anything last night, besides the confrontation between her and the other Peacekeeper. She held onto anything near her to keep her standing, looking around her room for her clothes and saw them on a table. She stumbled over to them, slowly regaining the knowledge to walk properly. Still having the pain of her hangover, she put a hand to her head to try and numb the pain. Alas, it did not help her in any way. She started to get dressed until a knock suddenly happened behind her. She turned quickly out of shock when she then heard her door open. Quickly covering herself with her own clothes, her fear turned to relief when she saw it was the Peacekeeper who entered.

The Peacekeeper that entered looked around the room to look for, what she thought was an unconscious Mercy, but saw she was awake and was shocked by her sudden entry. "Oh I'm sorry!" the Peacekeeper apologized by the sudden sight of a clothless Mercy. She quickly turned the other direction to give her some privacy.

"Next time wait for me to let you in?! What are you doing?! We're both girls!" Mercy said angrily at the Peacekeeper.

"I'm sorry!" the Peacekeeper whimpered.

Mercy then realized her mistake, it was her attitude. She groaned out of annoyance and from the pain in her head then said, "I'm sorry. I'm just having a fever right now."

"Oh. Should I get you something to drink or get a cold wet rag?" the Peacekeeper asked in an anxious manner.

Mercy, in the middle of strapping her pants back on, paused. She looked at the Peacekeeper, confused and asked, "Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden? Even bothering to ask me if I need anything?"

"It's for last night." the Peacekeeper answered.

"Last night? The last thing I remember was us in a fight over your friend and then when we settled our differences our Warlord showed up. Then I- we- ahem then I k- kissed you." Mercy explained feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah." the Peacekeeper said plainly.

"How did I get undressed in my room last night?" Mercy asked awkwardly.

The Peacekeeper pretended not to hear the question she was asked and began to fidget with her fingers. Until Mercy snapped at her and asked, "What happened last night?!"

"I helped you." the Peacekeeper mumbly answered, looking down at the floor.

"You?" Mercy asks for confirmation.

The Peacekeeper nodded her head.

"Why exactly?" Mercy asks.

"You spared me when Apollyon wanted us to kill each other. So I thought I would repay you with a little more." the Peacekeeper said to Mercy.

Mercy looked back at what happened that night and tried to think of what she meant. That is when it hit her, the kiss. She was stunned to think that her repayment would be more intimate. Mercy looked down at herself then back to the other Peacekeeper and asked in an awkward fashion, "Did… we at least enjoy ourselves?"

The Peacekeeper looked at mercy in utter shock by the question not understanding what she was asking. "What?!" she asks.

"You know. If we both had sex that night did we both at least have fun?" Mercy asks not feeling ashamed.

"Uh- I- I think you misunderstood me!" the Peacekeeper said nervously.

"Ah hell! You know I may have been drunk and all but you were the one to make the first move. I'm proud of you!" Mercy exclaimed proudly with only her pants on. She then approached the Peacekeeper with a wide smile and both hands on her waist. "I never thought I would have done it with anyone! But you?! Best choice ever I bet!" she exclaimed once more but then giving the Peacekeeper in front of her a hard slap on her ass.

The Peacekeeper yelped by the sudden slap on her rear and was confused to how it got to here at this moment. Sure she had planned on getting serious with Mercy but that was ' _returning the favor_ ' moment. She didn't pull through with it at all and now she was feeling nervous by Mercy being aggressive. While the Peacekeeper was deep in her own thoughts she didn't notice Mercy pull her closer to her.

"Hey. How about we go again this time while I'm not drunk? I got a few ways of- " Mercy suddenly was cut off by the Peacekeeper shoving her away.

"We didn't do anything!" the Peacekeeper shouted angrily. "I had snuck in your room late in the night, waiting for you, to thank you for sparing my life in that moment of choice!" she explained.

"Huh?" Mercy was confused.

"I just wanted to thank you, with my body, I wasn't planning on making this anything special." the Peacekeeper said sternly. She then walked over to the door of the room and was about to exit before Mercy stopped her.

"Wait! There is something I should tell you. I'm ok with nothing happening between us. You did not have to do that just to please me. I was drunk and clumsy, so even I wouldn't do it. But what I think you want to hear is I- " Mercy explained until she was cut off again by the Peacekeeper's hand covering her mouth.

"I already know. You're sorry for my loss," the Peacekeeper said blankly.

"How did you know?" Mercy asked when the hand was moved away from her mouth.

"A drunken fool I assisted told me." the Peacekeeper said sarcastically.

Mercy heard the sarcasm in her voice and was a bit hurt by it as it was about her.

"Look, I thought that this would have been good enough as a thank you but it seems I was an imbecile for not thinking straight." the peacekeeper said with a blank expression.

"You're not an imbecile. You were just thinking it was a way to thank me." Mercy said sitting on her bed. "Go. Let's just pretend this didn't even happen." Mercy said before picking up the rest of her armor.

The Peacekeeper was standing at the door with it open, but something kept from leaving. She didn't know what but it felt strange. It moved on quickly though and she walked out to continue on with her day.

 **Apollyon's Throne….**

Apollyon sat in her royal stone chair in a large, open hall. A red carpet ran its way up to her and back to the front door. Officers stood guard on either side of her as she sat upright patiently. She tapped her metal clawed fingers on her chairs stone arm, thinking over her plans of conquest and domination. While she was thinking over her plans a sudden familiar chill ran up her spine. She tried to ignore it like before but the chill got worse anytime she tried to. Colder and colder it got she began to tense up from the feeling. To the point, the feeling felt deafening and exhausting on her, that is when one of the guards beside her noticed she was tensing up and tried to get her attention. When the guard went to touch her hand which clenched down on the chairs stone, that appeared to be crushed in her grasp, she flipped out and out of the release of her tension she, accidentally by reflex, reached for her sword and point it at her guard's chest.

Her two guards stood frozen in fear, not knowing what to do, as they both watched her closely waiting for her to do something. She then came to her senses and yielded her sword from the guard. Silently she stood up from her throne and walked down her red carpet to the front door. Her guards began to trail her as they are employed to do, but before even catching up to their Warlord she put a hand towards them, ordering them to not follow anymore. By her command, they listened and stood guard at her chair as she left them.

As Apollyon exited her throne hall and out into the open square area, she felt the cold feeling wash away and felt the presence of the ghostly blue flaming skull somewhere with her but unseen. "What is it now?" she asks annoyed from the scene she had caused. Whispers once again came to her. She listened carefully as one whisper that came to her clear as day.

The war you want will be fought on all sides.

"Of course it will be. This is what I plan." Apollyon said as she thought she knew this until another whisper had stopped her.

Allies turned enemies, enemies turned allies.

"What is that supposed to mean? Stop speaking in riddles and tell me." Apollyon demanded. Unfortunately, she wasn't given anything else to work off of. She was beginning to question the usefulness of the skull she had in her possession. If it was really useful or just stating the obvious. Those thoughts faded fast when Stone ran over to her.

"Master, he- Bonifaas- " Stone was immediately ignored by his Warlord when she heard the name.

She sped walk right past him and headed to the top of her front gates wall. This drew the attention of all her chosen to the gates out of curiosity. At the top of her castle wall, archers stood ready to fire down on them by command. As they gave her room to overlook the area outside the wall she looked down to see not one but two Lawbringers, standing side to side. One Lawbringer, Balendin, wore his own black iron armor that he personally made. The other Lawbringer, Bonifaas, wore something similar to Balendin's armor. The shoulder plates were slim with an outward reach to give extra mobility through his arms in combat, they had three separated curved sharp blades. The chest piece was also slim in design, nothing jagged or seemed to built from separate pieces, it was a smooth layered chest piece with gold strips trailing downwards. The shoes became less pointed and more fitting for the wearer. To top it all, his helmet was punched in with holes all over the front, between small and large, giving him view in his entire surroundings. Balendin wielded his Artegal poleaxe, while Bonifaas now wielded a slim golden poleaxe, with jewels and engravings covering the entire shaft. The spike had a angel on it and the spike itself was a curved blade. To top of its flair, it came with a black cape with golden outlines.

"Welcome back, Bonifaas." Apollyon greeted Balendin, accidentally not knowing who's who.

"I'm right here Apollyon," Bonifaas said stepping forward from Balendin.

"Oh, my bad. Then who is your friend here wearing your armor?" Apollyon toyingly asked.

"I think you know who it already is," Bonifaas answered then stepping aside for Balendin.

"So, Apollyon is the name you go by now?" Balendin asked in a harsh manner.

"It means, war," Apollyon answered.

"What happened to you all those years ago? What happened to the girl that lived such a peaceful life? A life that had meaning. You were such an innocent child, now look at what you have become." Balendin said firmly.

"Open the gates," Apollyon commanded in a stern voice.

"Shall we assist you, Master?" Holden asked.

"No! I will handle this myself." Apollyon snapped. She walked away from the ledge to head down but before she continued, an idea popped in her head when she saw the Peacekeeper from the other night rush up the stairs to see the commotion. Instead of letting her go she grabbed her shoulder and stopped her from going any further. "Come to see the show have you?" she asks in a devilish tone.

The Peacekeeper didn't respond, out of fear, nor look directly at her Master. Apollyon forced her to turn around and they both headed back down the stairs. When they both arrived at the gate it slowly began to open. She had a firm grip on the Peacekeeper to keep her from running back. Little did she know she had struck the fear of God in her. They both marched outside the gates to approach the two Lawbringers. This drew one's attention, Mercy, she watched as her Master dragged out the person she chose to spare in a strange fashion. She did not know why and now began to worry for her safety.

"Bringing someone to fight your battles for you?" Bonifaas asked.

"Bonifaas," Apollyon said in an ashamed tone, "If I wanted, I would kill you both here and now. But recently I've been noticing a bit lack of loyalty and heresy. Wouldn't you believe it?!"

"Heresy?" Bonifaas asked.

"Oh yes. You see, she happened to engage in unruly relations amongst one of my chosen. A particular favored of mine. I will not kill her unless she proves that her choices were just a misunderstanding, by killing you two… alone." Apollyon explained trailing her hands across the assassin's shoulders.

"That is just an execution done by another and not yourself," Balendin said angrily.

"Exactly. If you kill her then you'll get your fight and I'll have an open space for another chosen. If she kills you, then I know I misjudged someone capable." Apollyon said then shoving the Peacekeeper out to them.

The Peacekeeper lagged a bit in understanding the situation but then unleashed her blade and dagger. As Apollyon backed off and watched safely from a distance, the Peacekeeper barely peaked behind her to see if she had gone. Mercy watched intensely as she was about to witness her new friend fight for her life.

"Let's get this over with then," Balendin said as he put up his guard and slowly approached the Peacekeeper.

"Balendin!" Bonifaas cried out.

"This is our chance Bonifaas. We'll both get what we want." Balendin said then charging the assassin.

Balendin used the tip of his poleaxe to try and impale the assassin. The Peacekeeper dodged safely out of harm's way. She used this opening to strike back and she did by stabbing Balendin with one strike of her blade and dagger. Balendin quickly changed the way he was facing back to the assassin and block her incoming heavies and lights. Bonifaas though was like a statue, standing in one place and one posture watching the fight go on. He then decided to join in, even though afterward he will feel guilty for it.

The Peacekeeper saw Bonifaas coming in with a heavy while she just parried Balendins light attack. When Balendin was thrown back by the parry she turned to Bonifaas and dodged right into his attack, deflecting his attack with a deep stab with her blade. She now had them together in view, which was what she wanted. She kept her guard low and open to be ready just in case of another attack. Bonifaas and Balendin knew they were too close together so they went opposite directions to give each other spacing. Doing the exact opposite of what the Peacekeeper wanted, she began to look both sides of her, revealing her troublesome situation. Like mind reading Bonifaas and Balendin knew what they were to do at this moment. They nodded to each other as if it was a signal. Balendin moved closer and went in for a heavy. The Peacekeeper saw this at the last moment and went to parry, unfortunately, the heavy fainted and her parry was blocked. In return, Bonifaas from behind bashed her back with his poleaxe. Knocking her off footing and towards Balendin, she was met with another bash but this time to the head.

She was knock down but didn't give up she tried getting up again until she was guard broke and tossed back down, out of stamina. Bonifaas held her down with the weight of his body into his foot. He held his poleaxe to her face and stood frozen, clueless of what to do.

"Kill her Bonifaas," Balendin said eagerly.

Bonifaas tightened his grip on his poleaxe but couldn't do it. Something to him just felt wrong for doing it. "I can't," he said gritting his teeth.

Balendin impatiently shoved him out of the way and went for the kill. He raised his poleaxe to the assassin to kill her. He raised it over his head, and when he was about to let out his anger into the Peacekeeper they had trapped beneath their boots they then heard, "Noooo!"

Running out from the gates, Mercy, dashed out to save the Peacekeeper. Her anger may have given her away to a surprise but what Balendin wasn't ready for was Mercy's dagger being thrown straight into his chest. It is stuck in his chest, the force of the impact knocked him back off the Peacekeeper. While she was able to crawl away free, Mercy ran past her and straight at Balendin. She jumped up and put her feet towards his chest, landing on top of him and rolling over his body, while pulling out her dagger. She stopped a few feet away from him and stood back on her feet. She now got the attention of both Bonifaas and Balendin.

"Mercy?!" Bonifaas called out in question.

She looked at Bonifaas without her helmet and he saw the anger in her eyes. "You will not hurt her!" Mercy exclaimed angrily.

"Mercy?" called the other Peacekeeper struggling back up.

"Can you fight?" Mercy asks.

"Yes." the Peacekeeper answered as she managed to stand back up and regain her weapons.

"Just as I thought," Apollyon said to herself as she ran a finger across the chin of her helmet.

The brawl continued on as the two assassins go toe to toe with the Lawbringers. A tornado of blades overwhelmed the two Lawbringers as they were too quick to calculate together in a fight. They managed to block some of their heavies but almost none of their light's. Bonifaas fought against Mercy in the mix of the two and he saw no chance of landing a hit on her at the speed she was going at him with. Until her partner ran out of stamina and was shoved away from everyone else by Balendin. Mercy saw her friend once again about to die by the hands of Balendin and she was preoccupied with Bonifaas.

Bonifaas parried one of her attacks and were locked in place. "Mercy! It's me, Bonifaas. I'm your ally here. And I see that you care about her," he said nudging his head in the direction of her friend.

"Shut up!" Mercy shouted.

"Mercy, I am not the enemy here," Bonifaas said.

"Then why are you ok with killing one of your own?!" Mercy asked angrily.

"I never said I was," Bonifaas said as he knocked back Mercy. He then turned to Balendin and saw he had the Peacekeeper by the ropes.

She used her blade to hold back the large poleaxe spike while pinned to the ground. As Balendin got closer and closer to her neck he was suddenly pushed off. He looked over to see Bonifaas stand over him.

"Don't you see?! She wants us to be distracted and do her dirty work." Bonifaas said.

Balendin laid on the ground speechless and saw what he was speaking of. She was using this as a means to gain something. "You're right," he said looking over to Apollyon.

Bonifaas faced Apollyon and said, "This is how you treat your chosen?! Throw them in the lion's pit and see how long they last?! Nothing more than a coward. Face us and prove that you can fight without a drop of sweat!"

Balendin looked up to Bonifaas. He knew there was something special about him, yet he couldn't figure what it was that he saw in him. He didn't see a man seeking vengeance or a Veteran winning a war. He saw himself, a man who saw better than to just fight for survival. The man he used to be, until being reminded who he was and became to be. Looking at Bonifaas, he realized they were about to fight an old friend who had time on their side to take on anything thrown at her.

"Bonifaas?" Balendin called in a gentle swift manner.

"Hm?" Bonifaas looked down at his side in curiosity.

"I... never mind," Balendin said getting up from the ground.

Bonifaas noted that down in his head for later. Now they needed to focus on their main mission, Apollyon. They stood by each other, guard up and ready to fight. Then she remembered the Northern girl broken out of the cells from Bonifaas earlier attempt.

"Wonderful motivation speech Bonifaas. Have to say I couldn't have done it better myself. Though let us not forget why YOU came here. The Northern girl right? You came here for her, to free her." Apollyon said taking pride in her words.

"Why do you care?" Bonifaas asked sternly.

"Why not? You came back here not for me but for her. She's been on your mind hasn't she Bonifaas? When you broke her out I'm certain that you saw the damage I've done." Apollyon says looking over her armored hand with blood stains.

"I know what you did. She doesn't deserve to be treated like this." Bonifaas said as he remembered the horrific sight of what she did.

"Of course you do, but I must know Bonifaas. Why does she matter so much to you? If I'm not mistaken you were murdered by this savage, right? So what makes her so special that I'm not allowed to… avenge you?" Apollyon asked while pacing slowly left to right.

Bonifaas thought for a minute about what to say. Nothing he wanted to say would change her mind. But he attempted and said, "Look at Mercy and her friend here. You accuse her of committing heresy. Forced her out here to fight for her 'redemption?' And here is Mercy, helping fight us off because of you."

"Your point?" Apollyon impatiently demanded.

"What I'm trying to say is that… she is my friend. That savage? She isn't what you all think she is. She's been used, abused, became an outcast to her own people. Like Mercy's friend here, becoming an outcast that can be left for dead unless she does something she is forced to do. Die like an outcast or fight and win to kill yourself." Bonifaas explained as he glanced back at Mercy and her friend behind him. He added, "We may live differently, speak differently, ACT differently but they both just want one thing. To be seen equally. She has done nothing wrong but won fair and square in our duel in The Pit."

Apollyon felt grief come over her. She remembered the days when her village was still around, the time she met Balendin. He WAS her friend at the time. She remembered him not treating her like a child with ill reasoning, he saw her as a friend and as an ally. She looked down with her sword in hand. She had lost all she held dear and lost her friend in the process.

Balendin saw her reaction and jumped in the conversation, "Apollyon- " He stopped himself as saying that name was not her real name. He continued, "Annah."

Apollyon reacted to hearing that name from his voice as he revealed her true name.

"Remember who you are. Think about your family. Would your father really be proud of this?" Balendin asked taking one step forward.

Bonifaas noticed and tried to stop him but Balendin looked to him, giving him a pat on the shoulder and a nod. "Remember the traveling we did together? When You and I traveled around the land to the North, then to the East? We made allies- friends to aid us in our conquest for revenge against that bastard Artegal." Balendin explained as he got closer.

Annah kept her eyes on her sword as she listened to every word Balendin spoke. She felt herself slowly to break into tears but tried to keep them back. "I… I killed them." she hesitantly said.

"Yes you did but it is ok. I forgive you." Balendin said passionately.

"I killed you too," Annah said her voice breaking up.

"It's ok Annah," Balendin said as he carefully wrapped his arms over her shoulders. Trying to comfort her.

"I blamed you for the death of my home. My family." Annah choked as she sobbed a bit under her helmet.

"I'm sorry for things too, Annah. I shouldn't have pushed you away. I shouldn't have left you." Balendin said happily.

"I must thank you though," Annah said breaking apart the hug and looking up to Balendin.

"For what?" Balendin asked calmly looking down at Annah.

"Thank you for making this easier," she said quickly lifting her sword up with the handle hitting Balendin on his bottom jaw. She then shoved him back to get room to lift her sword up.

Everyone who watched was caught off guard by her swiftness. She swung her sword up, hitting Balendin vertically up his chest. A huge rip in his armor could be seen, her attack cut through everything down the bare skin. Balendin fell back from her attack onto the ground. His weapon fell back a foot away from him. Bonifaas rushed in to help but unfortunately, she swung at him with the blunt handle end of her sword. Bonifaas was knocked back and down like Balendin except without the severe wound but an aching headache.

"W-Why Annah?!" Balendin asked coughing up blood.

Annah used one hand to forcefully remove his helmet to look him in the eyes. Everyone who didn't know who he was now known by his appearance and realize who he was.

"My name," Apollyon stabbed Balendin in the shoulder, "is Apollyon and I. Am. War."

"You are Annah. My friend from all those years ago. Please think about what you are doing!" Balendin said choking a bit on his blood pouring from his mouth.

"Someone wants to say Hi." Apollyon deviously said bringing his face close with hers and then her face suddenly changed to the blue flaming skull.

Balendin was not scared or surprised by this. He also remembers it, as it was a part of him too. His breathing was choppy as he felt the blade pierce his body, damaging every organ it touched. Worst he was still alive to feel it all. Then the blue flaming skull used some kind of power it had and took every soul, along with his power away.

Bonifaas maneuvered around on the ground to see what was happening. Did his eyes deceive him or did he just witness a power similar to that Balendin had? He saw the life basically sucked out of his friend. Bonifaas felt ill when he saw Apollyon murder his friend and he was too disoriented to stop her. He tried his best to crawl over to what he thought was one of their poleaxe's that they lost. He tried as fast as he can to reach it and hopefully stop this.

When he reached out to the poleaxe he was now able to clearly see as Balendin's his hand was met with a boot stomping down on it. He looked up to see Apollyon staring down at him. She laughed watching him struggle. Then she kicked him onto his back. He was still too weak to get up and do something.

"It would seem that your old friend finally ran out of lives. Such a shame. He would've been great for my conquest." Apollyon said as she walked around Bonifaas.

Bonifaas stumbled around with his hands and knees keeping him steady. He was out of breath and felt the armor weighing him down. He was then forced to look at Apollyon when she put the tip of her sword under his chin.

"I'm ashamed in you Bonifaas. You were a strong warrior that had the potential to be like me. Now, look at you. You went down a path that has made you weak. All for one foreign girl. Pathetic." Apollyon said. She then looked over to Mercy and her friend who stood still in fear. "You two. Back inside. But we are far from finished," she commanded and they immediately sped off. "Before I kill you, I'm going to tell you what will exactly happen to that precious foreign rat you are so fond of," she said in her raspy tone. "I will not kill her, yet. I will storm the gates of every Viking home and force her to watch as her people are murdered. I will use her to even kill every man, woman, and child not swiftly but slowly so they can feel the pain. Their screams will haunt her in the nights. I will beat her- break her down till she becomes a loyal pet and pleases my warriors until she becomes their whore! Then lastly use my own hands to tear her apart." she stated in a hateful manner towards Bonifaas.

Bonifaas shook his head in denial when he was forced to hear everything she said she would do. "No no no no no no no," he whimpered.

"Goodbye, Bonifaas. I hope this time you stay dead." Apollyon softly said to him as she raised her sword to her side. With one heavy swing, she cut open the front of his neck. Blood had shot out for a split second before turning into a small waterfall of blood. Bonifaas felt the short painful strike of her sword then slowly going numb. He felt weaker than ever as his life began to slip away from him. He dropped onto the ground with his hands still holding him up. He wanted to fight but in his mind, he was defeated. He used whatever strength he had to keep himself up and turn his head over to look at Balendins dead body staring back at him.

He was beginning to lose his strength to keep him up as he noticed he was beginning to shake in his arms. He watched Apollyon's feet walk away from him. He couldn't prevent whatever will happen next to the Shaman. He began to hear voices, voices of his past.

 _You are my son strong and brave. You make us proud._

"Dad?" Bonifaas called recognizing the voice.

 _I thought you were strong and courageous, not a coward who gives up!_

 _The littlest things in life will push you down and you have to decide if you want to get back up! So are you going to stay down or are you going to get up and fight?!_

Bonifaas tried to push himself up on to his feet but could not.

 _You gave up! You let her win!_

 _You would let the Northern girl die at the hands of Apollyon?!_

 _You let us die._

He began to hear more and more things in his head. Calling him weak, blamed him for his families death. All these things that began to taunt him fueled something else. Something within him. Bonifaas then began to regain his strength. Apollyon was almost at the gate until she heard movement behind her. She turned around to see something incredible, Bonifaas standing back up.

"Impossible," Apollyon said staring in awe. "You should be dead!" she exclaimed.

"YOU. WILLl. NOT. HURT. HER!" Bonifaas shouted with the full extent of his lungs.

Apollyon charged at him sword first. Bonifaas charged at her too. Bonifaas didn't have a weapon and in his head, he told himself he didn't need it. When the two collided Bonifaas gained the upper hand by slightly moving out of the way of her sword faster than she could change directions. He wrapped an arm around her neck and began to strangle her. Apollyon fought back against the grip, trying to claw her way out. That wasn't working so she used her sword to backward impale him. Bonifaas used his other free hand to stop this just in time.

"How?! How are you still alive?!" Apollyon asked while struggling with Bonifaas.

He said nothing and easily took away her sword, tossing it away from them. He then with both hands lifted her above his head and threw her down. She certainly felt that one. Apollyon struggled to get up, now the tables have turned. Bonifaas with some sudden unimaginable strength kicked her right back at the castle gate. The impact was hard and you could tell by the small crater hole he made with her body. Apollyon fell out of the gates crater and landed flat on her front side. Struggled to get up again, she looked at Bonifaas.

"This sudden strength. How are you able to do that?!" Apollyon asked shocked by it all.

Bonifaas said nothing still and began to approach her menacingly slow. Apollyon quickly put herself against the gate fell from and tried to comprehend what was happening. "You shouldn't be able to have this kind of power unless- " Apollyon at the last second realized how he would be able to have this power and it terrified her.

The peaceful Lawbringer, Bonifaas, had now turned into some kind of unstoppable force not to be reckoned with. Apollyon watched as he approached her but what confirmed everything that she was worried about came to life but not as in what she expected. Bonifaas head took the form of a black dragons head with glowing yellow eyes. Just as he was being quiet, the black dragons head released a terrifying roar. Its roar spewed out black smoke and yellow sparks. Everyone above watched in terror and didn't know what to do. As Bonifaas got closer, Apollyon felt trapped.

"T- This power?! It's...incredible!" Apollyon shouted in awe.

Seeing the dark Warden terrified for her life was something definitely new but he did not care. "You'll get no mercy from me," Bonifaas said with his new head and power his voice sounded incredibly deep. "Did you show mercy when your old friend begged for his before you took it?!" he asked furiously beyond belief.

"Ahhh!" Apollyon screamed in terror before she was picked up and punched through her castle gate.

Bonifaas sent her flying through the gate and into the stone wall of her castle. Bonifaas then pushed the gate doors open. Minions and officers rushed over to defend their leader and base but one by one they were beaten out of the way. It seemed like no one stood a chance. After it seemed like countless of minions rushing at him and they get beaten they cease their attack. The heroes of the Blackstone legion carefully got a closer look below the wall as Bonifaas goes on a rampage.

Apollyon was fighting against something that she thought was way out of her league until that cold feeling returned. But why of all times? She was immediately given a whisper of information that would help in this situation.

"Bonifaas! I'm giving you this one chance to leave, take it or you'll regret it." Apollyon warned.

"Threats? You can't threaten me!" Bonifaas said as he stomped on Apollyon's head, knocking her out.

At that moment the blue flaming skull flew out of Apollyon and went into Bonifaas. It didn't hurt him or try to kill him but instead share some mental images of a small child sitting amongst corpses and crying with blood on its hands. But he was especially given an extra image, a man and woman were the ones laying dead and then a small sight of a short sword with blood dripping on it popped in for a sec. Then the mental images were finished. Then blue flaming skull and Bonifaas dragon head stared eye to eye intensely. The skull zoomed back to Apollyon and that was that. Bonifaas was confused with the image he was given and had no clue to what it meant. He backed off of Apollyon and faced the crowd he attracted. The chosen of Blackstone Legion were grouped together watching the epic showdown.

Bonifaas slowly looked around amongst the crowd and saw a bunch of terrified faces.

Holden standing in the center of the chosen watched in fear as an old ally became this unstoppable monster. Bonifaas with the dragon head took one good look around at the crowd then let out a terrifying roar to show as a warning to not test him. The two assassins joined the rest of the chosen. Now all were together to watch the horrific sight of Bonifaas picking up Apollyon by the head. He dangled her before everyone to see. Then one body shattering punch to her stomach awoken her. She coughed intensely, feeling every bit of the pain.

"Agh! S- So you finally got what you wanted! Now let me go." Apollyon demanded weakly.

"And let you wage war a pointless war on the Northern people over one girl? I rather tear you apart slowly." Bonifaas threatened.

"Hehe, Bonifaas, trying to be the hero you never were? Killing is what we do best." Apollyon joked as she lightly chuckled.

"What you do best! Do not compare me to you! I will never ever be your tool again!" Bonifaas exclaimed.

He threw her down on the dirt ground before her remaining troops and her chosen. He places his foot roughly on her back forcing her to stay down. "If you care about your leader you will do as I say." Bonifaas snarled at the small crowd.

No one said anything to respond to him. Seeing that no one seemed to care to listen Apollyon said, "Haha, No one here will listen to you even if you are an unkillable monster."

Bonifaas, annoyed by her nonstop chatter, he took her right arm, pulled it back as far as he could then used his foot to invert it. Apollyon had no worries as she knew she wouldn't feel the pain. However, she did, and the pain shocked her entire body sending the unnerving waves of pain through her arm. She screamed to no end. Now people will know that the warlord feels pain.

"Who is second in charge?!" Bonifaas shouted over the screams of the warlord.

Holden looked over to Stone who, surprisingly, shy away at the summon of a commander. So Holden took his place as the commander. "I am!" Holden responded in the back of the minions and began to break through them all.

"Holden?!" Mercy called out in confusion as she watched him walk to Bonifaas.

"I am the second command here. Make your demands, demon spawn." Holden said firmly trying to keep calm.

Bonifaas was angered by the comment Holden made. He stomped over to him, getting off of Apollyon, then tightly choked his neck. "I am no demon! I was one of you, Holden!" Bonifaas angrily said.

"Y- You e- ex- pect me to be- lieve that horse shit?" Holden pushed out his words.

"Hrrrgh!" Apollyon cried out as she tried to crawl away from everyone.

"Don't try to run, Apollyon!" Bonifaas said without looking back.

Apollyon then froze in fear. He knew exactly what she was doing right before he looked back. She decided to no longer move but instead try to work on fixing her arm back in place.

"Now, Holden, you will free the northern girl and bring her to me," Bonifaas demanded.

Holden thought for a quick sec of what of he should do and decided to say, "Mercy!"

Mercy heard her name be called. She was worried about leaving her friend but listened regardless of the matter. "Yes?!" she asked nervously.

"Fetch the Northern scum in the cells and bring her here. Quickly! Take these." Holden demanded as he held out the jail keys to Mercy.

She took them and rushed down into the lower area of the castle where the line up of cells was. In a flash, she was already down at the Shamans cell. Unlocking it, she rushed in grasping the girl's arm and tugged her out into the hall. The Shaman resisted, wanting to return to her cell, in fear that Apollyon would harm her more. While they both struggled for power over one another in the mix Mercy did not notice that the jail keys fell off her person. The keys fell in front of the cell, where the Orochi sat meditating quietly. He heard the jingle of the keys, thinking his cell was going to be open but when he looked up he saw no one but the unguarded pair of keys laying on the floor just outside his cell.

Quickly thinking, he crawled over to the front of his cell and reached out for the key ring. Only to find out they were barely just in reach. He put himself up against the cell bars far in as he could go and extend his reach. His index finger barely skimmed the top of the key ring. Until it scooched the keys closer where he was then able to pull it in.

Back up top, Mercy returned with the struggling Shaman. Who only seemed to be more pissed off and squirmed around in Mercy's arms like a wild animal. The Shaman's continuous squirming had one of her arms to punch Mercy in the face, forcing her to release her. In that moment the Shaman spun back to her and took away her tiny dagger. Holding it towards her threateningly, as in to tell everyone to stay back. Then she turned toward to Holden who held out his larger weapon to her chest. Turning their attention away from Mercy.

Mercy grasped at her nose as she felt it bleed a little. She was angered and wanted to dart for the Shaman but before she could even try, her mouth was covered by a mysterious hand from behind and she was pulled back into the shadows of the stairs she appeared from. Her muffled screams could not be heard. Her attempts at alerting her allies were silence by the sudden presence of the Orochi who was the one holding her.

"How in the hell did you escape?!" she asked forcing the Orochi's hand away from her mouth.

The Orochi seemed to understand what she was saying and held out the keys before her eyes. Mercy kept quiet after realizing her mistake until she was returned with a question formed into one word she understood.

"Weapons?" the Orochi asked quietly to make sure no one would notice.

Mercy did not understand but attempted at one answer that hopefully would satisfy their prisoner. She reached down for her rather larger blade she carries on her up to the Orochi.

"Throw." the Orochi said awkwardly.

Mercy was confused but obeyed. However, that appeared to be not what he wanted as he punched Mercy in the side of her head then spun around over her back, pushing her back after he landed on his feet. He dove for her weapon and pointed toward Mercy as she almost made it to him. She froze and succumb to the samurai keeping her back. They gave each other strange looks as if waiting for one to say something or do something. The Orochi tilting his head while squinting his eyes like he saw something on her, he then tossed the sword to her and immediately ran up the stairs to escape.

Mercy did not chase after him but slowly reached down for her weapon while watching the Orochi run away. She was mentally stuck with the look she was given by the Orochi wondering why he returned her weapon instead of using it to fight. Mercy had always believed that the Samurai were honorable people and never ran from a fight, but this one did?

Back up top, Holden had the Shaman held back and at his mercy while she still wielded the dagger. Then out comes running the Orochi past them all. Holden watches the Samurai run up the steps to the wall for some odd reason. The walls archers missed their shots with the arrows and resorted to using their back up swords. The Orochi easily dodged their swings and used them against the archers.

"Stop him!" Apollyon shouted from behind Bonifaas.

The other Peacekeeper felt it would be in her best interest to try and attempt to stop the Orochi so she may gain a chance at mercy from Apollyon. She rushes up the steps to catch up to the Japanese warrior. When she did he had already killed the last archer preventing him a path. He felt the presence of the knight behind him, so he cautiously turned to face her. Without a face of fear, he stood a low and defensive stance towards the knight. His hands up and open in front of him to use for any means in this fight he was about to be in.

While they stared each other down, Bonifaas and Holden started to converse about the Shamans release.

"Open the gates Holden and let her go," Bonifaas demanded menacingly.

"Why?! So you can have us chase both of them down? I'd rather save my stamina, thank you." Holden responded, pushing the Shaman lightly a little bit.

The Shaman growled while angrily staring down at him.

"Holden!" Bonifaas called for him loudly. Getting his attention, Bonifaas had his weapon pinned against Apollyon's neck as a threat.

"What? You kill her, this one dies too. So I'd put that weapon down, son." Holden said not in any way feel threatened.

Bonifaas was agitated and without any idea to try. While he was intensely thinking over a way to free the Shaman, Apollyon saw a chance to try and fight back. She quickly took hold of the spike at her neck and pulled it aside from her. Bonifaas felt this and reacted by pushing down his weapon, only to look back to see Apollyon up and recovered from her inverted arm. She then threw out all her strength into one punch at Bonifaas. He wasn't ready for it and was thrown back by the force of her attack. While he stumbled backward, his dragon head disappeared and his helmet fell off too. Also, Apollyon, in the midst of this situation, got ahold of his weapon completely.

Holden was drawn to the commotion and the Shaman took his distracted focus to run the opposite direction, mostly towards the Orochi and the peacekeeper. Holden looked back to see the Shaman gone then saw her running up the steps.

Bonifaas put a hand to his head, he was dizzy from the impact of her punch.

"You are helpless Bonifaas. Using an old friend to try and sway me back to something that I left a long time ago." Apollyon said as she had the poleaxe leaning against her shoulder.

"Using? I ask him to do no such thing. What he did was something he decided to try himself." He spat out some blood and looked up to her as he continued, "He was your friend. He wanted to try and help you. But your bloodshed and war seeking path got him killed."

"He broke our friendship long ago. What we had was indeed something special, but everything was HIS FAULT! He never told you the truth did he? How he decided to leave my home unguarded- LET MY ONLY FAMILY MEMBER ALIVE TO DIE! I used to be the hard working daughter of a broken family. My father slaughtered, then my mother murdered by the Northern people. I used to be an ignorant and aggressive child but look at me now. I am a Warlord and have control of every region. I will bring war everywhere I go and everywhere I lead my army. I will show you all what you are." Apollyon explained as she clenched her fist tightly towards Bonifaas.

"What we are? We are nothing but men and women… trying to survive in this world. What are we to you?" Bonifaas asked as he got on his knees and looked at Apollyon to his side.

Apollyon gestured as if she was going to say something instead held it back and said, "Well… you'll just have to find out. Be seeing you." After her final words she used both of her hands to unleash a huge zone swing that easily decapitated Bonifaas. She then dropped his weapon, leading to a loud bang when it hit.

The sound of the weapon hitting the ground drew the Shamans attention. She looked over to see the rolling head of the mysterious black knight. When she focused on it more she saw it was the Lawbringer she had dragged across the snowy forest, into The Pit to fight for sport, and then instead she killed him in the last moments when he held her captive. Shock drew across her face but at the same time confusion. He should be dead still, or was this someone else that looked identical like the one she had killed? No time to worry or think. All that mattered was for her to escape. The Orochi followed as he ran from behind her. They being chased by the other peacekeeper. She got closer and closer to be able to strike at either of them. But suddenly just when she got close enough to attack and was mid air of her attack she was suddenly struck in the head. Knocking her out cold, the two escapees alt to look back at what happened.

They both see the same thing, A grappling hook dragging back from where it came from and hooking on to the castle wall. The two look over the wall to see the kind of people they did not expect. The Shamans people… the Vikings.


	5. Chapter 5: Blood Stump

**Somewhere dark and empty….**

Bonifaas awoke back where this had all started. Not in an unsettling way this time though. He has awoken in the empty space where Balendin had planned out his vengeance. A place of solitude and uncomfortable peace and quiet. But he was not in need of any of those. What he sought was to return to the mortal world and prevent the slaughter of millions.

He felt hopeless without the aid of a legend. Knowing that he is gone made him feel even worse. How could he ever return and without the help of a friend? Someone who knew how to travel between the realms of living and dead. He looked down at his bare hands, he saw the hands of a used-to-be murderer, who worked for a psychotic murderous Warlord who only was seeking war, blood, and death. But this war was going to be personal because of him? Apollyon had found out that the person she used to be fond of had now sought to basically kill her and yet she decides to continue to make this a personal vendetta? Her methods of vengeance or war are not understandable nor are they predictable. Bonifaas believes neither would ever be able to be understood but back to his own issues.

He stood up, feeling the pain in his neck, the burden he felt he was given, and now feeling the emotion of depression. "Something to drink would really go nicely right now," he said to himself as he wiped the back of his hand across his forehead. As if he knew, he looked up to see a wooden table with a single cup on top. Hallucinations? he thought. He slowly walked up to the wooden table keeping an eye on the plain cup sitting atop. He wasn't sure how to approach. It was a plain wooden cup filled what he thought was mead or grog? Not thinking or caring, he picked up the drink, put it up to his mouth and began to drink it all. In one swift swallow, he felt the nice cool liquid sink all the way down through his throat to his chest. "Feels and taste amazing," he said to himself.

Tossing the cup behind him, he sat down back on the floor. He then felt selfish about his actions. Not because of not savoring it but because he didn't pay his respects to the legend, Balendin, who had gotten him this far.

"Died for nothing, but started something the undead bastard. Rest in peace, brother," he said as grief came over him. "Now how do I get back?" Bonifaas asked himself aloud, hoping for some answer. No answer sadly was given to him. He continued to quietly sit on the black floor and think of a plan.

 **Apollyons Castle….**

Dead Viking bodies were spread across the dirt and stone ground of Apollyon's base. Minions and Officers worked together to clean up the mess and pile the bodies onto a cart. Apollyon stood and watched the clean up from the top of her exterior wall near the gate. Quietly she did until Holden appeared, walking up from the stairs next to her.

"Master, I apologize to give you the bad news but both prisoners have escaped. The Samurai and the Viking girl." Holden explained to his warlord calmly with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Apollyon groaned by hearing the news she was given. "No worries. We will still be able to accomplish our goal before they can begin the new harvest." She turns to her second and says, "Send out a scout and search for the two prisoners and prepare for war."

"Do you think we'll find them?" Holden asked lightly fidgeting his poleaxe.

"No, but at least know their general heading. The Viking brat is obviously heading back to the north of the mountains where she can watch the fire and chaos we are about to unleash upon her kind but that samurai is misleading and tricky to follow," she explained then gestured Holden to leave back the way he came. As soon as he was out of hearing distance she said to herself, "I will find you and make you endure the pain I have felt long ago. And Bonifaas will not be able to stop me or help you."

 **Deep in the woods….**

A handful of Viking minions, one Raider, and the Shaman ran through thick brush in a hurrying fashion. They were on their way to a small port where they had docked at. They tried to lead any trackers off their trail and prayed to their gods that no one was following them. Little did they know, the Orochi was on their trail. The Orochi was capable of being a skilled warrior but his ability to follow unseen and not get killed during their small siege was even more phenomenal. He didn't know where they were heading exactly but they couldn't have gotten here by land easily, they must have a boat. He thought.

They continued to go down through the woods hoping to reach their boats. And they did, they were all intact. The small group of Vikings fits onto only one boat, risking to leave the other three boats for the knights but it was a risk to be taken. While everyone boarded the vessel the raider went to untie the rope keeping it to the dock. He got them untied and just as he finished he heard footsteps slowly approach them. Looking up, he saw the samurai warrior cautiously approach them. His hands were at his midsection in the air, trying to signal he meant no harm.

"Vertu aftur Samurai Bastard! Þú munt ekki fá miskunn frá mér!" the Raider shouted then slamming his ax in front of him on the wooden dock, crushing one board.

The Orochi jumped slightly back from what could be observed as a threat. The Orochi was on edge and needed to get as far as possible from this land. He either try to make some sign to show of peace or kill the raider for an easier way to climb onto the ship. These thoughts shut off as soon as they all heard rumbling footsteps of horses charging out from the woods. Holden had gathered his small scouting crew and struck luck when he saw the Shaman and the Orochi.

"Shall we kill the fighters and bring back the prisoners sir?" asked an officer on a horse beside Holden.

"Go," Holden commanded.

The officer accompanied by two others and a random warden. They rush onto the dock to catch the Orochi and kill the raider. When the Officers halted, the Warden ran past them to go after the Raider. But the Orochi would not let him pass. He grappled the warden's arm and threw him back with all his strength he could muster. The warden did not like that and decided to swing at the Orochi with his sword. The Orochi ducked down then swiped his leg at the Wardens feet, knocking him down. The three Officers were amazed to see the skill this samurai had. He may be quick with his hands and feet but it wasn't enough to keep the Warden down. The Warden got back up and this time intended to kill the samurai.

He swung heavily down, then to his left, but the Orochi dodged every attack this knight was throwing and when the Orochi did avoid being hit, he returned a lightfast punch into the knight's sides. The officers couldn't stand there and watch their comrade get hurt or probably worse die by the prisoner they need to recapture. The charge in to fend off the Orochi but before even getting near them the Raider suddenly came charging in, picking up one of the three officers and carrying all the way down the dock before throwing him off the dock. He got himself the attention they were already after. The two held up their guard and the Raider stood there menacingly looking between the two.

Slowly switching between his left and right guard, taunting them to try and attack him. One officer swung first then the second followed. The Raider parried the first attack that helped parry the second attack. He responded with a side heavy from the left, only to faint it into a stunning light. He blinded the one Officer then decided to break his guard. He grabbed the Officers shoulder and threw him into the other Officer who was thrown back and fell into the water. Now only leaving one alive, the fear was burning inside the lone Officer. The Raider walked up to the Officer without his guard up. He then picked up the Officer with ease, lifted him up off the ground, and shouted a war cry before letting his back drop onto his knee, killing him.

The Warden and Orochi continued their stalemate fight. One throwing light and heavy swing with a sword, the other dodging and landing light blows in his chest and abs. They continued this unending fight between them until the Warden decided to lunge at the Orochi with his longsword. The Orochi swiftly dodged out of it. The fight was like a bull versus a Matador, a never-ending fight until you wear down the beast to death. The Warden threw himself way passed the Orochi closer down by the boat, but his focus was the samurai warrior. Furiously he spun back around to face the Oroch but instead of the Orochi he expected, he was met with a blinding light attack by the Viking Raider. After being hit the Orochi decided to leap in and double team the knight. Together they switched between from the Raider's swing of his ax to the annoyingly dreadful punches of the Orochi.

The Warden was unable to block or defend himself from all the amounts of attacks being laid on him. They kept going until the Raider prepped one powerful downward slam of his ax. The Orochi unloaded a few more blows into the Warden until he heard the howling war cry of the Viking behind him and moved aside. The Raider unleashed all he could into his attack, breaking through the Wardens guard and crushing through all the armor plating on his shoulder. The Raider pulled his ax out of the Warden, backhanded the knight so hard it spun him around, then the Raider put the curved edge of his ax around the knight's neck. What came next showed what true strength of raw will power was, the Raider put so much force into a kick onto the Wardens back that it had easily and quickly decapitated the knight. The Orochi, Shaman, and Holden saw the strength of what one Viking could do.

The Raider and Orochi shared a look to each other, but the Raider nodded in a thankful way to the short Samurai. The Orochi had nothing to say because he couldn't even if he wanted to. When it all seemed to quiet down the two were drawn to the sight of Holden standing formally at the land side of the dock, staring them down with intent to fulfill his master's command.

Holden stepped onto the wooden platform of the dock but stopped before going any further to say to the Raider, "You earned my respect warrior, but I need to take those two from you."

The Raider heard the clear words spoken through his native tongue clearly and only heard disrespect from the knight. "You think because I have earned your respect from the show of my skills, I would turn over one of my own?! I'd rather die with the rest of my clan back at your fort!" he exclaimed angrily.

"What about that Samurai beside you? Would you defend him as well?" Holden asked slowly approaching them across the docks path.

The Raider glanced down at the Orochi who was fixed on Holden approaching them. He did well and earned respect from me, he thought and decided to defend the small warrior. The Orochi took a menacing stance toward Holden but was lightly pushed back by the Raiders large ax. The Orochi looked awkwardly at the Raider to wonder why he did that and saw he pointed to the boat behind them both. A sign to board the boat before it departed with, or without them. The Raider stepped towards Holden's direction while looking back at the ship, the Shaman who watched silently, and the small Samurai warrior who watched cluelessly.

"GO!" the Raider shouted to the ones on the boat and towards the Orochi.

The Shaman told the ship crew to unleash the sails and begin to drift off out to the sea. The Orochi glanced back and forth from the Raider to the boat that was slowly drifting out to the open water. The Orochi turned back to the boat and ran as fast as he could. He ran along the edge of the path to catch up to the boat. He came up alongside it and waited for the moment to jump onto the boat. The wait wasn't long until he looked ahead to see the dock had no more extent to it so he took this last chance to jump. He leaped towards the side of the ship and reached out for the railing of the ship. He held on tight and tried to pull himself up. It was difficult but he managed to pull himself up to see the small group of minions and the Shaman at the back of the ship watching the saddening sight of the Raider falling before the Lawbringer, Holden Cross.

They all had a silent moment for his safe travel into Valhalla until they heard some rustling noise behind them. They look back to see the Orochi trying to sneak by but saw he had knocked over some barrels while climbing aboard. The minions quickly rushed over to surround him with their shields and swords ready. The Samurai held up his hands to surrender to them. But one of these minions took command for a moment and said to kill the samurai until the Shaman stepped in.

"No, he mustn't be killed! He was given a chance to live like us!" the Shaman shouted as she stepped in front of the Orochi to prevent them from killing him.

"He is a samurai! Not one of us! He should be killed where he stands!" shouted another minion.

"He assisted one of our own to help us escape and was given that chance too. We should at least give him that!" the Shaman said trying to persuade the crew to listen.

They all looked to one another confused what to say next. Until one spoke up for them, "F-Fine but he stays down below!"

The Shaman agreed with that and stepped back from the Orochi who still had no clue what had happened for the lack of understanding their language. The minions poked at him and lead him down to the lower levels of the ship. Down there they sat him down for lack of any constraints or jail cells for him. But he politely sat on the wooden floor quietly with no trouble. None of them gave him a hard time for being there as they seem to treat him respectfully a bit. Only one minion stood guard while the rest returned above.

 **Back at Apollyons castle….**

Apollyon sat on her throne, tapping her armored talon-like fingers on the arm of her chair as if waiting for something or someone. Then suddenly the door to her throne hall open and walking in was the one Peacekeeper she had given a hard time multiple times. The Peacekeeper approaches the throne of Apollyon then kneels with her head bowed.

"You have summoned me, my master." the Peacekeeper kept her tone in check and tried to not bring up the previous events that got her in this mess.

"Yes, I must have a word with you. Guards, leave us." Apollyon kept her temper down and still gave a commanding tone that sounded as if not to be reckoned with. They did as commanded and left through the throne hall main door, closing it on their way out. "Do not think I have forgotten what happened out there, girl. You failed to do what I had asked but couldn't even die none the less."

The Peacekeeper felt terrible when she was reminded of those moments.

"Do not worry. All will be forgiven." Apollyon said passively as she sighed and rose out of her chair and stepping forth to the Peacekeeper.

"Really?" the Peacekeeper glanced slightly up to her War Lord with the feeling of tension being relieved.

"Rise," Apollyon commanded and the assassin rose on her feet. "Walk with me," she added and her chosen listen as commanded.

"I don't know what to say, master. I was worried you would have-" "That I would have hunted you down and feed you to the hungry wolves held at that dreadful castle of Daubeny's? No, I would have done far worse than that...and I will." Apollyon cut off the Peacekeeper who felt the tension come back with hearing her last choice of words.

They both stopped halfway back towards the throne hall, one shaking in fear and the other standing stone cold still in a proud stance.

"I thought you have forgiven me, master?!" the Peacekeeper said shaking in her voice.

"I did but I did not mention how it will happen though. All will be forgiven...if you kill Mercy." Apollyon said and her words sent chills down the Peacekeepers spine. Killing someone who defended her?! That was an insane idea to even try.

"M-Master I don't know if-" the Peacekeeper was silenced by the intense grasp by the temper of Apollyon.

"If you do not fulfill this mission that I assign you, I will have you dragged back here and show you what it means to fail and disobey my command. Believe me, even someone not of our own now knows the true meaning of fear and I will do the same thing I did to her to you if you fail me again. This time for your sakes, you better hope you die if you do fail. Now, do we have an understanding?" Apollyon said holding back her angry attitude and her fury.

The Peacekeeper was beginning to go blue but managed to nod in agreement before she had passed out. Apollyon released the girl and began to walk back to her throne, only this time she put one leg over the other feeling a bit of stress relieved. The Peacekeeper coughed uncontrollably on the floor grasping at her neck feeling the pain surge through her. She crawled toward the door and used the small knob of it to help herself back on her feet. She exited, still coughing to the point she thought she coughed up blood.

Coughing so much she did not hear Mercy come up beside her. Mercy had put a hand on her friend's shoulder who immediately shoved it off.

"Are you ok?" Mercy asked worried about the constant coughing she was listening to.

"I'm fine. Get away from me." the Peacekeeper said as she rudely pushed herself past Mercy.

Mercy followed her, hanging a bit back. Though the other Peacekeeper knew this and was growing annoyed of her. "Stop following me," she begged.

"Why?" Mercy asked not taking no for an answer.

"I can't give you an answer you'll like." the Peacekeeper answered.

"Try me." Mercy barked.

The Peacekeeper saw they were walking past vast rows of crossbows armed. Out of annoyance and anger, she reached for one and aimed at Mercy's head. Mercy stops, her face expressed fear for her life but confused about why her friend was doing this.

"Why are you acting like I am a threat to you?" Mercy asked keeping calm in this situation.

"I-I...I can't tell you." the Peacekeeper was noticeably shaking through her body as Mercy saw the crossbow shaking.

"You're shaking. Something happened with Apollyon, right?" Mercy guessed.

Her friend gave no answer but was remarkably not losing her mind over this but was certainly taking some form of pain on her.

"Tell me. Please. What happened?" Mercy asked again.

As tensions between them rise, the Peacekeeper place her finger on the trigger gently applying pressure to it. It slowly came to the back before it released the bolt from the spring. Until…

"Hey." called out a familiar voice.

They both look over to see a disappointed Holden Cross without his helmet on. The tension died instantly between them but the situation for one of them hasn't changed and the cruel deed still had to be done one way or another.

"What's going on here?" Holden asked them both as he hopped off his horse and handed the reins to a minion who ran up to handle the horses.

Mercy was drawn to Holden and away from the other peacekeeper who was majorly sweating. She kept the crossbow aimed at Mercy until she walked out of her line of sight. She immediately dropped the crossbow and sped off somewhere away from them.

"That is what I'm trying to figure out but Amada here won't tell me." Mercy said as she walked up to Holden.

"Is that also part of the reason she is running away?" Holden asked in an uncaring tone, pointing at Amada running from the area.

Mercy looked back to see her friend running and wanted to chase after her but Holden stopped her. "Let her go. If she is hiding something then she will tell you. For now, let her have some space." Holden said to Mercy.

"Ugh. So what happened out there?" Mercy asked giving an attitude.

"They got away but not without major losses and a serious blow to morale. I killed their leader, who sacrificed himself to give them a chance." Holden explained.

"So that savage escaped. That means we only have to worry about our other fortresses spotting the samurai for us." Mercy said snickering at the fact that Holden failed.

"Well… not exactly. He was there too." Holden said feeling heated and annoyed over this conversation.

"What?! They both escaped and not only that on a VIKING SHIP?! Do you think they'll let him live?" Mercy asked surprised by the fact that now both prisoners were out of reach.

"More like the other way around. I think he'll let them live. Should've seen it. He was crazy fast. Dodging from left to right, throwing only punches. I'd hate to be the guy to piss him off." Holden explained gesturing with his hands.

"I'm fast." Mercy said sadden by how Holden was fond of this samurai.

"Ahem- yeah you are," Holden said sarcastically. "Though he seems like he is way faster honestly. Maybe if there was a chance, you should challenge him to a duel or a race," he added.

"Sounds like quite the challenge," Apollyon said as she was seen suddenly approaching Holden and Mercy, accompanied by her guards.

"Master!" Holden was caught off guard and remembered his failure, so he kneeled before his Warlord.

"I see you only have returned. Did you rush back here by yourself to give me the news of you capturing the savage girl?" Apollyon asked with little, but sounding as if she had high hopes.

"Master, I am sorry but she had got away." Holden apologized.

She quietly bowed her head and groaned. "Then at least go fetch me the samurai," she demanded.

"He was with the savage girl and had jumped onto the ship with them, master. I have failed you." Holden said in despair as he stared at the ground not wanting to try to beg for any forgiveness from his Warlord.

After he said that Apollyon lost all control and basically snapped. Not through any actions just silent and gave a cold dead stare at Holden. Holden felt the stare and felt uneased by it and couldn't help but think if he was going to die where he knelt.

"Hold this," Apollyon ordered one of her personal guards to hold onto her longsword as she started walking towards her front gate.

"Master?" Holden looked up to see her leave, confused about why he was spared.

"I'm taking a walk. Stay here and we'll finish this later." Apollyon said and the gates opened for her. She walked out and went deep into the forest, covered by trees and bushes. She walked at a sped up rate until she thought she was far enough.

That is when she really snapped. She clenched a fist and put it on the tree, breaking it in half. Splinters flew off from the tree, she then went after another one doing the same action. Again and again, she broke tree after tree. Letting out all the anger she stored out onto the forest. She then screamed out with all her anger could muster. Her anger brought out the blue flaming skull as it also let out a terrifying screech. Apollyon ran out of breath and fell to her knees as she felt weak. She looked back on everything that happened and only thought of one person that did this… Bonifaas. She blamed him for everything, the failures, the escaped prisoners, all her problems were put on him and she wanted to make him feel what she felt. The fury that burned within her broken soul.

She panted heavy and fast. Mentally cursing the man she trusted, believed in, and most of all saw the potential of becoming the next in line of her reign. Until she realized, he hasn't returned yet. He must've not figured out how to come back yet. Which gave her time she could use to build up her forces and storm the gates of Svengard, Valkenheim Gudmundr's home. She collected herself, the flaming skull head disappears, and Apollyon heads back to the castle gate.

 **Somewhere Dark and Empty….**

Bonifaas was pacing back and forth nervously. He felt like he has been in here for an eternity. Still yet to find a way to return back to the mortal world. He was seriously worried about the Shaman. Did she make it out, is she hurt, is she still alive?! These were the things roaming in his head. All these thoughts tensed him up a bit. He tried and tried to figure out something.

"DAMN IT!" he shouted and kicked over the small table that had the cup of liquid. He then decided to calm down but let himself drop to the floor, giving up. In his head, he wished Balendin was still here to help him. Suddenly he heard some strange noise behind him. He looked back and was shocked to see another person. He got up staring at the back of this stranger. Until this person turned around to face him and Bonifaas was shocked to see Balendin standing once more in front of him.

"Balendin?!" Bonifaas asked the look-alike person before him to be certain.

"Bonifaas?!" Balendin asked surprised to see his partner again and see himself also alive.

"You're alive! How?!" Bonifaas asked joyfully as he ran over to embrace the old warrior arms open.

"I-I don't know. I just remember… I died. Did you do this?!" Balendin asked accepting the embrace from his partner.

"No! I have just been stuck here trying to figure out how to get out of here and finish our mission." Bonifaas answered.

"You died again?!" Balendin was annoyed but not so surprised.

"I had her by the ropes but she got the better of me again and yes killed me. But now with you here we can do this together." Bonifaas said happily feeling hopeful.

"You have a plan?" Balendin asked a bit sarcastically but curious to hear.

"Yes and I think you'll like this one. We're going to reunite the other factions once again but this time against Apollyon." Bonifaas said proudly as he spread out his arms feeling very cocky.

Balendin felt the pain return when he remembered the last time he had done that, getting everyone killed including himself. "Bonifaas… the last time I had tried that, I got them and myself killed. Doing this will spark the anger from the last time of my failure." he responded depressingly.

Bonifaas was immediately shot down and discouraged of his idea being the reminder of why not to reopen old wounds. "Old wounds DO heal did you know that?" Bonifaas asked looking down at the black floor.

"Huh?" Balendin asked confused.

Bonifaas then tilts his head over to show Balendin the neck bite scar he has from the Shaman.

"The neck bite…" Balendin whispered in surprised.

Bonifaas nodded and said, "The killing blow she delivered. Why do I bring it up? Because this wound is from someone I gave the chance at living better than where they were before. I thought that maybe letting her have this would make her and her people proud. I hope it did because I would feel terrible if it didn't. The point is if I don't pick at an old wound and peel off the scab, whose to say it doesn't heal?" He had a smug face, certain that his argument couldn't be twisted on him.

"Something tells me that shouldn't have made sense to anyone. I still don't understand how you even made it into Apollyon's army." Balendin said unsure of what he was trying to understand.

"Anyway, how do we get back?" Bonifaas asked trying to change the subject.

"Back to the world of the living? How did you not figure that out yourself yet?!" Balendin asked Bonifaas bitterly.

"It isn't that easy ya know. I've been sitting here for a while now. How are you able to take us from here to there in an instant?" Bonifaas asked feeling a bit discouraged by the hostility of Balendin.

"Ugh. It's not that easy you're right. Look like daydreaming just imagine where you want to be… but on the ground." Balendin said rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Why did you say that? Wait?" Bonifaas had a thought come to his mind about why Balendin said that and then a smirk tried to be hidden when he realized what he meant.

"Do not say anything just think!" Balendin said aggressively as a small blush burned on his face.

"Heh ok," Bonifaas said with a small chuckle as he closed his eyes and began to think of where he wanted to go while trying to imagine it on the ground.

His mind wandered to many places of where to go but he couldn't focus on what place they should go. He frowned in annoyance as he tried and tried. He groaned out loud and threw his head back.

"What is wrong?" Balendin asked confused to why Bonifaas stopped.

"I can't focus. Where should we go?" Bonifaas asked Balendin.

"Hmm. This is your plan so, take command and think of where you want to be." Balendin said.

Bonifaas turned away from Balendin angrily. He continued to try and think of a place he wanted to seriously go to at least return back to the living. He tried to think intensely as it pained his head. Balendin saw him and walked over to him and whacked the back of his head.

"What was that for?!" Bonifaas asked out of surprise when he felt the hand hit him.

"You are tensing up. You need to relax, think of where you want to go, anywhere is perfect, as long as we are on the ground and it's the right spot. So to not waste any more time for either of us, answer me this. Is there anyone of our people that hate Apollyon? A separate legion who would willingly assist us in our conquest?" Balendin asked quickly to get things moving along.

Bonifaas immediately knew the answer to that but at the same time, he felt he was going to regret it. "I know who but he will be a bit of a disappointment," Bonifaas said to Balendin avoiding eye contact.

"Who?" Balendin asked.

"His name is Hervis Daubeny. He was once apart of the Blackstone legion until he decided not to be. He stole what he could from Apollyon and ran off like a thieving raccoon." Bonifaas explained to Balendin.

"Does he have soldiers?" Balendin asked.

"Yes," Bonifaas answered.

"Can he fight?" Balendin asked.

"Yes-er I think so," Bonifaas answered unsure himself.

Balendin sighed and said, "Then Let's hope he doesn't entirely disappointment us. Now try again. Keep calm, remember on the ground and exactly the spot you want to be."

Bonifaas closed his eyes once more and thought of being in the center spot of the inside of Daubeny's castle. A few moments he thought of the spot, Balendin put a hand onto his shoulder, then like that they disappeared without a trace.

 **Daubeny's castle….**

They mysteriously appeared in the open of Daubeny's castle. Balendin let go of Bonifaas shoulder and began to look around the area of Daubeny's castle. All around them all they saw was destruction. Only a small handful of minions sat around the castle debris. They attracted the attention of the minions who sat there with a blank expression while some had terrified expressions.

"Where is the master of this castle?" Balendin asked the group of minions who altogether pointed to the back of them. He looked in the direction and saw the War Lord sitting upon stone steps with his head low and his arms resting on his legs. He approached the Knight while Bonifaas looked around the place. "Are you, Hervis Daubeny?" He asked looking up towards him.

"Hervis Daubeny is nothing more than a coward. Waiting for the executioner to do what is needed." Daubeny said in a depressing tone making no eye contact with the Lawbringer before him.

"Then wait no longer," Balendin said as he reached back for his emerald poleaxe, he swung from above down onto Daubeny. He expected to be resisted but no one, not even Daubeny himself tried to fight back. "Why does no one come to your aid? Why don't you fight back?!" he asked menacingly while holding back the weight of his weapon above Daubeny.

"Because I am a coward. Now do what you were sent here to do." Daubeny said gesturing him to get it over with.

Balendin pulled back his weapon and holstered it onto his back again. "I was not sent here to do anything but get the answer I came here for. Seems I have got the answer I needed." Balendin said then began to walk away over to Bonifaas.

"What happen?!" Bonifaas asked trying to figure out the thing he witnessed.

"He is only a disappointment. Not only to me but to his own self!" Balendin said angrily as he walked past Bonifaas to curse by himself.

Bonifaas saw the depressed War Lord still sitting on the steps. He decided to try and talk to the knight himself. As he approached the Knight he asked, "Daubeny. What has happened to your fortress? Your army?"

"Black Stone commenced a siege on us. I was forced to fight Holden but luckily I was able to live on through my cowardice choice of not fighting him and was able to throw out someone else to fight for me against his second, _Ademar_. After the duel, he took my mercenary, then my remaining troops left me, now only those handfuls of loyal followers are the only troops I have left. I should have died fighting to avoid this embarrassing outcome for myself." Daubeny explained looking over to his side where his longsword lay against the steps.

"Where did your people go?" Bonifaas asked crouching to try and make eye contact with the War Lord.

"Hell if I know. They were ones I picked up from Apollyon's castle. They could be anywhe- " Daubeny paused, shooting his head up he then said, "I know where they went!"

 **Apollyon's Throne…**

Apollyon sat in her stone chair hunched over with her arms resting upon her armored legs. When suddenly an Officer barged in panting over to Apollyon.

"My Lord! There is a large number of troops approaching our gates!" shouted the officer.

"An attack?" Apollyon asked leaning back into her chair not seeming to care about who is coming.

"No, they're just approaching with only their weapons in hands! No siege weapons in sight!" the Officer answered.

"Call everyone to the gate. Just in case, tell everyone to be ready at the gates if anything happens." Apollyon commanded then stood up from her chair and was followed outside by side with her personal guards.

They all leave and approach the gate. A war horn blares out to all inside the castle walls and then everyone comes running to the gate and archers stand at the ready at the top of the castle wall. Someone yells out to open the gates. The two giant wooden doors slowly open inward and what could be seen is repairs to the gate doors.

Apollyon then sees who comes at her door. Everyone who had left her and joined Daubeny's ranks. She could only tell by the armor color in blue covering them. A small chuckle erupts from Apollyon. She, Holden, and Stone walk out together to greet the army at her doorstep. "So it appears that Daubeny's forces come to greet us. Want to strike back for your treachery against me?" She asks in a silly manner looking around the small group.

Until one Officer who was amongst this group stepped up to them saying, "We do not wish to fight against you, Lord Apollyon. We only ask if you will accept us back into your ranks. For our cowardice leader could not give us the Honor we deserve for fighting with him."

"So that thief, Daubeny, could not give you any satisfaction for even fighting on his side eh? Well, as much as I would like to…" Apollyon calmly paused her sentence and saw the officer along with the minions tense up in fear as they wait for her response. "I'm afraid we just don't have enough armor to go around for any of you. But if you are indeed willing to join back into my ranks I will accept your apology and if you do me a small favor."

The small army relaxed and the Officer knelt in respect and spoke shuddering in fear, "Anything! What is it you shall have us do?!"

Apollyon looked behind her to see the exact two people she wanted to find, Mercy and Amada, standing right by each other. She made a gesture to call them over and they both did. Amada keeping her distance from Mercy though as they walk over.

"So anything right?" Apollyon asked looking back at the Officer. As soon as Mercy and Amada reached them, Mercy was suddenly elbowed in the side of the head by Stone as she came by next to him.

"Will some of you come over here and restrain her?" Apollyon asked and a few minions obeyed but the Officer.

"What is this? A test of loyalty?" The Officer asked.

"Yes but not to you. To her." Apollyon answered looking over at Amada who had her head looking at the dirt. "Come here," Apollyon demanded Amada. Like instinct, Amada listened and stumbly approached Apollyon. She was stopped by a gentle hand of Apollyon resting on her shoulder. "You know what to do." Apollyon gently said in her ear.

Holden was shocked to realize what the situation he saw earlier was about now. "Master, are you sure this is right? She is one of our best." Holden said worried about Mercy.

"I must know if we have a wolf or a sheep amongst our group and I hope my guess is right. Present the prisoner to the executioner." Apollyon said.

The two minions dragged Mercy over in front of Amada and extended her arms to avoid being cut by the blade. Amada slightly looked up to see Mercy waking back up from the strike she received by Stone. She shook her head to wake up and to clear her blurred vision. She then looked up to see Amada standing over her. Then saw all eyes were on her.

"What is happening? Who h- " Mercy stopped talking as she saw Amada raise her blade to her. Realizing what was going on she attempted to reach for her weapons but saw and felt her hands being held back by two minions on each side of her. "What the hell?!" Mercy shouted in confusion.

"So Amada? Are you a sheep or my wolf?" Apollyon asked trying to cause tension in Amada, unknowing she was already shaking in fear of her decision.

Do I run? Do I fight back? Do I kill her? Do I give up and sacrifice myself for her? What should I do, she was screaming questions upon questions in her head. Unsure of what to do and how to act. She knew if she killed Mercy, all was forgiven and she would become the new scout for Apollyon. If she didn't Apollyon would do something much worse and she did not want that either. Mercy saw Amada's hands shaking. Her breathing was heavy too. She saw she was unable to make the decision. But knowing Apollyon had set her up for this if she didn't kill her something far worse might happen. She calmed herself and managed to speak to Amada.

"Amada," Mercy called to her. She guessed she was looking at her but their helmets were in the way. "I know now. Why you were threatened by me. It's because you didn't want to let this happen, right? Well, listen to me. It's ok. It isn't easy I know but I'm ok with it. Just do it quickly and move on for me please?" Mercy asked feeling relaxed now knowing that she would rather have her friend live than whatever else.

Amada was noticeably shaking and the tension was extreme. She heard Mercy but making the decision to kill her new friend was the last thing she wanted. Seeing the calm and relaxed Mercy before her was also hard to take. She slowly lifted her blade above her, readying it for a decapitation. Still shaking, she whispered to Mercy, "I'm sorry," She dropped her weapons. They fell to the floor and the decision was made, she was a sheep to Apollyon and her fate was in Apollyon's hands. Her life was at the mercy of Apollyon. Mercy screamed in terror seeing the decision she had made. She was then suddenly dragged back by the minions. She witnessed Amada fall to her knees in defeat. Apollyon shadowed her small figure from behind saying, "Sheep it was."

"So you did me this favor even though a lot of you were not involved but You have at least showed me you weren't fooling around. So now you have earned your keep and deserve a reward!" Apollyon said proudly to the returning of her missing troops.

"Thank you, master! What is it you are rewarding us?" the Officer said relieved.

"Tell me, what is a long trip for you all? Sores and aches in your legs as you traveled here?" Apollyon asked looking over to the group.

"Yeah." they all answered mixed up.

"You want to relieve the pain that aches your bones from your journey over here?" Apollyon asked louder.

"Yeah!" They all shouted together.

"Until we get extra armor and supplies for you all, here is your reward," Apollyon said as she places Amada before the group.

The troops were confounded by her _reward._ They thought extra money would be involved in their efforts but instead, they were being given a girl. "What reward is this?" asked a minion.

"You get to do whatever you want to her. A chance to enjoy yourselves all day and night, whenever, and wherever you please. Once you grow tired of her, return her to me at my feet." Apollyon explained to them.

This suddenly got their attention. They _were_ certainly ok with this as their reward. Apollyon shoved her to them and they started grabbing anything of her. Some hysterical laughing grew upon them. Holden, under his helmet, was disgusted as he watched a bunch of deserters defile one of their own for their own enjoyment. Worst of it all, it all happened by his leader, his master, Apollyon. She had no regret, no mercy for anyone who put her on edge. She made sure that her, still favored scout, Mercy watch it all happen.

The savage men, who used to be on the side against her, ripped and clawed at Amada's clothing. Revealing her bare body to their audience. Even the Warden that was picked up from Daubeny's castle watched in horror. He watched the group of men he used to know to show them who they really were, pigs. Mercy was speechless, she was forced to watch her friend raped by this large group of men. They were quick to tear off everything on her body and immediately forcefully entering her. She saw blood, heard the cries of her friend as she was helpless and in pain. Soon her friend's cries were silenced by one of the many men's penises that was forced into her throat. She heard the group moan and groan as they continued to defile her body.

As Mercy watched in horror she did not notice Apollyon sneak up behind her, crouched right beside her ear.

"You see now what happens when you don't obey my orders. Now she will be like this, to the point she is broken and covered in their sins. She will be this piece of flesh for the uses of only pleasure, and when she has been used enough I will slowly kill her. Not by torture methods, but by the use of my hands. I will rip out her heart." Apollyon explained quietly and menacingly.

"You monster…" Mercy said weakly as she gasped for air, tears ran down her face. She quietly whaled to herself to not draw any more attention.

Apollyon stood up and walked back over to Holden and Stone. Walking right back into her original spot she felt something off about Holden. Slightly looking to him she asks, "It was bound to happen Holden."

Holden wasn't paying attention until he heard Apollyon say his name. He glanced back and forth between her and Amada. He wanted to say something against this but did not have the strength. He felt the weight of his armor on his shoulders weigh him down.

"Get everyone ready to leave," Apollyon commanded as she began to walk back into her castle.

"Why?" Holden asked feeling like he shouldn't have.

"We're going to the Vikings stronghold, Svengard. To finally end the savages." Apollyon answered and continued back into her castle. She walked by the Warden and noticed he was staring at her all the entire time as she walked by. She pretended not to notice.

 **Viking Ship…**

The Shaman and the minions that were left lazed around on the deck of the ship as they sailed back towards the safety of the mountains. The Orochi sat on the floor of the ship, one deck below, and meditate as he embarked on this journey with the Vikings. It felt like it has been too long for them to be on the ship. Until the ship they were on came to a violent stop. They were all tossed around to the ground, one minion fell overboard with a dying scream. When the violent thrashing of the ship stopped, they wondered where they ended up. The Shaman the first of them all to get up and rush to the front of the ship to see they crashed at the shore. The area they had crashed it was unfamiliar to her. She hopped down out of the ship onto the rocky floor. She scoured the area and something of it seemed, a bit recognizable. She sniffed the ground like she were a wolf searching for its prey. She did this for a while until she heard feet stepping close behind her. She spun around to see it was the Orochi who had joined her on the ground.

The Orochi held up his hands to show her no threat. The Shaman still didn't feel quite comfortable with the Samurai walking freely with them but it was impossible to ensure that he wouldn't do anything since they had no chains or rope to tie him up. The Shaman went back to sniffing the ground, while the Orochi quietly looked around himself but made sure not to stray away from them. He doesn't need another problem right now. He walked along the shore of the area they crashed and inspected the wall of plant life trailing across this place. He let his hand run across the leaves of bushes and rub against the bark of the thick trees. His hand then slipped across something weird. He paused and slowly stepped back to what he felt. He felt that thing again and didn't lose it. He used both of his hands to inspect what he felt on a bush and saw it was a string. He used a hand to scale where this leads to, only to see it lead deeper into the bushes. Instead of inspecting further, he just pulled the string really hard. He heard a loud snap coming from somewhere in front of him. Nothing happened until he heard something grind against the wind. It came straight for him and thought it was a trap. He threw himself to the ground to avoid whatever it was. Just in the nick of time, a large log swung out into view for them. It swung back towards the bushes but bashed against the tree.

The impact of the log broke it off from the rope it was attached to. It was a rather loud bang on the tree that echoed through the woods. Anyone could have heard that, anyone. The Shaman and the minions who were left rushed over to see what happened. They looked to see it was a trap set for whoever was unlucky to get snuffed by it. No one said anything as they then heard loud voices, and rustling from nearby bushes. The Orochi stepped back to give himself a chance to watch from all directions. The Shaman and the minions were not smart enough to do the same and were easily ambushed by their own people. Raiders, Berserkers, and Officers mowed down the remaining minions without a thought. The Shaman luckily evaded the attacks and joined the Orochi. They stood side by side as they watched ten of her people surround them. She couldn't defend herself since she had no weapons. The Orochi, however, could so easily and will be forced to do whatever he must to survive. They both did nothing but wait for whatever happened next. The Shaman trying to scare them with a growl and snarl and the Orochi just stood there menacingly. The Vikings did nothing but wait for something. Then that is when the leader revealed themselves. Siv, the ruthless Berserker warlord. She walked out before them, to see what unlucky soul stumbled upon her land. She saw the Shaman but especially the mark she wore on her arm, she was a Warborn.

"So how did a weakling like you join the Warborn?" Siv asked before saying, "Heh why does it matter? You'll both be dead soon enough. Starting with you first leech." She then threw her ax at the Shaman who didn't see it coming.

The ax spun in the air hurling right for the Shaman. When she realized in the last few moments and saw the ax she shut her eyes, waiting for it. Nothing happened though, confused she opened her eyes and was stunned just like everyone else who was watching. The ax that was thrown at her was almost touching her stomach but was pulled back by the Orochi. He had caught it mid-flight correctly by the handle. He now had the Viking's attention, most importantly Siv's. He threw the ax back at Siv's feet. She was speechless at what happened. She stared at her ax on the ground, not knowing what to do. So she picked up her ax and out of fear she looked to her soldiers who were staring at her. She then made a waving gesture to attack. One raider beside her gave one look at the Orochi. He then decided to step back a bit since he was too frightened.

"IT IS JUST ONE SAMURAI! KILL HIM!" Siv commanded using her ax to point at the Orochi.

The Orochi stood his ground and watched for anyone to attack them. None moved as they were too afraid to try as to what they saw was the most amazing thing that scared them. The Samurai gently put his hand on the Shamans shoulder, lightly leading her through the crowd towards Siv. The Shaman spontaneously looked all around her as they walked past the large warriors, trying to scare them back by growling and look menacing while doing so. When they reached the edge of the crowd they were suddenly prevented any further distance by Siv who slid in front of them, looking pissed as ever.

"I will have your heads on pikes!" Siv said viciously.

The Orochi didn't understand what she was saying but the Shaman gave him a noticeable pointer that it was definitely a threat. He saw Siv stand in an open stance, shifting about appearing eager to fight. The Orochi was going to approach to take this fight but the Shaman instead crawled forward. She would take this fight as she would not be seen to others as weak. She would show them that she is more than they think she is. The Shaman then reached for her weapons. Only to realize she did not have them on her. Seeing she had nothing Siv let out a hysterical laugh.

"This will be easy." Siv said twirling one ax in her hand.

The Shaman knew this would be risky but decided to take this chance none the less. She was crouched low to the ground, ready to pounce at her opponent at the chance. Siv didn't decide to stay still however, she stepped to the side and continued. The Shaman mimicked her movements in the opposite direction to follow her in a circle. The Orochi decided to sit on his legs with his hands at his sides to quietly watch the duel. While the other larger warriors watched from behind the Orochi, being loud and cheered on for their Warlord. The two assassins circled each for a bit, this created a tense atmosphere for them, to see who would attack first. Their duel would be like a thunder storm, the thunder being the tension that could be heard, and the lightning is the moment they decide to strike. Both quick and capable of easily killing you. The circling stopped, now they were on a side view where they could be seen by everyone. The Shaman had a face of determination while Siv had a smug face on. When it seemed too soon for one of them to attack, they both had suddenly charged at each other. The Shaman ran on all fours as a dog would and Siv ran at her with the might of her powerful legs. When they came into range of each other, Siv put one foot before her to slow herself down and raise both of her axes behind her head while the Shaman lunged at her with the kick of her legs pushing her off the ground. Siv swung at her thought of this being an opening for her to get some damage. That was not how it went for her though. Her axes swung right but she completely missed her target and was tackled to the ground by the Shaman.

The Shaman began to beat her senselessly, no form in these punches, just savagely slamming her fist down onto the Berserker. She got a few good punches in before she was kicked off. The Shaman was thrown back but luckily managed to land on her feet. Siv then used her legs again to kick herself up onto her feet, ready to go again. She would not go down that easily and won't give up on any fight thrown in front of her. The Shaman charged again at Siv, only this time Siv was ready. The Shaman reached her again in no time and lunged herself again at the Berserker. But Siv dodged out of her way. The Shaman landed and slid across the ground for only a second before lunging again at Siv. The Berserker dodged again, this time she swung just at the right moment below the Shaman to hit her stomach. The Shaman was unable to keep herself from crashing on the ground, so she slid a short distance. The attack knocked the wind out of her, so she had no energy to do another attack. Siv took this opportunity to get in close and kill the girl. She sped walked over in no real hurry. Once she had reached her, the Shaman tried to throw a punch at Siv. Siv easily dodged it by just leaning back. She nodded in agreement with her efforts, just to slide the edges of her two axes closer and use them as brass knuckles only they had sharp edges. The Berserker landed a blow to her side, one straight to her gut, then an uppercut under the jaw. Siv built up for one more that would go straight to her eyes. She threw her punch straight for the Shaman, she would finally get a satisfying kill of another war born member to add to her collection. Except just as she was about to make contact with the Shamans face, Siv was suddenly pushed out of position. She was thrown down onto the ground by a mysterious force. She quickly got up to see who did this. All she managed to see was a silhouette of the Samurai who had caught her ax from before the fight.

Her anger could not be contained and would not be held back as her kill was taken right from her. Her frustration could be seen from her flaring nostrils that shot out a short burst of visible air. She screamed out as loud as she could in anger. Getting up in anger and begun swinging ruthlessly at the Samurai assassin. The Orochi dodged out of her direction of attacks swiftly. Siv got even angrier, and then spun herself entirely while she moved toward the Orochi. The assassin quickly dodged back from reach seeing as he could not keep it close quarters anymore. When Siv finally stopped spinning she was out of stamina. All her energy spent into trying to kill one person. The Orochi stepped back closer to the Viking. Out of fear Siv tried to swing at him with an ax. The Orochi grabbed her wrist that swung at him. He then began to tightly squeeze the Berserkers wrist until she dropped her ax. He reached for it before it touched the ground. He took it by the handle and now had a weapon. Siv again out of fear, swung her other arm with an ax at the Orochi weakly. He then used the ax he got to stop the other ax. With enough force, he struck at the other ax and knocked it out of her hand. Now having no weapons, Siv was at the mercy of the Orochi unless her warriors stepped in to help. However, none of them moved from where they stood. As suspected, Siv thought.

"私はあなたと戦うためにここに来ませんでした。私はあなたが理解できることを望みます。" The Orochi said to Siv holding her ax to her neck.

Siv didn't understand what he said to her but assumed it was something rude. She then spat in his face. The Orochi was annoyed but not mad. He would have killed any of them but was not wanting to. He released Siv by throwing her to the ground he tossed her ax to her as well. He walked over to the Shaman who was on the ground holding the spot where she was wounded. Siv, however, did not appreciate him not finishing the fight. Considered it disrespects to her skills. So she then rolled over to the one ax he threw back to her and grabbed it. She then managed to stand back up to use whatever stamina she had left to throw her ax at the Orochi while he wasn't looking.

"Consider this payback," Siv said and threw her ax.

The Orochi was about to crouch down to assist the wounded Viking until he heard a grunting noise behind him and something soaring right to his direction. He spun around to see the ax flying in his direction again, he once again caught it before it reached him. This time he used the momentum of the ax flying at him and into his hands as a way to throw it back. He spun himself once he caught all the way around again to face the Berserker. Once she was in sight he used the spin to continued the momentum and throw the ax back at Siv. The ax flew back faster than before. It was so fast that it was unable to be seen for a split second until it hit Siv straight into the center of her chest. It was deep inside her so it was a killing blow for sure. Siv gasped as she felt the impact basically destroy her. She felt her body open apart and her ribs split too. Her entire upper body collapsing. Her ability to speak was taken as all she could do was endure the suffering she could but not express in loud screams of pain. She fell on her knees as she quickly felt her life escaping her grip. The Orochi stood before her and that was the last thing she stared at before she was completely gone. The Orochi then lightly tapped the dead Berserkers head, to which it fell backward with a small thud. The Samurai then turned his eyes to the group of Vikings Siv had brought with her to see who would dare challenge him. They were all noticeably afraid of him and when he placed one foot before them, they immediately dispersed apart from each other like Moses splitting apart the red sea.

They all ran for the woods to run and hide. Leaving him and the Shaman alone, for good. The Shaman watched everything happen, she was amazed by his speed and his reflexes. She wanted to thank him but remembered they could neither understand each other. When the Shaman was lifted up onto her feet she put out her to the Orochi as a way to show thanks. The Samurai saw her hand extended towards him. He wasn't sure what it was and thought it was a hand to help walk to safety. He then grabbed her arm and put it over his shoulder. The Shaman was confused by his actions and just said "Close enough."


	6. Chapter 6: Bleeding Point

_Author's Notes:_ Sorry the last one took longer than I had expected. I was stuck on how to continue the story and wasn't feeling the vibe to really get into the story. Now I'm back and ready to continue the story of Apollyon and Bonifaas. And for those who don't understand why I made this have a lot of fantasy abilities. In the game of For Honor (which I own no rights to) we have purchaseable outfits called, masks. The outfits come with a special design for the characters and an effect that builds over the head of your character of choice. I have taken some of these mask effects and decided to make them apart of the story as I see them capable having a story for themselve's. Like the dragon head on Bonifaas or the blue flaming skull on Apollyon. I gave them these particular effects because I believe they represent what the characters inner spirit or true power are like. If you'd like to know more you can PM me here or DM me on IG

 **Apollyons castle…(Night)**

Night has fallen upon the land of Ashfeld. The walls covered with guards watching everywhere from inside the castle to the outside for any intruders. The travel to Svengard would be long and harsh. But the motivation provided by their leader, Apollyon, swayed their thoughts to not worry and not give up. She didn't even need to sway the thoughts of the defectors of Daubeny's army. She simply asked for a and now they are happily abusing the Peacekeeper, Amada, for their own pleasure. She had suffered throughout the days and nights pleasuring men upon men of the _entire_ Black Stone Legion. All except Holden, Stone, Mercy, and the Warden they chose to not be a part of the ' _fun.'_ Together they joined at the wooden table where all the warriors come to sit together and eat. No food or drink would satisfy them tonight for they share the same despair for their comrade Amada.

Holden sat beside Stone and had his hands hidden in arms. Stone sat facing the opposite of the table, tapping his foot and fidgeting his fingers. The Warden was leaning against the stone wall beside the table pondering over these last few weeks being here. Mercy one hurt most of all, threw her small dagger at the table repeatedly. With her helmet on top of the table to her left. No one said anything, maybe none of them wanted. That was until the Warden spoke up for himself.

"Are we really not going to talk about what has been happening ever since we've been here?!" the Warden asked frustrated.

"What?" Holden asked hiding under his arms not looking up.

"What the hell happened when those two Lawbringers showed up?! I saw but can not understand! What was it that we witnessed out there?!" the Warden asked frustrated.

"What you saw was me trying to defend my friend." Mercy answered still throwing her dagger against the table.

"No! The strange creature that appeared on that one Lawbringers head?! I haven't seen anything like that and no one is talking?! No one wants to explain what the hell that was about?!" the Warden asked nervously.

"He has a point. We all saw the same thing. That knight had the head of a serpent. A sea serpent by the looks of it." Stone answered calmly.

"It appears you all did," said Apollyon as she entered the room overhearing their conversation.

"Master." they all greeted except Mercy who kept her silence.

Apollyon walked over behind Mercy. Mercy suddenly stopped throwing her dagger waiting for Apollyon to speak. Apollyon stood behind Mercy and just stood there looking away from her waiting for her to be greeted. The tension rose, everyone could practically feel it.

"You don't have to hide your feelings. Go on show me how you really feel." Apollyon said trying to rile up Mercy.

Mercy looked into herself and pulled out all the hatred of her leader. She reached for her dagger, pulling it out she jumped out of her seat and lunged for Apollyon. She would kill the person who had made her friend into a toy to be used by any man. She stretched her arm out to her leaders face and did it as fast as she could. Just within reach to stab Apollyon, she was prevented to get closer. All the hatred and rage within her blinded her from seeing Apollyon easily holding her arm in place. Her dagger was mere inches from touching Apollyon.

Apollyon tilted her head to the side and said, "Glad to see the wolf that you are and always have been. It hurts, doesn't it?"

"What does?!" Mercy asked out of rage trying to fight her grip.

"To lose one of the pack. Like. Wolves." Apollyon said moving the dagger out of her face and moved in closer to Mercy's.

"Mercy!" Holden shouted to get their attention. They all looked at Holden who stood up from his spot and looked pissed at the situation. "Go." Holden calmly said.

"Holden w-" Mercy looked at Holden before she was cut off.

"I said 'GO!'" Holden demanded.

Mercy pulled her back instead of trying to force herself to kill Apollyon. She then rushed out of the room into the night. Now only Apollyon, Holden, Stone, and the Warden remained.

"Apologies… master. I do not know why she acts like a child." Holden lied.

"Please Holden. I heard what our new friend here said and you all saw it." Apollyon explained not believing him.

"Excuse me then for the lie. Then we must know what was it that happened out there? The day the two knights came to our gate. I wasn't worried when you easily defeated both of them but was terrified by the terrible screeching and the sight of a- " Holden tried to explain but was cut off by Apollyon.

"A dragon? No. It would be called a Hydra." Apollyon answered. Confused faces were staring at her. "I know this legend from an old friend. He told me if you cut one head off two more take its place. A beast like that would be such a pain to deal with." she explained.

"You must have a very smart friend." the Warden complimented.

"Yes… he was." Apollyon said as she put her armored hand to her chest as if to feel for something there, but nothing but the armor.

"Master? Is this going to happen again?" Holden asked.

"I am certain of it. Do not worry though. I can handle it myself. I will not let this get in the way of our conquest." Apollyon answered. The three were blanked face, unsure of what to ask or say next. "Get some rest. For tomorrow we march for Valkenheim," she said and left.

As Apollyon left Mercy watched her from the shadows under the cover of night. She watched the War Lord walk over to the arched tunnel bare visible with a torch beside it. She entered and disappeared from Mercy's sight. Mercy ran over to the entrance where Apollyon entered and leaned against the wall. She slowly peeked her head around the corner to look and saw a set of stairs going down back into the jail area. She snuck down the steps carefully trying to not make any noise. When she was reaching the bottom she began hearing noises. As she got to the bottom the noises became very clear what they were. She heard slapping, gurgling, laughing, and a mix of other things. Voices could also be heard, mostly just a mixture of conversations, but most importantly they all sounded majority of men. Mercy had found where she was. She peeked her head around the corner to confirm her suspicion and not to her surprise did she know she was right.

She saw Amada, bruised, cut, and nude. All of them were in the last jail cell, and they really had used her, however, they had like as most of her body was covered in white. She was currently being used by two minions and she looked like a dead body. She didn't appear to be putting up any fight and just endured every second of it. The Apollyon calls them off of her and lets her body fall to the ground. Apollyon then crouches beside Amadas body. She couldn't hear what Apollyon was saying but by the actions of her, it appeared as if she talking to the body. Amada is alive, Mercy thought.

Apollyon then stands up and says something to the men around her. Whatever it was it clearly stated that Amada could be used once again. The same men from before go back to defiling her friend's body. Apollyon was seen walking back the way she came in. Mercy ran back up top to avoid being seen by Apollyon. As quickly as possible she made it out and hid somewhere nearby that was pitch black. She waited for a bit and then heard footsteps getting closer. Then Apollyon appeared out from the arch entrance. Mercy stayed as quiet as possible while waiting for Apollyon to leave. However, she thought her cover was blown when Apollyon turned her head directly to her.

Mercy's heart began to beat harder. Apollyon then took one step over in her direction. Her heart began to beat harder and slightly faster. Apollyon took another step closer. Her heart began to race and beat even harder leading to Mercy quietly hyperventilating. Apollyon suddenly spun around when she heard footsteps behind her. It was Holden. When Apollyon walked towards Holden, Mercy's heart began to relax.

"What is it now Holden?" Apollyon asks a little bit annoyed.

"She's down there, isn't she?" Holden asked pointing to the way Apollyon came out from.

"Who is she?" Apollyon played dumb with the identity of who he asked of.

"Amada. Why did she deserve to be put in this situation? She didn't want to kill one of our own. Isn't that loyalty?" Holden asked stepping closer to his master.

"Not for me. Loyalty isn't just holding back the urge to kill another ally. It's too just that if it depends on your life. She obviously thought her life wasn't important enough so she put herself at risk." Apollyon explained as if she was disgusted by remembering those moments.

"How is it that any one of the others risking our lives for your own gain makes that different from this? She sacrificed herself for another to live on. She is no traitor or disloyal, she is a hero to someone here and I'm certain that they are grateful to have met her." Holden said aggressively. He was leaning into Apollyon's face.

Apollyon realized how close he was and didn't feel anything of it but his attitude. "Be glad Holden, that I don't kill you or take your tongue from where you stand with that tone against me. You are my favorite now and I suggest-" she shoves Holden back before continuing, "you don't do anything irrational to make me change that. Remember I have the power here to make anything happen. Do I make myself clear?" Apollyon said as she now was up close and personal with him.

Holden looked down, nodded in defeat. Apollyon chuckled and then left for her quarters. As soon as she was out of sight, Mercy appeared from her hiding spot.

"Holden! Are you okay?!" Mercy asked rushing over to her large friend.

"I will be fine. Did you listen to our conversation?!" Holden asked looking to Mercy.

"Yes but, I already figured out Amada was down there." Mercy answered.

"What do you plan to do?" Holden asked quietly to make sure no one else was listening.

"I don't know right now. Soon I'll figure out something. I want to talk to her though right now. Except there are too many men down there at the moment hurting her." Mercy explained looking down sad.

Holden looked to the entry of the jail area. Unsheathing his poleaxe he said, "I'll handle this. C'mon." Together they entered the entrance and walked down to the cells of the jail. The men could be heard once again and their approach was not stealthy.

When they reached the bottom and Holden saw the scene for himself he too was disgusted by the sight. But his unnoticed presence was quickly noticed.

"Hey look who it is! The big man himself, Holden Cross." said an officer out loud to get everyone's attention.

"What's he doing here?" asked a random minion who was raping Amada at the moment.

"Don't know. What are you doing here Holden?" asked the Officer with a smug face.

"I've come to tell you all have been relieved of the prisoner at once," Holden said politely.

The officer took it as a joke and giggled, "And let you have the fun to yourself?! How about you turn around and just give us this one entire night, eh?"

Holden stepped closer, and to intimidate them he slammed his poleaxe down to let them know it was a warning. "Get your stuff and get out. Let's not get Apollyon in this," he said menacingly.

"Well we would love too and all but the thing is Apollyon was the one who said we could have 'er." the Officer responded.

"Well consider yourselves kicked out." said a strange voice from behind Holden. The warden came out from the dark behind Holden and Mercy joined them.

Three of Apollyon's chosen against scrawny cannon fodder. A tensing few minutes of silence filled the atmosphere. Until instantly one by one minion's, and the Officer got their stuff and ran out past them, dropping Amada carelessly. Once everyone cleared out but the Officer, him and Holden exchanged dirty looks before he took off. Amada laying on the floor, lifeless from first glance. Mercy rushed over to assist her friend.

"Amada!" Mercy cried out as she slid across the floor to her friend and lifted half of her torso off the ground.

Amada mumbled something untranslatable as she weakly opened her eyes to see, Mercy there above her. Mercy wiped away the filth all over her face, saying her name again. Amada wanted to cry, wanted to lift herself up and hug the only person she cared about at that moment for being there. Unfortunately, she couldn't do either so she was left with appearing as a dead corpse. Mercy used all her strength to get Amada off the ground and into her arms completely.

"Need me to carry her?" Holden politely asked extending his hands out to her.

"No. I got this. Just please help me get her back to my quarters." Mercy replied in a begging tone.

Together all four exited the jail area and hurried over to Mercy's room. While watching their backs to make sure no one was alerted or following them back but the night wasn't making it easier for them. Anyone could be watching and none of them would know. The Warden opened the door to Mercy's room, Mercy with Amada was he first to enter, then Holden, lastly was the Warden. Holden shut the door once the Warden got in and made sure it stayed shut by using his poleaxe to hold the door in place. Mercy put Amada on her bed gently, putting her head onto her pillow. Holden saw a blanket laying on the floor, so he picked it up and handed it to Mercy who then covered Amada's body with it.

"Will she be okay?" asked the Warden.

"She looks pretty beaten up. And god knows how damaged she is right now." Holden answered looking to the Warden.

The Warden out of anger kicked a small table beside him over. "Is this what it means to be Black Stone?! To rape and savagely defile our own people?!" the Warden questioned furiously.

"No one deserves this. But what can you hope to do when you're up against her?!" Holden asked the Warden.

"We fight." Mercy answered who was kneeling at Amada's bedside. Standing up, she looked to Holden and the Warden. "We show her what happens when you piss off the wrong people," she said.

"Without an army what good can we do?" the Warden asked calmly looking to Mercy.

A knock on the door suddenly spooked the three of them.

 **Daubeny's castle…(The Ring)**

Bonifaas accompanied by Balendin followed Daubeny over to the arena, where he climbed the steps up to his chair and slumped back into it.

"Daubeny, for all we know they could be getting further away from Apollyon. How can you so sure that they would risk their life's going back to her?" Balendin asked.

"Because, when we came together under my leadership I had promised them glory and peace. Some didn't really approve of this but didn't like the rule of Apollyon anymore so we all had a mutual allegiance. Except after the siege here, those that had survived I brought with me, decided they were better off without me and had a better chance at living when fighting for Apollyon." Daubeny explained resting his head in his hand.

"If Apollyon has run into them, will she take them back?" Bonifaas asked looking to Balendin.

Balendin looked back to Bonifaas and said, "It's hard to say. If she is expecting us I don't believe she would deny them and kill them all. She may have added them to her army."

"There must be someone out there that would stand against Apollyon with us right?" Bonifaas asked.

Like a light bulb switching on, Daubeny had an answer. He stood up and looked to the two Lawbringers below him and said, "The Iron Legion!"

"The Iron Legion?" Balendin asked sarcastically.

"Yes! They have recently been crippled and I have heard they attack anyone of Black Stone affiliation. If there is anyone that hates Black Stone or Apollyon more than you two, it would be them." Daubeny answered, rushing back down the steps.

"Will they help us?" Bonifaas asked looking to Daubeny.

"If we are to be successful it would be in our best interest that we show them that we hate Apollyon just as much as them," Daubeny answered, though Bonifaas didn't feel satisfied with it.

"Where can we find them?" Bonifaas asked.

"I do know that some have deserted some of their posts, and a huge majority now stay at Harrowgate," Daubeny answered.

"Harrowgate? Harrowgate?! That's the same place Stone was head of defenses before he joined us soon after!" Bonifaas exclaimed. "He joined our ranks among the Black Stone chosen as a show of thanks I guess," he added.

"Will he join us if he saw the current state of the legion?" Balendin asked looking between Bonifaas and Daubeny.

"If we can even speak to him. He is in the ranks of Apollyon now." Bonifaas said reminding the two.

Daubeny looked up to the now dark night. Time had passed and they haven't got to any talk of plans. He returned his attention to the two Lawbringers and said, "We'll have to finish discussing this tomorrow. Find anywhere here to rest." He walked away from the two large knights back to his quarters in his castle.

When Daubeny was out of their sight Balendin tugged on Bonifaas shoulder gently, pulling him closer to ask, "How are you feeling?"

Bonifaas was surprised by such question and gave him a simple calm answer, "I'm fine."

"Nothing strange?" Balendin asked to be certain for whatever reason.

"Nothing. Should I be feeling something?" Bonifaas asked as if he should be concerned.

"No. You are fine." Balendin answered then patted his friends back roughly.

 **Middle of nowhere…(Valkenheim)**

The Orochi carried the body of the Shaman through the snowy wilderness. Snow falling gently all over and around them. He was now carrying the Shaman with both of his hands, keeping her off the ground. He must've traveled for a while but not sure how far. He was tired but kept pushing through the ankle-deep snow. He saw no trails or anything to show a sign of life. He pushed on, hanging onto the Viking girl. The cold was beginning to get to him, starting from the intensely painful cold feeling in his feet. He was a strong warrior and survivor but even of those two things, he could only take so much.

He took the pain for as long as he could, the gentle and beautiful sight of snow falling turned into a curtain. When he heard in the distance, a long and loud howl of a wolf, followed by other howls and cries of more wolve's. The Orochi looked behind him to see if anything was following. No one was, but he saw a small trail of blood leading right to him and the Shaman. Giving him the strength he needed to keep pushing, the adrenaline started to flow in his veins, telling himself to keep going and pray they wouldn't be fed to the beasts that hunt in these lands.

"I came here to get away, not to die. I was given mercy. Now I will return the favor." the Orochi said in his rough tone pushing harder than before through the snow.

The adrenaline rush later died, and he began to lose his strength from walking. He did whatever he could to keep going until he collapsed, dropping the Shaman beside him. He felt dreadfully cold, the source of warmth ripped out from his body. He used what little strength he had to crawl over to the Shaman, putting his hand on her just before he succumbed to the cold embrace and passed out. Soon the cries of the wolve's sound closer than ever and out of the bushes came a beautiful brown and silver fur-coated wolf. It sniffed the ground of the blood trail from the opposite direction the two warriors even came from. When it saw the bodies it approached them with caution, sniffing both before calling out to the others. The call attracted the _others_ but they were not wolve's.

The voice of another Viking was heard, calling to the wolf who had discovered the bodies. The stranger shadowed over the Orochi and the Shaman. They knelt down, feeling for any sign of life in them. They saw the Shaman bleeding. The person stood up and whistled loudly to whoever it was meant for. Multiple footsteps could be heard then rushing over. Two more shadowed over the bodies, one of them saying something to the two that arrived. It seemed to be to carry them back to their village, as seen the two picked the bodies and followed the person who was commanding them back.

 **The next day…(Svengard)**

The Orochi woke up suddenly, raising himself up. He hyperventilated as he woke up suddenly. He looked around the strange place he was in. He was in a room on a wooden built bed. He saw his bare body was exposed as his armor was also removed from him. He looked under the blanket that covered him and saw it was _all_ gone. He looked around the room again and saw his armor laying in a pile against the wall. Quickly he jumped out of the bed and rummeged through his stuff to make sure nothing was taken. Everything was still there, fortunately. He then began to put on the cloth covering that went underneath his wooden armor. Then added all the wooden armor pieces. Just as he put on his small bowl helmet, the door to the room opened. He spun around in surprise and saw a tall muscular woman, her body shaped enough to show that but most importantly the helmet she wore. The helmet of a Valkyrie. She came in with no weapons on her. Either she was risking her life or she came in to help.

The two made eye contact when the Valkyrie saw he wasn't in the bed. She was not surprised or shock at all of his actions or presence. She didn't seem to worry so much as she simply walked up to the Orochi, without so much as thinking she would provoke him to do something. The Orochi stood ready in case she would attempt anything he didn't like. The Valkyrie carefully put her hand up towards his head but was soon stopped by the Orochi's hand. The Valkyrie didn't react in any sudden way, she just gives the Samurai a ' _really?_ ' look. The Orochi understood the reaction from her eyes as that was the most he could see. Seeing that she wasn't trying anything he carefully released the Viking's hand. The Valkyrie was pleased with his compliance and gently put her hand to his head. Like a mother checking their child's temperature with her bare hand. Feeling that his head didn't feel too hot or cold she took her hand away from the Orochi.

The Orochi didn't know what to say or do so tried to show his gratitude by bowing to the Valkyrie. She was slightly surprised by the bow from the Samurai and was a bit caught off guard to even reply. She just left it be and walked back to the door. Opening it, she looked back to the Orochi and gave him the universal gesture to follow her. Seeing he had no choice it would be best to listen and do as she says. He followed her outside and saw the life of the Vikings within their home. He saw many warriors and simple farmer working men walking about through the village. However, when his presence appeared, one person saw him and said something to get the others attention which soon led to everyone around staring at the Samurai warrior. The Orochi didn't give them any attention and continued to follow the Valkyrie. In the open, more and more people were drawn to him. No one came close at all and just watched from where they stood.

They soon moved on but not without the memory of a Samurai in their village. Soon the Valkyrie stopped, they had arrived at the desired location. The Valkyrie then knocked hard on the giant door that opened a bit after. She let the Orochi in first, he thought it was for manners. That quickly changed when he entered he was bashed in the head. A raider and a Warlord dragged him inside. Inside was the throne room for their leader, their Jarl, Gudmundr. He stood out of his chair waiting for the arrival of the Orochi. He wanted to take no chances of him having the upper hand since he knows how dangerous one can be. He was amazed to have one Samurai before him in his home and wanted to get a good look at him.

"Ótrúlegt!" Gudmundr shouted.

The Orochi slowly looked up when he heard the voice. He saw the War Lord before him and when he remembered what just happened he tried to fight. He then noticed he was unable to when he saw the two Vikings holding him in place on his knees.

"Ég hélt að þú yrðir hærri eða stærri." Gudmundr said as he walked around trying to inspect every part of the Orochi. "Svo hvað gerðist þarna úti þar sem við fundum þig?" Gudmundr asked kneeling in front of the Samurai.

The Orochi said nothing as he did not understand a word he was saying and couldn't guess what it was. He kept a stern look at the Jarl and kept his silence. Gudmundr was not so much of a patient person. He then said something to someone else and saw the Shaman being dragged out nearby him. She was alive and awake, giving a joyful smile to the Orochi when she saw him. He was relieved to see her alive.

"Þú varst með honum, ekki satt?" Gudmundr asked looking to the Shaman now, pointing back at the Orochi.

"Já og hann bjargaði mér!" the Shaman said in a worried tone.

Gudmundr stroked his beard, walking around as if he was confused. He halted in front of the Orochi again and stared at him while he continued to stroke his beard. He then held out his hand open to the person next to him that handed him a sword. The Orochi was not afraid and showed no fear towards the Jarl. However, he did not know the sword was not for him. Gudmundr then walked over to the Shaman, looking back to the Orochi when he suddenly put the sword up to the girl's neck. The Orochi flinched and tried to break free of the grip they had on him.

Gudmundr now saw from his observation. The Samurai worries for the Shaman. He chuckled a bit and walked away from the Shaman. He then began going on about how he thought she was helping him to plan an attack in the future. He suddenly stopped when he noticed the Orochi breaking free of the grip the two had on him. The Orochi broke free of the grip the Warlord had on him, then used that free arm to elbow the Warlord in the side knocking him off. The Raider tried to regain control over the Samurai but when he tried to get closer, the Orochi used the arm that was still holding his to climb over behind the Raider. Now he had the Raider in a painful lock, putting pressure on the Raider's arm by putting pressure on it from behind. The Raider wouldn't let go, so he stood up and face the Orochi so he couldn't put the pressure. The Raider then reached out and caught the Orochi's arm again with both hands. He then began to pull him around until he was off the ground. The Raider then released the grip he had on the Samurai but the Orochi held onto him now. And when he spun back towards the Jarl he put up his foot. Though he was not aiming for the Jarl, the Warlord who was holding onto him before he broke free. His foot landed in his face hard, sending the Warlord back onto the ground.

The Raider then halted the spinning immediately before he got too dizzy. The Orochi kept his focus and still had the Raider in his hands. He then ran forward with the Raiders hand, sliding under between the Viking's legs, that threw him over and on the ground. The Orochi quickly got down, over the Raider's head and landed one mean punch to make sure he was out. After that, he faces the Jarl Gudmundr, his eyes showing the fearsome rage and power he had. If that hadn't scared Gudmundr, then the show of how skilled he is definitely doing it. The Orochi swiftly took Gudmundr's sword from his hand and held it to his neck. Forcing every Viking to take out their weapons and aim at the Orochi.

Gudmundr put out his arms to hold back his soldiers. He was indeed terrified but smiled and laughed it off by the amazing show he got. He waved his hands downward, telling his people to calm down. They all put down their weapons but kept them out just in case.

Gudmundr then manage to say something to the Orochi he could understand but only three words, "You. Great. Are."

The Orochi understood what he was trying to say but ignored that and said to him, "You disgust me with your efforts to even speak to me! I saved one of your own here and you try to make fun of my skills? Idiot!"

Gudmundr didn't really understand the words he spoke but the feeling put into it he knew were angry. He kept his smile to hide the part of him that was terrified. The Orochi held the sword at the Jarl's neck, but the Shaman got his attention now. Looking to his left he saw the Shaman expressing the scared look, she even looked around her and shook her head at the thought of what he was going to do. The Orochi did the same and looked around him. Viking's ready to pounce if he even touched the Jarl's neck with the sword. Seeing the pointless option here to kill their leader, he dropped the sword. He then returned to where he was dragged and quietly sat on his knees, waiting for anyone to take him. The same Warlord came back to grab him but a Berserker helped instead of the Raider, who was still out cold. They took him by the arms and this time with both of their hands tightening on him.

The Shaman was pleased with the decision, and he was at peace with whatever happened next. But whatever Gudmundr has said made the two Vikings release him. From the looks of it, Gudmundr pleased with the result he got. In return, he called over the Valkyrie from before. She stood behind the Orochi and was ordered to take him back to the room he awoke in. The Valkyrie made her presence known to the Samurai assassin by presenting herself beside him. Peacefully the Orochi stood up but before he even followed the Valkyrie he saw the Shaman. She was still being held down but that was about to change and he would make sure of it. He marched his way over to her and grabbed her by the arm. The two Vikings holding her didn't take that too kindly, and each gave the Orochi a dirty look. Gudmundr however immediately stopped them and allowed him to take the Shaman. Together the Shaman and the Orochi followed the Valkyrie back to the room he was given. The dreadful staring happened again but people were shocked to see the Samurai holding the Shaman close as they stroll down the area back to the room.

 **Apollyon's castle…(Last night)**

Holden, Mercy, the Warden, and Amada were inside Mercy's room. Amada was on the bed, her body covered up to her with a blanket to hide the shameful deeds of the men who used and abused her. Everything was going fine until they heard someone knocking at Mercy's door. Every one of them froze in the room and went dead quiet. The person knocked again. No one said anything and were beginning to worry if they should answer or not.

Until a voice spoke up, "It's Stone. I know you three are in there." It was Stone outside the door. He had come alone when he saw the three of them in a glimpse, coming over here. "I just want to talk," he added.

The door opened and Mercy was the one who answered. "What is it?" Mercy asked rudely.

"I wanted to tell you uh… I am… sorry." Stone hesitantly said.

"For?" Mercy asked trying to find out why.

"Hitting you in the face… earlier." Stone answered.

"Oh." Mercy remembered as she felt the bruise on her cheek.

"Can I?" Stone looked at Mercy very awkwardly as if he was wanting something.

Mercy looked back inside and saw Holden nod his head. So she opened the door completely and Stone was surprised to see Amada covered up and laying in Mercy's bed. Then saw the Warden and Holden behind the door sitting quietly.

"Hey." Stone greeted them both.

"Stone, you don't really approve of this right?" the Warden asked gesturing towards Amada.

"I'm a criminal and you think I haven't done anything like this before?" Stone asked the Warden. They didn't give him a reaction or an answer so he just said, "No I don't approve of this. But I do approve whore's though, not that any of you care."

"Then we all agree here that what Apollyon is doing needs to be stopped. It's only a matter of time before she decides to do something worse than this." the Warden said.

"Yes, but we can't go up against her and an army," Holden said irritatingly.

"Then we get our own. I have people out there still. They trust me and will fight." Stone said.

"So the Iron Legion stands with us. That won't be enough though." Holden said.

"Who was the Samurai that escaped?" the Warden asked Holden.

Holden sat on that question for a moment and then said, "Well… believe it or not, we had captured, _The Emperor's Champion._ "

"He must be wanting to help right? He could join us." the Warden said and was given odd looks around.

"You must be insane to think that he would even consider talking to you!" Stone exclaimed.

"Think about it. She wants to start a war. We've been at peace with all the nations around and hadn't bothered anyone. Now, Apollyon wants to start a war again and gain what from it? Glory, proof of resilience, satisfaction?!" the Warden ranted on.

"We may never know! But we can't just leave! The three of us have shown Apollyon that we are a great asset of hers to use! I don't know about you but if you want to leave then do it!" Mercy exclaimed upsettingly.

The room went quiet. Tensions were high and all Mercy cared about right now was Amada. The Warden saw that through the tears she let out and her focus towards Amada.

"Mercy, do you know what she will do to her if you stay here? Eventually, she will come for her and not hesitate to kill her. If you leave with me, she may have a chance at living through this." the Warden explained softly.

"You don't know that!" Mercy barked at the Warden.

"I know enough! She literally had you watch her being raped and beaten by men for their own pleasure. I took an oath to fight for peace and this isn't it! You don't call for war and have your own forced to please men." the Warden stated.

"He has a point. If you want to keep her alive, and if we want to gather whoever we can then risks like this must be made. If Apollyon realizes that you took off there might be a chance she will refrain from killing Amada." Holden said agreeing with the Warden.

Before Mercy could speak against this, Amada grasped onto Mercy's hand. Mercy was already faced to her and her depressing expression lit up quickly. Glad that she gave her a sign that she was alive. Alive enough to sit up on her own. The blanket covering her fell down, Mercy looked back to the three _guys_ in the room and saw they were looking away since it was bad enough that she was raped and didn't need more guys having to stare at her exposed chest.

"Mercy…" Amada weakly said her friend's name but after gathering the strength to look around and see everyone was that knew or met her was there. After seeing she wasn't in that hell hole of men piling on her she actually managed to catch a break. "T-They used m-me. I feel sick. I feel sore, everywhere. He beat me. They all did." Amada said tears beginning to water her eyes.

"He? Who is he?" Mercy asked angrily, now she sought revenge.

"That man. The one who brought the group here in the first place." Amada said as she covered her mouth when felt the urge to throw up.

Mercy instantly knew the man she was speaking of, the Officer. Mercy reached for her blades and immediately went rushing for the door. Holden luckily jumped out from where he was sitting and caught Mercy before she could even open it.

"MOVE HOLDEN! I'LL KILL THAT SON OF A WHORE!" Mercy shouted while trying to get past Holden.

"Mercy you need to calm down. Now is not the time to make things worse for yourself!" Holden said calmly as he was trying to keep her still.

"NO! THAT BASTARD IS GOING TO SUFFER AS SHE DID!" Mercy continued to scream and struggle.

"Then do it where you aren't going to slaughter his throat the moment you see him," Holden said finally getting a hold of Mercy and sternly looked at her.

Mercy was panting heavily. She slowly calmed down and eased her anger. Amada may be in no position to do much but she clearly witnessed why no one pisses off Mercy. She is a monster filled with rage if someone tries to do her wrong. Once she was calm, Holden let her go cautiously, so she wouldn't try that again.

"You okay now?" Holden asked looking down at his assassin friend.

Mercy had the meanest and menacing facial expression she could show. At least she was calm right? Holden saw she was not talking and it began to worry the Warden and Stone.

"Is she alright? The silence is beginning to scare me." Stone said shaking a bit in his voice.

"That's the idea I think," Holden said.

"Has this happened before?" the Warden asked leaning to the side to see Mercy's face but sadly was concealed by the hood.

"This is the first," Holden said a bit worried himself so he gave her passage to the door.

Mercy didn't hesitate to leave but stopped when Amada spoke, "Mercy!"

Mercy stopped when the door was open and listened to her friend.

"Make sure all of them know," Amada said in a serious tone then coughed.

Mercy didn't respond to her friend, just continued out the door into the dark night. She went to the first place she suspected the man was at. At the hall where all the warriors ate together, he was there. Talking to a few Black Stone Officers. The entire table he was at was mixed with Black Stone and Daubeny's defected soldiers. Mercy entered the hall and saw the man dead ahead. She put away her blades and quietly walked down the table towards the man she was seeking. As she walked by some of the men some noticed her and started pointing and talking to the others about what happened earlier that day. However the message didn't get through to him until she was already nearby and they both made eye contact.

"Ah the mighty Peacekeeper, Mercy has come to join us! What would you guys do without her!" the Officer said in a sarcastic tone to the people around him and laughs rang out a bit. "I have to ask why were you the one to be executed today? Ya know what forget that! It doesn't matter because the executioner was too much of a coward to do it anyway! Best of all she was super good at doing at she does, now!" the Officer snickered at his own joke.

"Being defenseless sure sounds great doesn't it? When you can't fight back and have to take all the pent up stress from not one but twenty-three other guys in one go? Even able to beat down that person when they can't even say a word when that person is being choked by a cowards cock?!" Mercy said calmly but the eagerness to commit the unspeakable things she had planned specifically on him.

Her words shut up most of the table except a few of Daubeny's defected. The officer acted as if it was a joke and tried to play it off with a smug face

"C'mon sweetheart just calm down and sit here!" the Officer said with one swift smack on Mercy's rear and forced her onto his lap.

The Black Stone soldiers saw the grave mistake the defected Officer did and were dead silent. Now Mercy sat at the head of the table, on the Officer's lap, facing everyone at the table. Only the Black Stone soldiers knew to keep their mouth's shut while everyone else burst out cheering for the Officer. The Black Stone soldier felt awkward from the situation and didn't know if it was ok for any of them to join in the laughter or cheering.

"See now that wasn't so bad." the Officer said as he gently put a hand over Mercy's covered breast.

Now the Black Stone soldiers sensed something bad just by the look on Mercy's face. Everyone from the head of the table clumsily jumped out of their seat and took off running while the others just watched them in confusion. Only the defectors were left. Everyone especially the Officer was confused. The moment he took a hand off of Mercy, she took the chance now. She took out her smallest blade and shoved it deep into the Officer's thigh. He screamed in pain as he felt the blade pierce his skin.

Mercy turned over, sitting on the edge of the table and kicked the Officer back. His chair was knocked backward and he was sent with it. Mercy then stood on the table and turned to the other defectors which mostly were minions. They saw she was armed and they weren't the only thing they could do was run out as well, leaving the Officer to Mercy. When they all ran out Mercy returned her focus to the Officer who seemed to be impaled by her dagger. He grasped his leg and was panting from the intense pain he was feeling. He looked up to see the assassin figure shadow over him. He was defenseless.

"Wait! Please! Think about what you are doing! If you kill me Apollyon will have your head!" the Officer begged.

The door to enter the dining hall opened but Mercy didn't care or give any attention. The Officer heard the door open too and tried to see who it was. Just barely he could see under the table, it was who he hoped for, Apollyon. Silently, she walks down the hall until she reached the end and looked down to see one of the men who had been apart of the defectors from Daubeny's army.

"Ah, master Apollyon! Thank god you're here it's good to see you! Please call back your wild mutt before she kills me!" the Officer said with a relieved smile on his face.

Apollyon said nothing. She watched Mercy closely though as if she was wanting her to do something extreme to this man. As if prove something. Mercy did nothing but stood menacingly over him. She waited to see if the Warlord had anything to say or even try to stop her. If she wanted her to stop she won't listen to her either way. The man before her has hurt her friend and he will pay the same way he hurt his friend, slow, painful, agonizing, but begging for death.

The silence broke with Apollyon saying, "This is something I'd like to see. Go on Mercy, show me _what you are._ "

Those three words got her attention. What she is? She is nothing more than an assassin. A very good one too. She got all this way keeping to herself and staying loyal to the Black Stone Legion. She had never felt scared or worried about someone else's life until recent events. Now she was standing over a weak, cowardly man, who had defected from the Black Stone in the first place. Was she like Apollyon? Torturing a man who had hurt her by hurting her friend. Was that what Apollyon meant? The thought quickly faded and she returned her focus to the Officer at her, _mercy._ She used the table and knocked over chair as make-shift steps to walk down. She used the man's body as an extra step and place her weight on him until she places both feet on either side of him. She then sits on top of him, trapping his hands under her weight, his hands still gripping at the dagger impaled in his thigh. Mercy brings her larger sword to his neck, applying enough pressure to pierce him a bit to draw blood.

"Ahh, You can't seriously be okay with this my lord?!" the Officer shouted questioning Apollyon.

Apollyon said one thing that the defected Officer would remember for all eternity even in death, "As far as I'm concerned, you're still a defector that works for that coward Hervis Daubeny."

The Officer then realized it, he was going to die at the hands of her most favorite assassin. The moment burned in his head, his mouth and eyes are expressing true fear. Mercy pulled her large blade from his neck, then began to roughly slide her blade across the Officers clothed chest, giving him deep cuts that he certainly felt. She left no spot uncut. Mercy wanted to make sure he felt everything her friend felt. After she had covered the majority of the man's chest she saw it had torn apart his top cloth shirt. She tore it off, exposing his bare bloody top half. She then drew a bloody line down his arms, that were still trapped under her. The entire time the Officer screamed from every second of the pain he felt. Mercy saw his entire top half was covered in his blood done by her larger blade. The screams satisfied Mercy, she enjoyed his misery every second. She now needed a new space to make him endure more on. The thought quickly popped into her head and she looked down where she sat on, his lower half. The Officer saw her eyes move down and his fear increased, he shook his head violently, hoping she wouldn't but Mercy wasn't going to let up.

Mercy stood up and dragged him up with her. Pulling the dagger out of the man's thigh, she grabbed both of his hands and forced them above her and his head. She then used her larger blade to impale both hands on top of each other and keep him standing. The screams continued to fill the room, satisfying one person in it. Mercy now had her small dagger back and had interesting plans to make this pig squeal. Blood flooded down his body, soaking whatever it touched. Mercy tore off his pants, exposing his hairy legs and genitals. Suddenly, she started to slash at his legs, starting from thigh to feet. Soon, blood seems to cover both of his legs from the cuts and the mixture of the blood flowing down from the top half of his body. Mercy stopped, held back her onslaught and looked over her work. He was literally, a bloody mess and she was proud of it. She savored every second hearing his screams. Soon the screams came to a stop and she began to hear crying. She looked to his face and saw his face running tears.

"P-Please, stop this!" the Officer managed to say.

"After what you did, you think I'll give you mercy, or have my forgiveness?" Mercy asked pulling on the Officer's hair, forcing his eyes to meet hers.

"No. I just want you to end me. I beg of you! I can't take it anymore!" the Officer cried.

"You weren't meant to take it all. You're going to feel a very slow and painful cut I leave on your body and watch me tear out your guts right before you die!" Mercy said sternly. She then stabbed the Officer with her small dagger, and slowly twisted it while inside his gut. "Feel that?! Feel the metal twisting inside you?! I wonder if it's the same feeling my friend felt when you defiled her! Hopefully, this is much worse!" Mercy exclaimed angrily. After some twisting of her dagger, she decided to just stab him repeatedly, for good measure. Mercy then stopped herself again, her breathing was heavy and she felt lightheaded. Looking down, she saw her entire armor and clothing covered or soaked in his blood. She was merciless, ruthless in her actions. The desire to finish what she started was still there and she intended on it. Looking at the Officer again, his head hung low, he appeared as if he was dead but Mercy got a closer look and saw he was still breathing. Resilient bastard. She took him by his hair and force him to face her again, this time it would his last moments. With no warning or hesitation she put her dagger to the edge of the man's hairline and forehead and began to cut his scalp off. She intended for him to feel pain, and pain he felt. She cut the loose layer of his skin on his head, but only half of it. Leaving it to hang folded over.

The man's cries and screams were the only description fear and pain could be painted as. But she wasn't done. Mercy then did what she had said to him, she gutted him. Slid her blade across his gut and watched his intestines slide out, slowly. For finishing touches, she grabbed the man's penis, then proceeded to cut his shaft in half. She then poked a hole in his balls and watched it leak. It was over, her revenge was fulfilled and what was left, a blood fountain. Intestine's hanging out, cuts all over the body, and blood drooling everywhere from it, goes to show you watch who you piss off. Mercy didn't feel anything but… joy. Joy to his suffering, joy to her friend being avenged. In some way obviously, she felt better.

Apollyon was there the entire time and was glad she stayed too. She witnessed the power and fury in her assassin. This was what she wanted, to see the limits someone would push to fulfill their vengeance. She was certainly not disappointed. "Well done," Apollyon said to Mercy sounding pleased with the actions of the Peacekeeper. She then turned and left the dining hall.

Mercy stood there, she felt trembling in her legs that soon gave way and fell. Now on her knees, she was panting hard, she has never felt so sickened before of her own doing. While she sat there and wondered what next, the body of the Officer she just tortured slid down the wall, with the sound of the intestine's squishing together, and a blood trail sliding down with the body. She didn't notice but someone had entered the hall. The stranger said nothing but was heard instantly rushing over to the scene of blood and gore. It was Holden. He witnessed the horrifying sight of Mercy, surrounded in a large puddle of blood. He also saw the mangled body of the same man he ran into before at the jail area. He knew she would have done something but this was far from expectations.

"Mercy?" Holden called for her calmly.

She said nothing but surprised Holden by rushing at him and wrapped her arms around his large armored body. She then began to break down, feeling the regret, the disgust, and the anger all at the same time. Holden was caught off guard but when he felt the hig and saw her began to break down, he could only feel bad for the little assassin and give her the embrace she was desiring. He wrapped his large arms around her small body carefully and just let her get it all out. He had now seen experienced two things on this night, the two sides of Mercy. She was not some silent killer, she was a human just as he was.

They sat there for half an hour, Mercy had begun to calm down and relax during that time. This was there last night together and Holden didn't want her to leave on a bad note.

"Holden?" Mercy called for him whimpering a bit.

"Yes?" Holden answered.

"Promise me you will protect Amada. Don't let her go through the pain or suffering." Mercy said gripping his arm tightly.

Holden looked down into her eyes and said, "I promise no harm will come."

The grip on his arm loosened, she felt better. She trusted Holden with her life, and he trusted her with his own. They had returned together back to her room, with everyone still there. She explained to them what had happened, they were all surprised. It was hard to believe until she squeezed out some blood soaked into her clothes, and Holden supporting her with his observation when he arrived. Now Mercy was on board with the plan and will leave with the Warden early morning.


	7. Chapter 7: Pink Snow

**Apollyons castle…(Morning)**

The troops were gathered together. Segments of the troops were divided for their purpose. Archers with other archers, and minions with other minions. Holden, Stone, Mercy, and the Warden stood together behind Apollyon. She apparently wanted them at her side. Amada was safe and still at Mercy's room to hide in. Apollyon and her chosen stood together at the top of her exterior wall just above the gate. The gates opened and the army began to march out.

"Master, forgive me but what is it we hope to gain from Svengard?" Holden asked stepping forward from the group.

"Gain? We will gain the glory of wiping out all of those savages. Show them their place in this world." Apollyon answered. "When we break down their front door, make sure to bring me the prisoners we lost, especially the Viking girl that had escaped us," she demanded.

Holden said nothing else and joined back in the group. Apollyon still sought the Shaman out for reasons she made clear before. Right now she had to make sure they made it to Svengard and be ready for anything that's thrown at them. It would seem that the plan for Mercy and the Warden had to be pushed back, for who knows how long.

 **Harrowgate…**

Outside of Harrowgate, Bonifaas, Balendin, and Daubeny walked across its empty battlefield. No one was in sight, no patrols, no archers on the walls, nothing. It appeared to be a barren wasteland.

"There's no one here," Balendin said angrily he added, "This was a waste of time."

"They have to be here! Where else could they be?!" Bonifaas said.

Once it felt like they were in the center of the battlefield Daubeny stopped them both. Sensing something was up. "Soldiers of the Iron Legion! Come forth!" Daubeny shouted and looked around.

For a moment nothing happened until soldiers behind different piles of debris revealed themselves. They calmly came out and surrounded the three. What appeared like hundreds of soldiers soon turned into thousands as the castle walls were soon filled with archers and other foot soldiers just filling spaces. The three in the center of it all were surprised to see a number of them still here.

"Who is the commander?!" Daubeny shouted to get an answer from them.

His question was soon answered when he saw a large, tall armored knight approach the center.

"Who's asking?" the Commander asked planting his large sword in the ground beside him.

"Hervis Daubeny! I've come to talk!" Daubeny answered.

"Daubeny? The same Daubeny who defected from Apollyon's army?" the Commander asked familiar with the name.

"I am," Daubeny answered.

The crowd around them and the Commander burst into laughter when they realized it was the same Daubeny. Daubeny was confused and his confidence in this was damaged.

"The same Daubeny who suffered an attack from Apollyon forces and then lost most of your army!" the commander chuckled.

Daubeny couldn't deny the truth. The crowd continues to laugh at him until Balendin stood up for him.

"Have you no shame?!" Balendin asked angrily.

"Who are you?" the Commander asked.

"I am the very thing you'll regret angering. While you laugh at this man, who had risked his life to escape the terror that Apollyon has brought upon, she still lives and commands her army! She will control all of our homes if we do not stop this!" Balendin exclaimed angrily.

"Okay? If she controls it then out home will be fixed." the Commander said. Some of the minions around agreeing.

"Fix it? She'll destroy it, along with you! If you don't side with her she will kill off everyone until you do!" Balendin explained.

The crowd went silent after hearing that.

"Help us! Help us fight back against her! Help us put her reign to an end and together we will rebuild a new home!" Bonifaas joined in.

"No," the Commander said.

"No?" Bonifaas questioned in confusion.

"We will not fight for you unless he beats me in a duel." the Commander said and pointed directly at Daubeny.

All eyes were on him and he could feel it. "Why me?" Daubeny asked.

"You are a Warden. You fight for peace. A noble knight like you shouldn't question why you have to fight for any reason if it means getting closer to keeping the peace." the Commander explained.

"Why don't you fight one of them?!" Daubeny asked pointing to Balendin and Bonifaas.

"What's wrong with fighting me Daubeny? Don't tell me you are a coward." the Commander said under his helmet was a smug face.

"Fight me instead," Balendin said stepping forth. "I ensure you that I'm much more worth than fighting Daubeny," he added.

The Commander thought for a moment on that decision. "What makes you think you can even fight me?" the Commander asked.

"Fight me and you'll see," Balendin said then stood ready for the duel.

"Alright then." the Commander said and accepted the duel. He pulled out his sword from the ground and stood ready for the fight.

Balendin took the moment to catch him off guard and charge right for him. He put his poleaxe in front of him as he ran, hoping to pin him with his spike. He wasn't fast like an assassin so the Commander was ready for it. The Commander lifted his sword over his head, he then threw the sword forward, letting it throw his weight straight for the Lawbringer. Balendin slid to a halt when he saw the giant sword coming straight down upon him. He put his poleaxe up to parry the Commanders attack. The clash of their two weapons sent a shockwave through the crowd. The soldiers around them cheered on as they felt the wave of power collided from the weapons. The two were now locked in place, trying to push one another back.

"I'll admit, you aren't so weak as I thought." the Commander said trying to overpower Balendin.

"Glad I didn't disappoint," Balendin said.

"You weapon, however, is familiar to me Lawbringer. Where did you find it?" the Commander asked looking side to side of the poleaxe.

"I never found it, I am the one who made it," Balendin answered.

"Liar!" the Commander yelled then used the guard of his sword to knock the poleaxe out of Balendin's hands. The poleaxe flew up and the Commander caught it just before it hit the ground. "I have heard of this masterpiece of a weapon from an old legend. The legend of a traitor!" the Commander shouted.

Balendin was angered by the deceit he was hearing and said, "No…"

"What?" the Commander asked.

"Not a traitor… I was betrayed." Balendin answered with a scoff.

"What are you saying?" the Commander asked confused.

"Look at me!" Balendin shouted and tore off his helmet. He then added, "If the stories are true, why do you think I would waste all my time with bringing the three factions and overthrowing one insane Warlord?!"

Everyone was now in shock after Balendin tore off his helmet, they all saw who he really was. Exactly who he was, Balendin, the traitor to them. To himself, he was no one but a broken soul who was done wrong and betrayed by his own friend.

"Y-You're him?!" the Commander managed to ask stunned by the reveal of Balendin's face.

"Yes, I am the one you call the traitor. Except I never betrayed anyone from the beginning! I could tell you who is to blame though. Apollyon." Balendin explained.

The Commander was scared stiff. He stood there eye to eye with the legend, Balendin and in his hand, he held his weapon. "How can you blame Apollyon when you died years ago before she ever appeared?!" the Commander asked.

"She has achieved a power so old that it even haunts me. She used this power to help her achieve what she has now and will only do more damage unless we join together." Balendin said dangerously approaching the Commander.

"Stay back!" the Commander freaked out when he saw Balendin get too close and swung his sword, nailing him in the gut.

Balendin fell to the floor on the impact of the sword. He held himself up but felt weak all of a sudden. He looked down to see himself bleeding all over the sword. He was confused, he shouldn't be able to feel this but somehow he did. Bonifaas watched in horror when the blade struck his friend and saw the blood coming from him. Daubeny was still trying to process the situation but it soon hit him.

"Balendin!" Bonifaas shouted and rushed over to him. "Balendin what's happening?!" he asked.

"I-I… I think… I'm dying." Balendin managed to say weakly.

"No no no you can't be. NOT AGAIN!" Bonifaas said angrily but scared. "HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN AGAIN?!" Bonifaas asked trying to think of some way to fix this.

"I think I know what happened. Apollyon, she must've ripped the very power from me before she killed me." Balendin explained as he groaned in pain.

"But I revived you! Shouldn't that have given you everything back?!" Bonifaas asked.

"It would seem there's more to know kid." Balendin laughed a bit then added, "I died three times now. Funny how crap like this happens."

"Don't worry I'll bring you back again, soon!" Bonifaas said.

"Stop. You can't rely on me to help you anymore. You have what it takes to take her on and can finish what I started." Balendin said.

"I can't Balendin! Not without your help! You know what she's capable of!" Bonifaas said sadly.

"I had lived long enough kid. If you have to keep bringing me back that means I'll only slow you down." Balendin said then held out his hand to Bonifaas. Bonifaas took it and Balendin added, "You got this kid, I believe in you. Soon… heh soon everyone else will."

Balendin eyes began to slowly shut.

"Balendin no! Keep your eyes open!" Bonifaas cried shaking Balendin's body.

"Thanks for believing in me kid," Balendin said quietly and then the last of his breath slipped out. He had died for the last time.

Bonifaas felt his grip loosened and the weight of his arm drag his down. Balendin had died one last time, but not alone. He died right beside the one person who had looked up to him as not a traitor, but a hero and Balendin felt he had a friend to the end of his life.

The crowd was silent. The situation had grown awkward and sad. The Commander looked at Balendins poleaxe and now wondered if the story he was told was true. He dropped it and stepped back.

"Where are you going?" Bonifaas asked the Commander angrily.

"The duel's over. You lost. Find someone else." the Commander answered calmly.

"YOU KILLED HIM! HE WAS UNARMED!" Bonifaas shouted and got to his feet and stomped over to the Commander.

Daubeny was quick on his feet to get in front of Bonifaas and hold him back, barely.

"Watch your tone, kid. He may have been unarmed but in a real war, weapon or not you fight!" the Commander said sternly.

"Fight me, coward! If I win the deal is still the same! If I lose-" Bonifaas was cut off by the Commander.

"You lose and what? You'll work for me?" the Commander asked.

"If I lose, you help us still but when we win the war, you get to control all the land. All of it yours, under one banner." Bonifaas said sounding serious.

"You fool! Are you mad?! If you give him control he will only focus on himself!" Daubeny said out of shock.

"Okay, Lawbringer." the Commander said. "As you said, if I win, and we do this then I get everything within our borders touch."

The Commander called his troops to move Balendin's weapon and body. Now the area clear for them to fight. The Commander took back his sword and stood battle ready again. Bonifaas unsheathed his golden poleaxe and stood battle ready. The Commander then swung from his side, light and fast. Bonifaas blocked the attack and countered it with a bash with his weapon. The bash did nothing to the Commander, who laughed it off from amusement. The Commander grabbed Bonifaas by the head and shoved him back. Bonifaas stumbled back but was not knocked down. The Commander held his sword in one hand and began to swing low and wide. Covering the entire area around him he could reach. His spin leads straight for Bonifaas. When the final spin came right for Bonifaas, he was ready. The Commander and Bonifaas weapons collide, but Bonifaas threw it over him. The Commander staggered to the side a bit but caught himself.

The Commander scoffed and said, "I forgot most Lawbringers are not so easy to kill. Unlike your friend, he failed to adapt."

"Shut up!" Bonifaas barked.

Daubeny watched from the ring of soldiers as the two fight. He couldn't help but feel regret from not taking the offer to fight earlier, seeing now as one of these knights died and to his surprise, they didn't even scowl at him being a coward or try to kill him.

Bonifaas raised his poleaxe above his head and used the butt end of his weapon to poke at the Commander's head. To the Commander, all he felt was a tap. He laughed at Bonifaas for trying. The Commander put his sword down to his side and went straight for Bonifaas. Bonifaas met him in the opposite direction and together their weapons met and the crowd felt the shockwave again. The two were locked together, trying to overpower the other and gain an upper hand.

"I'll give this Black Stone dog, you are formidable alone. Except this isn't a fight you'll win." the Commander said then pushing Bonifaas back. The Commander raised his sword and threw his weight with the sword at Bonifaas.

Bonifaas and the Commander collided again, the shockwave feeling more violent this time.

"You speak too highly of yourself. Cockiness will only get you dead." Bonifaas retorted.

"Then I guess no one told your friend about his attitude huh?! Still died as the traitor he lived to be." the Commander said.

Enraged by the comments, Bonifaas tried to keep his cool and focus on the fight. He pushed the Commander back but he threw the same attack again, much harder than before. Bonifaas parried it but again the Commander did it.

"You think you will win this fight?! You are weak! Already you are slipping, losing your grip! Once this is over I'll kill the fool who chose to deny me of a fight already. You friend died for nothing!" the Commander said repeatedly throwing his weight into the attack at Bonifaas, who kept parrying it every time.

Until the next one, he threw his weight again but when he met Bonifaas poleaxe, it split in half. Sparks and shrapnel flew off the poleaxe like a grenade going off. Bonifaas was now on his knees before the Commander. Looking to the broken weapon in his hands, he felt the grip on his rage slip from him and the full terror was released. He has had enough. Bonifaas shot his eyes straight up to the Commander, only feeling the burning fire in his soul. He felt hot and it only got worse by the seconds. The Commander was about to finish him, but the tables would now turn to Bonifaas advantage. He felt the power build up inside him to the point he released the terrifying roar of the dragon-like head that now appeared on him.

The release of his anger sent the Commander tumbling to the ground. He had no idea what was released upon him. He lifted himself up to see what happened and the sight gave him the same reaction as everyone else saw, he was scared to death. He saw this black terrifying head of a dragon on the body of Bonifaas.

"What in gods name are you?!" the Commander questioned in fear.

Bonifaas didn't answer but the head seemed to have a mind of its own when it growled as a response. Bonifaas couldn't control himself, he would end this one way or another. He charged at the Commander suddenly hoping to catch him while the chance was open like now. The Commander struggled to get up but when he was on his feet he suddenly felt the ground beneath him… fall. Then breathing was suddenly prevent when he felt the tight grip of the Lawbringer around his armored neck. He now faced the monstrosity below him, choking the life out of him. He lost the grip on his sword when he was lifted off the ground. Left to use his bare hands to break himself out of the choke. The Commander went on to try and try again using his hands and arms to break the hold Bonifaas had.

"I… yield!" the Commander struggled to get out with the only bit of air he had left.

Bonifaas didn't seem to care and showed the true monster he was by throwing the Commander at the crowd. Everyone in the direction he threw the Commander scattered quickly, and the Commander landed at a short stone wall. He made a decent crater on it from the impact and was now terrified more than ever. He looked up when he heard the footsteps approaching him. He saw the knight coming right for him, out of fear he began to crawl back.

"I said I yield! Wait! Mercy! Mercy!" the Commander pleaded and begged while trying to get away from the monster.

When Bonifaas was on top of the Commander he grabbed him by the chest plate and pulled him close to his face. Like the beast he was, he growled deep and low at the Commander, then showed off the fearsome rows of sharp teeth in his mouth. Bonifaas raised his fist high above himself, setting up for one strong and lethal punch.

"Black Stone!" Daubeny shouted out.

Bonifaas looked back and saw Daubeny approaching the two.

"You got what you wanted! He yielded! Let him go." Daubeny said to Bonifaas.

Bonifaas looked back down at the Commander and somehow he saw that the man was terrified. He wanted to snap his neck with the one swift blow but came to his senses and tossed him down on the ground. The Commander never felt so terrified he could be heard whimpering.

"You won now let's do what we came here to do," Daubeny said calmly.

The dragon-like head disappeared from Bonifaas body. Bonifaas though still felt the urge to kill the Commander where he lay just for the comments he made. He returned to the crowd and was given the welcoming silence of their reaction. He looked around and didn't care what they saw or how they felt but he did what he needed to do. "Today I stand before you to tell you of the terrible storm that will consume us all if we do not prepare for it! Apollyon and her army have targeted us long enough! Her reign has terrorized us long enough! She will be coming for you and it won't be to help you rebuild. She'll only come and take what she needs before she burns everything you have built down! Soldiers of the Iron Legion, I ask you. Will you stand with me and fight back?! Will you fight with me and bring an end to her rule?! Will you help _us_ and bring a new age of peace across- not the land but the world?!"

Silence still consumed the crowd, but after listening to Bonifaas speak they slowly grew into a roar of approval. Bonifaas has done it. He has gained access to an army that will join and fight with him. To make things better he looked over to the Commander, who was slowly getting up. Bonifaas walked over to him. The Commander saw him in the corner of his eye and shield himself out of fear he came back to finish what he started. Except that's not what happened. The Commander looked up to see a hand reaching out to him.

"C'mon brother, we have a war to win," Bonifaas said to the Commander calmly.

The Commander took it and when he was lifted back onto his feet he said, "What would have us do… my Warlord?"

Bonifaas was caught off guard by the title he was suddenly given. He never thought he would hear himself be called Warlord. The title made him feel powerful and now even more determined to win this fight against Apollyon. He heard multiple footsteps behind him approaching. He turned to see the army, he was now in control of, come forth carrying the body of Balendin. They gently rested his body on the dirt ground. Next, they brought forth Balendins poleaxe. The Commander stepped forth and took the weapon. He then faced Bonifaas and knelt before his new Warlord, holding out with both hands the masterpiece of a weapon to Bonifaas. He wasn't sure to be angry or upset at the Commander, not thinking it would be disrespectful to just hand him a weapon owned by his now dead friend. He decided to ignore it and claim it. He saw and felt the many eyes watching him, waiting for a command maybe.

"If you have friends out there that will fight, summon them here. We will need all the help we can get." Bonifaas said firmly.

Most of the army then took off somewhere, to summon and find any more Iron Legion. Bonifaas looked at the weapon in his hand, he then realized Balendin was right. He was capable of doing this all on his own but the thought of him not standing by his side still bothered him. Even holding his weapon felt bad enough but he couldn't worry about that now. He had to be strong for him, and for the Iron Legion.

"My lord, I will show you your new personal quarters where you may rest." the Commander said standing up.

Bonifaas followed and gestured to Daubeny to come along. They all went inside the castle walls and were greeted by the extra numbers of the army that had stood by and watch from afar.

 **Svengard…**

In the room, the Jarl, Gudmundr, allowed the Orochi to have was peaceful and quiet. The Shaman was sleeping in the fur bed, very awkwardly, her butt hanging in the air and her face planted in the fur completely. The Orochi sat in the corner of the room, legs crossed and hands resting on his knees. His eyes closed as he sat peacefully by himself. It was until the Shaman grunted a bit and shifted into a different position on the bed. Her changing positions did not bother the samurai assassin but the grunting and moaning did get under his skin. He tried to meditate to ignore the small distraction. More and more though it seemed to get out of hand. When it felt like it wasn't going to stop the Orochi felt the urge to drop kick her off the bed. Then the Shaman finally relaxed and quieted down on her side. Now everything was once again quiet and peaceful in the room.

He returned to meditating and while doing so he drifted off to sleep. In this sleep, he was dreaming. Dreaming of seeing himself back at his home at the palace of the Emperor. He then saw himself back with his daimyo. He saw all of them there with him, Momiji, Okuma, and Ayu. All together with him under the large opening of a tree surrounded by still water. He was happy, he felt whole again. Pink flower petals fell all around them.

Outside of this dream, the Shaman woke up lazily. She sat up, still feeling uncomfortable on the bed. She began to think of something she could do to sleep more comfortably. Her mind came up with nothing and out of frustration, she banged on her head. All you could hear was knocking, like a shell that is hollow. Upset she couldn't come up with anything she crossed her legs and folded her arms and pouted. She sat there for a fat minute until she noticed the Orochi in the corner of the room, far from the bed. Just looking at him gave her an idea but it was risky. Although she didn't seem to care about these risks as she began to cautiously crawl on all fours off the bed. She crawled quietly over to the unsuspecting Orochi to test out her idea. Once she successfully reached the assassin, she began to inspect him only with her eyes. Looking around and all over him, she saw an opening where his arm rested on his knee big enough for her to lay her head on his thigh. To her, that was the only opening big enough for her to try. Next, she carefully got low and right next to the Orochi. She carefully placed her head in the opening and gently rested her head on it. She couldn't believe it but it felt amazingly comfortable enough to sleep on. She then made sure to gently snuggle right in and sleep on the assassins thigh.

She quickly drifted off to sleep as well after a few minutes. In her sleep, she shifted just a bit and slid her hands under the surprise opening under the Orochi's legs. She felt incredibly comfortable now able to stretch out like that. For a good while, she slept on the Samurai's thigh. Until the assassin woke up nicely, gently opening his eyes and let out a deep yawn. He was facing towards the bed and saw the Shaman was no longer there. He panicked a bit and almost stood up until he felt something on him. He looked down to see the Shaman alive and well. She was just sleeping on his leg. The Orochi felt uncomfortable with the Viking this close to him and most of all touching him. He wanted to move but was afraid if he did he would scare the Viking girl who might then want to kill him. So for the next hour, he stuck it out and patiently waited until the Shaman was satisfied with her slumber. An hour past and she was still asleep on his leg. He didn't flinch or make any sudden movements that would startle her. He held still in place for her and continued to wait. He was doing so well until the door to their room opened.

The Orochi expected there to be a large Viking raider or the Valkyrie from before. Instead of his first thoughts were, he saw someone he did not expect at all, a small child that quietly poked his head in the room. The kid looked around the room and when he met eyes with the Samurai who saw him, he flinched to hide behind the door. It didn't take long before the same kid poked his head in again and saw the Orochi. He seemed like a very curious fellow, wanting to get close and say hello to the strange warrior he has never met before.

The kid pushed himself inside, leaving the door open he cautiously walked over to the pair in the corner. The kid didn't feel afraid when he was close enough to reach out and basically touch the Orochi. The kid quietly stared at the Samurai, as if he was waiting for something to happen. The Orochi felt the same way until the kid reached from him and pulled out a small _pink petaled flower_ head. The kid held out to the Samurai, wanting him to take it. The Orochi carefully took with open hands. Looking at the flower he saw it almost resembled the beautiful pink petals that gracefully grow and fall like snow. He looked back at the kid carefully closing his hands and gave him a small bow of appreciation.

The kid gave the most innocent smile he could show of the happy outcome. He then quickly ran for the door to leave before anyone knew he was gone or inside the room. Before he closed the door he looked back in one more time and waved to the Samurai goodbye. The Orochi returned the wave back to the kid and he closed the door. He opened his hands that held the flower and told himself he would never let this moment go or even the flower. Another hour past and the door opened once more as he expected who it was, the Valkyrie. She enters the room and was surprised to see the Orochi and the Shaman in the corner together. She stood there clueless for a moment then remembered why she came in. She approaches the two carefully, the Orochi still on edge of the situation that happened before.

She sits down before them, similar to how the Orochi sat. Suddenly she said, "The Jarl has summoned you."

The Orochi was stunned to hear a Viking speak his tongue fluently. "You speak my tongue?" the Orochi asked curious to know how.

"Yes. But now is not the time for that. Come." the Valkyrie said and swiftly headed for the door.

The Orochi stood up and gently woke the Shaman up too. They followed the Valkyrie back to the throne of Gudmundr and entered. The Jarl sat in his chair and his face blew up when he saw the Samurai enter.

"Lofaðu Odin! Við höfum mikið að ræða." Gudmundr said elated.

The Valkyrie stood by the Orochi and said, "He says he wants to speak to you."

The Orochi glanced at the Valkyrie and said, "That depends on what he is wanting to discuss."

"Hvað er það sem þú vilt tala um að hann spyr." the Valkyrie translated his response to Gudmundr.

"Hvað færir hann til landa okkar?" Gudmundr asks looking to the Valkyrie.

"What brings you here?" Valkyrie asks the Orochi.

"Nothing, I was forced to come this way." the Orochi answers.

"Hann segir ekkert gerði það." the Valkyrie says to Gudmundr.

"Allt í lagi. Af hverju viltu þessa stelpu sem við hittum þig í snjónum?" Gudmundr asks pointing to the Shaman beside the Samurai.

The Shaman tried to say something to Gudmundr but was silence by harsh tones.

"He wants to know why you travel with this filth. Why do you keep her close?" the Valkyrie asked a bit of disgust in her voice.

The Orochi looked to the Shaman who seemed saddened by the responses she gets. "She was with me in hell at the Black Stone Castle. She was treated the worst out of everyone for reasons I don't know. Beaten down by the demon herself, Apollyon. I keep her close because we have a mutual alliance until we are able to go our separate ways." he explains.

"Þeir voru fanga á Black Stone kastala. Þeir flýðu saman og eru bandamenn í augnablikinu. Stúlkan var barinn á meðan þeir voru þar." the Valkyrie said.

"Svartur steinn?!" Gudmundr said in a shocked tone. He then stood looking angry as hell.

Gudmundr then started to speak furthermore angrily and stomped back and forth out of his chair. The Orochi was confused and looked to the Valkyrie waiting for a response.

"I don't think I can translate this for you." the Valkyrie said awkwardly.

"Is it what I said?" the Orochi asks.

"It is but not against you. He is just saying out loud what he would do about the Black Stone Legion." the Valkyrie explained.

"Where did you learn to speak my language?" the Orochi asked.

"It is… complicated." the Valkyrie said hesitantly.

"Well, so far it seems you have had years of practicing." the Orochi said squinting at the Valkyrie. "Whoever taught you was either forced or blind to tell the difference between a Viking and a Samurai." he scowled at the Valkyrie.

The Valkyrie was going to speak up against the rudeness of the Samurai but kept her mouth shut. She knew he had a very good reason to act like this and who is to blame for that? Fate just landed him in a very bad position.

The Orochi crossed his arms and stared at Gudmundr go off in his native tongue. Until Gudmundr finally ran out of anything to say and gave himself a break to catch his breath.

"Engu að síður er það nóg af því. Nú, hver ertu Samurai?" Gudmundr sat in his as he asked the Orochi.

"He wants to know who you are." the Valkyrie said.

"How much do you know of my people?" the Orochi asked.

"Hversu mikið þekkir þú af fólki Jarl minn?" the Valkyrie translated the question for Gudmundr.

"Það eina sem ég veit er að þeir búa í skítholi í mýri. Ég held að ég hafi líka heyrt að þeir hafi misst eitthvað af verðmæti líka." Gumundr answered sounding uncertain of his answer.

"He said the only thing he knows is that you live in a…" the Valkyrie paused trying to think of the word to translate. "I don't know how you say the slang for defecation." the Valkyrie added.

The Orochi now pissed off, he marches straight up for the Jarl. Guards nearby get involved when they see the foreigner approach the Jarl. The Orochi then grabs Gudmundr by the collar of his outfit and tugs at him.

"You don't know what I'm saying but I understood what you were trying to say! My home before was destroyed and now that shit hole you call it is the only home we could ever claim for ourselves!" the Orochi exclaimed in anger then pointed back to the Valkyrie without breaking the eye contact with Gudmundr.

"Hann er svikinn Jarl minn. Hann segir að staðurinn sem hann hringir heim núna er eina staðurinn sem þeir gætu alltaf krafist fyrir eigin." the Valkyrie said explaining the deep offense the Orochi felt.

"Ó. Jæja, því miður, því miður." Gudmundr said putting his hands up beside him. "Svo hver ert þú þá?" he added.

"He still wants to know who you are." the Valkyrie said to the Orochi.

He still was holding onto the collar of his outfit until he was asked again of his identity. He had enough of this, the Orochi lifted up his cloth mask and lowered some of the armor covering his neck to show a tattoo on it. A tattoo of two fish going in a circle. This tattoo was known across many of his people and other lands, it meant The Chosen. Gudmundr stared at the tattoo and was confused, as he had never known what it meant.

The Orochi shows it off the others and only the Valkyrie seemed to know what it meant.

"The Emperor's champion?!" the Valkyrie was confused as to why the assassin was out here when she realizes he is the champion. "Jarl minn! Við erum með meistara Samurai fyrir okkur!" the Valkyrie exclaimed in surprise.

Now Gudmundr understood, it was the Emperor's Champion. How he alone managed to take down two of his strongest warriors. Now also realizing he was the Emperor's champion he had an opportunity here. He decided to play cool and stand from his chair. He stood over the champion, larger and taller than the champion was. The Orochi let go and gave him some distance by joining back with the Valkyrie.

"Velkominn! Champion keisarans! Afsakaðu mig fyrir dónalegt ummæli sem ég gerði. Ég hafði ekki hugmynd um að einhver myndi líkjast þér hérna! Sem afsökun vil ég fagna með hátíð! Einn mikill veisla með óvini eins sterk eins og þú undir augum Óðins sjálfur! Það verður dýrðlegt!" Gudmundr said proudly.

The entire room except the Valkyrie and Shaman uproared in cheer. This to them felt like a regular thing, so it gets old once in a while. Gudmundr looked down at the Orochi who was skeptical that anything good was happening. He gestured to the Valkyrie to send them back to their room. She listened and guided them back. It was beginning to turn night as the sun settled down and the sky was bright burning orange.

Once the Valkyrie got them inside she said, "Whatever you do don't come out until I get you two, okay?"

She sounded serious the Orochi thought. "We know the way. Why must we wait for you?" he asked sternly.

"It would be better he knows you are with me and not scouring around for anything you know dangerous." the Valkyrie said, shaking in her voice.

"You still haven't told me who you learned from to speak my people's language." the Orochi reminded.

"Listen, if I told you right now you would only want to know more and right now I'm in no position for any talk. I shouldn't even be speaking to you now!" the Valkyrie explained.

"Then why are you now?!" the Orochi asked now having her by the ropes. He was determined to get the answer.

The Valkyrie stared into his eyes for a moment then said, "Because… you remind me a lot of someone I knew." Just like that, she slammed the door shut.

The Orochi curiosity only grew more as he got closer to the answer. But right now besides that everything that happened felt… off. He was suddenly hurried off by the Jarl and the Valkyrie seemed worried, no scared more like it. Something was wrong and the Orochi could feel it. The thought would have to be put on hold as they would have to wait for a few hours until she came back. He walked over to the corner he was at earlier and sat down. He decided he would meditate and wait until it was time for whatever it was time for. For an entire hour, he wasn't disturbed until something poked him. He ignored it and continued to meditate. He got poked again, but it wasn't just something it was someone, the Shaman. She poked at his helmet with enough force to watch it wiggle on the Orochi's head. She kept doing this when it stopped wiggling, which made the Orochi annoyed.

He shot his head to face the Shaman who poked him again. Her finger still pointing, ready to poke, at his helmet. He gave her a very unamused look and to her response was a childish smile, no hint of a psychopath in it. He shrugged it off and went back to meditating that was quickly disrupted by the Shaman again. The Orochi felt another poke and instead of waiting for another her pinpointed the direction and height level of her finger. Without even looking he caught her finger with his index and thumb. Giving her another unamused face. This time the Shaman got the message, _not amused_. She gave up on the poking and sat their quietly beside the Samurai. Already doing nothing bored her and clearly showed she was an impatient person. She couldn't sit still for starters. Then something popped in her mind she wanted to try but didn't want to do it by herself. She poked the Orochi again. This time his full attention to her but now is annoyed by the Shaman.

He sat there with a stern face and his arms crossed. The Shaman held out a fist to the Orochi with a bright smile. Expecting something to happen the Orochi did nothing for her. She then grabbed at one his hands and pulled it over to the middle of them. She forced his hand into a fist and wanted him to keep it there. He did for the moment and waited for something to happen. What happened next shocked him. The Shaman used her fist to bang on her head three times then held out her hand again in the same fist. The reason he was shocked by this was the fact he heard her head sound like a hollow shell. She was confused by his facial expression and forced his hand open flat out.

The Shaman proceeded to repeat the knocking on her skull and throw out her fist open flat. Her childish like smile made the Orochi question everything up to this point as he was still taken away by the hollow sound of her skull. Soon the expression died and he tried to understand what she was trying to show him. He was seeing her use their fist to make only three different signs. One was a plain fist, the other the index and middle finger stuck out and the last one her hand laying out flat. She showed how the plain fist dominates the two fingers, how the two fingers dominate the flat hand, and the flat hand dominating the fist.

The Orochi felt like he understood this was probably a game she came up with. He seemed to understand the way of the game now they just had to give it a shot. The Shaman knocked on her head and the Orochi awkwardly followed in the same actions. Together they knocked on their heads three times and both shot out their hands. The Orochi with a plain fist and the Shaman with a flat hand, she won. The Orochi was dismayed as he saw she was winning apparently, now he wanted to win this weird game of hers. They knocked their heads again and on the throw, the Shaman held out a flat hand, and the Orochi stuck out his two index fingers. He won this one, the Shaman pouted a bit and the Orochi had a smug face under his mask. The two, unlikely warriors to be seen together, have become something closer. Friends. Two warriors of different people have become friends and neither of them knew it or figured it out yet. They have easily bypassed their major differences and showed something that would be a myth, peace.

The two warriors continued to play this new game for the next few hours, it was neck and neck each time they shot out their hands. When in the mix of it all, the game had felt it became intense. One another wanting to gain an extra point to stay ahead of the other. The current score was tied 59-59. This would be the winning score for one of them. They knock on their heads for the last time then immediately shot out on the third. This was it, the Orochi confident he would win the game, held out his hand… flat. The Shaman's hand was out too, she held out her hand… flat. The tensions increased. One was going to still win. One more time, faster, they knocked on their heads. They both shot out their hands. The Orochi, confident again that he was going to win, held out his hand… his index and middle finger sticking out. The Shaman held out her hand… flat again. The game was decided, the Samurai was the winner. The Orochi was able to relax now as he gently leaned against the stone wall behind him. The Shaman acted as if her entire world shattered. She was so upset over the loss she stood up and began to throw herself and arms around having a tantrum. She grunted, groaned, cried, basically acting like a child entirely when they don't get their way.

The sight of the silly reaction amused the Samurai assassin. He watched her continue to throw herself about and he muffled a small chuckle. As he laughed he realized how much fun he had and he wasn't alone too. He felt comfortable more than ever with someone who wasn't of his own people. He then caught that realization. He was comfortable… around a Viking. The thought of him and her becoming this close would be dishonorable to his own people. It then brought disgust and gave him an anxiety feeling. If his people were to know of this forbidden friendship, he would be executed or worse. He wanted to go home more than ever now, but something was telling him no. He wasn't allowed to go back, not yet and after what happened with meeting the Shaman, he may never be able to go back home. These thoughts swarmed his mind, they repeated over and over in his head. Telling him he will never go home now after this. The thoughts became overwhelming, he then remembered the small flower the Viking child gave him. He reached behind him inside a small pocket on his waist and revealed the pink-petaled flower head. He held it in one hand and stared at it thoroughly. Looking around all the pink petals, they brought more bad thoughts. Still saying no he will never get to go home. The thoughts caused him to dread about those future chances. He felt so uneased by the continuous onslaught of the thoughts in his head that he believed them to be true and did something that instantly washed it all out. He looked at the pink petals one last time before he closed his fist around the flowers head and crushed it completely.

Feeling the flowers head crush and break into smaller pieces in his hand _crushed_ his spirit. He then told himself what he feared, _he will never go home_. A single tear squeezed out of his tightly shut eyes and ran down the small opening of his mask towards the cloth of it until a finger swiped it away. The Orochi was frightened and jumped a little. He soon relaxed when he looked over to see the Shaman crouched low beside him like an ape but on her finger was the lone tear that came off his face. She held it close to her eye to get a closer look at it. Then she knew it, the Samurai warrior was sad. She then let the single drop of his tears slide down her finger into her palm. She seemed so bewildered by the liquid. She knew the tear meant someone was sad but the reason for it was a mystery to her. She returned her attention to the Orochi who had the dirtiest look on his face. It was to probably hide the sign of weakness he showed. He was to be seen as a fierce warrior, a warrior who would give his enemies no mercy, a warrior who would be a champion to his people. Sadly one of these things were taken from him.

The Shaman was curious to why someone felt this way. She got a bit too close for comfort and said, "Vatn leki frá auga þínum. Það þýðir að þú ert sorgmæddur. Af hverju ertu dapur?"

The Orochi tried to scoot away from the Shaman when she approached with his tear in her hand. He understood nothing of what she said in her people's tongue but he saw she seemed curious. Except right now he wasn't going to give her anything. The Shaman was surprised to see the change of his emotions so quickly. First, he was having fun with the game they played, then shortly after he was sad by something that made him cry, then hid it all with a mean look.

The vibe of the room suddenly became awkward as neither of them said or did anything after that. The Shaman saw he didn't want her to come any closer and quietly crawled away from him so he could have his own personal space. Now they sat far from each other. The Orochi keeping his corner and the Shaman using every part of the room except getting near the Samurai and his corner. The door to the room suddenly opened and the Valkyrie appeared. She said nothing but was surprised to see the sudden distance from the two. She felt something was off between them but right now that wasn't her concern.

The Valkyrie approached the Orochi but not too close as she noticed he wasn't in a good mood. "I have returned for you only. My Jarl, Gudmundr, asks for you to join us in the great feast he had prepared." said the Valkyrie calmly.

"I am not one of your people and I will not eat with such savages." the Orochi said aggressively.

The Valkyrie was surprised to hear his attitude but was not here to waste time. "I was afraid you might say that," she said then whistled behind her towards the door.

Two large Raiders came in, weapon in hand and meant business. They stood side by side of the Valkyrie, like two bodyguards. She said something to them and together they forced the Orochi up on his feet. The Orochi didn't struggle but before he was lifted up from his corner he opened his fist and dropped the pink petals onto the floor. None of them noticed he dropped or held anything but the Shaman when they all left out the door. She noticed a few of the pink petals falling onto the ground joining the other pieces. She quickly crawled over to the pink petals of the destroyed flower head and picked up a few pieces, examining them closely. Was this the reason for the Samurai's tear, she asked herself. Now alone, she took all the pieces up in her hand and sat on the side of the bed facing the door.

The Orochi was being dragged through the dim lighted, snowy area of the Vikings village. They brought him all the way to what appeared as two large wooden doors. When opened, torches lit up the area and inside was a large hall with one long wooden table. At the far end of it was the leader, Gudmundr. He and the rest of the table guest feasted upon cooked meat and bread with their bare hands, like starved beasts. He was forced inside and all the way down to meet Gudmundr. When at his side he was then suddenly gorging down on his drink. When done he slammed it down onto a small space on the table. Wiping away the foam and liquid off his beard and onto his arm. He shouts out something the Orochi didn't understand. Soon some smaller, shorter framed woman came out and switched the Jarl's empty drink with a new cup filled to the brim.

The Orochi was disgusted. What he said earlier to the Valkyrie was true, they were savages and eat like so.

Gudmundr raised his cup laughing hysterically towards his warriors sitting at the table. They all begin to notice and begun an uproar in cheers. Gudmundr lowered his cup down and his attention was drawn to the Valkyrie that brought the Samurai, forcefully. He was pleased with his presence as he smiled at the Orochi, who was still being held by the two Raiders. Gudmundr spoke to the two large men and they dropped him right before the Jarl.

On his knees, the Orochi still had his menacing gaze now locked onto Gudmundr.

"Velkomin í sal Odin! Hér borða brennandi stríðsmennirnir sjálfir! Orka þurfti að vera tilbúinn til að undirbúa sig fyrir Ragnarok! Og ég Guðmundur, augu Odin, sjáðu verðugt stríðsmanninn sem þú ert!" Gudmundr exclaimed elatedly.

"He welcomes you to the Hall of Odin. The fiercest and strongest warriors eat here to store up on energy to use when the time of Ragnarok happens. He has seen you prove yourself and has given you the privilege to join them." the Valkyrie explained to the Orochi.

"Welcome me however he likes, I'm never joining you savages." the Orochi said in a rude manner.

The Valkyrie wasn't surprised by his response and tried to hide the reaction from her Jarl as he looked to her waiting eagerly, for the translation. "Hann er þakklátur fyrir þetta ótrúlega tækifæri, Jarl minn." the Valkyrie lied to her Jarl, saying he was thankful for the opportunity.

"Þú ættir að vera! Hér á heimili mínu mun þjálfa þig, borða og hafa ánægju af því sem þú vilt." Gudmundr said proudly, laughing.

"He says you can eat, train, and have any pleasure you desire. Do I expect you to say something nice here?" the Valkyrie said calmly.

"What is your name?" the Orochi asked turning his head to the Valkyrie.

The Valkyrie was not expecting that from the Samurai. She wasn't sure if to answer him or make up something to her Jarl, Gudmundr. She decided to say, "My name is, Eir."

The Orochi was slightly delighted by the name he heard. Gudmundr though was confused why he wasn't hearing any translation for himself.

The Valkyrie quickly realized this and asked, "So what is your answer, Samurai?"

The Orochi thought of his answer while the Valkyrie went to explain to Gudmundr why he wasn't given a response. It was bewildering to hear a Viking clan leader accept a foreigner into their livelihood and even weirder to put him into his army. However, the Orochi saw an opportunity here and has decided to accept the offer, as long as it kept him alive. "Tell your leader I accept." the Orochi said firmly.

The Valkyrie was relieved and told her Jarl his answer. Gudmundr, once he heard the translation, was happy and once more raised his cup in the air. The table around him cheered on with him and together they all gulped down their drinks. Once finished, Gudmundr stepped out from his chair and held out his hand. He expected the Orochi to take his arm but instead, the Orochi took one step back and like his people, he bowed to his _leader_.

Back at the room the Shaman still sat at the side of the bed that faces the door. She was holding the petals in her hand that she found and was clueless what it meant to the Samurai. Suddenly there was rattling at the door. It made the Shaman jump a little as her eyes instantly shot towards the door. Was it the Samurai, she wondered. Whoever it was continued to struggle with the door until they got it. The door opened and who it was stunned the Shaman with their presence.

Author's notes: I wonder who it was. Hmmmm, oh well you'll just have to wait until the next chapter ;-). Leave a review of what you think up to this point.


	8. Chapter 8: Born from Blood

The door finally opened before the Shaman and who walked in surprised her. It was the small boy who had given the Samurai the pink flower head. He came inside, shivering cold with small bits of blue on his lip. He managed to close the door, he then used the wall next to the door to help him walk until he suddenly tripped over himself and caught himself onto his knee. He didn't stay up for very long as he then fell over, shivering visibly. He laid on his side and hugged himself trying to get warm. He then saw the Shaman sitting against the bed, who watched him up to this point. The boy was scared, he saw her once before but the stories he heard even before that had him terrified of her. A small girl, found alone and taken in by the Northern people. Taught how to speak, how to hunt, but one day the girl was deemed in the eyes of Odin, an outsider to all. She was then cast out into the wild, forced to survive on her own, and in the solitude she became insane. Voices telling her to rip open anything and bathe in its blood, use it as fuel for rituals only she understood.

The small boy was scared but was too cold to move away and unable to defend himself if the stories he heard of her were true. He wished that someone would come in here and save him, he wished that the Samurai would. The Shaman closed her hand with the pink petals and just before it was out of sight the boy saw it clear as day. Instantly he thought that she had killed the Samurai and used his remains to satisfy her and crushed the flower head he gave him as a means to make him hurt more. The boy tightly shut his eyes and waited for the end to come swiftly and hope he would be greeted by Odin. Nothing happened though. He opened one eye and saw the Shaman laying the exact same way he was but she curiously watched him as if he was some strange creature. The boy was scared already and now he was feeling discomfort from how close she was. His eyes started tearing up and the Shaman was intrigued by the water leaking from the eyes. She couldn't help herself but grab the boy's face with both hands and began to investigate. Roughly she squeezed the boy's cheeks together trying to find out if she can get more. The boy was still crying and wanted her to stop.

The short and hard sniffles from the boy got the Shamans attention and let go of his face. She then saw the actual sad part of the water leaking. The boy was sad, scared, and shivering cold. The Shaman didn't think of anything and just wrapped the boy around in her arms. She could feel the intense cold chill coming off the kid but ignored it. She held the kid close and just hoped something good happened from it. The boy wanted to get away from her if he had any energy to but the need for warmth was strong and the only source he had right now had him trapped. He decided to just stay calm and get warm from her. He slowly began to calm down and felt the warmth return to his body.

He was calm and warm again but he is still in the arms of an insane person. He was still worried about the stories told to him but from what is happening, she doesn't seem to be the one the story told of her. She seemed curious and caring towards the boy. The boy saw someone who was just curious and strange but not this blood seeking psycho. The boy decided to get closer and take in as much warmth as possible. Thirty minutes later the boy had fallen asleep in the arms of the Shaman. He looked so peaceful in the Shamans eyes. It reminded her of something but couldn't remember it at the moment. Maybe it'll come to her later. But as the boy was sleeping the Shaman remembered the bed in the room. She carefully looked over her shoulder and saw it was still empty. Gently she held him with one arm and used her free one to help herself up. Luckily she didn't wake him and managed to get themselves comfortably on the bed. The Shaman quietly looked down at the boy's peaceful sleeping face. She then remembered something that brought despair. Whatever it was she ignored it and closed her eyes to sleep.

 **Next Day…**

In the hall of Odin, the Orochi awoke upside down on the edge of the large wooden table. His head ached as he suddenly jumped up to his feet. He felt his head begin to spin, causing him to stumble around until he caught onto the chair Gudmundr sat in from the feast. The Orochi steadied himself and his head stopped feeling dizzy. He looked around the room and saw Vikings all over the table, passed out. When the Orochi saw the two giant doors opened slightly, he started to walk for it. Tripping over a few passed out bodies, he used the chairs next to him to help him walk straight for the doors. As he got closer, the sunlight shined through the small opening and created a blinding wall of light. That didn't stop the Orochi from pushing on, he reached the doors and when he walked through the light and out the doors he was no longer in Valkenheim.

He was now under the great tree that sat in the middle of a river. Out from under the great tree, again, pink petals were falling swiftly and gently down onto the ground and the water around. It was quiet there, not a single sound could be heard. No wind, no birds, not even the trees branches creaked. It was peaceful. The Orochi turned to face the short red bridge that connected to the tree from the mainland. There he saw them again, Ayu, Momiji, and Okuma standing in a circle together.

"Ayu!" the Orochi shouted.

Ayu looked back towards the bridge and saw the Orochi. Her expression was blank even when seeing the Orochi. Momiji and Okuma looked back soon after Ayu and neither they said anything from the appearance of their friend.

"Ayu?" the Orochi asked from the weird looks he was given with no answer.

Then suddenly Momiji and Okuma just evaporated into black mist leaving Ayu. The Orochi squinted at the scene when they disappeared. Now only Ayu stood there at the opposite end of the bridge, just staring at him. The Orochi was on the red bridge now, approaching his leader slowly. As he was halfway across the bridge, a black ghostly figure appeared out of nowhere and stabbed her with its black mist weapon. Ayu gasped for the air that suddenly left her as she fell back. The Orochi immediately ran over to her while the black ghost figure ran and disappeared. He dropped down to her side and gently lifted her head. Expecting her to open her eyes, she did not. She died the moment she hit the ground.

"No, no!" the Orochi exclaimed.

Then Ayu's body disappeared into the ghostly black mist just like Momiji and Okuma. The Orochi felt his world around him crumble when she vanished and everything around him literally began to fall apart into nothing but black. Nothing was left, it was completely black and lifeless. Not even pure light could shine through this darkness he was devoured into. He felt the cold and emptiness begin to consume him like a sickness. Just when it seemed completely empty and over, the blackness around him rebuilt into somewhere different, a place he has never seen or been to. In a city, he has never seen or recognized that looked similar to what his people build, appeared to be a battlefield. All around him he saw piles of rubble and various debris scattered and lit aflame. Then he saw the area covered with bodies of Knights, Samurai, Vikings and other bodies but could not recognize what or who they were. He walked through the battlefield graveyard and saw Momiji! But what appeared strange to him was that she was holding in her hands and lap a dead Warden. As he got closer to her he suddenly heard metal clamping together. He turned to see a Lawbringer, wielding his poleaxe but not in any stance to attack.

The Knight stood before the two before him. No words but the Lawbringer took off his helmet and revealed himself to be Bonifaas. The Orochi, however, did not know this. The world again began to fall apart around him and with the returning cold feeling. He felt himself slipping away from it all. The grip on life fading. Until he suddenly was awakened by the feeling of cold, water. The Orochi shot himself up from the sudden splash and was panting. He opened his eyes and appeared to be lying outside of someone's front door.

"Haltu áfram! Fáðu! Áður en ég þarf að fá Jarl í þetta skít!" exclaimed the man standing over the Orochi.

The Orochi didn't understand what he said but it sounded serious. He got up on his feet and sped off away from there. He ran a direction away from the man and his house until he felt he was far enough. He came to a halt and saw he ran straight back to the main area of the village. He steadied his breathing and then he started to calmly walk through the village, trying to avoid any eye contact. But soon enough he suddenly felt the eyes of many on him. He didn't return any looks or followed the assumptions of where they were coming from. He just moved forward through everything and ignored everyone.

He did this all the way until he reached the doors of the throne of Gudmundr. He wasted no time and pushed the doors open. He came barging in on Gudmundr speaking with Eir. Both Gudmundr and Eir shot their heads toward the doors and saw an angry looking Orochi.

When the Orochi was close by the throne, Gudmundr and Eir smelled something foul. The only source was the Orochi who entered just as it hit their nostrils.

"Agh! Eir fá hann inn í böðin." Gudmundr said with sounds of disgust.

Eir nodded and approached the Orochi. "Come! You must be cleaned!" Eir said.

"I've figured that out when I woke up." the Orochi said with no emotion.

The Valkyrie rushed the Orochi to a door that led down to a private steam bath. A singular stone circle filled with lightly steaming water. "Okay get in," said Eir gesturing to the small pool.

The Orochi glanced to Eir sternly but complied and begun to strip off his armor. He took off his chest plating and revealed his long sleeve cloth shirt. Eir watched as the Samurai took off his cloth shirt and saw the assassins muscular short body. She then noticed the many scars on his back and on the side of his body leading up to his front. The Orochi then began to untie everything that held up the bottom part of his armor and clothing. He suddenly held up his cloth pants and looked back to see Eir still there.

"What are you doing?" the Orochi asked.

"I'm doing what my Jarl commanded me to," Eir lied as a smile formed under her mask.

"To get me at my weakest?" the Orochi asked.

"No. To make sure you clean yourself." Eir lied again only to enjoy this.

"Hmm. So, Eir?" the Orochi called seriously. "Who taught you?" he asked.

"I don't know what you mean." Eir lied a third time evading the question.

"You know exactly what I mean. Who taught you to speak my language?" he asked again more threatening.

The Valkyrie kept her mouth shut and the smile died. She didn' know if she should answer.

"From what I've seen of your people, you would always take on anything. Even if the situation kills you. So don't tell me you're afraid." the Orochi explained.

Eir was slightly triggered by what he said. "I am not afraid!" she exclaimed and put down her spear and shield.

"Then tell-" he paused himself when he suddenly heard a loud bang right behind him. He turned back to see Eir without her helmet.

Eir shook her head and her long braided blonde hair whipped around over her shoulders. She had a face that spoke of a beautiful maiden and a fearsome warrior. Her eyes were a mellow brown. Her features were godsent to those who ever get to lay eyes on them fully.

The Orochi was not fazed by her actions. "What are you doing? Removing your helmet does not mean anything," he said.

"Maybe not to you but here, revealing myself means I give up my purity as a Valkyrie. Valkyries are supposed to hide behind their masks and give our enemies safe passage to hell or to Valhalla." Eir explained with a stern look towards the Orochi.

The Orochi was now a bit unsettled by what she said. Giving up her purity? He asked himself. "Is this the Northern way of saying you dishonored your people?" he asked with curiosity in his eye.

"Dishonoring the Valkyries, yes. To my people? Never. I only want to ensure the safety of my home and its people in it. You would do the same thing if you were back at your home." Eir explained.

The Orochi closed his eyes immediately in anger as he was reminded of his home. "If I was back at my home, I would cut my own throat before the Emperor himself. Becoming such a dishonored warrior is not worth living where I come from," he explained holding back the anger.

"Why aren't you there now?" Eir asked relaxed now.

"I have told my story enough. Now you will answer my question, who taught you my people's tongue?" the Orochi asked opening his eyes and gave Eir a firm dreadful stare.

Eir knew she couldn't avoid this question any longer. She took a deep breath and said, "Fine. There was a time, I was just beginning to see where the gods above were leading me. I was younger, immature. Blood starting to boil when excitement drives you. I was on my second hunt with my father. We had traveled further down the mountains into the green and out of the snow." Eir explained as she sat down her legs crossed before her helmet.

The Orochi had removed his bottom garments and slowly eased into the water as he listened to the Vikings story.

"I had tracked down the deer we had been following into the green forest. Young and dumb I was, I had run after it to shorten the distance. Soon I slowed my steps and crouched low. Creeping up on it as gently as I could. My father was still far behind but when I pulled my bow and arrow and readied to shoot, it was shot by someone else. I was thinking it might've been my father who had caught up with me and snuck up on the deer but no. It was another person, a boy. He appeared out from the trees and appeared to be alone. I was dead silent as I was scared and uncertain as what I should have done. I just stood there scared stiff. That didn't last long until we both met each other's eyes. He was scared just as I was but neither one of us draw our bows on each other." Eir continued leaning back against the stone wall.

The Orochi began to cup water in his hands and wash all over.

"He seemed to be of the same age or maybe near or older. He wore your people's traditional armor as did I that could fit me. Except when my father called out for me, the boy took out his arrow from the deer we had been tracking and took off from the direction he came from. It was awkward how I told my father that I just found the deer dead. I lied to him because I was worried he might've tracked him down and kill him or worse." Eir added starting to remember her past as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I thought that would have been the only time I would have ever saw him. A few seasons later I was old enough to hunt on my own as far as I desired. I don't know why but I decided to travel back into the greener lands and eventually I came upon a massive looking deer! Antlers bigger than my arms could reach out and its size alone outsized me! I prepped my bow and arrow, steadied my breathing and hands, then released. I believed in my skills that I had killed the large beast when it fell with one strike to the chest. I hurried over to my kill and who would have thought I run into the same guy as before. I didn't know it yet but I heard a voice and the sound of an bowstring stretching to its extent." Eir explained feeling elated.

The Orochi cupped water in his hands and poured it on his head.

"I was caught off guard. I slowly turned to see who it was behind me and saw it was him. I felt it was him somehow. And I think he felt the same way towards me. We were both surprised by the awkward reunion and the same uncertain feeling again returned. We froze together, shock in our eyes. I was trained to fight and defend myself but when meeting him it felt like I couldn't, I guess it was the same thing for him as he then slowly eased on the bowstring and lowered it. I said my greetings to him shyly but he had-" Eir was cut off by the Orochi suddenly.

"Get to the point here!" the Orochi demanded.

"Hmph… After some time we had continued to run into each other again and again. We slowly became odd friends but no way to speak to one another. But one day when we randomly ran into each other back at the same spot where we first met he somehow learned some of our languages and was wanting to help each other learn to speak to one another. It was a hard task and sometime later we were both able to help each other learn how to speak the other native tongue." Eir explained feeling elated.

"So after just random encounters with each other, he decides to be friends by helping you learn our language and you help him? I am sensing something is missing here." the Orochi said leaning his body down towards the water.

"Well, some other things happened that I'm just not too comfortable with talking about. At least be grateful that I am even telling you this." Eir said with slight red on her cheeks that went unnoticed.

"Alright. So you two finally managed to speak to one another, yes? What happened?" the Orochi asked.

"After more time passed on we met again. We had planned on it but this time it was different. We had built a forbidden relationship behind our people's back. Thinking that was safe, we slept together…" Eir was now blushing and her voice breaking. "One night together. The next day I woke up roughly, not by him but by the last person I hoped to ever wake up to, my father. He thought something bad happened and came searching for me. He was trying to quietly get me out of there but then my lover woke up. My father was of the Wolf Clan just like Gudmundr except he wasn't friendly towards anyone foreign. So he first thought to draw out his sword and shield. My lover then drew his sword. I knew that one of them was going to get hurt or killed so I got in between them and tried to stop them from fighting. My father, hearing me speak in my lover's tongue, was outraged and shoved me out of the way. This angered my love and was enough to push him to attack. I was weak when my father pushed me down but I had to do something. It was either my people or the friend I fell in love with." Eir quietly sobbed trying to keep it together even if it hurt to talk about it.

"Who did you choose?" the Orochi asked too curious to care of her feelings.

"I… I chose my lover. In my decision, I wanted to then help him but by the time I finished fighting over a decision, my father had stabbed my lover and pushed him down. I crawl over fast when I saw him drop. I laid on top of him and tried to stop my father once more. He yelled at me, shamed me for what I was doing. I wanted to reason with him that if he let him live, we would both leave together and never come back to avoid disappointing him further. He didn't take it and said he would kill us both instead." Eir explained remembering the pain it put on her.

"What did you do?" the Orochi asked slightly hearing her whimpers and sniffling.

"I did what I decided. I chose my lover over my own blood. I picked up my spear I had trained for a long time with and used my training to fight him off. It was hard but after many years of sparing with my father I learned his weak points and exposed them. Speed was my ally and I used it to throw him off. I used my spear to trip him and when he fell he lost his grip on his shield. I took it and now had the advantage over him. He was able to block most of my attacks but not when I used his shield to smack him in the skull. He was breaking slowly and I would be the victor in the fight. When I finally knocked his sword out of his hands, I gave him one more chance to let us leave. He wouldn't and threatened us that he would find us and kill us. I knew what I had to do but I hesitated. No matter how much the pain I felt overwhelm me, I killed my own father to cover up the shameful deeds I had done." Eir explained crying.

The Orochi sat in the water, his hands covering most of his face except his eyes. He actually felt bad for Eir.

"When I killed him, I rushed over to check on my lover. I knew he was hurt and was going to tend to his wounds but… he- he died in the mix of the battle!" Eir said crying her heart out, panting.

The Orochi now knew the story of the Valkyrie and that's all he was wanting or was it? He had finished with cleaning himself and got out of the bath. Now standing before Eir nude he asked, "What did you mean from before that I reminded you of him?"

"Huh? Oh, I just meant that you and he had some things in common. The Shaman for one, you don't know her and yet you protected her when she was in danger. I and my lover may have gotten to know each other well but he too protected me." Eir explained wiping away the tears.

The Orochi felt he had the answers he was wanting and moved on to get dressed.

"So you got your question answered, what now?" Eir asked him giving him a dirty look.

"Now? Now I go and wait for an opportunity." the Orochi answered putting on his cloth shirt.

"Opportunity?" Eri asked looking up to the now completely dressed and armored Orochi.

The Orochi looked down before him was Eir's helmet. He picked it up, cautiously, with his hand. Examine it carefully, he saw the marks it was dented with from a fight or from the making of it. But the thought stuck with him… opportunity. His opportunity he was waiting for to go home.

 **Makeshift camp….**

Tents were scattered all around. Some around a small campfire with Black Stone soldiers enjoying themselves in conversation. Apollyon had her own tent, secluded from the rest of her army. She sat on a wooden stool, her helmet removed and sitting up on the wooden table beside her. She sat on the stool just glaring at her helmet. Her long grey hair flowed down to her shoulders. She wasn't planning anything at the moment and just relaxed to her solitude.

It was good for a while until that feeling returned. The cold feeling. Just when things were beginning to be so comfortable, the blue flaming skull appeared from behind her head and hovered around to face her. She did not glance over at the ghostly figure at all. Her focus was on her helmet and appeared would stay focused on that.

"What is it?" Apollyon asked in a disgusted manner.

"Legions have begun to form against you. Soon others will follow." said the blue flaming skull.

"So what? Soon I will show the world what we are. And I will finally prove to him what I can do after all this time." Apollyon said elegantly.

"The girl." said the blue flaming skull.

"Oh yes, her. You gave me a vision when I touched her. Who is she?" Apollyon asked intriguied.

"She is apart of him. The man who is determined to snuff you out." said the blue flaming skull.

"Stop with the riddles and tell me who is she to him and who is him?!" Apollyon demanded.

"A child, born from blood. Stolen from a dead family put into the lives of thieves, care for her as her own until they're captured by the North and from there raised as one of their own. Until she was cast out to fend for herself. The man, who will bring a legion of three, against you is the one who set a course of travel. A _**favored**_ one of your own." the blue flaming skull explained.

"Born from blood? Enough riddles! How are they connected?!" Apollyon demanded again annoyed by not understanding what it was telling her.

"They are bound by family blood. They have yet to learn this. Do as you wish with this." said the blue flaming skull.

Apollyon was about to lose it until she understood now. The Northern girl and Bonifaas were brother and sister. _The man who she considered her favorite as an equal, the same man who went traveling across the land and now was planning on killing her, that was Bonifaas._ It seemed impossible but if this is true then she now she had a chance to use leverage. This gave her a devilish smile as she knew what this meant. She can now really put the hurt into Bonifaas. She chuckled a bit that soon turned into hysterical laughter. Her laughter soon died down and now began to wonder what will she do once she has the Shaman in her grasp. The blue flaming skull disappeared and left her alone.

"Oh, Bonifaas. So foolish and childish. Breaking your sister will be satisfying." Apollyon said sneering over the thought of Bonifaas breaking at the sight and realization of his sister dead.

Inside a tent amongst others, Mercy sat on her flat rug of a bed. Her legs up to her chest with her arms holding them in place. She was stuck thinking about what she did the other night. Gutting and mauling the man who had raped and beat her friend. With her inside the tent was Holden. He laid flat on his back, his armor piled at his feet. He noticed Mercy still in the position she sat in and he knew what was bothering her.

"Killing him was your decision. He hurt you and he paid for it." Holden said turning over to face Mercy.

"Killing him is not what is bothering me." Mercy answered keeping her head in between her legs.

"Then what is?" Holden asked.

"While I was doing it- I didn't feel bad about any of it, I actually felt… good." Mercy answered.

"Good slowly killing him?" Holden asked raising a single eyebrow.

"Yes. It made me feel alive. Like I actually torturing him until death." Mercy answered then asked, "Oh god! Am I a monster?!"

"No. You were just heated at the moment where you would want to see him suffer. So feeling that is something a lot of people who have been there known what it feels like." Holden answered.

"But I felt good during it! Surely that must be wrong?!" Mercy exclaimed nervously.

Holden knew this was going to be a hard talk so he lifted himself up and sat with his legs crossed. "In the eyes of God, it is wrong even to just kill a man. Wrong to hate a man. What you felt was indeed wrong in God terms but in my and all Lawbringer terms, you passed fair judgment. He got what was coming to him and it's over. What you felt doesn't matter anymore. Forget it and pray for forgiveness if you want but don't let this hang over you." Holden explained.

"Ok then." Mercy said before laying down and drifted off to sleep.

Holden felt proud of himself. He has never been one for emotional comfort but he was now for someone. He too then laid back down and drifted off to sleep. Someone though was standing outside of there tent, it was the Warden. He came to get Mercy and planned on leaving during the night. Except it seems she was not wanting to by hearing her tone. The Warden decided to not bother her and returned to his tent to rest for the night.

 **Svengard….**

The Orochi opened the door to the room he was given with the Shaman and saw an interesting sight. The Shaman and the small boy were playing the game she invented. They appeared to be having so much fun until they heard the door open and then closed. They looked over to see the lone Orochi standing at the door blank facial expression.

The boy instantly grew a smile when he saw the Orochi. He jumped up to his feet and ran over to the assassin, wrapping his arms around the Samurai's leg in joy for his return. The Orochi was surprised to see the boy again but he doesn't know what is driving him to be happy with his presence. Was it because he was just an interesting character? The reason behind it was a mystery. The Samurai was tired and was wanting to sit on the bed but feeling the boy's entire weight holding him down he just dragged his foot across the floor until he reached the bed. The small child seemed to enjoy it as he laughed so innocently while being dragged across the floor. His giggles even tickled the Shaman where she too was now chuckling at the scene.

She sat and watched trying to hold back the smile and laughs that were wanting out. When the Orochi finally reached the bed he spun on the foot the boy was holding onto then landed right onto the bed. The kid let go of the Samurai's leg and was thrown back lightly, sliding across the floor. He wasn't hurt and was only dizzy for a second before he went back to laughing so innocently. The Orochi felt comfortable around the boy as did the boy feel comfortable around the Shaman now. Just as things were settling down the door to their room suddenly swung open. It was the Valkyrie who barged in on them.

"Hey, d- " Eir paused the moment she saw the small boy sitting on the floor just below her. "Hvað ertu að gera hérna ?! Farðu út! Fara heim!" Eir shouted down at the small boy, pointing towards the door.

The small boy gave her a pouting face and ran over behind the Shaman. The Shaman was enjoying this and shrugged to Eir with a smirk. Eir groaned in annoyance when the little twerp didn't listen.

"Relax. He isn't bothering us." the Orochi said defending the boy.

"Well, he needs to go home. His family is probably worried about him." Eir said in a concerning tone.

"He doesn't live far does he?" asked the Orochi.

"Gods I hope not. It's getting dark out and he shouldn't even be wandering by himself." Eir said irritated.

"Then let's take him home." said the Orochi who got up from the bed and looked over to the Shaman and the boy. He then looked back to Eir and nudged his head towards the boy.

Eir realized at the last second and said, "Komdu lítill einn. Við munum taka þig heim."

The small boy was hesitant at first but soon joined the two, holding onto the Orochi's cloth bottoms tight. Together the three walked out into the night, leaving the Shaman alone to herself in the room. She felt kind of left out but knowing that she had a friend that may be smaller than her certain made her feel great. Eir, the Orochi, and the small boy walked down the lifeless village, in the cold winter breeze. Eir has been in this weather long enough to just shrug it off. The Orochi was wearing enough cloth to the point he was hardly feeling it but the boy, however, felt everything with the very thin cloth shirt and bottoms he wore. He was visibly shivering beside the Orochi and could feel it through the small hand that was holding on his cloth pants still. The Orochi looked down at the small child and felt bad.

He felt terrible seeing and feeling the boy shiver this much. He stopped which halted the boy and Eir. He began to remove hive armor pieces until his cloth shirt was left. He took that off and put it on the boy. It was too big for his body but big enough to keep his body warm. Eir was surprised to see what the Samurai had done for someone not of his own people. This gave her a different thought on the Japanese in general.

"I didn't think you cared about us?" Eir asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I don't in battle, but we all have things to care for and worry about elsewhere. I am no different. I had a family too. I was young and stupid. But a life like his shouldn't be for nought. You would fight to protect him and others because you care. Just as I would, even if I'm on the wrong side." the Orochi explained picking up his armor pieces on the snowy ground and nudging the kid forward to continue walking.

"So you really have joined our clan." Eir said with a bit of shock.

They continued forth to follow the boy while the Orochi said, "No. I have merely did what I must to survive, for now. I just expressed that even someone small like him don't deserve to know the harsh reality of this life. The expenses of supplies, clothing, food, weapons, or men to fight wars for you."

"Be glad I have taken a great interest of you or I would have run back to my leader and told him of your treachery if I don't kill you first," Eir said jokingly.

"You may try. Don't forget you are in the presence of the Emperor's champion." the Orochi joked back.

"Oh! Excuse me, your excellency!" Eir joke again bowing towards the Orochi.

Eir laughed and the Orochi grinned under his mask. This walk continued on until they reach a single wood house. The windows showed a flame was lit inside that brightened the front door area just a bit to see. The boy rushed over quickly in the snow until he reached the steps leading up to a porch. He then calmly put out his hand and knocked on the door. The boy waited, he looked back to Eir and the Orochi while he did. His face was innocent and peaceful, the kind of face you wouldn't ever want to upset.

The door opened slightly by whoever was inside. The boy turned back to see who it was and began talking to whoever it was. It took a few minutes of talking before the door opened more and revealed the parents of this child. One of the Raiders who had been in the throne room, holding him down when he first arrived. Beside him must've been his wife as the women instantly dropped down to the boy and loved him as a mother should. The Raider was clueless as who brought him here and the two knew that question came up when the small boy pointed towards Eir and the Orochi.

The Raider and mother looked over and saw the two standing side by side. They were shocked to see, a samurai, help a small defenseless boy find his way home. The Orochi could feel the clueless eyes of the parents scan him. He kept the idea in his head, he did what anyone would have. He knew he did the right thing and wasn't expecting anything nice to come from it. The Raider said something to his wife and she rushed back inside with the boy, only to return with the Raiders large ax. She handed it to him hurriedly as she appeared she could not hold it for long. The Raider took it and began to walk over to the Orochi and Eir.

"Should I stop him?" Eir asked keeping her eyes on the Raider.

"No, let him come." the Orochi said remaining where he stood as he felt the cold winter night brushed against his bare skin.

The Raider clearly stood taller than the small Samurai warrior but it wasn't his main concern. The Viking raised his ax and put his hand on the sharp edge. He then gently cut himself on his palm, then he crouched down, letting the blood drip off his hand until he wiped what was left across his chest. This was a sign of recognition he gave to the Samurai. He then stood back up and returned to his home, not looking back.

The hairs on Eir's neck stood as she felt an awkward tension from the situation but was relieved when neither reacted harshly. "I… I have never seen him act like this before," Eir said.

"Like what?" the Orochi asked looking to the window of the house, seeing the boy speak with his mother.

"Respectful. He is by far the most hard-headed person here yet he just showed you recognition… for returning his son?" Eir was surprised and confused from it all. She didn't think anyone, ANYONE would ever be nice to a Samurai. It kind of scared her but at the same time felt awkwardly nice.

"People can change. It seems we helped him to see me differently." said the Orochi. He saw the boy still speaking with his mother. Until the boy peeked towards the window and saw the Orochi standing outside, their eyes meeting.

The boy smiled when he saw the Samurai and the Samurai felt good to see him home. Someone deserved to be home tonight and luckily it was the boy. "Take me back to the room now." the Orochi demanded calmly.

Then together Eir and he began walking back to the room. "You don't want your shirt back?" Eir asked.

"He's got something to remember while he grows up." the Orochi said.

They kept quiet all the way back to the room. When the Orochi entered inside he saw the Shaman, passed out, on the bed, her body stretched out in different places that just said, do not disturb. The Orochi would take the corner again like he always did. Sleep in the corner of the room to keep himself safe from any danger. But was there any danger anymore? He has a mutual alliance with the Shaman and became friends with Eir. He earned respect from a Viking that he would have fought and killed in battle. He _joined_ the wolf clan with Gudmundr and has earned his respect. What was there to fear here? It seemed like he earned the respect of the Northern people but doesn't feel entirely safe yet. As he sat down in the corner of the room he remembered something. The pink flower head he crushed with his hands. He reached under himself to feel for anything he might have sat on. He found nothing. Feeling distraught takeover, he needed the flower. The flower was a special connection for him now he couldn't lose. He began to search all over the floor in case he missed it or if he didn't check entirely. He needed something of this flower to make him relax or else he felt like he would have betrayed the boy's friendship.

He kept searching and searching for anything of this flower. He was like a cat, chasing a red laser pointer around the ground. He kept searching until he felt someone watching him. He looked back to see the Shaman peeking over the bed, curious but worried what the Samurai was doing exactly. The Orochi then realized the Shaman had been here all day, so she must have it or know where it went.

"Do you have a pink flower?" he asked the Shaman.

The Shaman had no idea what he was saying to her as she then lowered herself behind the bed. The Orochi then realized his mistake and had to think of a different approach. He pointed towards the corner of the room, opened his palm and used his other hand to gesture himself sprinkling something. The Shaman saw what he was doing and knew a bit of what he was trying to say or find. She took out a single pink petal and thought it was this he was referring to as it was the only thing she found in the room. The Orochi was relieved and hurried over to the Shaman on the other side of the bed. As the Samurai reached for the petal, the Shaman pulled her hand back from the Samurai. The Orochi was confused why she wouldn't give it up. She then put her finger to her eye and trailed it down her face, then used the same finger to point at the Orochi's eye but accidentally poked him in said eye.

The Orochi jumped a bit when he felt his eye get a poke and fell back. The Orochi did not understand what she was doing. The shaman saw him confused and did something else. She bit down with her fangs really hard on her finger, causing much pain and began making herself bleed. A tear then began to form in her eye, she used her finger to follow the tear then pointed back at the Orochi.

"Af hverju lekaðu vatn? Trúleysi óvart þér." said the Shaman gently with her voice. She looked upon the Samurai, curiously but not hiding the sad emotion she felt from biting herself or from something else.

The Orochi sat there, clueless to what she said to him. Only by her actions did it give him a clue what she might have said. He thought of the few things she could have said and what she was actually saying with her actions. With no way to respond appropriately, he gently put out his hands cupped together, his head bowing before the Shaman. He thought the only way for the girl to understand how important this was to basically beg without words.

The Northern girl was confused already. She wanted an answer yet none was given, none that she could've understood. Seeing she had more petals stashed in her pouch, she awkwardly gave up the lone pink petal by gently putting it in the Samurai's hands. The feeling of something put into his hands made the Orochi react. He then closes his hands and brings them down to his eyes. Opening his hands he saw the petal. The desire for it easily went away and he was able to relax again. He changed his mind now. This petal would be his ticket to return home. Not because it had any special powers besides being pink. He would hold onto it as his good luck charm to find his way home again.

The Orochi looked up to the Shaman and as he was going to give her a sign of thanks, he was instantly drawn to the object in her hand. Another pink petal the same as his. Luckily the Shaman wasn't paying any attention to him now and he used that moment to quietly walk away before it got any more awkward. She was interested in the pink petal now and wanted to find the reasoning behind his sudden desire for the one petal. A discussion or interaction for another time as it was time for the two assassins to get some sleep. The two went to there preferences of sleeping places, the Shaman taking the bed up and the Orochi taking the farthest corner in the room. The room began to darken and they both soon drifted off to sleep peacefully this night.

 **Harrowgate… (Yesterday)**

Bonifaas sat in the designated Warlords quarters, alone. Daubeny had gone out to sort the troops correctly. As he was more of a commander than Bonifaas. However, the black armored Lawbringer has been sitting in the room for hours, sharpening both his and Balendins poleaxe. He didn't put much care into his own weapon but was certainly careful with Balendins. He was aggressively sharpening his own weapons blade edge, hoping it would get done faster. It wasn't that he wanted to finish it fast but due to him being stressed out and after so much happening he couldn't think straight.

He continued to gently sharpen the three sharp tipped ax head. Seeing as it was his friends he wouldn't want it to be ruined from anything. After three more strokes he stopped. Lifting it up and examining the edges on both sides he'd say he had done a pretty good job of keeping it sharp. After giving himself a mental thumbs up he walked over to the stone wall closes to the bed and leaned the weapon against the wall. Bonifaas then decided to go outside and see how everything is going. He opened and stepped out the door to the room he was given and was now in what appeared to be the throne room for the War Lord that _had_ ruled here. Continuing his way out, the sun shined on him and through the holes of his armor, he felt it all. It was a gentle warmth today and today felt like it was going to be great. He walked around the castle of Harrowgate, exploring the areas it offered and when it came to being on top of the wall, he could see the army of Iron Legion in separate formations with Daubeny taking charge shouting commands.

Today still seem to be going great and he hoped it stayed that way. As he walked along the top of Harrowgates walls his eyes were drawn to a small group of soldiers appearing out of the thick forest. They were Iron legion soldiers fortunately by their apparel but something felt off about them. He kept his eyes on the four being the leader being an Officer. The grouped began to pick up the pace over to their destination which was through the crowd of the army and right over to Daubeny. Bonifaas watched the situation down below unfold. Something was said that made the crowd riled up a bit. It was beginning to worry Bonifaas but he didn't want this to get out of hand so he held himself back and just prayed to god that this wouldn't get out of hand. What appeared at first as a bad thing turned out to be good as he heard the distant roar of the army cheer. Whatever was happening down there must've been good for them all. He was glad that nothing bad happened. The cheers died down and all was calm again. Bonifaas moved on to enjoy the beautiful sight of the forests and mountains surrounding the land. Taking in gods creation as a masterpiece of art.

"M'lord?" called the Commander from behind.

Bonifaas looked over his shoulder to see the Commander approach. "Don't call me that," Bonifaas said in disgust when he was called upon like a general.

"Apologies but I assumed you would be the one to speak with about anything regarding attacking Apollyon?" asked the Commander.

"You came to the right person but I am not a leader or a general," Bonifaas said looking back towards nature.

"Then the formalities can be held back on this one I guess." said the Commander.

"Careful of what you say. Don't forget it was I who beat you and was luckily held back from killing you." Bonifaas warned.

"I did not forget and that was greatly imprinted in my head, thank you." said the Commander hiding the shaking in his voice. "I came here to speak to you about Apollyon but now I have a question. Why do you take control of this place and its legions armies if you don't accept being called Lord or General?" asked the Commander.

"I am taking nothing from you. I only seek your assistance to end a tyrannical power, sought to commit a great sin. As for the leader title? I am the last person you'd want to control your armies. I only have one goal and I shall say it again more plainly. I want to end the reign of Apollyon and her legion. She wants others to suffer then we shall return the favor. I will ensure that she dies with her legion with the help of the two other factions." Bonifaas explained.

"What?! Bringing the two other factions will cause chaos! Neither would want to listen to us or even side with us in that matter!" the Commander exclaimed in shock and denial.

"My friend, you killed? You know his story. Bringing the factions together to gain power and then kills the two faction leaders? I could tell you that isn't true but I have nothing to show for that except my words to hear. Tell me about your thoughts. Does it really seem like a child's fairy tale that we could bring the two factions and bring a new age of peace?" Bonifaas said calm and firm.

"Yes! We see things differently from what they do and after the years of the legend being spread around I'm surprised the Vikings and the Samurai didn't join together and end our existence!" the Commander exclaimed.

Bonifaas released a stress-filled sigh and said, "We must give this a chance."

"No! Bringing them together will only cause another great war! The borders we kept safe and secure! The people we all sworn to protect! Think of all the times of peace we've had up until now! Sure battles have broken out but we all held our ground for our land and that is the peace we need to keep! To leave everyone alone!" the Commander said gripping onto his own helmet.

"Enough!" Bonifaas shouted turning to face the Commander angrily he added, "If we want any certainty of winning we need to get every bit of help. Even if they are not a knight."

The Commander was in denial and probably thought they were all better off with being Apollyon. To avoid any more awkward conversation he quickly turned around and walked away giving himself and Bonifaas distance from each other. From then on the rest of the day was pretty quiet and nothing else had developed. The Conversation about the attack on Apollyon was indirectly forced to be put on hold for hopefully tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9: Fimbulwinter

Author's notes: Hey everyone who has been reading so far all the way to this chapter! You have all been amazing just for reading it! Now over 3k views! Not really a milestone to really announce about but I enjoy much of the time you take out of your day to enjoy some of my story! So thank you if you read it all, even if you don't save it, and thank you for those who have favorited and follow me on here! I hope to create more stories in the future, not just of For Honor but other things as well. If you have suggestions I could do PLEASE do not hesitate to suggest anything to me! I take time out of my day to respond to all who enjoy my story. I also would like to hear more feedback about how this story is going so far for you all! If you're a guest on here you can also put a review! Do that with constructive feedback please! I understand how some may feel on this story but it be nice to actually see what is causing your dislikeness towards it if you tell me. But anyways, thank you all for coming this far and I hope you enjoy this next chapter as we dive back in too see what events are about to unfold. Enjoy!

 **Svengard….**

The sun rose up from behind distant mountains. Rising up over the world shining its warm light over the lands under. The Viking village had an early wake-up call today as everyone was up and about earlier than usual. Doing their daily routine chores, opening their shops, prepping themselves up for a day of honest work. The room where the Samurai and Viking assassin were sleeping was quiet. The two had kept themselves up longer than usual last night that they hadn't woken up yet. They took the few extra hours of sleep until a knock on their door. The Orochi was the first to hear and the first to react to it. He lifts his head up to see who it was going to come through the door, expecting it to be Eir. His guess was right as it was Eir, the Valkyrie, who had opened their door and entered the room.

The two warriors met each other's eyes. They gave each other a calm wave of their hands to greet. Eir then approaches the Orochi trying to stay quiet as she notices, the shaman is still asleep.

"Still enjoying being shirtless?" Eir asked with a quiet chuckle under her voice.

"It is better than seeing a child suffer in the cold. This place needs more fires if you are t keep warm. Or at least more clothes for someone as small as the boy." the Orochi answered honestly put his hand on his bare chest.

"You don't feel cold at all?!" Eir asked half grinning from the answer of the Orochi.

"Let us just say, it warms my heart when a child smiles. So I was very warm last night." the Orochi said.

Eir had a hard time holding back a small giggle. It was loud enough where it made the Shaman turn in her sleep but not enough to wake up.

"So is there something you or your Jarl need?" the Orochi asked.

"Well, not something I need but I came here to ask you something," Eir answered hiding the nervous tone in her voice.

"Go on," the Orochi said leaning forwards to Eir a bit.

"Can we talk….alone?" Eir asked unable to hide she was nervous to ask.

The Orochi wasn't exactly taken away by her question but it surprised him enough that she would even consider talking with him. "Oh. Of course. Lead the way." the Orochi said.

The two left the room to go somewhere more private for them to talk. The Shaman still asleep, they had to leave very quietly. Not making too many loud noises for her to wake up from. Once they were out Eir began walking towards the gate of the Village. As they reached the gate, a Raider spotted them. Seeing it was Eir, he did not stop to question her approach, he immediately opened the gate for them.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about? Actually why private when you and I are the only ones who understand what each other are saying?" the Orochi asked quietly as they both waited for the gates to be opened completely.

"It'll make me feel better, trust me," Eir answered honestly.

The gate opened all the way and Eir continued to lead the way out of the Village. As they exited the gate began to close behind them. The two entered the woods, Eir still leading the way.

"How far must we go?" the Orochi asked.

Eir didn't answer. She just continued to lead and expected the Orochi to follow, which he did. They continued walking for a few more minutes until Eir finally stopped. They were in the woods still but came to a large opening of the woods.

"Why all the way out here to talk?" the Orochi asked raising a brow.

"Remember the story I told you of the day I met a man just like you and in the end, I killed my father?" Eir asked without looking back.

"Yes. Although there is still much to that story that hasn't been spoken of." the Orochi answered.

"I know. So I'll tell you everything. Here and now." Eir said proudly as she dropped her shield and spear, then removing her helmet she held it at her hip.

The Orochi knew this would be a time to politely listen, so he sat on his knees facing towards Eir.

"What I told you so far is true but much information is missing, I know. Like how did no one noticed your father was missing or how did your other friends or family members did not notice?" Eir asked as she stared out into the woods the sunlight breaking through the trees and shining on her face.

"That would make a confusing story to tell without any extra information." the Orochi said sarcastically.

"I was an only child. My mother died after giving birth. My father became a tense man, wishing I was a boy, never listening and hardly ever tended to my needs. We became very distant but I wanted to try and be better for him. I had even a hard time making any friends. So I learned what he would've taught if I was his son." Eir explained shaking in her voice.

"And?" the Orochi asked intrigued of the story a bit.

"He was somewhat thankful, I think. In the end, he never cared for how I felt so when the day he found me and my lover, I only tried to make it where we could be out of his life. Giving him a chance at something new, hopefully, a boy." Eir answered as a single tear slid down her cheek.

The Orochi was beginning to understand now. "So you became a disappointment to your own father because you were a girl. I would say that is disgraceful but unfortunately, my people aren't so different from that. My family was harsh too, My father and mother had only me and they believed me to be a disappointment in the family."

"What did you do?" Eir asked slightly looking over her shoulder.

"I did what you did as best I could. Prove them wrong. I became the Emperor's champion." the Orochi answered.

"Did they see you any differently?" Eir asked.

"No. They saw me as an opportunity." the Orochi answered gently closing his eyes.

"How?" Eir asked.

"When I earned my place and title they pretended to treat me better. To the Emperor, they were the nicest family I wish I could have. In reality, they used me to get higher status in the entire empire." the Orochi answered.

"How did you figure that out?" Eir asked now turning half of her body to face the Samurai.

"When at first I thought they had truly seen me differently I had returned to them to demand that they see me as what I was. Instead, they told me they were never going to see me any different for reasons only they discussed. I was their child but I never had a real family. They used my title as a means to earn more and be treated more like royalty. I was disgusted and betrayed. They forgot about me and only brought me back when in when they needed to show off." the Orochi explained getting tense as he goes on.

"I'm sorry that happened to you," Eir said.

"And I'm sorry that you weren't cared for." the Orochi said looking down to his knees.

"I guess we aren't so different huh?" Eir asked cracking a smile.

"We are. You and I are enemies. We are not the same nor are we anyway similar. I am a Samurai and you are Viking. We may have been through rough childhoods but after what happened with you it's best we don't get ourselves killed." the Orochi snapped.

"But I- I thought-" Eir was shocked by the response of the Orochi and his hostile attitude.

"You thought what? Did we become friends? No. Like I said to you before, I am doing what I must to survive. If it even means I'm on the wrong side." the Orochi said shooting his head up to Eir.

"You're...using me just to survive?!" Eir asked confused with anger building up inside her.

"From the very start, you spoke to me, giving me a chance to live through this. If you weren't capable of speaking with me, where do you think I would be at this very moment? I would most likely be dead." the Orochi explained.

"You used me…" Eir said feeling tears fill her eyes as she felt betrayed. The anger bottled up inside her and when it hit max she grabbed her spear. She quickly put to the Samurai's neck. "YOU USED ME!" Eir shouted in anger.

"Eir listen to me-" the Orochi was saying.

"SHUT UP!" Eir shouted cutting off the Orochi. "Why?! Why would you use me?! Everything I told you about me, it meant nothing to you did it?!" Eir asked through the crying mixed with her anger.

The Orochi used his eyes to look down and see the tip of her spear right at his throat. He knew the situation was now heated and his only way to break it down was to keep calm. He looked Eir in the eye's and said, "Why?! If you were captured by the knights you would understand why I did what I had to do! I've seen the terror of the Black Stone Legion! So don't think you are the only one being used here."

"You mean the insane girl you brought with?! Does she know?!" Eir asked gently pushing the tip of her spear into the Orochi's neck.

"No obviously! She and I have no way of speaking but we both experienced the same thing. So it became a mutual alliance until I see a way out!" the Orochi answered.

"A way out?! I'll give you a way out!" Eir said furiously as she pushed her spear towards the Orochi neck.

The Orochi felt her pushing the spear and with the adrenaline rush kicking in he let himself fall on his back, then rolling to the side out of the way. The spear missed him as it went straight into the snow-covered ground. The Orochi used his leg to kick Eir's leg, forcing her on one knee. The Orochi jumped to his feet, and Eir pulled out her spear.

"Eir listen to me. You are being ignorant. You don't understand what you must do to survive." the Orochi said.

Eir reached for her shield and held up her guard. "I understand enough." Eir snapped.

"Do you? I told you that I did this to survive. I had to be sure that there is something I can use to make it through this. Who'd knew it would be you." the Orochi explained.

"I helped you. I even lied for you to my Jarl!" Eir said.

"Why? Why did you help me?" the Orochi asked.

"Because I saw a lot of my lover in you! He was kind to me, he helped me understand many things. I learned so much from him!" Eir said the anger raging through her voice.

"What I have I been doing to you all this time? I have only ever been nice to you. I'm helping you understand why I'm doing this. And I can help you understand much more." the Orochi said calmly.

"You did it all just to save yourself! That's different!" Eir said now conflicted by own her feelings when she thought about what he said.

"Think about it. I told you the truth, to understand. I have listened and heard your cries about the life you live. I was nice to you all the way about things. If you saw your lover in me from the start, can't you see him now more than ever?" the Orochi asked putting one foot before his other.

"I- I- how do I know you're not trying to use me now?" Eir asked confused how to feel.

"You can't. If you think I am lying then I will not stop you for what comes next. If you think I am telling the truth, then you will put your weapons down." the Orochi explained. "The choice is yours," he added.

Eir was confused, she wasn't sure what to think. He spoke of being like her lover as she spoke of him as but can't tell if he is trying to use her to cover up these harsh terrible lies to keep using her.

"I don't know what to do," Eir said feeling helpless.

"Eir. I have listened to you. Given my honest answer. I told you everything that I did was to survive. Why is that so wrong?" the Orochi asked stepping once closer to Eir.

"Because you pretended to care about how I felt. Try to expose my weak points in my feelings!" Eir answered harshly.

"And you know that for certain?" the Orochi asked taking another step closer without her realizing.

"You- I-" Eir was lost for words.

"I'll tell you this. I have listened to all that you have revealed about yourself. And the answer to your question is yes, I do care. I am truly sorry about what you went through. I understand what it was like to only be looked down upon and treated like cattle dung. I know what's it like to feel like your worth nothing to the people you are supposed to be special towards. I and you have a lot in common and I'm not denying that." the Orochi explained now standing close to Eir, one strike away from getting stabbed by her spear.

"You said we didn't," Eir said beginning to calm down.

"I said that to rile you up. Seeing I did more than that I apologize. I had to know how close you were." the Orochi said.

"What?!" Eir asked confusion on her face.

"You and I became close. You are treating me so nicely that I had to know how close you were getting. It seems it was close enough." the Orochi said then asked, "Tell me, how close did you think we got?"

"I thought we have gotten really close you and I," Eir said looking up into the Samurai's eyes.

"What is it you feel towards me?" the Orochi asked.

"I feel closer than we are right now…" Eir said slowly lowering her guard.

"You thought we were more than friends. You saw me like him for a moment, didn't you?" the Orochi pushed.

"I did. I thought we were getting close. I thought you were him for a moment and I proceeded to only think of you as a means to calm my nerves." Eir said hanging her head low.

"I am not who you think I am to you. I will never fill that empty spot in your heart and I will never be able to. Let him go." the Orochi said.

"I'm sorry. I let my feelings get the better of me." Eir said tears dropping out of her eyes.

"Losing those you care about is the hardest thing life has to take. I understand what that feels like. Eir, your lover is dead but not forgotten. His memory will always be alive with the people who cared about him most. Just don't let anything that resembles them control your feelings." the Orochi explained.

"I understand. I am sorry again. I just thought maybe something would happen." Eir said.

"Whatever it was you wanted to happen, it can't. Eir listen to me. We come from two different lands and if we did anything to jeopardize our current lives then we will be dead." the Orochi explained.

"The Jarl let you join the clan. He wouldn't do anything to us." Eir said sounding certain of her words.

"You are Vikings Eir! Why would your leader give me the option to join your clan if I am-" the Orochi suddenly paused. He felt something was off.

Eir was confused about why he stopped. "Wha-" she was immediately silenced by the hand of the Orochi covering her mouth.

The Orochi listened carefully through the gentle noises of nature, to search for a different sound. Eir heard nothing but the Orochi felt something was off. It became quiet suddenly around them. The wind was shaking the leaves on the trees and bushes, giving perfect cover for any suspicious noises they should be alert about. The Orochi carefully scanned around themselves, searching for anything that appeared misplaced. As he was scanning he saw something in the bushes move suddenly. Then suddenly an arrow came flying out towards the Orochi. Eir saw it too, quickly reaching over with her shield to cover the Orochi. The shield caught the arrow and Eir examined it. It had a style that only her clan made.

"My people are attacking us?!" Eir asked removing the Orochi hand from her mouth.

"Not you. ME!" the Orochi exclaimed as he ducks when another flies over his head.

"Why?" Eir asked.

"No time to figure that out. Run!" the Orochi said as he grabbed Eir's arm and pulled her up on her feet as he ran past.

Multiple arrows flew over them and landed near them almost hitting their target. Eir and the Orochi bobbed and weaved through the trees, trying to avoid being hit. Arrow after arrow they dodged. Eir looked back for a second but saw no one who could be shooting them.

"Keep going!" shouted the Orochi ahead of Eir.

They kept running as fast as they could. Eir not looking back as she tried to keep up with the Orochi. The Orochi saw she was unable to keep up with him when he looked back, and he also saw what appeared to be a small group of Vikings. Archer minions shooting arrows with a Raider leading the charge. The Raider shouted something which was a command for the minions to shoot more arrows as the number of arrows increased. The Orochi saw the arrows bunch up and went for Eir.

"Eir! Shield on your back!" the Orochi shouted.

Eir was quick to listen and put her shield on her back just in the nick of time as she felt the light impacts of multiple arrows hit her shield. Unfortunately, another arrow was shot and impaled her leg. The pain forced her to slide on her knees across the ground. The Orochi witnessed her get shot and stopped to turn back.

Eir saw him stop for her but she said, "Run!"

The Orochi had to make a choice here. Keep running until he loses the archers or risk being killed and try to save Eir. He dodged arrows while he thought about what to do but he was running out of time and distance. He looked down at Eir, his ears were on mute but he could make out what she was saying. Run. Just run.

It hurt him to do it but it seemed to be the only option. He looked down at Eir one last time. The look of pain and acceptance was written all over her face. He then turned back and continued running. He put all the stamina and strength he could muster into his legs and ran as fast as he could. I'm sorry Eir and thank you, he said in his head. He continued to use the trees to cover himself from airborne arrows being shot at him. Soon trees were becoming scarce for him to use. Which now left him vulnerable when they were suddenly nowhere around.

Another arrow flew by his head. They were beginning to close in on their aim. The Orochi would not let himself be a victim to a arrow today however and he will find out who sent the archers to attack them. All of a sudden the arrows stopped flying past him. Thinking he outran them he looked back over his shoulder. No archer or Raider could be seen anywhere. He sighed in relief until he was suddenly stopped and picked up off his feet. The wind was knocked out of him when he looked down to see himself being carried and then rammed straight into a tree. He then saw for a glimpse of a second it was the Raider before his knee was sent straight into his face. His vision was smacked with white for a moment and then blurry. He saw the outline of the Raider in front of him and just when his vision returned back to normal he saw the Raider's ax swing from the right direction towards his head.

The Orochi slid himself down, just dodging inches away from being decapitated. He rolled over on the ground when he saw the Raider swing down at him. He rolled until he knew he was out of the way, then crouched down. He got a good look at the Raider and was shocked when he realized it was the boy's father.

"Why did you attack us?!" the Orochi asked, expecting an answer.

The Raider did not understand the Orochi's words. He lifted his ax from the ground and spoke, "Þú munt deyja fyrir það sem þú hefur gert! Ég ætla að senda þér kaldasta pits helvítis!"

The Raider sounded angry but why? What has happened? The Orochi started to carefully step back to keep the distance from the Raider. "I wish I could understand you. Or you could understand me." said the Orochi calmly.

"Hann var bara strákur. Strákur! Ég vissi að þú Samurai óhreinindi væri ekkert annað en morðingjar!" exclaimed the Raider. He then swung at the Orochi extending his reach.

The Orochi luckily didn't need to move as he was able to gain safe distance from the Raider. They both kept moving back through the woods until they came to an opening with a cliff right behind the Orochi. The Raider kept pressuring the Orochi until he reached the edge. The Raider had the Orochi cornered. He would either die by his hand or by the fall of the cliff. The Raider swung his ax down at the Orochi. The Orochi however, dodged to the side then broke the Raiders guard.

"Please! Don't do this!" the Orochi begged in hopes he would somehow understand before he tossed the Raider back with his foot.

The Raider stumbled back but didn't fall. He held up his guard again, waiting for the perfect moment. The Raider then put a thumb to his own neck and ran it across like he was cutting it. The Orochi knew he wanted him dead but what was the reason for it. The Raider swung from his side at the Orochi this time, hoping he would either knock him off the cliff or kill him with his ax.

The Orochi accidentally leaned back instead of ducking and started leaning towards the edge. Almost catching himself the Raider caught him off guard and pushed him off with his hand. As the Orochi was forced back he reached out to the Raider to grab anything to stop him from falling. Unfortunately for the Raider the Orochi grabbed and held onto him by his long brown beard. The Orochi's weight pulled the Raider down with him towards the cliff. The Raider tried to fight back the weight and then tried to pull the Orochi's hand from gripping his beard. The Orochi didn't plan on letting go if he was going to die he would take the Raider down with him. They struggled for a bit until the Raider decided to use his ax to cut off his beard. He raised it to his chin at the start of his beard. The Orochi saw what he planned to do so if this was it, he wasn't planning on dying alone like this. He pulled himself up by the Raiders beard quickly, then letting himself fall and pull the Raider down with him. As they both began to fall over the cliff, the Orochi noticed something. In the corner of his eye, he saw someone just as they completely fell off.

It was Eir. She managed to make it all the way there, while injured, and see at the right moment the Orochi and the Raider fall off the cliff. She heard their screams echo all the way down until slowly disappeared into nothing. Eir gripped her leg which still had the arrow in it and made her way to the cliff's edge. Carefully looking over she saw nothing but the infinite green cover of the trees and straight below that, water. She looked down, searching for either of the two that fell but saw no one. Her only guess here was that the Orochi and Raider died from the fall. She gripped her leg again and needed to do what hurt more next. She grabbed the arrow towards the head. She steadied her breathing to calm herself. Then without preparation, she pulled the arrow out with one tug. But it didn't happen quietly as she felt a surge of pain again in her leg, but at least the arrow was out.

She collapsed against a small rock near the cliff and decided to rest there for a bit. That didn't last long as soon as she heard the sound of stretching bowstrings. She looked to her side where the noise had come from and saw a line of five archers aimed at her.

"Get up!" shouted an archer in her native language.

Eir forced herself up and was lead back to the village for questioning. How will she get out of this?

 **Bottom of the cliff….**

The Orochi was unconscious, under the water at the bottom of the cliff's edge. Until he opened his eyes and immediately swam up to the surface. Once he reached the top he began coughing up all the water he had inhaled. Until it was all out he gasped for all the air he could take. He looked up from the beachhead from the lake when he heard a noise. He couldn't believe what he saw. What he heard was crows calling out but what got his attention most and shocked him was the Raider. He didn't fall in the water as he was dead on the ground. His leg broken, bent to the side, along with his arm too. The Orochi crawled over to the body of the Raider and flipped him over. He was certainly dead when the Orochi saw his face was broken and bashed in. The only sight of blood was seen on the Raider's nose, also bent out of shape, with a bit of his brain splattered on it too. A horrifying sight but not for the Orochi. Damage done like this wasn't new to him. He began searching through the Raiders pouches and pockets. Searching for anything useful. He found what appeared to be a handcrafted kunai. Larger than usual, but effective enough for any purpose the Orochi might need it for.

He put his finger in the hole and the rest wrapped around the white bandaged grip. He practiced a few hands to hand combat maneuvers with the kunai, getting the odd feel of the large knife projectile. Once he got the hang of it he hooked it onto his waist. He looked back down to the dead Raiders body. He wished this didn't happen but it happened entirely out of self-defense. Only, he was the only one who saw it that way. For the rest of the Vikings, it could be seen as an act of murder. Remembering this was the Viking who had given him respect before, he decided to return the favor.

"I wish it didn't come to this. May you find peace in death, warrior." the Orochi said then bowed standing beside the body. "Now, time to return back for Eir. If she is still alive," he said to himself.

 **Svengard….**

Eir was brought back to the village and to her Jarl, Gudmundr. She was still badly wounded in her leg that no one patched up yet.

"Explain yourself Eir! Why did you assist the Samurai scum?!" Gudmundr asked grumpily.

"Scum?! We were both attacked! I defended myself and was injured in the process! Why were we hunted down by our own people?!" Eir asked brashly.

"Don't get snippy with me! You both know exactly why we were hunting you down!" Gudmundr snapped back.

"Do we?!" Eir retorted. Tilting her head as she frowned.

"By Odin's beard, yes! You two killed the boy that's been hanging around you and the Samurai!" Gudmundr shouted pointing to Eir.

"The boy?! We haven't seen him all morning! We couldn't have killed him nor would we want to!" Eir said defensively.

"Oh really? Then explain why his father found him outside the gates near you and the Samurai." Gudmundr said. "Where is the man anyway?" he added.

"He went down with the Samurai over the cliff. Dead. Both of them." Eir said saddened.

The room went quiet. The death of one of their own does not go by simply. Shocked and scared stiff, no one could say anything. But the Jarl must be strong for them and for others.

"That's… a shame," Gudmundr said uneasily. "He was a good warrior… a good man. May he serve well in Odin's hall." he added.

"My Jarl!" Eir shouted.

"What?!" Gudmundr asked calmly but upset in his tone.

"Why was the boy outside the gates in the first place?! We never brought him with us!" Eir said confused and nervous.

"We don't know and we can't now because of the boy's father wanting to immediately hunt you both down. Now that he is dead we can't figure out why or where this happened." Gudmundr explained annoyed over the situation.

The wife of the Raider was there listening and she burst into tears when hearing the news. Losing the man and the child you loved in one day was basically hell on earth.

"Why are we the first to blame?! We don't have any reason to murder a child!" Eir said in defense.

"Murderers and cowards don't need a reason to kill someone even as helpless as the boy was," said Gudmundr.

"We are not cowards!" Eir retorted angrily.

"Then do you have anything to back you up with what you say? Anyone who will vouch for you?" Gudmundr asked.

Eir thought for a moment who could help with this and remembered the gatekeeper. "The gatekeeper! He was the one who opened the gate for me and the Samurai. He will vouch for me!" Eir answered.

Gudmundr stroked his white braided beard then said, "Very well. Bring the gatekeeper here!" He then leaned forward in his chair, looking down on Eir and said, "You better hope he knows the truth."

"He does my Jarl. I put my life on it." Eir said.

 **Somewhere in the woods….(Early morning)**

Apollyon with Holden, Stone, Mercy, the Warden, and other knights marched at the front of her army. They were following a trail that will lead them all the way to the gates of Svengard. From there they will use their giant eagle ram to break the gate down. The journey was long but they knew they were getting close as they soon traversed from the dark greener part of the woods into the cold snowy setting heading into the mountains.

Out of the blue, the Warden felt uneasy and rushed to the side of his War Lord. "Master, may we speak in private?" he asked.

Apollyon nodded and they walked to the side of the trail to get out of the way of her army.

"Master, why do we plan on attacking this place? What do we hope to gain from here?" the Warden asked uneasily.

"This place is where they store months of hard farm work. Not just for themselves but to share amongst their neighboring clans. We leave enough for maybe one or two clans, they'll kill each other for it." Apollyon said softly.

"What good would that do for us?" asked the Warden.

"For us? Nothing. We would be doing them a great favor." Apollyon answers.

"A favor?" asks the Warden.

"Yes. You see, at night they stab each other in their sleep. So it's only right we set them free and show them who they really are, savages." Apollyon answers.

"They are just people though. They work hard and give a fair share to their neighboring clan for what food they earned. Is that really wrong?" the Warden asked.

"They lie to themselves and live like they are people of peace and unity. That is where we will help them and show them how they were meant to live." Apollyon answered aggressively, shaking her fist which was holding her sword.

"I don't think I understand master." said the Warden.

Apollyon saw he was confused, he was still pretty new so she couldn't blame him for not understanding. She stops them both by putting her free hand on his shoulder and says, "Do not try to understand what we are here to do. Just know we will be doing the world a favor. Like us and the rest, they will all see who they _really_ are. If you were going to ask me what is our goal in all of this, I have already given you that answer."

"Ok…" the Warden said still not entirely understanding the point she was trying to make.

"Alright then. Now let us return to the front. We are almost there." Apollyon said and proceed to catch back up to the front of the marching.

Leaving the Warden alone now he came to a conclusion. Apollyon is somehow brainwashing everyone with her words. The Warden knows nothing of the old order but knows the oath they keep. _We are the guardians of our people. We stand strong against all invaders. Duty is our shield, order: our weapon. When we defend the weak, we are… immortal._ The oath wasn't just for him, everyone took the oath. Holden, Mercy, Stone, Amada, and Bonifaas. But did Apollyon pledge herself to the oath? Does she even know what an oath is to the knights? What does it mean to fight for peace and defend the weak? He's seen enough to know she is no knight. She is a monster and will only seek out blood to sooth that sinful hunger. He knew he must take action and fast. It was either with or without Mercy now. When the moment arrives he will ask one more time for her to come with. If she does not he will travel alone, to end her rule.

Apollyon finally reaches the front of her marching army. She joins back with everyone and takes a good look of the area. She then raises her fist, signaling everyone to halt. The army obeyed and awaited further commands.

Holden felt something was off when she had them stop and approached her right side asking, "Why have we stopped? Do you feel like this is a trap? An ambush?"

"No. I know where we are. We are close to the fortress." Apollyon answers calmly lowering her fist.

"Then should we send Mercy to scout ahead?" Holden asks gesturing to Mercy behind them.

Apollyon looks back to Mercy. She was at first skeptical with it but then had a better idea. "Yes, but she is going to need someone to watch her back after all," Apollyon said with a sinister grin forming underneath her helmet.

"I shall join-" Holden was cut off.

"No! I shall go with her." Apollyon said cutting off Holden. "Come along Mercy. We shall scout ahead and deal with anything that comes up along the way," she added.

Mercy looked to Holden when she heard that she would join her. Holden shrugged his shoulders when he saw her give him a look. She couldn't defy what her master wanted so she kept her thoughts to herself and obeyed. Mercy followed Apollyon since she didn't want to rush off without her being scolded or worse. As they cut through some bushes Apollyon had suggested her to go with her only for one reason. To taunt her.

"So Mercy? How are dealing with the fact that your friend's cunt is being used for pleasuring my men?" Apollyon asked as her sinister grin turned into a pleased smile. "It must be rage inducing to know that you can't do anything about it." she added.

Mercy was getting mad as she heard her master ran her mouth. She didn't know the pain it puts her through everytime she does hear it. So many times she wanted to kill Apollyon where she slept or stood, with no hesitations or regrets. Even if she managed to get one stab on her, it would please her to know she was fast enough to outmatch Apollyon for a second. She'd die satisfied but not happy unless Apollyon died. For now, she must pretend she doesn't care anymore. "Amada is not my concern anymore Master." Mercy lied.

"Oh, and why is that?" Apollyon asked sarcastically sounding surprised.

"She was weak in the decision making. I would have gladly died knowing that she would have been strong enough to make a hard decision but she instead hesitated and showed us all how cowardly she is. She can be used for whatever you see fit." Mercy explained.

Apollyon stopped suddenly after hearing what then really surprised her. "You… actually stopped caring?" Apollyon looked behind to Mercy really surprised.

"Does that surprise you Master?" Mercy asked as plain as she could.

Apollyon scoffed then looked back as they continued on. They then suddenly come to a small circular opening of the bushes covered by the trees. They both stopped in the middle.

"The fortress is up ahead. Go and scout out the walls. Gather any information that will be useful here." Apollyon commanded pointing in the direction of the fortress.

Mercy wasted no time and sneakily took off, disappearing into the bushes. Apollyon knelt down and was going to wait for her return. While Apollyon waited, she took out her sword and decided to sharpen the long straight edge's. Like some insane person, instead of using a sharpening stone, she used her armored knuckles to sharpen the edges of her sword. As time shortly past, Apollyon finished sharpening her sword. She stroked the edge of her long sword one last time then stopped. Sheathing it she then heard a noise coming from her left side. She calmly looked to her left to the bushes that were rustling around. Then she saw someone unexpectedly come backing out from the bushes.

 **A small young boy.**

Author's notes: CLIFFHANGER! All will be revealed in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10: Fall of Svengard

**Just outside Svengard, hidden….**

Apollyon looks to her left and saw someone unexpectedly.

 **A small young boy.**

He came out crawling backward from the bushes. Stopping to catch his breath. Apollyon saw he had a smile on his face. He must be playing with his friends, she thought. Seeing he hasn't noticed her she used this advantage to sneak up on him. She stood up carefully trying to not make any noises. Then quietly, she started walking over to the unexpecting small boy. As she made it successfully her shadow covered the boy. The boy looked up to see who or what it was giving him shade. The terror on his face was priceless to Apollyon. It was like the boy had seen the devil himself, wearing all black armor.

As soon as he tried crawling back where he came from, Apollyon grabbed him by his arm and pulled him up off the ground. The boy then started screaming for his life. She remembered they were extremely close to the fort and Mercy has yet to return. She immediately covered the child's mouth and muffled his screams. Although it wasn't enough to prevent her cover being blown as someone else rushed out from the bushes. The Shaman.

She heard the child scream and was quick to locate him but unfortunately found him in the hands of someone she was least expecting. Apollyon and the Shaman's eyes met each other. Apollyon sinister smile returned and the Shaman shared the same fear as the boy did.

"How unfortunate," Apollyon says proudly as she held the boy in her arm.

The Shaman knew this was a bad situation and knew she had to do something quickly. She held out her hands as if surrendering and said, "Horfðu á mig! Allt verður í lagi, ég lofa. Vertu bara rólegur og rólegur!"

"Coming to beg for his life? Or yours?" Apollyon asked but didn't care if the Shaman understood or not.

"Láttu strákinn fara! Ég bið ykkur! Það er ég sem þú vilt! Ekki meiða hann, takk!" the Shaman begged now looking to Apollyon.

Apollyon continued holding onto the boy. She held the boy in her arm that covered his mouth and approached the Shaman. "I was beginning to think I wouldn't find you here. Almost worried that I would have to burn everything down just to find you but… here you are. Playing with someone just as weak as you are. Don't worry I won't hurt you, yet." she explained and gently began to pet the Shamans head, playing with one of the three ponytails.

The Shaman shuddered in discomfort as she felt the cold armored hands of a woman who hurt her caress her head. She could not understand what she was saying but knew it might've been something gentle as she was speaking softly. But then found out she was wrong as the hand tightly gripped one of her ponytails and yanked it up. Lifting her off the ground she was forced to face Apollyon.

"I just want to make sure you hurt first," Apollyon said softly then throws the Shaman back onto the ground.

The Shaman reaches for her head as the pain throbbed a bit. Looking back up to Apollyon, she saw someone who had no mercy, no regrets in her actions. Apollyon made sure the Shaman was looking before she used her free hand to grab onto the boy's shoulder and then twist his head and body in opposite directions, snapping his neck. For a second you could've heard the boy's cry for help and then suddenly nothing. The Shaman watched in terror as Apollyon dropped the body. Her whole world shattered. The only friend she managed to make in such a short time, killed. She couldn't move her body, like that day when she first met Apollyon and watched as her entire pack killed by her and she did nothing.

Apollyon got the reaction she wanted out of the Shaman. She smiled from actually enjoying the sight of someone else's pain. She approached the Shaman again, grabbing her by the ponytail. At that moment, Mercy returned. To a scene, she was not expecting.

"What hap-" Mercy paused as she felt her foot trip on something and looked down at her feet. She had tripped on a child's dead body. She was too now terrified but had no idea what happened.

"Did you gather any information useful?" Apollyon asked.

"Y-yes!" Mercy answered but could not stop looking at the dead body of a child.

"Then let's head back. We need to prepare for what happens next." Apollyon said and started walking back as she dragged the Shaman by her hair back with them.

Mercy was entranced by the dead body. Couldn't take her eyes off until, "Mercy!" She then took off catching up with Apollyon. She had questions but was beginning to think she didn't need to ask anything. Her suspicions were already on Apollyon.

"What did you find out?" Apollyon asked without looking either to Mercy or the Shaman.

"I didn't see any exploits on their wall but one thing we may use to our advantage is their archer vantage point. We could use our new bridge launchers to force an early entry without the use of our ram." Mercy explained.

"Good. Go on and tell them to prep for the attack." Apollyon said pleased.

"But Master I am afraid we might be expected." Mercy said.

"How is that?" Apollyon asked slightly glancing to Mercy.

"I don't know but I heard screams not so far from the fort and suddenly saw the gate opening. A Raider rushing out to investigate." Mercy answered.

"Well, he may think that was someone else and not us. At least we got out of there in time. Now go." Apollyon said calmly.

Mercy obeyed her master and ran ahead to give the details and commands to the army.

"Soon you'll get to see everything you care about burn down in front of you and you get to be a part of the experience too. Since I know how much you like to taste blood." Apollyon said maniacally and pulled harder on the Shamans ponytail.

 **Svengard….**

The room was heated with arguments as Gudmundr interrogated Eir until the gatekeeper arrived, entering through the door. "Ah look who is here. Your savior or your executioner I wonder," said Gudmundr.

Eir looked back and quickly asked, "You saw me and the Samurai walk out together with no one else right?!"

The Raider looked at Eir, a bit shocked to see her injured. He answered gently in his rough voice, "Yes."

"See!" Eir shouted to Gudmundr.

"But you weren't the only ones who left." the Raider added.

"What?" Eir asked looking back to the Raider confused.

"Hmm go on," Gudmundr commanded gently in his deep voice.

"She and the Samurai were the first to leave but not the only ones. There was another pair, the Shaman and a small boy at her side." the Raider answered. "I was hesitant at first to even think it was a good idea to leave the boy with someone as vile as her but when I remembered you two were the first to leave, I thought if anything bad were to happen you both would know," he explained.

"Well in your poor reasoning, the boy and his father died. Leaving a motherless widow." Gudmundr said in a scolding tone.

The gatekeeper looks to the side of the room and saw a woman crying, she was the wife. Looking down depressed he said, "I am sorry my Jarl. I pray to Odin that I die in hell for my choices."

"No. Stop. You couldn't have been able to know. It was a risk and now we know the truth thanks to you." Gudmundr said calmly.

"Now do you see it wasn't us?! It must've been the Shaman. We had left her back at the room and she was still asleep when we left too." Eir said angrily.

"Mind your tone Eir. Do not forget that it was I who allowed you to stay here after finding out you can speak with the Samurai in their tongue. I can take that away and have you killed where you stand now." Gudmundr said harshly.

"I am in pain. I am a victim. Yet you threaten me?! Did you forget that I helped you drug the samurai only for your plan to imprison him fail?!" Eir asked angrily. "If that's how it is then I'll tell you this. I had shared a night with a Samurai! I killed my own father when he found out that I did! I spent the last few years of my life dedicated to no more violence, but to heal the wounded and sick! And this Samurai, the champion?! He never wanted to join our clan! You and all of your ideals sicken him and now me too!" Eir explained.

The room was filled with a gasp.

"All of this is true?" Gudmundr asked shocked.

"Yes!" Eir answered angrily.

"Kill her," Gudmundr commanded in a disappointed tone.

Eir was hurt still but the adrenaline kicked in and she was already up on her feet when a Berserker rushed her. She took out her shield first when the Berserker jumped up to slash her with both axes. She parried his attack and pushed him back, then reaching for her spear. "By the grace of the Valkyries, I'll die fighting than surrendering to it!" Eir shouted.

Just when the Berserker rushed in for another attack, the door behind them was kicked in. Everyone stops to see who it was. The sun shined on them, hiding their identity for a second before coming into the shade. It was Orochi. He was glistening with sweat and appeared tired. He looked around the room and saw a situation awkwardly occurred.

"だいじょうぶですか? " the Orochi asked Eir in his native tongue.

"はい。" Eir answered a smile forming on her face.

"あなたは何かを落としました。" the Orochi said as he tossed Eir's helmet to her.

"ありがとうございました。" Eir said.

"You're alive?!" Gudmundr questioned in shock. "How?!" he added.

Eir looked to the Orochi with a smug face. "He sure is surprised to see you," she said.

"I'm guessing you know what this is all about?" the Orochi asked.

"Yeah, but you're not going to like it," Eir said.

"Why?" the Orochi asked.

"Well story short, that mutual allegiance may be something to regret," Eir answered.

The Orochi was surprised when Eir said that. This somehow involved the Shaman and he didn't know why yet. "What happened?" the Orochi asked.

Eir was going to say but bit her tongue to prevent herself from saying it.

"Eir?! What happened?!" the Orochi asked worryingly.

"The boy… he was found dead," Eir answered sadly.

The answer stabbed Orochi through his heart. He felt his chest become heavy. "That girl? She did this?" he asked angrily.

"It's what we came up with so far. But you survived the fall. Does that mean his father is alive?" Eir asked.

"No. He wasn't so lucky as I was." the Orochi answered.

"Damn it!" Eir said angrily.

"Your problems are only to get worse though." said the Orochi. "The Black Stone Legion is almost here."

Eir was shocked and like instinct, she informed Gudmundr, "Jarl minn! The Black Stone Legion er næstum hér!"

Everyone but Gudmundr gasped in fear.

He stood up from his chair and shouted, "Hljóðu hornin! Setja upp varnir! Læstu niður öllu á veggnum! Má Odin vaka yfir okkur og gefa okkur styrk yfir þessum illa anda!"

The gatekeeper turned around and ran back for the gate. Everyone else in the room followed out and went to prepare to defend their home. Gudmundr stomped down from his throne to meet Eir and Orochi.

Looking to Eir first he said, "Þú og Samurai eru ekki velkomnir hérna lengur! Týntu þér áður en ég byrjaði á mínum körlum. Mig langar aldrei að sjá annað hvort af þér aftur!"

"En Jarl, við getum hjálpað!" Eir exclaimed worried.

Gudmundr said nothing and walked past them to join his men before the Black Stone Legion arrives.

"What did he say?" the Orochi asked.

"We're on our own." Eir answered sadly.

"What about your people?! The Black Stone Legion will slaughter them all! You must help them!" the Orochi exclaimed.

"No!" Eir shouted.

"No?" the Orochi asked shocked.

"If we interfere, he'll have us fighting two armies. We must leave if we hope to survive through this!" Eir explained putting her shield and spear on her back then picking up her helmet.

"Where do we go?" asked the Orochi.

"I have an idea but we may die for it," Eir answered.

"Not liking this plan already." the Orochi said.

"My people alone cannot survive an attack like this by themselves. Unless we get them to unite the other clans. All will turn on each other." Eir explained.

"Because no one likes to serve one another?" asked the Orochi.

"No, because if this place falls to the Black Stone they will starve us out. Forcing the other clans to raid and pillage each other for what food remains." Eir explained grabbing the Orochi by his shoulders.

An odd sounding horn was blown out. Signaling the entire village of Svengard to prepare defenses.

"We must leave while the chance is still here!" Eir said worryingly and grabbed the Orochi by his hand and forced him to run out with her.

They come out to see villagers and the warriors running around. The villagers running for to back of their home to escape. Warriors of Svengard running to the front to guard the wall. Eir and the Orochi followed the villagers to the back of Svengard to look for a way out. They followed everyone all the way to a cave that led out to their harbor holding boats. When they reached the entrance everyone looked up behind them when they saw a shadow cast over them. A catapult had launched. The shaded figure soon shined red on them. The Orochi pushed Eir out of the way as he then ducked away from death.

The catapult boulder landed and caused a fiery explosion. The Orochi's ears went deaf from the close impact of the explosion for a brief moment. He got up and it was suddenly dark. He couldn't see where he was or where he was going until someone had lit a torch and began helping whoever was alive in the cave. The catapult had closed off the entrance for anyone who was stuck on the opposite side. He got up and his hearing slowly returned. He was suddenly approached by the man with the torch. He was saying something but could hardly hear. He looked around him and saw many people were crushed under the collapse of the cave. Severed limbs and splattered pieces of people.

A terrible sight but no time to waste as he was shoved forward to reach the exit of the cave. At the end of the cave, the sunlight shined onto him again. Blinding him for a split second before he saw the harbor filled with ships, waiting to be used. People were already filling up the ships and some were already taking off. There weren't that many lefts. The chance to get out was right there in front of him but, he couldn't. Eir wasn't there beside him to join in this chance. She was stuck on the opposite side of the cave that had collapsed. Now she and countless others were stuck in this mess.

She experienced the same thing only she quickly crawled back when she felt the intense heat on her skin. She saw the flames burn at corpses of people who were victim to the catapult. Soon she was able to hear again and started hearing other explosions in the background as well as screaming and crying. It was a nightmare came true. Death all around her. She saw a few of her people were still alive with some injured like she was. She began helping them up and gathering them together to get a head count. She was taking care of fifteen people who survived the explosion. She knew if they stayed here the chance of another catapult hitting them were extremely high.

"If you can help yourself, help the wounded. Gather whoever and whatever is left with you and follow me!" Eir commanded.

Quickly some women and children helped some that were hurt or severely wounded. A few men helped carry the wounded while the others carried their belongings. Eir led them back to the front of the village where the fighting could be heard. She took them all the way back to Gudmundr's throne room. She held the door open long enough for everyone to get in before shutting it behind her once inside.

Everyone who made it was tired out but at least they were safe for the time being. All they could do now was sit and wait for this to go by fast. But Eir knew they wouldn't survive this fight. So her plan now was to keep the surviving group comfort until, the end. She was forced to endure the endless question scenario as she heard some children with their mom or dad where is the other parent. She knew what happened but that was not her business to interfere with.

The Orochi was almost on a ship until something made him look back. Look back to see an opening giving him a clear sight at the battle being fought. He asked himself, what if Eir is in there alive? He couldn't just leave her when she was one the one who had a plan. When he returned his sight on the ship just a foot away from him, he saw the many terrified people on board. Some were scared of him and yet their home was being destroyed. He would have nowhere to go if he hopped on. He made his decision and begun sprinting for Svengard. The people on the boat were confused but wasted no time to kick off and sail away. That was the last ship to be boarded on.

The Orochi sprinted for the opening that allowed him to watch the battle and used it as a short cut. Once through, he watched as strange devices were launched, making a bridge to a small opening of Svengards wall. He ran through enemy and ally fire as arrows were flying left and right. Only getting hit once in his arm, he quickly pulled it out. Him running through everyone began drawing attention from the Black Stone Legion. Even Holden spotted him and saw where he was going. The Orochi knocked down a minion and took his short sword. He used it to slash his way through minion after minion until he reached the makeshift bridge. He ran up the wooden wobbly trail until he made it to the top. Once he hopped off, he turned around to see minions following the same trail he took. The Orochi unhooked the bridge and watched as the minions fell to their death.

More were coming and he needed to find Eir before it was too late. The Orochi ran through some Vikings, dodging their attacks and continued to push forward. Then he made it back inside Svengard when he jumped down from a short ledge leading back to the front of the wall. He saw many minions and Officers that were of Black Stone fighting the Viking minions and Officers. He was struck by the fighting that he didn't notice Holden Cross hop down and grab him. The Orochi was lifted off the ground and tossed back. When the Orochi hit the ground he landed on his back, he closed his body to roll backward and land on his feet.

"Si ergo iterum conveniant champion," Holden said to the Orochi.

"You sound familiar." the Orochi said then dodged back when Holden slammed his poleaxe towards him.

"Quod esse delicatus si posset intelligere, nec loqueris ad me," Holden said then tried to stab the Orochi with his poleaxe.

Dodging to the side, the Orochi reached for the sword that was on the ground. It wasn't big thankfully but it wasn't made for his size like his katana. He held it as if it was though. Holden held his poleaxe to his side and swung for the Orochi. The Orochi put the sword above his head as he slid under the poleaxe and deflected his attack. The Orochi had a short window but he spun around and without looking back he shoved the sword behind him. Thinking he got Holden, he spun back around and saw him still standing without even a mark on him.

"Really hate short swords." the Orochi said as he looked down at the sword in his hand then threw it at Holden.

Holden leaned to the side as the sword just missed his head and was stuck into the wooden surface behind him. Annoyed, Holden approached the Orochi cautiously holding his guard close to his side.

Holden slammed his poleaxe down at the Orochi again, but was dodged with ease. The poleaxe landed on a dead Raider's body and got stuck. Holden struggled to pull it out but right before he could the Orochi swiftly ran across the pole and kicked Holden in his head. Pulling his weapon out and stumbling back he caught himself. The Orochi put up his fist at his mid-section. He then held up his extended arm and gestured to come at him.

Holden charges low with his poleaxe. The Orochi stands his ground as Holden comes in for an attack. Holden extends the reach of his poleaxe and then the Orochi moved. He dodged slightly to the side then grabbed the pole of Holden's weapon. Using the momentum, the Orochi high kicked nailing Holden under his chin. He was knocked back and let go of his poleaxe. As Holden landed on his back from the force of the kick, he quickly tried to get up. But when he was halfway up his own weapon was now turned on him. The spike pointed to his chest and the Orochi using most of his strength to hold it.

Holden witnessed the skill of the Emperor's champion. He was swift and agile in his movements. He took down someone larger than he was and turned their own weapon against them.

"Si deus vult mortem meus hic, et facite ea." Holden said softly.

The Orochi still had no clue what he was saying but his own motives said to kill him or run while he has the chance. Quickly the Orochi decided to kill him as he struggled to lift Holdens weapon. But just before he could do anything, the gate of Svengard fell. The gate fell off its hinges, giving complete access to the Black Stone Legion. The Orochi and Holden looked towards the gate and who do they see? Apollyon leading the massive army behind her and dragging along the Shaman still by her hair.

The Orochi was shocked at the sight of Apollyon. He looked back down onto Holden and dropped his weapon. He fearfully backed away when he felt as if Apollyon was staring right at him. When he remembered about Eir he turned and ran deeper into the village.

Apollyon approached Holden with the Shaman in hand. "So the Champion has joined the fate of the Vikings, has he? I never took him as someone to run and hide." Apollyon said in a calm tone.

"He went back into the village. Unless everyone else escaped, he has nowhere to run or hide." Holden said.

"If you find him, capture him and put him with the rest of the survivors," Apollyon commanded.

"Yes, Master," Holden said quickly standing up and grabbed his poleaxe and darted further into the village.

The Orochi ran through the fire and destruction of Svengard. All the way down to the cave he had entered but was forced to leaved Eir. He saw the area around it was clear of anyone alive. Burnt corpses remained under the debris and fires began spreading. He turned around and started to run back to the room they were given. The whole building was connected too was on fire. No way to get in. He then checked the last place he thought she was in, the throne room. Running back towards the front of Svengard he was running back to all the chaos and towards Holden. Who was running at him.

The door to the throne was right there and so was Holden closing in. The Orochi was fast and quickly entered the building that was beginning to catch fire. Closing the door behind him and blocking it with a chair he made it just before Holden could open it.

He looked back and saw a group of villagers huddled together in the back of the room guarded by Eir. "Eir!" the Orochi exclaimed happily.

"You're still here?!" Eir asked shocked. "I thought you would have taken off with the ones who made it to the ships!" she added.

"No. I wasn't going to let you die. And I need someone to help me through the mountains." the Orochi said jokingly.

"Well I'm glad you decided to come back but you honestly shouldn't have," said Eir.

"I know. But I couldn't let you die here. It wouldn't settle with me." the Orochi said.

"What happened out there?" Eir asked.

"You were right. The Black Stone Legion broke through and are gathering up whoever is left." the Orochi answered.

"And Gudmundr?!" Eir asked.

"I don't know I didn't see him." the Orochi answered.

Suddenly the door to get in made a very loud banging noise. They were trying to break in.

"They found us?!" Eir asked.

"Followed me through one of their own actually." the Orochi answered.

"Erum við að deyja ?!" a woman holding onto her child asked in terror.

"They are afraid," Eir said to the Orochi.

The Orochi looked back and saw the fear on all of their faces. They were trapped and only one way to get out which was the same way to get in. But as soon as he looked back he saw the door that leads down to the baths. "Get them down below to the baths!" he said.

"Why? What do you have planned?" Eir asked looking at the Orochi confused.

"Nothing. I just don't want them to be a part of this." said the Orochi.

Eir listened and started guiding the survivors down into the baths area where they should be safe. She gave the universal quiet gesture before closing the door behind her. A few whimpers and whines erupted from the civilian group before quickly quieting down. Eir approached walked up to the Orochi's side and watched the door he blocked off continued to get bashed. The wood on it splintering and breaking apart from the force of whoever was hitting it.

"This is where we die, isn't it?" Eir asked subtly.

"Have anything to say if it is?" asked the Orochi similarly.

Eir looked down and saw her helmet right at her feet. She has soiled the name and meaning of what it means to be a Valkyrie but, if this was going to be the end for her then she will die with that secret as a Valkyrie to be remembered. She kneels down to pick up her helmet. Staring down at its plain and simple design, she spun it over and put it on correctly. "I'll die knowing that there was at least one person who understood me better than anyone, and I'm glad to have them fighting by my side," she said proudly.

The Orochi was touched by her words and felt he should say something in return. "I lived in this world for a long time believing there was no chance at trusting anyone besides my own people. I am glad I was proven wrong. Now may our souls rest in peace and may we find ourselves again in another life." said the Orochi.

As the door was almost completely broken down, half of the door shattered and the rest dropped to the floor.

"Sorry I do not have a weapon for you," said Eir.

"Do not worry I came prepared." said the Orochi as he pulled from his waist belt the larger handcrafted kunai. He twirled it with his finger, with a semi-smug under his mask.

Suddenly Holden, followed by Stone, entered the room. They had together bashed down the door. Holden and the Orochi were paired up again to fight one another. While Eir was paired with Stone. Menacingly Stone let the ball of his mace drop down. He then put up his guard and began to spin his mace in large circles.

This was going to be an intense fight until Apollyon accompanied by some other troops walked in. She still had the Shaman in her grasp by the hair. She then dragged her to the front as a means to threaten them, one of them at least.

"Videamus, quid ei accidit si involvere." Apollyon said almost lifting the Shaman off her feet.

"Ekki hafa áhyggjur af mér. Drepa þetta skrímsli áður en hún drepur okkur alla." said the Shaman as she groaned from the intense pain on her head.

"Það var það sem ég hafði fyrirhugað áður. Þú borgar fyrir það sem þú gerðir við þennan litla strák!" Eir shouted angrily at the Shaman.

Holden heard what they were saying and was awestruck of what they were talking about. The Orochi also noticed the way she spoke was a bit heated.

"What is she saying?" the Orochi asked Eir quietly.

"Nothing." Eir quietly answered.

"Strákurinn? Ég drap hann aldrei. Djöfullinn á bak við mig gerði það." said the Shaman.

Eir was now too in awe and Holden was now certain of one thing, Apollyon is insane. She is a force not to be reckoned with. A warrior with no sense of mercy. A murderer. He looked back to Apollyon and couldn't look at her the same way anymore. He was on the wrong side.

"Eir?" the Orochi called, curious as of what happened.

"S-she…." Eir was lost for words as shock took over.

"Eir?!" the Orochi called a little louder worried.

"She didn't… kill him." Eir answered softly in terror.

"What are you talking about?!" the Orochi asked confused.

"It wasn't her. She didn't kill the boy. It was her," Eir said pointing with her spear at Apollyon.

The Orochi followed the direction of the spear and saw it pointed at Apollyon. The locks on his demons broke off. The self-composed and well mannered Samurai assassin lost his temper. His head began to throb as he began to heat up inside. His breathing picked up hard and he looked angrier than ever. Without warning, he dashed straight for Apollyon. No one was ready for it, not even Apollyon. He was too fast to keep watch making it easy for him to reach Apollyon. He zoomed right by the Shaman, closing in on Apollyon herself. The Shaman felt a sharp swift gush of wind blow right by her face. The Orochi let out a war cry as he was just on top of Apollyon and threw in his fist directly for her face as hard as he could. So fast the air around them was cut apart by his fist as it flew by.

It landed square on the bottom jaw of her helmet. The force of his punch knocked her back flying to the wall behind her, taking down a few of the spare troops that came with her. She was stunned by the punch and she released the Shaman, luckily without sending her flying back too. The Orochi was quick to switch his targets and finish off the remaining minions standing. A few swift punches and a killing blow with the kunai through a poor soul head he finished them off without a sweat.

Apollyon was on the floor, slowly getting back up. She coughed as she said, "Skilled as ever I see! Except one punch won't do you any good."

The Orochi suddenly lunged for her for another powerful punch but missed as she rolled out of the way.

Standing up slowly, she turned her head to the Samurai. "That's it. Show me your true potential. Unleash the wolf inside you." Apollyon said eagerly.

"私はあなたが立っているところであなたを殺します!" the Orochi said furious.

"I hope you're threatening me. I need something kick in my adrenaline every now and then!" said Apollyon.

The Orochi ran at her again for another punch. He landed one in, then quickly landing another and another until he started throwing fast punches almost unable to be seen. Apollyon stood there, taking it all in until she got bored of it. She grabbed both of his wrists stopping him from punching. The Orochi quickly used his legs to climb partly onto her thighs to equal their height differences. Without thinking he tried headbutting her armored head. She was knocked but laughed it off and threw it back at him only much harder. The Orochi hit the stone wall then hit the floor. Apollyon sped over to him and grabbed him by the back of his neck tightly.

The assassin struggled for air as he felt his throat being forced in on itself, tightening every minute.

"So this is the Emperor's champion?! A short burst of energy and then nothing?! I expected more out of this!" Apollyon shouted displeased then threw the Orochi down to the ground again but not letting go. Slowly rising him back up she said, "The Samurai are skilled warriors. One is worth ten to twenty men alone! You, however, disappoint me!" She slammed him back down. "An embarrassment to your own people," she said as she rose him up again. "You're like an insect. Harmless and just annoying. Die just as easy from a boot." she added then slammed him down for the last time.

The Orochi's fire and anger died as soon as he hit the floor this last time. He got bruised and a red mark of a hand from Apollyon's grip. Apollyon turned her attention to the cornered Valkyrie as the Orochi appeared dead still. As soon as she took one step away from the Orochi he put his hand under him to help support himself back up. He groaned out loud from the pain dealt by Apollyon and she heard him. Apollyon stopped when she heard him and turned around surprised. As he struggled to get up Apollyon stomped her boot right on his back, forcing him back down. This made her chuckle lightly.

Eir backed herself in the corner of the room close to the door they hid the survivors. Stone and Holden cautiously closed in on her. Stone kept swinging his mace carefully keeping his guard close by. But when they got too close to Eir she jumped back. She put her shield up and crouched low to give herself an advantage. Then like a bull, she charged right in between them. Holden managed to dodge the charge but Stone was knocked down. Eir quickly spun around to face them and now she had them cornered, or so she thought. Stone quickly got back on his feet and put up his guard. Spinning his mace again he started getting close again. Eir shot her spear forward to stab Stone but this time he was waiting for it. Stone threw his shield down and block her attack. Leaving her open for a hard uppercut swing of his mace. She was then bombarded with a few light attacks from Stone until she managed to block the fifth one he threw. Stone didn't pay any attention to notice it as he spun around to throw his mace above their heads and swing down hard onto Eir. She used this chance as an opportunity to get him where it hurts. When his mace came down she dashed right for it. She used her shield to deflect it and stab him right in the shoulder. Making him bleed.

Holden then decided to jump in and assist Stone after he witnessed him get stabbed. Now the two were attacking together, putting pressure on her. But everyone forgot who else was there, the Shaman. She knelt there, unsure of what to do as everyone around her fought until the scent filled her nostrils and whispering voices began to ring inside her head. Telling her to silent them, feast on the blood. She tried to ignore them but when she did they only got louder. Begging, pleading, wanting her to silent them by feeding on the victim. She hit her head a few times to make them stop but it was no use. The voices started screaming in her head. She must feast on the blood but she did not want to. It wasn't right but it helped sooth the never-ending voices when the sight or smell of blood consume her. Her senses kicked up a notch and she was ready to kill. The voices continued yelling in her head, do it.

She charged like a wild animal on all fours at Stone who did not suspect anything. Once she was close enough she lunged at him. Knocking him down on the ground, she started to struggle with him. He dropped his shield and mace when he was knocked down. He started fighting for his life as the Shaman slowly managed to hold his hands down under her weight and position herself to his neck.

"Get off me bitch!" Stone shouted out loud.

Holden had just knocked Eir back with his poleaxe. He heard Stone and when he saw what was happening, it was too late. The Shaman threw her head down at his chain-mailed covered neck and used her inhuman jaw strength to crush it all and puncture all the way down to his bare skin and muscle. She viciously ripped a piece of his neck off but it wasn't clean. She ripped off some of his neck with some of his skin peeling off towards the bottom of his ear. Stone was screaming his head off through it all, his own blood squirting out from the tear of his flesh from his neck. The Shaman kept the metal and flesh in her mouth and dizzily turned around to Holden. Eir and Holden stopped their fight as they saw a bloodied face Shaman face them. Blood dripped from the flesh she tore off and some of it still attached to Stone's neck. The Shaman then quickly grabbed the string-like piece of flesh hanging on and pulled. This time she ripped it off completely and killing Stone. The screaming stopped and all eyes were on the Shaman, literally.

Apollyon, the Orochi, Holden, and Eir witnessed the sickening act of the Shaman. You knew she was cannibalistic when she suddenly spat out the flesh and metal, tore off the stringy part from Stone's neck and ate it with a few crunching bites before swallowing it all. The rush, the feeling, the adrenaline, all of it, she wanted more. The voices told her to feed more as she threw began to feed on his blood that continued to squirt out. Like someone who is dehydrated, she tried scooping up blood into her hands and drink it all. She even slowly rubbed her face in whatever was left of it. Blood dripped from her fingertips as she stood up again. Her face drenched in Stone's dark red blood. She craved for more now just as the voices did.

"A wolf in sheep's clothing…" Apollyon quietly said.

"Af guðum! Hvað ertu?!" Eir asked scared stiff.

The Shaman looked Eir with a seductive look in her eyes, then stuck out her tongue to lick off the blood on her fingers. She smiled creepily towards Eir and Holden. She and the voices wanted their blood too. Just as she was about to ready herself and pounce at one of them an officer walked in at the worst timing possible. He poked his head in to see what was going on. Instantly Holden tried to shout at the soldier to leave but the Shaman was too quick for his reaction time and another victim was claimed for her.

He was tackled and held down, the Shaman again bit into a neck, ripping and tearing off the flesh and metal with her jaws. It was a horrific sight as every knight standing outside and Viking prisoners forced to sit and watch what unfolded near them. More blood and screaming for the Shaman to enjoy but this time she ended the screaming officer with a quick twist of his head, killing him. Mercy was quick to take arms and rush the Shaman while she was busy. But Apollyon rushed out just in time to stop Mercy.

"Wait!" Apollyon commanded as she grabbed Mercy's hand with her small dagger. "Let us see what happens when you unleash a starved wolf," she said softly.

Mercy obeyed and ripped her hand out from Apollyon. The Shaman did the same actions as she did to Stone's body. Drinking the blood of her kill before thirsting for someone else. The Shaman slowly looks up to see Mercy and Apollyon standing beside her. She quickly lunged again, this time at Mercy. Knocking her down but not fighting for control but examining her. She was getting blood smeared all over Mercy's outfit as she aggressively inspected the knight assassin. Feeling her body all over, touching her face, and then finally sniffing her neck like she's trying to find something specific in someone. Then her eyes lay on a Berserker whose hands are tied up. The two pair of eyes meet, unfortunately for one of them. Eagerly she crawled over quickly on all fours to the Berserker. She held him still by his bottom jaw and began to examine him. It must've been the right choice as she leaned his head to the side and slowly lowered her mouth to his neck. Just as she was about to slowly bite down onto the defenseless Berserker, a whimper caught her attention. She looked up, still having her mouth gaping over the Berserker's neck, she saw what appeared as a teenage village girl tied up beside what could only be her dad.

The Shaman slowly lifted her mouth away from the neck of the Berserker and eased her way over to the girl. The girl saw she was slowly creeping her way over and then the father noticed. He quickly put himself in front of his daughter to defend her but, the Shaman used one hand to simply push him out of her way. Now in front of the girl, the Shaman carefully felt the girls face. Her bloody hand leaving small streaks of blood on her cheeks. The girl shuddered in her breathing and was shaking from fear instead of the cold. The Shaman had a calm, peaceful look on her face. No sign of distress or desire, just relaxed. This new Shaman was interested in something of the girl just as she was in the two going to be three victims to her powerful biting strength. This was a different interest though. Unclear but certainly something of interest about this girl.

The father tried to get in between them again, this only angered the Shaman. The Shaman grabbed him by his neck and growled in his face like a wolf showing dominance.

"Vinsamlegast ekki meiða hann! Hann er allt sem ég hef skilið eftir." the girl spoke out through her cries.

The Shaman looked back to the girl. Her red face and the running of tears got her. She threw down the father again. He coughed a bit from the lack of air but not seriously injured.

Back inside the throne room, Holden and Eir's fight stopped completely as Holden was standing beside Stone's body, looking down at it. Their relationship wasn't so much friendly as it was mutual. The painful end to Stone definitely unsettled Holden. He now knew what he saw that day when finding Bonifaas body and what happened. This small Viking girl, the Shaman, killed Bonifaas with the biting force of a wild animal. Holden knelt down on one knee, holding his poleaxe up beside him. He gently laid his large armored hand on Stone's chest.

"May God help you find peace, friend," Holden said softly then stood back up without looking away from Stones body. Suddenly a spear tip was at his back.

"This is for all the hell you've brought upon us, Black Stone," said Eir in her native tongue.

Holden understood her and prevented what she planned to do next when he responded in her language, "I may be Black Stone but hell is not what I brought with me this day."

Eir jumped back a bit when she heard him speak to her but didn't drop her guard. "You can speak the language of my people?!" Eir asked.

Holden turned to face her and said, "Yes."

"W-Well, either way, you're going to die," said Eir nervously.

Holden stepped forward putting the tip of the spear a bit into his chest armor. "You say I brought hell this day. Yet did we both not see what happened?! Is that not hell enough for you?! Is that what you call living here?! Ripping off the necks of others?! Drinking their blood?!" Holden said angrily.

"N-No," Eir said.

"Then what is hell for your kind huh?! If I remember correctly hell for you is only for the weak! I didn't see any weakness here, did you?! I just saw one of the devils spawn jumped out and feast on my friend's neck! Call me a murderer, call me a liar, call me anything you'd so damn like but I never have brought hell onto anybody!" Holden said basically shouting at Eir angry as hell. Holden ripped the spear away and out of Eir's hand. "You want to know someone who really dug up hell for you all?! Apollyon," he added.

"It wasn't just her. Your entire legion has brought nothing but pain into everyone's lives. The blood on her hands… it's on yours too." Eir said calmly not even worried about her spear.

"You think I don't know that?! I've lived with this knowledge for a long time now. I was too late to realize I was fighting for the wrong person." Holden said angrily.

"And you're going to pay for it. 今すぐ！" Eir said looking behind Holden.

Holden was surprised and confused about how she was able to speak in Japanese. He didn't ponder long when suddenly he felt a powerful force behind him throw him down onto the ground face first.

Eir had dodged out of the way when the Orochi ran in and kicked Holden. He had lost grip of Eir's spear when he fell. She got it back and pointed it at Holden, guard up and everything. The Orochi was severely beaten by his encounter with Apollyon and only had the strength for that one kick. He couldn't land properly due to his injuries and fell flat on the floor.

"大丈夫？" Eir asked walking over to the Orochi while keeping her guard towards Holden.

The Orochi manages to roll onto his side and give her a nod. But they both knew that wasn't true. Eir put her weapons on her back and help the Orochi on his feet. By the time she had him standing and his arm over her shoulders for support Holden was already back on his feet too.

Eir knew the Orochi couldn't by himself anymore but she had to take care of the obstacle before them.

"So you can speak with the Samurai huh?" Holden asked in her native language.

"I can. Move before I make you." Eir threatened.

"Make me then but what will you do if you can't? I can hold my own and I won't need to fight back. I just have to hold you off so others can join in and assist me." Holden explained.

Eir was verbally backed into a corner. She knew it would take too much time to try and fight for a way out.

"But then again," he paused and moved away from Eir and the Orochi, "I have been fighting on the wrong side. Hurry before someone comes in."

Eir was surprised by what she was hearing and seeing. A knight giving them a chance at escaping? It couldn't be possible but it was. Eir gave Holden a nod of thanks and limped over to the bath's door with the Orochi by her side. She opened it and had the group she left in there come out. They were scared when they saw Holden but Eir reassured them he wasn't a threat. She leads them to another door on the opposite side of the room where the Orochi laid after his fight with Apollyon. Opening it she let the villagers go first. One by one they quickly scurried out. Once the last few left Eir and the Orochi exited the room. Holden now was by himself and what awaited him would a world of pain and suffering. But what he did today, he has no regrets.

Eir still carrying the Orochi rushed to the front of the group. She had to lead them away from Svengard through the woods but most importantly out of Black Stone's reach. When Eir reached the front of the group there was already another obstacle, the Warden. He stood before them in the cold open air and at his feet was the body of Gudmundr. Around him where he stood, multiple bodies of wolve's also dead. Eir handed the Orochi over to a villager who took the responsibility to carry him. Eir reached over her shoulder for her shield. She used her other hand to reach low and behind her for her spear. She then put her guard up readying herself to defend the group of survivors she had. The Warden knew they saw him as a threat but he wasn't. He did what Holden did, he stepped out of the way and let them pass by. Eir was once again surprised by these actions but wasted no time to take advantage of this and get the group to rush by.

Eir was able to get her people and the Orochi away safely without a single fight to stop them. Today was the fall of Svengard, the mighty storehouse fortress, home to the Wolf Clan. Apollyon got all the remaining surviving warriors and villagers lined up for only one thing, execution. Holden still has to answer to his Warlord what happened when she left the room and why they missed the Samurai again. The Warden has one more shot to get Mercy to leave with him for her friend Amada's sake. The Shaman was now consumed by the voices shouting in her head. They sought silence through her victim's blood. Anyone and anything could be her next target.


	11. Chapter 11: Even Death feels lonely

**Harrowgate….(The next day)**

Bonifaas stood in the large stone throne room of Harrowgate. Taking in the sight and design of it all. It was peaceful and quiet until Daubeny barged in.

"You," Daubeny said in a sour tone. "It is time you explain yourself," he added.

The Commander entered alongside Daubeny.

"Explain myself for what?" Bonifaas asked defensively.

"You real purpose for this army! I was told you plan to make peace with all the factions! Is that true?!" Daubeny said again in a sour tone.

"It is," Bonifaas answered calmly.

"You imbecile! We are to go to war with our own people and you want to make peace?! We will lose this war before we are even to start it!" Daubeny exclaimed angrily.

"What is wrong with trying to make peace with others that have a common enemy?!" Bonifaas asked.

"We would be fighting a war on three fronts! Black Stone Legion, Vikings, and the Samurai would be on us! We can't have that happen! If we are to end Apollyons rule then we must do it on our own!" the Commander explained.

"Agreed! Now there is another matter to discuss." Daubeny said.

"Hold on-" Bonifaas was cut off by the Commander.

"What in Gods name are you?!" the Commander asked aggressively.

"What do you mean?" Bonifaas asked.

"He means exactly what he asked. What are you?! Your head turned into a serpent during the duel." Daubeny answered.

"So you remember that huh?" Bonifaas asked.

"A large head of a serpent is not hard to remember." said the Commander.

"Well if you must know I am still a man that you see before you. I had died in a duel against an overwhelming opponent. In death, I met the man you killed in the previous duel. I thought he was the answer to the problem. I thought with his help we would have easily ended Apollyon. But that was not enough. We were both defeated but in my last moments, I unlocked something within me I guess you could say. I immediately gained the power to overpower Apollyon. I had her cornered but in my foolishness, I lost the chance to end it all and got myself killed for it." Bonifaas explained.

"You are a warlock?!" the Commander asked.

"No. I am nothing of a witch or a warlock. I don't know what I am anymore but I know I am still a man. I cheated death and have access to powers I have yet learned and given the head of a serpent. I guess I am basically immortal but can still experience what dying feels like." Bonifaas explained.

"Is there more like you?" Daubeny asked.

"Apollyon is the only other person I know that has this kind of power," Bonifaas answered.

"Great. Not only is she in charge of a powerful army but she is also immortal? How do you expect anyone of us to stand against her long enough if she has this power?" Daubeny asked doubt in his voice.

"I don't expect anyone of us being able to stand against her long at all. This is why I say we need to reunite the factions once more, back then when Balendin was alive. If we want the biggest chance at fighting her we must get all the help we can get." Bonifaas explained.

"Before we even consider what to do next, I must know. Who are you?" asked the Commander.

"My name is Bonifaas. I am a Black Stone defector." Bonifaas answered.

"Bonifaas…" the Commander said calmly questioningly.

"My name reminds you of someone?" Bonifaas asked.

"Aha! You are the legendary Silent Judge! That's why your name sounded familiar." the Commander said proudly.

"Do not call me that," Bonifaas demanded.

"Why not? I've heard you had actually managed to leave the Black Stone Legion! Until your death in the far North in The Pit." the Commander said proudly.

"That name means nothing to me, never had," Bonifaas said annoyed.

"I never thought I'd meet the one man, the ONLY knight, who was actually one of Apollyons most treasured soldiers. How pissed she must've been when she found out you were murdered!" the Commander said elatedly.

"You've got your answer!" Daubeny shouted. "So have I." he added.

"Have you now?" Bonifaas asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I have. Now can we please discuss the war plan like this is an actual War Room?!" Daubeny asked annoyed.

Just when things were about to get serious a minion rushes into the three.

"My lords!" shouted the minion panting as he ran inside. "The Black Stone Legion, they have attacked and completely decimated the Viking fortress, Svengard!" he added.

The three looked to one another in unison.

"Apollyon took over the fortress?!" Daubeny asked shocked of the news.

"Took over, no. She destroyed everything I guarantee it. Nothing is left there but ashes, and corpses! Agh!" Bonifaas said angrily and turned away from the two.

"Why has she targeted that fortress? It's not a place where they train most of their warriors. It's a storehouse for mostly food." the Commander said.

Bonifaas immediately realized what she plans to do. "She didn't plan to take over or just destroy one fortress. She's planning on starving them!" he explained.

"The Vikings only have one storehouse? Does that mean-" Daubeny questioned until Bonifaas cut in.

"She plans on making them kill each other!" Bonifaas said. "If Svengard was the only storehouse for all the clans what do you think they'll do?!" he asked.

"I think they'd mostly starve." the Commander said uncaringly.

"Yes, that too but they'd turn on each other and get most of what others have that won't be given up easily!" Bonifaas said turning back to them.

Daubeny then asked, "Do we plan to make a move on her while she is distracted?"

"No. We can't. Not now when our numbers are still rising and even when the Iron Legion is still scattered." Bonifaas answered.

"If we wait too long your peace idea will fail before it even began. What is it we are going to do when we do have enough?!" Daubeny asked eagerly.

Bonifaas was stuck without an answer to give. What will they do when they have enough men to send off to fight? Fighting is hard but commanding is even harder. You must be certain of the moves and strategies you make or you'll face heavy consequence's.

 **Apollyons castle….**

Apollyon had returned to her castle, sitting upon her throne once again tapping her fingers away on the stone chairs arm. Her head resting in her hand that laid on the opposite arm of the seat. She had removed her helmet this time though. She had placed it on her lap while she patiently sat there. A single strand of her hair got in her face. She stopped tapping her fingers and grabbed the single hair, holding it still for her to examine. She saw it was lighter than usual. Was she getting old? Too old perhaps to her liking. She released the single hair and sighed as she stood from her throne, grabbing her helmet as she did. She held it by her hip and walked down from her throne. Walking across the carpet leading from her throne to the giant door, no guards approached her sides. She opens one of the doors and exits. The sun shined high in the sky but her castle was too tall for any light to shine over her. She'd prefer the shadows than the warming light. Her heart, her soul, her reasons for what she did, she was the walking meaning of death. Cold to all even herself.

Her castle was empty at the moment as she was able to get a horse to ride back by herself. All alone now, she walked down to the bridge area standing over her large exterior gates. Standing in the middle of it all she stared at its emptiness. She appeared to be in anguish but hid it well as only a tense noticeable twitch on her eye happened for just a second. Then suddenly she spoke in a soft commanding yet very tense tone, "Show me again."

The world around her slowly turned into a aftermath war zone. Did she command the power of the blue flaming skull to show a vision? Debris covered the area of the Black Stone Legion fortress. Fires burned, corpses laid all over the place, death was everywhere her eyes could see. She slowly walked across the bridge, searching for something. As she passed by more bodies, she saw recognizable soldiers she still currently has but dead. Until she came across what she was looking for but hoping at the same time she hadn't. Her eyes rested on the sight of another dead body but this one actually scared her more than anything. She silenced her breathing for a moment seeing as nothing changed for what she found, again.

"Spirit?" Apollyon called gently suppressing the shudders under her voice.

The blue flaming skull appears beside her, no cold feelings.

"I thought what I was doing changed this?! Did you forget to tell me something?" Apollyon asked softly never taking her eyes off the body below her.

"Death comes for us all. Run from it. Hide from it. Death cannot be stopped for those who are marked." the blue flaming skull said in its ghostly whispering voice.

"Marked?! I mark peoples death with my very sword and my own hands! I must be able to change this! I do not care what it would take! Tell me how to prevent this from happening." Apollyon said aggressively minding her temper.

Shooting its flaming glance to hear it asked, "Only this you want to prevent? Even after all you have done until now?"

Apollyon looked over to the skull, nodding saying, "Yes."

The skull knew this would change many things even if it was one death to be prevented. "Go to the East. You will find a fortress there. Inside you can seek the help you need to stop this. But heed my warning, death will come for many still but this one you want to be undone will change everything forever." the blue flaming skull explained.

Apollyon was able to relax a bit but she still feared what laid in front of her. The skull disappeared and the vision of the world around her returned to normal. As soon as she could see her undamaged castle again she looked up across the bridge again. She then began to heavily but slowly breath in and out. Shuddering in her breath and…. a _tear_?

She felt the lone tear run down her face. Using her free hand, she reached up and wiped it off her face. The shuddering, the heavy slow breathing… is she afraid? The unkillable, unstoppable, untamable, merciless Apollyon… scared? A force not to be reckoned with was afraid. Even adrenaline thrill seekers apparently fear death. Only, this death she wants to prevent felt different. Why? Killing is all she knows but being killed is an impossibility for her. What does she have to prevent her own death for then? Or was it someone else's?

Apollyon releases a sorrowing sigh before putting on her helmet back on. Looking down at the very spot she was looking at in the vision, she turned around to head to the jail entrance. She walked down the steps letting her boots and armor stomp loud as possible. When she reached the bottom and turned left into the hall, she saw who she expected to stay right where she wanted her. Amada, on the ground, curled up, pale more than ever before, and when Apollyon got closer what does she see? A small bump forming around Amada's stomach.

"Well, it didn't take long for you to become pregnant or is that just the leftovers filling you up?" Apollyon asked sinisterly.

"Go to-" Amada was quickly shushed by Apollyon finger.

"Shhh Shh, Sh Sh. I know. I am a heartless wretch with no love for anyone. But sadly you don't know me that well to even think that." Apollyon said softly then lifted her off the ground by grabbing her neck, choking her. "I gave you… so many chances to prove yourself to me. I did. Instead, you go, have your way with Mercy and when to make even the hardest decision, your second chance by the way. You let it slip away because of what?" she added.

Amada didn't say anything but look at Apollyon as angrily as she could.

"Don't tell me you actually love her?" Apollyon scoffed. "You were my second favorite assassin. Would've been my only favorite if you had just killed her," she added before letting her drop to the floor. "Well, it doesn't matter anyway. Well, no one actually cares about you anyway. I had the pleasure to hear Mercy tell me straight to my face that she has given up on you. She would've been happier if you just killed her. Now, look at you. Reduced to nothing but a whore. No real love from anyone except those wanting to be satisfied by what only a woman can give best in life. That being her body." she explained.

Amada lifted half of her naked body up off the ground and said, "Liar! Mercy cares about more than you know! She'd never leave me here to rot! She'd kill you and every man who has done me wrong! The only person here who has no one to care about them is you."

Apollyon was certainly ticked off by the insult but brushed it off. "No one eh? Well, that's a real shame. I thought the entire youthful I lived said I had many that cared about me." Apollyon said.

"You're nothing but a monster! Torturing everyone who doesn't fall under your banner! Killing the ones who don't need to be killed! When you die… God won't have enough room for you in heaven." Amada said angrily.

"Yeah, and neither will hell when I'm done. I'll have the best view inside purgatory." Apollyon retorted.

Amada looked down, expressing a face of defeat.

"Aw. Don't feel bad. You win some and you lose some right? How about this? I'll give you the chance to end this and you can start over, sound good?" Apollyon asked jokingly.

Amada glanced up to Apollyon for a second then nodded.

"Perfect. All you need to do is just say, 'please.' Can you do that?" Apollyon said.

Amada knew nodding her head was probably the worst mistake she made. "Please," she said.

"Please what?" Apollyon asked sinisterly smiling and slowly crouching down to Amada.

"Please… end this. This… pain. This… suffering. I want it to stop. I want another chance." Amada begged her voice breaking up.

"Well, you actually managed to do it. I'm impressed." Apollyon said in a pleased tone.

Amada felt somewhat better from it and relaxed a little more.

Apollyon nodded her head slowly but then said, "That was good but sadly I don't give third chances!" Apollyon quickly wrapped her entire arm around Amada's neck and use her free hand to hold the top of her head still. "You said there won't be enough room for me in heaven huh?! Well then, let's start filling it up! Starting with you!" Apollyon shouted as Amada struggled for freedom and air.

She kicked, squirmed, tried to breath but with no success was she able to free herself. She kicked harder and harder, squirmed as crazy as she could to break free. But then, it happened, Apollyon quickly released her arm around her neck and grabbed Amada's bottom jaw. With little to no effort, she twisted Amada's head as hard as she could and the room echoed with a loud snap of a bone. The kicking stopped, the squirming ceased, and the heart of Amada stopped beating. Apollyon held her head until she saw she stopped moving then let it drop to the floor. Apollyon sighed as soon as Amada's body hit the floor. Another soul was ripe for the taking. Now there was only one thing left to do.

Apollyon grabbed Amada by long flowing brown hair and began to drag her out of the jail area. Once outside she walked over to an armaments rack with weapons of all variety. The one she wanted though lined up with many others like it was a pike. She took it from the racks and proceeded to walk back over to the bridge. She releases Amada's body and went to work on the pike. She impaled it into the bridge standing upright at her height to reach the point of it. Then she crouched down beside Amada's body. So young and frail she was but dies so easily like everyone else. Apollyon reaches for something around her waist. She pulls out a straight bladed dagger. Simple in design and nothing too fancy. She took her dagger and placed it above the bump Amada had.

She pushed the dagger into Amada's body and began to carve a circle around this bump. Once fully carved Apollyon pulled off the skin from the top of the cut she made. Taking more than skin off it was simple but extremely dirty work to reveal a small fetus, inside Amada. Apollyon reached in and ripped out the fetus from the umbilical cord. It was still attached to the fetus but no anymore to Amada's body. She drops the fetus, puts her dagger away and goes back to Amada's body. She used both of her hands to lift the body high off the ground, over her head. Apollyon then puts it on top of the pike, then used Amada's arms and legs to pull down so she is impaled on the pike. Halfway down and so much blood had been spilled. Once finally done with Amada's body she picked up the fetus again.

She reached for the top of the pike again and impaled its small body on the top. Pushed it down past the arrow tip, she let it hang there for all to see. The umbilical cord reached down to Amada's body, barely touching the edge of the hole where Apollyon had cut.

She had finished. The pike stood firm where it was planted and did not appear to lean or slide down. Apollyon's hands were covered and dripping with Amada's blood. What was the reason behind it? What was she gaining from this or what was driving her to do this? It was just sick in the head kind of disturbing. Reasons for it are beyond comprehension. She just had to satisfy her bloodthirst with a bit of flair to it. Stepping back, she examined her work. Like an artist soaking in the detail, the texture, and trying to understand the meaning behind it all.

Apollyon walks away from the messy scene that she had created. Now she must ride again to the east in search of a fortress that has the help the skull told her she needs. Crossing back to the other side she hops back on her horse and goes through the smaller gate she entered through that was out of sight but easy access. Her horse of choice Black all over and massive in size. Heading out through the gate she entered, she left it open since she wanted to not waste any precious time.

 **Somewhere in the woods….**

The Black Stone Legion marched its way back home but something was off, way off. The army was still strong and they had succeeded but Mercy and the Warden were missing. Nowhere to be seen at all and on top of it all, Holden was now by himself. Well, not completely as he was now holding a chain that was attached to the Shamans neck. Other chains were connected too and they were being held by three separate officers that had their chains connected to the Shamans neck. Inhumane to anyone but after the terrifying experience of watching this one Viking girl easily rip through armor without trouble and can kill with her bite was the only way of keeping themselves safe. However, the Shaman does not appear to be in any state of seeking more blood now. She visibly appears like she is relaxed now. Except relax is a bit far from how she is now.

She remembers that bloody night. It haunts her as she is still stained with all the blood she devoured and bathed in. Stone was the first victim and Holden is still contemplating about how he feels. He feels bad that Stone died but how he feels from just knowing him. Were they ever really friends? Did they have an actual friendship or was it just mutual? He wonders if he really feels like he lost a friend other than a soldier.

That night, when the Shaman was still crazed by the voices and blood. By the time she had returned to her senses, she witnessed the horrifying sight of her actions. She saw herself surrounded by dead bodies and they weren't Black Stone. She had murdered all the survivors in her frenzy. Apollyon then hopped on her horse and took off for their castle.

The Shaman never wanted this to happen. She never wanted to kill anyone unless it was self-defense. She's had to live in solitude and survive on her own because she became an outcast by force. Her own people made her appear as this evil disciple of death and sacrifice. Except she is only cursed with this unfortunate sinful desire because of her past. She was never raised from hell or any dark magic. She was born like all of us. A small child who had a big life ahead of her but she was taken and everything that would've been hers was destroyed. All she gets now is scraps.

She learned to hunt but not with the proper methods or anyway humane. She learned to live like a wolf, a lone wolf at that. No friends or anyone that's like family to her, well as far as we know.

As the Shaman continued to be pulled by the chains around her neck one of the officers got a bit tired of the slow movement she was giving them. Since he stood behind her he whipped his chain to try and make her move faster. When the force hit her from behind her head, she immediately darted for the officer behind her. But they were prepared for any kind of resistance she pulled like such. When she goes in one direction the others holding the chains pull her back to prevent her from getting anywhere. She ceased trying to get anywhere near the officer that whipped her and went on with moving forward.

A few minutes later the same officer did it again. The Shaman just kept her cool and ignored it. The officer does it again but the Shaman still continues to ignore it. Now the officer planned to do it again and this time the Shaman was ready. When she heard the officer lift the chain in his hand she instantaneously spun around and pulled on his chain in particular. He wasn't ready for it at all and was dragged into her range helplessly. The Shaman quickly latched onto the officer and held on tight as she began to beat the absolute crap out of him with her fist. She held nothing back as she would not take another whip from a chain. Holden and the others quickly tried to use the chains to pull her off the officer. She had a powerful grip on him though and continued to lay all her anger into him. As Holden and the others put all their weight into pulling the Shaman she used this as an opportunity. Letting go of the officer everyone that held a chain was thrown back like they were shoved. She could now move freely with no trouble as everyone let go of the chains. Quickly she crawled on all fours over to the same officer that whipped her who was now on the snowy ground. He was face first into the ground and was just getting back up.

But soon it was too late for him to react and the Shaman was on his back. She grabbed him with both hands by his shoulders and began to slam his face into the ground. She slammed his head a good six times before wiping the sweat she quickly built up from this. It wasn't long before she continued to slam his head again a few times harder than before. Just as she was throwing in a few more slams she was quickly pulled off by the chains by two officers that were also holding the chains. Holden rushed over as the Shaman was held back to check on the officer she attacked. He lifts up the officer by the shoulder and saw blood pouring out from his helmet. She has claimed yet again another victim. Now it was down to three people holding the chains. They decided to leave him as he would be just dead weight in their journey back.

They quickly got the Shaman under control again and Holden made sure he held onto two chains now. It seems for the rest of the time the Shaman had not tried to attack anyone of them.

 **Somewhere in the mountain forests….**

Eir lead the group of survivors through the forest as far as they could go only to make sure that the Black Stone Legion was out of their hair. They barely had any remaining survivors though. Fifteen reduced to now twelve. Three injured survivors died due to their wounds. The remaining survivors that were are alive are capable of walking and able to help the Orochi walk. It was dreadfully cold and almost every one of the survivors have gotten sick but not Eir or the Orochi. They handle the situation like champs. But that doesn't help them in their current state though.

"Eir, we must find a way out of these mountains." the Orochi said groaning from the sharp pains on his chest.

"I know but this was not the way I had intended. If we were to go around Black Stone they would've caught up with us some time. They will not follow as long as we go deeper into the mountains. Once we are on higher ground we will be able to tell where we must go from there." Eir explained as she lifted her feet high above the ankle deep snow.

"Sure but how long will that take?" the Orochi asked in a rude manner.

Eir ignored the tone of his voice and responded. "As long as it needs to," she answered nicely.

"As long as we're still alive you don't care." the Orochi answered rudely again through the agonizing pain.

Eir didn't let that slide and told everyone to stop. Eir looked to the man who had taken responsibility to hold the Orochi up on his feet and told him to let him go. Without a moment to think he listened to Eir and released the Orochi.

"Walk to me," Eir demanded calmly.

"What?" the Orochi asked confused.

"WALK. TO. ME. Now." EIr demanded again a bit harsher in her voice.

The Orochi knew she sounded serious so he did not try to ask again and just do what she said. He took one foot, lifting it up above the snow and put it in front of the other, not without almost losing his balance from the shocking pain in his chest. He slapped his hand to his chest as he fell down to his knee. Only catching himself with his free hand that went straight into the snowy ground.

"Guess we should carry on, don't need dead weight holding us back right?" Eir asked the Orochi as she knelt down to his level.

"If you had to, you would. Don't tell me you would drag a dead man anywhere until you find the right place to bury him?" the Orochi asked pointing to the man that was carrying him to get his point across. "I'm sorry for the comment I made. But we can't keep going like this." the Orochi said calmly.

"I care about these people. MY people. Don't make me have to decide between them or you. Cause we both know what would happen." Eir explained angrily in a soft manner.

The Orochi would keep in mind now to not piss off the only person who could not only speak to him but also help him. Eir stood back up and told the same man to help the Orochi. He quickly walked over and helped the Orochi back on his feet and they continued their journey through the rocky narrow mountains.

Hours have passed as they continued through heavy brush and stone. It seemed like there was no end in the traveling and no sign of any opening leading up to the high ground. A peek at a cliff's edge would be enough to help in the journey ahead to plan out their route.

As they were still walking through the heavy unstraightened terrain, Eir's eye caught a sharp painful glimpse of what could have only been the sun. She winced at the small pain that struck her eye but then realized this could be the opportunity they need. She rubbed her one eye off from the pain and then began to follow the light that shined bright through all the trees leave's. She managed to get more out of the bright light as she got closer and closer to it until she breached out from the cover of the forest and was given a spectacular sight to take in. Valkenheim surrounding them for miles on, covered in a beautiful white blanket of snow. From this high above everything, she could see their borders meeting what could only be Ashfeld. The one place they planned to avoid walking into. Eir took in the peaceful sight and looked around below the edge of the mountain. It was hard with being very distant from everything but she was able to spot multiple large villages that she recognized due to their locations.

She now had the plan set for her group. She hurried back so she could explain to her group what was going to happen. As she returned to her group she had returned to see them just as she left them but sitting on anything they could sit on or lean up against. Eir saw the Orochi leaned against a large rock away from the rest of the group. She approached him first with the information.

"I figured out the plan," Eir said elatedly.

"The plan?" the Orochi asked confused but sounded as if he knew what she meant.

"I found our next location. A clan that controls a large fortress, one with supplies. Only, they aren't so fond of Samurai." Eir explained.

"Heh. Don't let that stop you. I can handle my- ugh!" the Orochi was explaining as he tried to stand up but the pain and bruising on his chest prevented him from finishing.

Eir caught him in her arms and said, "You are in no condition to fight or even defend yourself. You must rest. We have nothing to give you for this pain so you must bear with it until we get to the fortress."

"I'm fine." the Orochi said defensively.

"If you were I wouldn't be here telling you this. Listen, we must go back down the mountain again. We'll reach the fortress of the Warborn in two days." Eir said looking down at the dark purple bruises.

"Wait, if they aren't very fond of my people then how do you plan to get me inside with you?" the Orochi asked.

"We will deal with that when we get there. For now, rest and save up your strength. We have a long ways to go ahead of us." Eir said helping the Orochi sit down against the rock. Eir then walked around to the others that were still with her to check up on them. They were still very sick and extremely cold from this winter. Yet they are still willing to push on for safety. Some appeared as if they were about to drop dead stiff from the cold weather.

 **Open dirt road….**

Apollyon was on the back of her horse. Riding fast with haste. She had traveled far in such a short time and her steed was beginning to tire out. She did not want to camp out in the wilderness, not tonight. If she would stop for the night she would stop somewhere with a roof over her head. She then soon came to a small village. Mostly with shops, a pub, and a few farms. Since the sun still shined the village was still pretty lively. Men and women going around minding their own business until she rode in. Apollyon was obviously a notorious figure around Ashfeld and pretty much all knew who she was. Eyes are constantly drawn to her where ever she goes. She struck fear into the hearts of her enemies and even simple villagers. So the reaction she got when a bunch of villagers stops what they're doing was the norm for her.

She rides up to the pub, not caring whoever was in her way when they knew they should move. She stops beside the building and hitched her horse on a wooden railing that was made for hitching horses. She walks over to the door of the pub and gently puts her hand on it. Before going in she felt the staring of everyone around her. But when she simply turns her head to see them, they all instantly go back to minding their own business. Apollyon enters the pub and inside she is greeted with a small crowd that was engaged in loud conversation and laughs until she entered. Soon the room died down when she walked in and all the talk that was going around turned into whispers.

Paying no mind to any of them she walked over to the counter of the pub where she can be served directly.

The barkeeper nervously walks down to Apollyon and asks, "H-How may I serve you, my lord?" His voice was shaking and he tried to hide it as best he could.

Apollyon without saying anything yet took off her helmet gently. Letting her grey hair gently fall out from her helm before placing her helmet on the counter. "Something simple. I'm not here to get overwhelmed in my thoughts," she answered softly.

The barkeep served her a small cup of mead. Simple enough in her standards. The barkeep was obviously nervous as he was sweating and shaking in his hands. Who wouldn't be nervous around a Warlord that can easily kill you by herself? "Is there anything else you want my lord?" the barkeep asked with a few noticeable cracks in his voice.

Just when Apollyon was going to deny someone cut in before she could say anything and asked, "How about a room and some company for the night sir?"

Apollyon squinted when she heard the word, sir, pop into the question. She then smiles and faces to the person who asked. A woman close to her height but just a bit shorter stood beside her. Wearing a dress that overly exposed her breasts and had the sweetest calm expression on her until she realized who it was she asked the question to. "Sir?! How lovely to know I can easily pull off the shape of a man." Apollyon said jokingly.

The women immediately regretted her decision when she saw it was a woman than a but most importantly when she realized it was Apollyon. "O-O-Oh my! Excuse me my lord but I did not realize it was you. Please excuse my ignorance as I was unaware it was you!" she begged with her head bowed looking away from Apollyon.

"Do not worry. You did not know and you are only doing your job as a whore right?!" Apollyon asked holding the smile she has on.

"U-Uhm yes my lord! I am doing my duty as a server to these men's needs." the woman answered nervously.

Apollyon laughed and said, "A server?! Oh my dear, you are but a whore to every man in this room. Even if I am not a man I know a whore who is doing this for the money when I see one. Only, they don't get strangled by my hands and feel as I crush the life out of them."

The woman knew she was in hot water by the way Apollyon spoke to her and prayed that she was just able to walk away. "I'm sorry my lord you are right. I am nothing but a whore. I'll leave you be from now on." said the woman as she began to walk away.

Apollyon reached out and grabbed the woman's arm and forcefully dragged her back over, this time pinned her against the counter, face to face. "Oh no. Stay. I would love to hear how much of a whore you are as I make you scream to the heavens." Apollyon said. She then put her armored hand up against the woman's cheek. Then softly asks, "Did you know that my name means death?"

"N-No." the woman said nervously her heart pounding hard and fast.

"Yes. And sometimes," she said as she ran her hand through the woman's hair, "even death gets lonesome and needs some company. Wouldn't you agree?" Apollyon asked as the woman's hair slipped out between her armored fingers.

"I-I would believe so my lord." the woman answered.

Still pinning her against the counter Apollyon takes her cup, drinks it all in one go then asks, "So, you want to keep me company tonight?"

"I-If it would please you, my lord." the woman answered as her heart rate begins to slow down.

"Good. I'll be in the room at the end of the hall upstairs." Apollyon said elatedly. "Don't keep me waiting," she added as she gently put the tip of her sharp armored finger under the woman's chin, gently applying pressure so she looks directly into her seductive desiring gaze. Putting down the cup, she then heads upstairs.

The woman was literally shaken by this whole situation and felt ready to die. Luckily she was granted the only time to get so close to Apollyon, leader of the Black Stone Legion, the ruthless Warlord with an army of undying fidelity. No one in history has said to have been this close to Apollyon physically without being murdered by her sword or her deadly grip. But her job was to serve customers needs when bought and now she must hope she does not disappoint the empathless Warlord. No one knows if she has ever been wedded and became a widow or something around that. No knowledge of even a lover.

Apollyon opened the door to the room at the end of the hall. When she opened it she came across the scene of someone who had bought the _service_ of one of the women to choose from. Her presence obviously didn't go unnoticed when the woman riding on top of the man's waist below her looked up, stopped her movements and screamed from being seen nude. The woman basically hopped off the man's erect penis and crawled to the back of the bed. The man flinched from the scream, he looked behind to see what made _his woman_ freak out. Sure enough, his first angry expression when the service suddenly stopped turned to fear right after laying his eyes on the Warlord herself, Apollyon.

"Get out," Apollyon said with no tension or anger but calm as she could be and the two scared out of their minds left in a hurry.

Running past her and out the door the two went searching for another room. Now having the room to herself she shut the door behind her. She knew she left her helmet down on the counter of the pub but she had little to almost no concerns of what she left behind. The only reason why she was where she stood now was that she had an itch she couldn't scratch herself. Apollyon began to unstrap her armor one piece at a time. First her arms and hands, then her chest armor piece, and lastly her boots and leg armor. Now she was stripped of all her armor and left in a sleeveless cloth shirt that she tore off over her head. Completely nude, Apollyon stretched out her body. Leaning from left to right with her arms over her head and spreading her legs bending them slightly the opposite way they are supposed to bend. After stretching she laid on the bed and awaited the woman she was going to pay for.

A few moments past and then the door to the room opens. Anyone else other than the woman she had requested who even saw a glimpse of her bare body would surely meet their gruesome end. But thankfully it was the woman she had requested who opened the door and entered the room. Apollyon couldn't be any more pleased with the way things were turning out.

"I hope I wasn't too long my lord." the woman said shyly.

Apollyon couldn't help but smile at the sight of this girl. Something about her just made her smile and she wasn't even dead yet. "The longer the wait, the more ferocious I'll get," she answered.

"Then I shall keep you waiting no longer." the woman said trying to sound seductive but was too scared to put in the extra effort. She began to strip off her clothing till she was nude just like Apollyon.

Apollyon put up her hand when she saw the woman was fully nude and said, "Stop!"

"Is something wrong?!" the woman asked shaking in her voice.

"No, I- just want you to stay there and do as I say," Apollyon said seductively laying her head in her hand while laying on her side on top of the bed.

"O-Oh…" the woman said still nervously and now becoming a little embarrassed as she covered up her body with her hands.

"Remove your hands," Apollyon commanded softly.

The woman obeyed and slowly moved her hands away from any private area of hers. Apollyon eyed the woman up and down with a sexual hunger in her gaze. Her gaze even bothered the woman she was paying for when it was only her eyes and nothing physical happened yet.

The woman's face was burning red as she was just standing there without anything to cover her up.

Apollyon noticed and asked, "Does standing there exposed bother you?"

"If I may be honest, yes." the woman managed to get out.

"Good," Apollyon said as she chuckled at the sight. "Now, turn around for me," Apollyon asked softly.

"What?!" the woman asked shocked.

"Turn around and show me where your father punished you," Apollyon said more aggressively this time.

The woman was not enjoying this in any way but if she wanted to be able to walk away from this she must obey. She slowly turned around until her backside was to Apollyon. This only fueled Apollyon's hunger. She was basically torturing herself to get what she wants.

"Perfect. Now, show me where I have my fun with you." Apollyon said while getting more _relaxed_.

The woman did not hesitate or resist. She listened to every word Apollyon has said and couldn't back out now. She used both of her hands to reach behind at her butt cheeks, tightly grabbing both with each hand. Then she slowly moved them apart from each other and revealed her most private areas. Apollyon enjoyed watching long enough, now to have her fun. Quietly she got up from the bed and walked over to the woman who was presenting her goods. When Apollyon was standing right behind the woman, she brushed two fingers from the bottom of the woman's vagina to her anus. The woman shuddered when she felt the touch of someone else on her.

The woman wanted to say no so many times now but was forced to endure it. Apollyon lowered her two fingers back down to the woman's vagina. Instead of brushing up again she stuck them inside roughly earning a yelp from the woman. Apollyon felt around inside with her two fingers the slimy substance. The woman kept her mouth shut from letting out any other loud noise that came from her with her hand that was grasping one of her cheeks.

"How does it feel?" Apollyon whispers into the woman's ear. "To feel death's loving touch?" she added.

The woman moaned slightly after feeling a swift rub from inside her, "It feels, amazing."

Apollyon enjoyed the sweet soft sounds the woman's voice made. Even the slimy nectar her body creates when she caresses its weak points. It's definite hypocrisy. Before she attacks one of her own for beliefs of having intimate relations of the same sex but now here she was, doing just that. "Doesn't it? The sinful pleasure that I bring you? Nothing more desirable than your body asking for intense release? Power and greed also have a hold on the people of this world. Even if power, comes with a drop of blood, or a cup big enough to drink your sorrows away, blood will be spilled for it no matter how big the price to pay or the toll to bear on your shoulders… every… waking… moment." Apollyon ranted in questions as she turned her soft feeling around the woman's vagina with her two fingers into rough thrusting.

"My lord!" the woman gasped as she felt the sudden thrusting of Apollyon's fingers inside her. So rough that she was beginning to have a hard time keep her moaning and voice down.

"Do not be afraid my sweet. Let the world hear your voice." Apollyon said softly into the woman's ear.

"I don't want to disturb anyone in the other rooms, my lord." the woman said holding back a moan.

"You came into this world screaming. You can still shout out to the heavens even now and show God what a disgusting sinner you are as you fall victim to even me." Apollyon said more aggressively this time.

"I'm only doing this to help me and my family, my lord. We are making barely anything to get by right now." said the woman sorrowly.

Apollyon stopped thrusting her fingers when she heard what the woman said about her family. Hits her to close to home since she too was practically poor and in need of money. Her eyes gapen, her jaw drops, and the memory of her home kicks in. A small girl sitting by the door of a pub almost similar to the one she entered into. Patiently waiting for someone. Then the door shoots open nearly hitting her. A woman holding onto the waist of a man she probably just met but clung onto him as they both stumbled outside. The two laughed as loud as they can as they were drunk with the sinful drink that turns anyone dumb.

The small girl shoots her head up to see it was the person she was waiting for, the only person she could've been waiting for. Her mother under the arms of a man she does not know. Drunk to hell and ignoring or forgetting someone who was waiting for them. The girl did not chase or try to get her attention but the pain of being forgotten hit her like a Raider's ax. Swift and certainly painful as her mother kept walking away and she was left on her own. Tears filled the eyes of the small girl but no red cheeks or a runny nose came with it. What appeared to be sometime later, the girl still sat by the door, again waiting for whatever but her head covered by her arms and legs bunched up.

That is when the same person appears again, her mother. This time she is coming back to the pub and now sees who has been waiting for her all this time. When the mother approached closer, as if she knew, the small girl lifts her head and looks up to her mother, the tears dried up and marked on her soft pale cheeks. The mother looked devastated, as her own daughter most likely saw what happened. The mother moved her lips and said something that came out mute. Like a record stuck on a line, she repeats the muted words. Nothing could be heard until something _was_ heard. Too quiet to hear but slowly got louder and louder until she heard it. Apollyon. Apollyon!

Apollyon snapped back to reality around her. Back inside the room where she was having her fun with the pub whore. The woman she was previously pleasuring. Now though, she was standing in the center of the room, blank-faced. Standing ever so still and staring into the wooden wall. Below her, was the woman who held her hand and held a concerned expression when saying her name again. Apollyon.

"Apollyon, my lord. Are you ill?" the woman asked repeating the name again.

Apollyon looks down into the eyes of the woman and says plainly, "I feel fine. I just…"

"What? What is it, my lord?!" the woman asked worryingly, tightening her grip around Apollyons hand.

"Take me to them," Apollyon answers softly.

"To who?" the woman asked confused.

"Take me to your family. I wish to see them." Apollyon answers.

They had gotten dressed and were now exiting the pub. The woman led the Warlord over to a large home, behind other massive buildings of this village. This home once used to be someone else's and probably a beautiful during its time of use. Now it was broken, holes almost on every side of the building. The roof was torn off, leaving behind a huge skylight but also letting rain, snow and whatever else that fell from the sky to fall in. Apollyon and the woman stopped as soon as they set their eyes on it. One of them in awe, the other hiding the sorrow.

"This is all we have now, my lord. Where… we currently sleep." the woman said depressingly.

Apollyon took a few steps closer as she was in awe by the sight of it all. "How many?" Apollyon asks.

"There are only me, my young brother, and my father who has fallen ill." the woman answered.

Apollyon was moved by it all. The house, the current situation with this woman. It honestly made her feel, sorry. To think Apollyon now felt sorry for someone was a myth but this was the honest true feeling. All that was happening too this woman was too real as in her little moment, she too experienced this as a child.

"Your mother?" Apollyon asked.

"She was sadly taken away from us, my lord." the woman answered.

"How?" Apollyon asks.

"She was sick just like my father is now. We thought this was a small thing but soon she came across fevers. Constant pain for seven days. We tried and tried to help her with the pain but it was not enough and now it is only us three." the woman explained tears filling her eyes when remembering those moments again.

"Let me see them," Apollyon said.

The woman listened and led Apollyon inside this broken home to meet a broken family. They go around the house where there was a giant open hole for them to step into. The woman who led Apollyon stepped inside first. She immediately reaches for a candle and lights it. Apollyon then steps inside the home and follows her in further. They enter a quite larger room of the home, the woman lights other candles and reveals what room they were in. A family room, or living room whatever you may call it. A room that is known for comfort and relaxation during harsher days. When the room was lit up enough with candles she saw the other two family members. The father laying on the floor, under a blanket, and the younger brother who looks no older than nine. He heard them come in but he said nothing because he was shy.

"Has he succumbed to the fevers?" Apollyon asked looking to the woman.

"He did just a night ago. We were fortunate enough today to put him to sleep so he could bear with the pain but…" the woman paused as she began to get teary-eyed again. "But I'm afraid he will end up the same way my mother did. We can keep trying to help ease the pain and help him sleep but I do not know what to do. I can not afford the right medicine to help him." she added.

Apollyon looked in the eyes of the woman. Feeling the pain she was going through, again this hit her too close to home. "What is your name?" Apollyon asked.

"Dielle, my lord. This is my brother, Agusto. He has been caring for my father while I have been working to put money into our pockets." Dielle answered.

"Tell me, Dielle. What is it you plan to do when your father dies?" Apollyon asked.

"I'm afraid I can't give you a different answer, my lord. Even if he passes I will still be here with my brother." Dielle answered.

Apollyon looked back down to their father. He looked sickly and sure would act like it if he was awake. Probably for the best he shouldn't wake up. If he is suffering the same way as their mother did, why have him suffer longer? To save them all the trouble she would probably kill him and ease the pain for either side. "Dielle." Apollyon softly called.

"Yes?" Dielle answers wiping her tears away.

"I know what you think of me is probably terrifying," Apollyon said.

"Oh no no no, my lord! I see you as our protector, our hero!" Dielle said defensively.

"Do not lie. I know many others do." Apollyon scoffed and continued, "It is all I can do. Terrify. Command. Conquer. I also have murdered those who are our enemies… and those of our own people."

"My lord?" Dielle asked confused.

"I have murdered for my own reasons. Too many dead now to keep track of my unending slaughter." Apollyon said only seeing Dielle become even more confused. "What I'm trying to say is… Let me help your father sleep through this illness. I believe even not knowing him well enough, he would be happier if we laid him to rest." she explained carefully as still knowing the small brother is in the room.

Dielle was speechless. She knew what her Warlord was getting at now. She did not want to but it scared her when knowing that when her father wakes up, she's right back into the reality that he is dying painfully and slow. So the decision was obvious and made. Give her father a peaceful sleep to end the pain and suffering.


	12. Chapter 12: Lust

It was somewhere around in the afternoon. The sky turning to a gentle orange and the day growing tiresome. Apollyon was walking through the woods, away from the village. In her arms, she carried the body of Dielle's father. His neck covered in half a ring of blood and his arm hanging down lifeless. Apollyon did what she said she would, end his suffering and ease his pain. Soon she stopped and came across a hole she had buried beforehand. She takes one last look at the father. Conflicted in her thoughts between knowing if she did right or wrong. It felt right for once in all her killing but it also felt wrong because it was right. She drops the body into the hole and uses the shovel stuffed into the dirt pile to bury the body up. As she was filling up the hole her memory sprang upon her again. Back where it was left off, she was sitting in front of the pub still later in that day. Her mother approached her and they both made eye contact.

Apollyon's tears were dried up and she blankly stared into her mother's eyes. Her mother's lips moved again but this time she heard her sweet voice speak to her. "How much did you see?" she asked.

The little girl did not say a word or even tried to say anything at all. Her mother looked at her devastated. She felt like she disappointed her own child. "I am so sorry," she says her voice breaking apart. "You were not meant to see that my child." her mother added.

The little girl stood up to her feet and just hugged her mom. Her mother almost burst into tears until she felt her daughter embrace her. All she wanted was for her to come back and she did. She came straight back to her daughter, Apollyon. The memory suddenly ended and we come back to Apollyon as her adult self. She finished burying Dielle's father and would return with the news. Before she even began to walk back a thought was bothering her. Knowing she was somewhat alone she could speak about it to herself.

"What is this?" Apollyon asked herself aloud, feeling her chest. "What is this feeling?" she asks herself as it felt sour and sickening. "Am I regretting this? Regretting a death I caused for their own good? I have never felt this stressed over one that **I** caused." she said. She then put one foot behind her to turn the other direction but something stopped her. She couldn't walk away from this weird predicament even though she wanted too. Something held her at bay. Throwing her head down angrily, clenching her fist tight she couldn't walk away. "Why can't I walk away from this?!" Apollyon angrily asked. Like a catapult shot, it hit her and she remembered.

Back at the one fateful day, the day her home was raided. Except after the chaos ended, she arose from the shadows. Apollyon, as a small adolescent, walked through the village that was burning and destroyed all around her. As she looked around she came across multiple dead bodies, most were people that lived there in her village too. She didn't find anyone she recognized until she did. Her mother, dead. Her body lay still on the cold wet runny mud on the ground. Apollyon looked all around her and saw no one else alive. Not one other person that survived the attack was ever seen, it became noted as a complete massacre. When her homes defenders arrived to look over the damage, that same day a deadly promise was made. A promise sealed by blood.

"You survived all this little one?" asked the tall black armored knight the small girl.

"Why?" asked the small girl.

The knight tilted his head.

"Why did you not come and save us?" the small girl asked.

"I had a choice to make. Well, more of a judgment I guess you could say." the knight answered calmly to the small girl.

"Judge us?" asked the small girl.

"Yes. Your village was put marked as to know if we should even put effort into defending it. I'm sorry but, you were not worth anything to us. Now I see what my decision lead me to." the knight answered looking at all the destruction around them. "Do not worry now. We are here and we'll take you somewhere safer. Get you fed and clean clothes." the knight said as he held out his open hand to the girl.

The small girl looked up at the knight blankly. The knight felt the dreadful staring overwhelm him and knew what the answer was going to be. He lowered his hand, sighing sorrowly he sped off on his horse. She was all alone.

Back to Apollyon as an adult, she stood over the grave of Dielle's and her brother's father. It was different in the situation but she knows what it is like to lose someone close like family. She may have been the one to kill their father but she understood the suffering they were going through. The only difference is they didn't have a certain push to become a murderous Warlord. Apollyon took a deep breath and was able to walk away now. She returned to Dielle's home and saw her standing outside the home beside the giant hole they walk in and out from. Dielle's face expressed sorrow completely.

"Your father is now resting eternally. Suffering no longer." Apollyon said.

"Thank you, my lord. I don't know what to say or how to repay you for your troubles." Dielle said sounding grateful but expressed her sadness as if it was carved in stone.

"Dielle there is no need to pay. I was somewhat in your position, only the situation was more different." Apollyon said. They ended in an awkward silence moment, neither capable of saying something. Until Apollyon managed to say, "Come with me."

"My lord?" Dielle asked confused.

Apollyon took Dielle's by her hand and said, "Come back to the castle with me. You and your brother may stay as long as you like. You will be safe there and have a roof over your head. Food to fill your stomachs and clothes to wear for anything." Apollyon said nicely.

"I don't know," Dielle said unsure of what to do.

"Dielle I wouldn't be asking if I didn't mean it. I may be terrifying to most that see me but I am not what you fear. I want to help you and your only family left live and be happy. I know what it is like to lose those you care about and from that, I was turned into this way by choices I made for myself. I don't want that for you." Apollyon explained shaking Dielle's hand lightly.

"You think I'll become a murderer?!" Dielle asked looking both offended and terrified.

"N-No! That's not what I was-" before Apollyon could finish what she was saying Dielle stomped her way back inside her home angrily. Apollyon had a feeling she would screw this up and she was right.

"I'm sorry my lord but goodbye!" Dielle shouted angrily while at the same time scared about how she spoke to her Warlord.

It may have been rude to be spoken to that way but Apollyon was not wanting to kill her, not even threaten her just a bit by the way she spoke. She took it and let it go, it was not worth her time. Sorrow struck her like an arrow named mistake. It didn't last long as when struck by a single arrow you get up and can walk it off so you can show whoever shot it the rage they are about to experience from you. Only no one would be experiencing the rage Apollyon felt. No one else to blame for this but herself for her choice of words. She too then angrily stomped away mad at herself back out into the woods to _release_ this anger.

Stomping away from the broken home, Apollyon got herself far as possible where she believed she was at safe distance. Alone now, she let out an intense scream, not one mixed with the horrific cries of a banshee-like the skull sounds but a normal scream. One pure and actually human like that was fueled by rage. What wasn't so much human-like was that she rushed over to a small tree, and with one hand ripped it from its planted roots? Inhuman strength powered her to rip it from its very foundation and she then threw it to other trees that were clumped up together. She took out two of the clumped up trees while the rest shook from the hard shockwave they felt. This intensified anger of hers took a pounding on herself as it apparently winded her, leaving her heavy breathing. Apollyon wanted to break more things so she wouldn't snap on Dielle or anyone else that didn't deserve it.

"Why is it that when I try to be nice I mess it up?!" she asked herself.

She screamed again, this time she threw her fist down into the earth. The impact created a small shockwave surrounding her. It shook only the area around her so no one else felt it that was nearby.

"Pull yourself together! You can fix this. Like everything, you can fix things, this won't be any different." she said to herself aloud.

Apollyon did pull herself together and calmed down. She took a deep breath and walked back over to the home Dielle and her brother stayed inside. She stepped into the hole on the side of the home to enter and find Dielle. It was quiet and dark in the home only lit by a few candles to see. Apollyon entered the living room to find Dielle but ran into her brother instead who quietly sat on the floor where their father laid during his final moments. Apollyon looks down at the boy and sternly asks, "Boy, where is your sister?"

The boy did not respond to her question and kept his eyes from looking at the black armored knight.

"Where. Is. Your. Sister?! I'm very impatient so I will not ask again." Apollyon threatened as she quickly knelt beside the boy.

"Leave him be, my lord. I am here." Dielle answered as she suddenly came around a corner of the home.

Apollyon stood up on her feet and approached Dielle eagerly. "Dielle listen. What I said before was my fault and not my intention for you to hear. I just got caught in the moment and I wanted to help you." she said swiftly.

"Is that so?" Dielle asked with sarcasm.

"Yes. I don't believe you will become a murderer. I was scared when I said that because… I did when I lost everything. I killed so many when I was alone, by choice. I can never take these things back. I live with the weight of death on my shoulders only because I wanted to get back at someone and prove them wrong. I never told anyone this." Apollyon explained.

Dielle wanted to stop listening but when she was, Apollyon story actually made her feel bad.

"I grew up wanting to prove I am worth something and not cannon fodder for some Warlord to throw anywhere. I killed, trained myself to one day find the man that helped me become this…" Apollyon paused as telling this hit her, making her choke up a bit, "monster."

Dielle was focused looking at the wooden floor of the home until she felt the cold armored hands of Apollyon gently grab both her hands.

"I don't understand what you are trying to tell me, my lord," Dielle said.

"I want to give you a new home. No more worries, no more long nights of pleasuring men or women. Come with me and you'll never know hunger, never sleep in the cold again, protected by me and my armies. I say this again only because I care." Apollyon explained.

"Why do you want to help _us_ , my lord? There are so many in my position that can be more suitable to your liking." Dielle said looking up at Apollyon's face.

"I don't know. I just see something in you more than I do others. It might be selfish but I feel like I'm doing the right thing." said Apollyon. "So will you come with me?" she asked.

Dielle thought for a moment and looked over to her little brother, who didn't make eye contact once during all this. She looked back to Apollyon and said, "Yes."

Apollyon was overjoyed with her answer but remained calm. No need to celebrate yet. "Thank you." Apollyon calmly answered.

"When will we leave?" Dielle asked.

"When I return," Apollyon answered.

"What do you mean?" Dielle asked.

"I have something to take care of somewhere far from here. Do not worry I will ride back here with men to escort you back." Apollyon answered.

"How long will you be gone?" Dielle asked.

"I might be a few days but I do not know the full answer to that. Things are becoming difficult so who knows how long but rest assured, I will come back for you." Apollyon answered releasing Dielle's hands.

"Are you leaving tonight?" Dielle asked.

"I am resting here for the night. I leave at dawn." Apollyon answered.

Dielle was pleased to know Apollyon would be staying for the night. She had grown a certain fondness for her Warlord even after all that just happened. "Then will you be heading back to the pub to sleep there?" she asked.

"Yes but I don't want to have you sleep out here anymore. You'll both sleep in the room tonight so you can keep warm. Don't worry no one will say anything." Apollyon answered.

"Thank you, my lord," Dielle said elatedly.

Later that day when the sun was getting low Apollyon led Dielle and her brother back to the pub upstairs room she had taken from someone else. The barkeep didn't say anything to Apollyon or question anything about anyone that was with her. He also returned her helmet that she left on the counter on purpose as a reminder, she was still there.

Back inside the room upstairs of the pub Apollyon, Dielle, and Agusto lazed around. Agusto sat against the wood walls of the room with his head in his arms. Dielle sat on the single bed inside the room with Apollyon leaning against the wall opposite of her.

"My lord what is it like to rule like a queen?" Dielle asked putting her hands on her lap.

"Hmph. It's not like I'm royalty. I am no queen to anyone, and no one is king either. I am a Warlord to my troops and to mercenaries. If I were queen, I wouldn't be joining these fights I start. I would be this figurehead to those I care little about. Being a Warlord you mean to ask is entirely different. Like a king or queen, I am in command of everything, I oversee everything. A king and queen have generals to do the fighting for them. A Warlord has second in commands to take over fights if it is requested. A king and queen tend to their people. A Warlord first decides where to push defenses and resources before getting to their people. A king and queen have heirs to keep the family line of royalty going. A Warlord fight off contenders who wish to take the throne. A good king and queen fight in the name of their people. Some Warlords fight for their people too, others fight to just gain more expansion and power, while the rest fight for the glory in battle. Being a Warlord is not like ruling as a queen. Being a Warlord is like being a general of an army and yet acting as a king or queen but with no real status of royalty. Does that answer your question?" Apollyon explained with a smirk on her face as she saw the clueless expression on Dielle's.

"I… think," Dielle answered cluelessly.

"I may look like I rule like king and queens but I work a lot differently than them, so do other Warlords of other factions. Vikings rule from what I know as savages. The Samurai rule with an actual king, but they call him Emperor. I believe he commands most of everything like I but I have not seen enough of their people's way of life long enough to know for sure." Apollyon answered.

"Oh. I think I get it now. You rule as a king or queen but don't use that title." Dielle said.

"Uh no, that is not at all what I said," Apollyon said giving Dielle a confused look.

"It's not what you are saying but it is how you all are it seems. You rule just like kings and queens but you have more responsibilities and don't use the title of king or queen." Dielle explained.

Apollyon wanted to deny what she said but now saw the points in her words. The title Warlord was flawed and a simple whore was able to figure that out.

"You look defeated, my lord," Dielle smirked at the sight of a speechless Warlord who looked defeated but was astonished of how Dielle worked this out.

"I- well- uh- " she cleared her throat and quickly said, "Let us agree to never discuss this with anyone." Apollyon couldn't help but smile a little at this moment since it was too funny.

Apollyon kept her eyes on Dielle. She couldn't hide the smile that slowly crept up on her lips. She was actually happy nothing was worrying her. All the hard work as a Warlord really showed she needed this. Dielle is special to her and she didn't want to do anything that would ruin this new relationship she has. A few hours went by as they chatted up a storm with each other. Telling stories during their younger times and stories that happened to them now. Dielle told most of the happy ones as Apollyon kind of only had war stories.

The night grew tiring as Dielle yawned after finishing another story during her childhood. "It is pretty late we should get some sleep," Dielle said as she scooted over to a small table with lone lit up a candle and blew it gently out.

Apollyon agreed and when the room darkened she began to strip off her armor. Dielle stripped off her clothes so she was only in her underwear. "Agusto you can sleep on the bed," said Dielle.

Her brother was passed out on the floor with a pillow and a thin blanket covering him.

"Oh well. I guess it'll be just us then." Dielle said looking over the other side of the bed looking down at her brother.

"Fine by me," Apollyon said softly as she approached Dielle quietly.

Before Dielle could turn back around she suddenly felt her bottom garments pulled down. She then quickly spun around to face, to her surprise, a nude Apollyon standing over her.

"My lord!" Dielle exclaimed in shock quietly.

Apollyon covered Dielle's mouth and roughly pushed her down onto her back on the bed. "Do not think I have forgotten where we were earlier," Apollyon said quietly.

Dielle pulled Apollyon's hand off her mouth and said quietly, "My lord, I do not think this is the time for this."

"I won't be back for a while so I'll need a little parting gift before I go," Apollyon said softly slowly lowering herself down onto Dielle.

Dielle was caught up in the moment she couldn't say or do anything once Apollyon was laying on top of her. She felt the weight of Apollyon hold her down, she even also felt some other place of hers being touched, but it wasn't by Apollyon hand. Apollyon basically straddled Dielle on the edge of the bed. She used both of her hands to then gently guide Dielle's hands above her head and stay there. Apollyon then began to softly kiss Dielle's exposed neck, while Apollyon uses her hands to freely explore her body. Apollyon stuck her hand under her top to feel the soft round plump breasts on Dielle's body. With every kiss she planted, her hand gently squeezed or caressed Dielle's boob. Her other hand had been caressing Dielle's side motioning up and down. Apollyon's actions earned a muffled moan out of Dielle and continued to earn more as she kept the rhythm going.

Apollyon slowly moved, the hand rubbing Dielle's side, down her body until she reached the soft feeling of her ass cheek. She gave it one rough squeeze and pull as if trying to earn a more aggressive louder moan from Dielle. She almost did but it was muffled by Dielle herself. Apollyon must've been eager to get things more intense as she began to slowly but roughly grind her groin into Dielle's. Dielle knew it must've been their crotches touching at first when she suddenly felt another layer of hair touch her hairy area. She felt everything Apollyon was doing to her body and could not lie if asked if it felt good. She then felt Apollyon again squeeze her ass cheek and kind of pull on it, this time adding something new to the action that would surprise her. When Apollyon lightly pulled on her ass cheek she then threw her hand further in to touch more. It surprised Dielle gasped when she suddenly felt two fingers gently rubbing a certain place not meant for touching like Apollyon was. Her voice was not muffled this time and her gasp was loud to almost wake up her brother who was still asleep.

"My lord!" Dielle moaned quietly.

Even if she was worried about waking up her brother she couldn't help stop the touching Apollyon was doing even on the spot she gasped. It was too enjoyable for her to try and stop. She closed her eyes and decided to relax while Apollyon did her thing until it all suddenly stopped. Dielle opens her eyes when she felt Apollyon sliding herself down off her. Apollyon stopped when she came face to face with Dielle's pussy. She put her thumbs on each side of a fold and gently spread her open. Dielle moaned a little bit unmuffled and flinched a bit at the feeling. She flinched even more when she felt the cold slimy touch of Apollyon tongue tasting every bit of her. She moved her tongue up and down on Dielle's area until she managed to slip her tongue inside, now really putting Dielle on edge. The feeling intensified times three for Dielle and she couldn't help but moan softly. Her sweet voice sung to Apollyon's ears to keep going. The harder she did it the more sounds she earned from Dielle.

As Apollyon kept going she suddenly felt Dielle's hand tightly grab her hair and tug on her head for more. Her legs then wrapped around her head and kept her there to keep going. Apollyon didn't need to be forced to keep going as she was doing this willingly, to begin with.

Dielle kept tensing up until she finally felt a release of pleasure flow out. She moaned repeatedly as it hit her wave after wave. Hitting climax was the best feeling she's ever had. She now laid there panting heavily on the bed her entire body turning to jelly. Apollyon felt the grip around her head loosen and stood up. Standing up, she wiped some wet substance off her face but also licked her lips to give herself an extra taste of Dielle again. However, Apollyon was far from done. She took hold of Dielle's right leg and lifted it up over her shoulder. She then moved closer so she could place her pussy on top of Dielle's. When she felt their parts touch again, Apollyon went right back to grinding on Dielle but now rougher.

Dielle could not lower her voice since she was still winded from before and now only got louder while she was being grinded on. Apollyon, still grinding, leaned closer to Dielle forcing her leg to be pushed further into her body. It appears she must be flexible since what she was doing didn't hurt her. Apollyon was now towering over Dielle, staring deeply into her face. She didn't moan to any of these feelings but made grunting sounds quietly. While still being grinded into, Dielle looks into Apollyon eyes. She then looked down at Apollyon's nude body. Scars all over her body except her breasts. They don't seem to be mauled in any way. Dielle then decided to reach out and feel Apollyons body, kind of wanting to touch her the way she was being touched.

Dielle feels her smooth but rugged body, due to the scars, all over. She then feels her breast. Smooth and similar to hers but able to get a hand full of it. Apollyon didn't stop her from roaming her body as she was kind of enjoying it herself. Dielle enjoyed touching Apollyons body and being pleasured but now she was thinking it was time to change that. Dielle felt Apollyons body with both of her hands but that was just a cover to sneak up on Apollyon and flip her over. Now Apollyon was on the bed and Dielle on top of her. Dielle pulled her leg away from Apollyon. She grabbed Apollyon by her ass and flipped her over on her stomach. Dielle got down on her knees to get real personal with the Warlords fine ass.

Dielle used both hands to grab onto her cheeks and spread them for her to see. She got to see two special places that she would get to play with now. Dielle planted her face deep in between Apollyon ass cheeks and go to town on her pussy. Apollyon was face down into the sheets of the bed and enjoyed every second Dielle licked her. When Dielle managed to stick her tongue deep inside, Apollyon gripped the bed sheets tightly feeling the intense pleasure. When it felt unbearable for her and desired more she shoved her ass back into Dielle's face, trying to get her to go deeper with her tongue. Apollyon was aching in pleasure and just when she was about to hit the pinnacle of this pleasuring experience, Dielle stopped. Apollyon didn't want it to stop there suddenly, so she tried to finish herself off. Except her hands were caught and held down by Dielle. Apollyon felt slightly betrayed since she did not get to reach climax while she let Dielle have it.

Little did she know, Dielle had her own plan for this moment. Dielle had Apollyon pinned on the bed, incapable of fighting back. She got right up close against Apollyon's ass.

She leaned down to get close to Apollyon ear and whispered, "For teasing me earlier. You're going to stay right where you are."

Dielle slowly slid back up and released Apollyons hands. Then, still standing up against Apollyon's ass, she grinded once into her. Dielle then stepped back to get a view of her partners rear. She caressed Apollyons ass gently but then slapped one cheek roughly saying, "Spread 'em."

Apollyon was hesitant at first but wanted to see how this will play out, so she listened. Using both of her hands to spread her ass so Dielle could see it all. Dielle was enjoying this one hundred percent. She then decided to do something unsuspectedly. She took two of her fingers and stick them right up main street. Apollyon muffled a yelp when she felt the two fingers enter her back door. Dielle then slowly motioned her fingers in and out slowly trying not to hurt Apollyon, if she even could. Every second she moved her fingers Apollyon moaned. She didn't have to endure this for long as Dielle then removed her fingers from Apollyon.

Dielle removed Apollyons hands holding her ass. She then placed them over her head and got back real close. Pinning her again, she started to grind against Apollyon. She pushed her hips hard, grinding her pussy against the Warlords. When it started to not feel as good the first time so Dielle backed up and grabbed Apollyons leg. She places Apollyons leg on the bed where it made some of her ass spread apart for Dielle to get closer. She gets closer to Apollyon and now could feel both of their pussies touch. From there she resumed the grinding, continuing the pleasure.

Dielle placed both of Apollyon's hands under one of hers so she could use one free hand to reach down and smack her ass cheek as hard as she can. They weren't even being quiet anymore and were in the moment of pleasuring each other. Dielle smacks Apollyon's ass again hard as she can. After a few more of those, her ass cheek burned a bright red hand mark. Apollyon grew bored of letting her on top and decided to flip it again. She grabbed Dielle's hand when one of her hands got free and pulled her down on the bed. Apollyon quickly got ahold of both Dielle's legs and forced them over her own head. She then wrapped her arms around Dielle's thighs and pulled her closer, now holding some of her body upside down. Apollyon had Dielle's pussy and ass close to her face. She then began to lick everything she could. She licked a huge line from her ass to her pussy, earning a loud moan from Dielle.

Apollyon threw Dielle back on the bed with her on the edge now. Apollyon knew what to do here. She walked up to the bed until Dielle's head was in between her thighs, lowered herself down to Dielle's pussy and began to lick again. She reacted with a moan when the licking started again. Dielle looked up and saw what she was aiming for, Apollyon's ass. She lifted herself up to it, started licking as well but now included fingering Apollyon's pussy very rapidly.

They held this position for awhile just as Apollyon was getting to the climax again. When it got closer and closer for her she stopped licking and began to grind on Dielle's face very roughly. She was not going to lose it this time. Dielle realized she started grinding on her face and decided to grab her ass and try to keep it still for her. Apollyon then came and felt the amazing release drain out. She removed herself from Dielle and gave each other some room. Dielle laid on the edge of the bed, her head covered in slimy juices that weren't hers. Apollyon saw she looked out of breath and the shine on her skin. Kneeling down, she suddenly kissed Dielle on the lips. Dielle was caught off guard but tried to return the kiss. Except she met a loose tongue that roamed around her lips cleaning all of the slimy substance Apollyon released on her face. After what just happened she didn't care.

Apollyon gave another kiss to Dielle then looked up to the other end of Dielle's body. In between her legs she saw the silent one, Agusto, peeking his head up to see what was going on. Apollyon did not freak out or react to his sudden presence. She did not seem to care at all if he was watching. Apollyon backed away from Dielle so she could get up but when she did, she did not seem to keep quiet of seeing her brother.

"OH MY GOD, AGUSTO! LOOK AWAY!" Dielle yelled at her young brother.

Agusto did not turn away nor did he seem frightened of his sister's reaction to him. He sat there with a blank expression staring at the sight of two nude women. Apollyon thought this might spark something weird since a boy is no different than a man. He will desire something if not this that he just witnessed.

Dielle was confused when she saw her brother not listen and did the only other thing she could do, hide on the opposite side of the bed. She slid off the bed and crouched low beside it. Apollyon stood up tall and had nothing to be ashamed of.

"My lord, how can you stand there nude and not cover yourself from my brother's eyes?!" Dielle asked nervously.

"I have nothing to hide. It's not like he is a full grown man who would want to lay with people like us and defile us." Apollyon answered.

"Sure but he is my brother none the less," Dielle said sternly.

"Come, boy," Apollyon demanded crouching down to the boy's height. Her being crouched does not help cover anything private of her body but actually exposes her more when you see her legs bent and spread apart.

Agusto listened and walked over to Apollyon.

"My lord?!" Dielle called in confusion but soon covered herself when she saw her little brother come around the bed.

"Is this your first time seeing a woman at her most vulnerable?" Apollyon asked nicely.

Agusto nodded.

"Well, you're becoming a grown man. So it's better to see a woman like this now so you won't get any surprises in the future." Apollyon said playfully. Apollyon stands up and slowly spins around in front of the boy and asked, "Anything you see about me make you curious boy?"

Agusto looked up and down Apollyons body with his curious eyes. When Apollyon stopped, she looked down to see the boy keep his eyes low on her body and nod again.

"See," Apollyon said crouching again and looking over to Dielle, "nothing bad when it comes to this. He is curious. Now listen here Agusto, a woman's body is to never be taken for granted. You treat it right and it- along with the woman who owns the body treats you right too- got it? There is going to be a special woman in your life one day and you best treat her right or **I** will have to come to find you and teach you real manners."

Agusto looked up into Apollyon eyes and nodded again. He sure liked keeping quiet.

"Agusto may I borrow you for a moment?" Apollyon asked as she turned around and reached for her helmet. "Go down to the barkeep and ask for two drinks. Show him this if you have to," she says handing Agusto her helmet.

Agusto hurries out of the bedroom to run down the stairs and find the barkeep.

"That was embarrassing," Dielle said hiding her face behind her hands as it blushed a deep red.

"You must understand Dielle, children are like little minions who will do almost anything for friends and family. You don't have to strike a deal with their intended interest, their greed, or their lust for pleasures. As long as you keep a firm disciplining eye on him, he won't be like most men… hopefully. Now dress so you don't have to be embarrassed any longer." Apollyon explained smirking.

Agusto hurriedly rushed down the stairs, helmet under his arm. He ran by a few guests still inside the bar accidentally bumping into one of them along the way. The man he bumped into looked around, not seeing anyone who looked like they wanted to fight but a small boy go past him all the up to the bar counter. The man nudged his friend's shoulder who was sitting next to him. They both now laid their eyes on a strange sight. A boy inside a bar, ordering two drinks, for himself? What was in his grasp? An object silhouetted by the shade in the room no one could make it out. They saw the boy get denied by the barkeep but then saw the object and the face of the barkeep change drastically.

A calm and relaxed barkeep turned frightened in seconds. What frightened him the men asked themselves? The helmet the boy sat on top of the counter, the helmet of the notorious Warlord, Apollyon. They were not afraid or a slight bit surprised but being under the influence of their drinks, they were curious but two curious cats.

"You, boy!" one of the men shouted. "How the hell did you come across that junk?!" he asked.

The boy looked back to see the man who spoke. He wanted to answer but the barkeep spoke before him, "Good sir, please! Leave the boy be."

"You shut it! You, c' mere." the other man said rudely looking to Agusto.

"Did the bitch lose her armor or did she just misplace it?" the first man asked hysterically laughing.

"Maybe she actually got what coming to her!" the man's friend said joining in the laughter.

"Whooo, gimme that!" the man's friend said walking over to the counter to take the helmet.

Agusto just in time reached up and pulled Apollyons helmet away knowing it had a certain value. Looking at this situation differently, he was technically saving their asses. If anyone besides him or Apollyon got ahold of her armor she would make sure they felt her wrath.

"I said come here boy!" the first man shouted.

"Hand over the helmet kid, or else this is gonna get reeaaal- " the man's friend was cut off.

"Real what?" asked Apollyon stepping down the steps in her armor without the helmet.

The two men looked back to see Apollyon and the look on their faces, pale as a ghost. They did not expect to see her here at this very hour.

"Ya know its a crime to hurt a child, anyone really. You would have to serve a sentence or pay a fine. But if they are my friends you hurt, well… all you get is a chance at forgiveness or death. Dangerously leaning towards death… sooo start begging." Apollyon said smiling a bit on the corner of her lips.

"Apollyon," the first man said lightly, "b-but you should be- "

"At the castle right? Making sure people like **you** stay protected and fed. Keep the Vikings and Samurai away from taking our land- blah blah blah- it gets old after awhile." Apollyon said playfully.

She took one step closer to them and they responded by taking one step back. She could hear the shaking in their breathing. Dielle walked down the steps and looked down over the railing to see what was going on and saw her brother in the mix of it, but what caught her attention was that he was now scared for his life.

"Agusto!" Dielle calls out, "Come, quickly!"

Agusto listens to his sister and quickly runs for it. Just as began to dart away, one of the men tried to reach for him. Apollyon didn't take that too kindly and rushed over to grab their wrist. She catches the mans wrist then began to tightly squeeze and pull it away from the boy.

"That was a mistake," Apollyon said as she kept twisting the man's forearm until it suddenly snapped in two.

As the man screamed in pain the other picked up a wooden chair and whacked it against Apollyon's head, it turned to splinters. Apollyon barely even flinched at the strike. She turned her head to face him and gave him her most pleasured smile. He then realized, he fucked up. Apollyon strikes at the man's face with an open hand, scratching him with her claws. She nailed his right eye and he stumbled backward grasping at his eye. He blindly reached out for whatever he could and tried to use it to fight back, but it was all useless if the chair didn't even hold her back even a bit.

While this was all happening, Dielle and Agusto watched for a short moment in horror before Dielle covered her brother's eyes. She hurried each other up the stairs quickly to hide from this mess.

 **Ashfeld Forest….**

The Warden and Mercy sat around a campfire under the night sky of Ashfeld. The Warden sensed something wrong with Mercy as she sat across from him as if she was dead.

"Mercy." the Warden called out calmly.

"What?!" Mercy asked surprised by the call of her name.

"Ever since the raid on Svengard you have been even more on edge since we left Black Stone. Why?" the Warden asked.

Mercy steadied herself and said, "Nothing has changed. The situation is still the same with Amada. She's back there, being used for god know's who is next in line for her."

"You're afraid," the Warden replied.

Mercy said looking the Warden dead into his eyes, "Every moment I breathe, every strike I blow into our enemies there is not a second that goes by that I am not thinking about her safety. So yes, I am afraid. She doesn't deserve what is being done to her… neither did that man- "

"Holden told me what happened! That man just like the others used her, Mercy, you did what was right for-" he was suddenly interrupted.

"For who?! Myself?! Because it fucking definitely felt like it. What I did to that man was wrong! Even if I got vengeance it didn't feel like it. That entire moment I wished it was her, Apollyon. She stood there and watched as I cut down a man to pieces, making him bleed- not fast- but slow just to make him suffer as she did- I did- I would not bring him a fast death. Apollyon enjoyed watching it happen right there. Me torturing a man. She was pleased." Mercy started to rambled hatred for Apollyon, caught in her own thoughts.

The Warden moved over to her and put a hand gently on her shoulder, which luckily snapped her back to reality. "Mercy!" he shouted.

She shot her eyes to him beside her, she looked terrified and angry as hell.

"I was going to say for her. You can not blame this act as if it was for your own gain or some satisfaction. You did what you felt was right for her, not for yourself or for Apollyon. You are amazing at what you do and a great friend to Amada. Once we stop Apollyon you will be reunited with Amada and this nightmare will be over." the Warden said with care.

"And what if doesn't end?! Huh?! What if she is already dead?! What am I going to do if she is dead?! Apollyon would have already beaten us!" Mercy exclaimed fear shaking her voice.

"If she is dead or will be, who is going to be the one to kill her, huh? No one has the fire, the strength to kill someone who looks at their friends the wrong way and make them feel what you felt that very moment. If Amada is going to die then Apollyon will know the two very sins she would pray to be spared from. She will know the consequences that are brought by gluttony and will feel your wrath just like that man that very night. Remember Mercy, us wardens and other knights have taken an oath and follow God as our guide in this life. If he wills it that you kill a man then he would will it but he would never." the Warden explained.

"What are you saying?" Mercy asked looking at the Warden confused.

"What I'm saying is… don't be disappointed if you lose. Don't let your wrath take over you. We all get angry but some are consumed by their rage and hurt those very close and those who don't deserve it. We all walk the same path of hate eventually just… some never let go." the Warden explained nicely.

"I don't think you know this but I don't follow a religion. And I never get consumed by my anger or hatred." Mercy said sounding sure of her words.

"Fine," the Warden said ignoring the contradicting comment she made, "Then why don't you believe in Christ, our Lord, and creator?"

"Too much believing in something so fairy tale. Like the stories, my mother and father would tell me. It seems too absurd for me to follow- besides why do you follow God?" Mercy said kind of fast.

"Mercy, why do you really not follow in God? He only means to give you eternal life in heaven when your time has come. Is it something you fear?" asked the Warden.

Mercy saw the intent of questions upon questions from the Wardens look, she sighed and said, "I fear many things but not him. I have trusted him before- became a religious girl- but I never was really the likable one as everyone else who actually made friends. I appeared to be an outsider to them. Like some mysterious creature to be studied and written down in school books. I guess I just never fit in like all the others in my old church."

"Well, feeling different is or can be a type of fear. In gods eyes, we are all created equal but unfortunately, the world treats equal completely differently. _Your own kind_ , some would say, is who you should be around. To God, you around your own kind every day, regardless of the skin color. Everyone is the same, no matter the class or status you have in a kingdom. The world never understands what equality means. We all look different, feel differently than others, but in the end, we are the same in one way." the Warden explained elatedly.

"What does this have to do with-" Mercy was going to ask a question but was immediately hushed by the Wardens finger being raised to his helmet.

"We are all human. That puts us together in most ways. We all think alike for survival, for companionship, friendship, and family. So if you have ever felt left out, like an outcast or some strange thing, just know your never alone because there is always someone else like you out there. That is what I was going for. Now I'll tell you, why I follow Christ." the Warden cleared his throat and continued, "I was raised by my family, who were obviously religious, they taught me about the Bible. At my young age I never really understood why the church, God, or anything about this was so important. As I grew older I also starved of knowledge to know why it was so important. I found my own church before I became a Warden. The priest there was polite to everyone that came. When I had a chance to talk to him alone, asking him about the importance of God, he told me simply. 'There is no such thing as the importance of God. There is no fact you need to know. There is no opinion to question or to assume wrong. If you put your trust and let him guide you in life then he is already important.' I asked many questions that he could not give me an answer for. He meant well so I did not try to push reasoning or logic into the conversation. I took only his words and lived by them and they have led me here. I know I said before if God wanted someone dead he could make it so by anything and anyone. Except, he would never because that is not his purpose for us. He would not have us kill each other or kill anyone. That is the sin we bare for ourselves and the Devil himself. If he wishes someone dead then he would use your rage and anger to get what **he** wants. Exploiting your emotions to satisfy himself."

"Then what is his purpose for us?" Mercy asked who was now sucked in by his words.

"Just as I said I asked many questions that could not be answered. I am sad to say that is one of them. If he has a plan and I believe there is, then we must be patient and wait for his plan to reveal itself." the Warden said looking up to the night sky.

The stars above them flickered and shined bright as they could. They were surrounded by the gentle, peaceful noises of nature around them. Neither of them felt worried or scared.

"What you said before, me not being the only one, is that what he meant also by we are all created equal?" Mercy asked looking up at the night sky with him.

"I like to believe so. We are human, created and born differently physically, but not always emotionally. There is always someone who just connects with you by how you feel." the Warden answered.

"Did you ever feel like you were different from others? Like an outsider?" Mercy asks.

"No. I haven't got that feeling yet. I never had a hard time getting to know people." the Warden answered. He sighed again out his nose and said, "Well we should probably get some sleep now. Our journey to Harrow's gate is another two days walk. Goodnight Mercy." He crouched over back to his side of the campfire and laid on the rug they both had rolled out for themselves. He removed his helmet just before he rested his head and put it behind him.

Mercy sat up still, being consumed by her thoughts and worries still but not as stressful as before. Before she was going to lay down and rest she decided to do one thing. She folded her hands together quietly and bowed her head in her arms and she started to pray, "God, if you are there. Please help me find my way back to Amada. Guide me back to her as you keep her safe. I also pray that you help her stay strong. Amen." She then lowers herself down to rest and shut her eyes on the campfire.

Author's notes: This was my first attempt at NSFW. I apologize if it wasn't as good as you were reading. I hope it was at least decent enough to enjoy a bit. I also want to apologize for the late publishing. This chapter particularly, in the beginning, took much longer to write due to the lack of ideas. I tried and hope again that you enjoyed and can't wait for the next chapter! Favorite, leave a review, and share this story with fellow For Honor fans who like to read fanfics!


End file.
